Knocked Up, Blair
by NotoriousBass
Summary: Blair meets Chuck for the first time at his club opening in Victrola. They talk, get drunk, dance seductivley and have sex. What happens when Blair finds out she's pregnant, a month later, with a guy she just met? Similar to the movie Knocked up! R&R! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is sort of similar to Knocked up but not entirely the same. The difference is its Chuck and Blair! lol hope you enjoy ! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the movie Knocked up.**

* * *

''Come on, B! You're so stressed out. Come with me to this club opening at Victrola tonight, let loose.'' Exclaimed Serena Van Der Woodsen. Blair let out a sigh.

''I can't. I've got to get up early for work tomorrow.'' Blair said. Blair Waldorf is a 23 year-old beautiful petite brunette, who has luscious curls and deep brown eyes with lovely pale skin. She is a magazine editor for her mothers fashion company _Eleanor Waldorf designs._ Blair and her mother are very wealthy, her dad lives in France with his boyfriend Roman. However Eleanor did re-marry to Cyrus Rose who is an entertainment lawyer. They are more than happy.

''Tomorrows Saturday, Blair. You don't work on Saturdays and neither do I!'' Spat back Serena. Serena is a tall gorgeous blond who has long wavy hair and nice blue eyes. She is also 23 years-old and is Blair's work partner. ''Maybe its time you meet some new people, you know... move on.'' she continued on.

''Serena, i already told you. I'm over Carter, we broke up 3 months ago.'' Carter Baizen is Blair's ex-boyfriend whom she found him cheating on her. Blair was on her way to Carter's apartment to take him to lunch, when she found his apartment door open she walked straight in and heard moaning. Blair stormed right into Carters bedroom when there she saw him having sex with a cheap skank. She should have known better that Carter was a playboy. They never got serious in a relationship, so they never really slept together. To make Blair feel better she thinks of him as a fling.

''Whatever, Oh! If you come tonight you get to meet my new boyfriend Nate!'' Nate is Serena's boyfriend, they have been going out for 2 months. Shes never introduced Nate to Blair, so maybe tonight could be a good opportunity, not just for them meeting but maybe someone for Blair to meet. _Maybe i do need to meet someone new_ thought Blair.

''Does your boyfriend have a friend by any chance?'' Blair sighed in defeat. Serena's eyes lighten up in excitement.

''That's the spirit, B! Who knows, there's probably going to be heaps of hot guys there.'' Winked Serena.

''Okay, i guess we better go shopping to buy something to wear tonight then.'' Suggested Blair. Both girls chuckled and left their penthouse. Blair and Serena have been best friends since pre-school. When they started to work together they decided to move in with each other in a lovely penthouse at the Empire Hotel.

* * *

''Hey man, you have to meet my new hot girlfriend, Serena'' Said Nate as he took a sip of his scotch at the bar in the Palace Hotel.

''Does she have a twin sister, Nathaniel?'' Smirked Chuck as he also took a sip of his scotch. Nate laughed in response.

''Probably not, but i bet you that there's going to be heaps of hot girls at your club opening tonight at Victrola. Or maybe she might bring a hot friend.'' Nate said. Chuck smirked.

Chuck Bass is the son of billionaire Bart Bass. Bart is also the CEO of Bass Industries, if he ever decides to retire, the company goes straight to Chuck. They both own a lot of hotels not only in New York, but around the world. Chuck is a very handsome man with tousled brown hair, deep brown eyes, an attractive smirk and just sexy features. He is also a womanizer.

Nate Archibald is very wealthy too. He is a secretary in a office in New York. He has great blue eyes and is a very attractive tall man. They are both 23 years- old.

''Maybe, it is a burlesque club and have you seen the way those ladies dance?'' Winked Chuck. ''Yeah, a hot girl must have a hot _friend_.''

''Haha yeah, oh hey man, look at the time. You should get ready for tonight.'' Nate said looking at his phone.

''Alright, I guess I'll see you tonight Nathaniel.'' Chuck sighed but smiled.

* * *

''Oh my god, B! That dress looks fabulous on you!'' Serena practically screamed as she was looking at some dresses in _Barney's and Bendal's_. Their favourite store.

Blair walked out of the change rooms wearing a one shoulder yellow dress, that fit perfectly around her curves and came just before her knees. A perfect fit.

''Thank you,'' Blair smiled. ''What about you? Have you picked one out yet?'' She asked.

''No, not really. I can't decide between these two.'' Serena said holding two dresses in her hands. One was a tight black v-neck that came just before her knees. The other one was a pillar box red dress that was tight on the dress but loose up until her knees.

''Well we won't find out unless you try them on, S!'' Exclaimed Blair. Both girls chuckled. ''And don't worry Serena, I'm sure Nate thinks you look sexy in anything.'' Blair said as Serena went into the change rooms.

''Haha very funny, Blair!'' Giggled Serena. She stepped out of the change room with the black v-neck.

''Oh, that looks great.'' Smiled Blair. ''Put on the other dress, then we'll decide.'' With that said Serena tried on the pillar box red dress.

''Oh wow! That looks beautiful on you.'' Chirped Blair.

''Then this one it is.'' Agreed Serena smiling.

* * *

''Hey man, this place is looking great. Almost at full swing.'' Nate said over the music playing in Victrola. It was 7:30pm and people were showing up for Chuck's club opening. The burlesque dancers already started to perform on stage.

''Thanks man, why don't you go get us a table. I gotta go talk to the bartender.''

''Okay,'' Smiled Nate. As he was walking to find a table he flipped open his cell and text-ed Serena. Chuck made his way to the bar and spotted the bartender.

''Allan my man! How are you?'' Asked Chuck as he grinned at the bartender.

''Very well sir, looks like tonight's going to be a big hit!'' Exclaimed Allan.

''Well hopefully, just make sure to check peoples IDs before serving drinks. I don't want drunk teenagers ruining this night.'' Chuck said in a serious tone.

''Will do sir. Enjoy your night.'' Nodded Allan. Chuck had moved on from his teenage years, he was now a mature 23 year-old serious business man. But was still a womanizer in the process.

* * *

A buzz came from Serena's phone as Blair and her were applying a coat of lip-gloss in the bathroom. Blair was wearing the one shoulder yellow dress, her hair was let down with loose curls. Her make-up was flawless too, she looked beautiful. Serena was wearing the pillar box red dress, she left her lovely wavy hair down and only clipped her fringe to the side. She looked gorgeous. Serena flipped open her cell.

**Hey baby, when are you coming Victrola? -N.**

''Oh its Nate!'' Chirped Serena as she read the message.

''And what does it say?'' Asked Blair as she winked. Serena giggled.

''That when are we going to go Victrola.'' Serena replied

''Well obviously now! Come on lets go.'' Exclaimed Blair.

''And here i thought you didn't want to go.'' Smirked Serena. Blair rolled her eyes in response.

''Don't make me change my mind. Let's go.'' With that said the girls laughed and left their penthouse once again.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you guys think so far? Reviews would be great :) More chapters to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the people that reviewed! :) Here's the next chapter. Chuck and Blair meet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the movie Knocked up.**

''I wonder where Nate is?'' Sighed Serena. Both girls were standing around a table in Victrola waiting for Nate. Two good looking guys walked past their table. One of them wolf whistled at Blair, she scoffed. ''Come on, Blair! That's like the fifth guy that has eyed you tonight'' Spoke Serena. ''He's hot!'' She continued on ''And-''

''Its not all about looks Serena!'' Interrupted Blair. ''Its about a lot of things, someone that cares for me, someone that's good, good _for_ me! someone that I can _trust_ and not _cheat _on me!'' She continued on trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She suddenly felt something empty in her chest, something missing.

''B, I know its painful, but you have to be strong.'' Serena said calmly. Blair started to soften up.''Now what was the reason i took you here in the first place?'' Serena asked with a half smile.

''To meet new people.'' Blair said with no enthusiasm.

''That's right, now lets ease up and enjoy the rest of the night with drinks!'' Suggested Serena. Blair rolled her eyes but managed to smile a bit.

''Why don't you wait here for your boy toy and i'll go get us some drinks!'' Blair joked, well if she was going to feel better she might as well get drunk and forget about it in the morning. Serena laughed.

''Okay Blair, keep an eye out! Mr. Perfect is out there somewhere!'' Serena screamed back as Blair walked off to the bar. _I wish_ Blair thought.

* * *

''So have you spotted your girlfriend yet, Nathaniel?'' Asked Chuck. They were sitting on a table near the bar so Chuck can keep an eye out on drunk teenagers.

''Nah man, but she text-ed me saying she'll be here soon. I'll call her in a couple of minutes.'' Suggested Nate. Chuck nodded in response. ''So Chuck has anyone caught your eye tonight? planning to get laid?'' Asked Nate while laughing. Chuck was so good at seducing women, he would get a girl in bed within five minutes speaking theoretically.

Chuck's lips formed into a smirk ''Not yet, Nathaniel. But I do feel lucky tonight for some reason.'' Chuck winked. They both chuckled.

''Hey Chuck why don't you get us some drinks. I'll call Serena and ask if shes here yet.'' Nate suggested.

''Way a head of you.'' Chuck was already walking to the bar. Nate flipped open his cell and dialed Serena's number.

Chuck made his way to the bar once again, suddenly his heart stopped beating when he saw _her. _The whole world stopped and all he could see was _her. _She had a sexy as hell body, the most luscious curls his ever seen, and when she turned around it just got better. She was a brunette, Chuck _loves _brunettes. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and perfect lips he just wanted to smash his against hers. When she smiled at the bartender Chuck's heart melted. he felt his pants getting tight. He was right, he was feeling lucky tonight.

''Two martini's, please.'' Asked the beautiful brunette. _Voice like an angel_ He thought to himself.

''P-Put that on my tab, Allan.'' Chuck stuttered, did Chuck Bass just _stutter_? He never stutters. Suddenly the petite brunette turned to Chuck.

* * *

''Serena! There you are, baby!'' Exclaimed Nate as he approached Serena. He enveloped Serena in a hug and shared a passionate kiss. ''I've missed you and my, my you look gorgeous tonight.'' He murmured on her lips. Serena blushed.

''It was only since yesterday when i saw you, sweetie!'' Serena said and brushed her lips against his.

''Mmm, that's how much I like you'' He grinned. ''Did you come here alone? Or did you come with a friend?'' He asked.

''Actually, i brought my best friend Blair, she needed to meet some new people anyway.'' Serena explained.

''Oh, well that's perfect then.'' Nate smiled happily. ''Tonight's _my_ best friend's club opening, so they should meet.''

''That sounds like a great idea.'' Serena smiled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled in for another kiss. When they broke apart for air Nate started to speak again.

''Why don't you stay here and I'll go find Chuck so we can all meet.'' He suggested.

''Okay cool, Blair should be back anyway with our drinks.'' She replied. Nate smiled and walked off to find Chuck.

* * *

''Two martini's, please.'' Blair asked the bartender sweetly.

''P-Put that on my tab, Allan.'' Blair heard a voice stutter beside her, but there was something about his voice. It was sexy. She went to see who it was and her jaw almost dropped. She forgot about Carter, the reason she was at Victrola and everything thing else at that moment._ Oh my god! This guy is gorgeous!_ She thought to herself. He was very attractive, he had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, incredibly perfect jaw line and handsome face features. From the corner of his lips he pulled a delicious smirk she couldn't help but want to kiss him. _No Blair, focus_ She told herself.

''Sure thing, Mr. Bass'' Allan replied.

''Why Thank you sir.'' Blair blushed and looked down. ''And you are...?'' She couldn't help but ask.

Chuck smirked even more, yes he was succeeding...so far. ''My pleasure and I'm sure there's a way you can _repay _me.'' He said seductively. ''By the way the names Chuck.'' _You'll be moaning it later_ He thought to himself. He went and picked up her hand gently and kissed the top of it softly.

Blair's hand tingled from his touch. She felt a bit upset that he was only interested in sex, but his eyes were telling her something different. Suddenly the bartenders voice interrupted her thoughts.

''There you go, ma'am.'' Allan said nicely. ''Can i please see your ID before you go.'' He continued on remembering Chuck's words. She went to opened her purse and took out her ID to show him. He nodded in response and pushed the drinks forward softly.

''And you my beautiful lady, whats your lovely name?'' _'Cause I hope to be moaning it later._ He thought to himself and smirked at his thoughts. Blair was about to speak when he heard someone calling his name.

''Chuck! There you are, man.'' Nate exclaimed. ''Come meet my girlfriend shes here and she said she has a _friend._'' He went on. Blair's face fell a bit, the thought of Chuck meeting another girl was already upsetting her. Wait, why did she care?

Chuck felt a bit upset because he wanted to continue to talk to Blair and he didn't really want to meet another girl. Chuck pulled himself together and winked her goodbye. Blair blushed again, why did he have this effect on her? Blair grabbed the two drinks and walked back to Serena.

* * *

Blair approached the table with the two drinks. She couldn't keep this smile of her face. ''Wow, look at you.'' Grinned Serena. ''I know that smile, its either when your dads back in town or when something good happened with a guy.'' She continued on. ''Did you meet someone?'' She asked.

''Maybe, I-'' Blair was cut off by a man's voice.

''Serena, I would like you to meet my friend. This is Chuck.'' Introduced Nate. Blair's face suddenly fell when she saw who it was.

''Great! Nice to meet you Chuck, this is Blair.'' Serena gestured to Blair. Chuck felt relieved that the girl was Blair.

''Very nice to meet you, Blair.'' Smirked Chuck as he picked up her hand once again and kissed it. Her hand felt tingly again with his lips on her skin.

''And I'm Nate.'' Nate greeted while shaking Blair's hand.

''Well, why don't Chuck and you get talking and Nate and I will get a drink.'' Insisted Serena as she grabbed Nate's hand.

'''But Serena, you already got a-'' Blair was about to say but Serena interrupted her.

''Bye! we'll be back soon.'' Serena grinned and walked off with Nate leaving Chuck and Blair alone at the table.

The beautiful brunette turned around to face Chuck embarrassed to say anything.

* * *

_A/N: So did you guys like it? reviews would be great! Warning next chapter gets a bit hot and heavy, if you know what I mean LOL ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And special thanks to CharlotteLindsayBass Thanks for your support! Here's the next chapter, warning it starts to get hot and heavy ;) LOL  
And don't worry for the next couple of chapters there will be more and more C/B scenes. :) I just wanted to talk about all the characters first then focus on Chuck and Blair.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl or the movie Knocked up.**

* * *

''So we meet again, _Blair_.'' Chuck finally spoke to break the awkward silence. He emphasized her name finally discovering what it was.

''Yes, that's right.'' Blair half smiled. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. _So beautiful_ He thought to himself.

''Well lets not put these drinks to waste.'' He said casually as he grabbed the martini. Blair did the same.

''Cheers.'' They both raised their glasses.

About 15 minutes later they properly introduced each other, got talking and got along great. They exchanged numbers, laughed and had more drinks in Chuck's order.

''So currently your single right?'' Asked Chuck curiously. Blair's chest tightened, she really did like Carter. She just didn't want to admit it to herself, sure they never got serious but she did like him. _He is just a fling!_ Blair pulled herself together.

''Yes, I guess I am.'' Blair said proudly trying to cover up her hurt and took a sip of her drink. ''How about you?'' She asked. _Please say no._ She already felt attracted to him.

''Of course I'm single, I never keep girlfriends.'' He said but then realized what he said. Blair frowned a bit. _Oh shit, well done Bass! You had to ruin it._''What i meant to say is, I... I haven't met the right person yet. But I'm prepared to settle.'' Chuck managed to cover up. He didn't want to tell Blair that he was a womanizer he was scared she wouldn't like him.

Blair felt a bit happy at last his words, somewhere in her heart she hoped she was the right person for him. Wait, why was she suddenly thinking about the future? She just met him and clearly doesn't know him enough! ''I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as you, Blair.'' Chuck told the truth. She looked up and they both laughed, then they gazed at each other lost in the moment. The waiter came past with new drinks Chuck ordered. Chuck smiled at the waiter but never took his eyes off Blair. ''No, but really, you're more than beautiful.'' _Such a charmer_ Blair thought.

''Well, you're not so bad looking your self.'' Blair winked. Who was she kidding? He was fucking gorgeous.

Nate and Serena were watching them from another table. Nate had his arm around Serena's waist.

''So do you think they're getting along?'' Asked Nate. Serena looked at them.

''Of course they are! Look at the way they are staring at each other.'' Exclaimed Serena. She was right, they were looking at each other like it was love at first sight. Nate laughed.

''I'm in the mood for dancing, what do you say?'' Offered Nate as he cupped his hand on Serena's cheek.

''I'd love that.'' She replied with a kiss. At that moment Serena said _love_ he was falling for her, hard.

* * *

Chuck and Blair had at least gone through 10-15 drinks in the past hour. They were drunk. _Very_ drunk.

''Oh! I've got an idea!'' Exclaimed Blair drunkenly.

''And what's that beautiful?'' Asked Chuck as he snaked his arm around Blair's waist.

''To dance!'' She shouted happily. Chuck smirked.

''Oh, I'd love that.'' He replied seductively and kissed her neck. Blair felt a bit light headed from his touch.

''Ive got moves'' Whispered Blair in a seductive tone and kissed him back on his neck. With that said they made their way to the dance floor. He already felt pleasure with her lips on his skin.

''Aw, look at them.'' Shouted Serena over the loud music. ''They're going to dance, how cute.'' She had her arm around Nate's shoulder when he had his hand on the back of Serena's back.

''Well maybe there's a _way_ you can _thank _me for introducing them together.'' He said seductively. Nate being seductive wasn't as good as Chuck, but it did work for Serena.

''I'm sure I can think of a _way._'' She whispered in a sexy voice and leaned in for a kiss. ''But first let me talk to Blair,'' Nate sighed. ''So we can get out of here.'' Winked Serena as she continued on. Nate immediately grinned.

''Okay, but quickly. I wanna pick off where we left off at my apartment.'' Nate insisted with a smirk. Nate lives at the Palace hotel only a few rooms away from Chuck's suite 1812. Serena smiled and gave Nate a quick peck and went off to find Blair.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were dancing very close to each other. Their hips were joined together and Chuck's hand was rubbing against her waist. Blair's arms were around his neck. His erection was growing more and more.

''God you're so hot!'' Chuck shouted over the music, he kissed her neck again and murmured in a very sexy voice on her neck ''I can't wait to see whats under your dress.'' Blair blushed in response.

''I guess that won't be long from now'' She said. They were about to lean in for a passionate kiss when Serena interrupted them.

''Blair there you are!'' Serena said. Chuck and Blair sighed.

''Nate and I are going now to do _something_, I wanted to say bye to you first.'' Serena wasn't as drunk as Blair and Chuck. In fact she wasn't drunk at all, she only had a few drinks with Nate.

''Okay, Serena! Go _play_ with your boy toy!'' Blair joked in a drunk voice. Serena smiled, she was happy that Blair had made an effort to meet someone new.

''I see you have a _boy toy_ now, maybe you should _play_ with him too.'' Winked Serena mocking Blair's words. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Oh trust me, when I'm _done_ with her you'll probably won't see her.'' Chuck smirked. He wanted to make love to Blair so badly. Blair blushed again, she wanted him too.

Serena laughed nervously at Chuck's words and waved Blair good bye.

Serena made her way outside to meet Nate. She saw him opening a door of a taxi she smiled and entered in. As soon as the door closed of the taxi they started to make out passionately.

Back inside Victrola Chuck Suggested ''Why don't we go outside for some air? Then we can take a _ride_ in my limo.'' He smirked. Blair nodded and they made their way outside with Chuck holding her tightly. Blair rested her head on his shoulder.

Chuck flipped his cell opened and dialed his limo driver. ''Arthur, get the limo ready. I'm feeling lucky tonight.'' He said as he looked at Blair. Blair smiled Back. He was already loving that smile.

* * *

As soon as they walked outside they attacked each other with their lips in a passionate embrace. Chuck couldn't believe how much pleasure he was getting from just kissing her. They were up against a wall now, Chuck pinned her down as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hand slid up her thigh and played with the elastic of her lacy underwear. She was now grinding against his erection making him want her more. Their lips never left each others. They pulled apart for air.

''I _want _you.'' Chuck panted against her lips. He continued to kiss her when the limo came. ''Have sex with me'' He whispered in the crock of her neck. She turned and looked at the limo.

''The limo, **now**.'' She said breathless. Chuck was more then turned on now, he grabbed her by the waist and entered the limo. As soon as the door closed they were all over each other on the leather seats. Blair started to take of Chuck's jacket as he was leaving trails of kisses down her neck. She straddled against him and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He found the zipper of the dress and took her dress off. Their lips met again as their tongues entered their mouths. Some how they were now on the floor on the limo Chuck was on top of Blair carefully not putting any weight on her. Blair unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, he had chest hair but she didn't care, his chest was nicely toned _God his sexy! _Chuck kissed near her cleavage and ripped her lacy bra off.

''Fuck, you're sexy'' Chuck moaned while looking at her breasts, he kissed the valley of her breasts while Blair grabbed onto his belt. As she was unbuckling his belt she bit down on his shoulder and moaned because Chuck was licking agaisnt her neck. ''Wait..'' He panted while taking off her underwear. He went to reach for a packet of condoms under the seats. Blair groaned.

He was trying to put on the condom on but he was struggling 'cause he was so excited and turned on. ''Wait for what, I want you **now**, I want you_ inside _of me. HURRY UP!'' Chuck dropped the condom with out realization, he was more then turned on now. He started to kiss down on her naked stomach and stopped at her hips. ''Ohhh Chuck, i want you **_now!_**'' She moaned, with that said he pounded in her wet core and pumped slowly for torture and was rubbing her thigh. He needed her to scream his name again.

''OH GOD CHUCK! HARDER, FASTER!'' She moaned in pleasure. He did what he was told and grabbed her by the hips and pumped in her harder and faster. ''Chuuuuuuuuuck...'' She panted in more pleasure and grabbed his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

''Oh yes, Blair...'' He groaned as her legs tightened around his waist. He pulled in for another passionate kiss and pumped in her a few more times. His face was in the crock of her neck as she continued to scream and moan his name in pleasure, his hair was starting to get sweaty now and Blair liked it. She found it hot. She didn't care about Carter now all she wanted was Chuck. He bit down on her neck, he never wanted to forget this night or it to end. _**Ever.**_

Chuck rolled on the side of her while Blair jumped on top of Chuck. He looked Blair straight in the eyes, was he falling for her already? Blair looked back in his eyes she was lost in them. And that was a good thing. He moaned, she started to kiss his neck and nibbled his ear. They were back to making out with their tongues now, Chuck wrapped his arms on Blair's naked back and cupped her butt. Her breasts were pressed down on his chest this made him groan in pleasure ''Blair...'' This was the best sex his ever had, his had his fair share of women but none of them managed to make him moan and scream in pleasure the way Blair did. As for for Blair her thoughts were clouded up as Chuck continued to pump in and out of her. He finally let himself spill inside of her. She felt so good, that empty hole she had in her chest seemed to be filling up. She didn't want to forget this night either or it to end. _**Ever.**_ They continued to make out on each other entering their tongues in their mouths once again as the limo almost made it to Chuck's suite. They never wanted to let go of their embrace, it felt so right to them.

Little did they know, they might have been having the time of their lives, but Chuck didn't wear a condom and Blair wasn't on the pill. What's to happen now?

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if the sex scene was lame lol, I'm not use to writing these kind of scenes. Anyway i hoped you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would be great! :) More chapters to come._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) Here's the next chapter ;) Oh yeah and some parts of my story won't be exactly like the movie so there are going to be some completely different scenes. Anyway ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the movie Knocked up.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning and the time was 10:30 am. Serena has been up all morning and a smile never left her face. She and Nate had slept together last night. It was special and sweet.

_Nate had just slammed the door of his suite, his lips never leaving Serena's, they were going to make love tonight for sure. Serena started to take off his jacket while Nate was trying to take of her dress. They made their way to Nate's bed, he was taking off his shirt and pants in the process, but his lips never left Serena's. She pushed Nate onto his bed and and made her way of top of him kissing him sweetly. While Serena was kissing Nate's neck, Nate managed to unhook her bra, he admired the view._

_''I never knew you were this sexy, Serena.'' Panted Nate as he rose and kissed her lips. Serena giggled in response and continued to kiss him. ''I wanna make this special, do it right'' Continued Nate. This was going to be the first time they have ever slept together, the past two months they have dated they took it slow and now they were more then sure to have sex._

_Serena smiled at his words, she felt so right and safe. She was now looking at his almost naked body, he had a very muscular chest and she knew she was going to enjoy herself. Suddenly Nate flipped Serena, so now he was on top of her. He was about to take her underwear off when he suddenly realized ''Condom'' Serena nodded and waited for him. He was ready now slid his hand slowly up Serena's thigh until it reached her underwear. He slowly took them off and pounded into her wet core._

_''Ohh Nate...'' Moaned Serena. She was now starting to scream and moan in pleasure more as he rode her faster and harder._

_Nate was now lying on his back and Serena crawled next to him wrapping her arms around his body and resting her head in his chest. Nate held her protectively on the back._

_''Serena...'' Nate hesitated as he was holding onto her._

_''Mmm..'' she moaned back sleepy._

_''I love you.'' Serena looked up to see if she was imaging what he said. She wasn't when she looked in his eyes he could tell he really loved her. Her heart melted at his words._

_''Oh Nate! I love you too!'' She replied and sweetly kissed him. Nate smiled like his never smiled before. They slowly fell asleep._

Nate and Serena's night was nothing compared to Chuck and Blair's. Theirs was more passionate while Nate and Serena was more sweet.

_

* * *

_

It was now 10:43 am and Blair never came home to her penthouse last night.

She was still asleep and somehow her and Chuck were on his bed. She had her leg around his waist while resting her head on his chest. He gripped his arm around her back and the other hand was resting on her thigh. Suddenly a buzz came from Blair's phone that was on top of the drawer next to her. She opened her eyes slowly and realized where she was. _What the?_ she thought to herself and then saw the way she was positioned on _him_. _Oh my god... _She quickly released herself from Chuck and jumped off the bed to see what the buzzing sound was. Chuck had such a tight grip on Blair, it took her a couple of minutes to get up without waking him.

''H-Hello?'' Blair whispered still shocked from where she woke up from. Her back was now facing Chuck as she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

''B? Where are you? You didn't come home last night.'' Serena asked concerned over the line. _Crap! what am I suppose to say? Oh I had sex with a guy i just met, who am I kidding it was the best sex I've ever had!_ She thought nervously.

''I, um... I'' She tried to think of something when Chuck woke up. He felt a bit groggy but then saw Blair's naked back. He came up behind her quietly and wrapped his arm around her waist. Blair suddenly flinched.

''Well...I'' Blair couldn't finish the sentence because Chuck was kissing down her neck. ''I...'' He continued to kiss her, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. ''I left the house early to get some coffee for us!'' She managed to choke out while Chuck was seducing her.

''Oh, okay.'' Serena said confused.

''I'll.. Ohhhh!'' Blair moaned as Chuck wrapped his leg around her and continued to kiss her. ''I'll see you in an hour, S! BYE!'' She said quickly and hanged up. Blair dropped her phone and turned to face Chuck. She pushed Chuck down on the bed and was now on top of him kissing him fiercely. Chuck started to moan again as his erection pressed up against her stomach. After making out for what seemed like a life time Blair pulled back. ''Look, about last night...'' She started.

Chuck interupted her with another kiss. ''Amazing, one of my best nights.'' He was telling the truth. Blair suddenly got off Chuck and went off the bed in search of her clothes.

''Yeah, i had a good time too.'' Said Blair. ''Why don't you call me tomorrow or something for lunch.'' She continued. Chuck frowned a bit. ''I'm sorry, I just gotta clear my head and have a shower...and deal with Serena.''

''Your more then welcome to have a shower here.'' Chuck smirked. Blair blushed, she found her bra and undies, she put them on quickly and applied her dress on.

''Thanks, but we'll talk more tomorrow.'' She smiled sweetly. ''You have my number right?'' she asked.

''First on speed dial, baby.'' He winked. Blair giggled in response.

''I guess I'll See you tomorrow then.'' Blair said as she turned around headed and headed for the door.

''Wait!'' Exclaimed Chuck.

''Yeah?'' Blair said as she turned around, but by the time she did that Chuck already pulled her in for another kiss. She let out a moan and couldn't help but put her arms around his neck. After a moment Blair pulled back breathless. ''Okay, now i _really_ have to go. I have to talk to Serena.'' Chuck sighed. Blair headed to the door for the second time.

''Oh and Blair don't forget the coffee's.'' He said smugly.

''Right!'' Blair said as she shut the door of the suite.

_She really is something_ Chuck thought to himself.

* * *

Serena was sitting on the couch reading a Nylon magazine when she heard the elevator door open. It was Blair. She had two coffee's in her hand, after her trip from Chuck's she went straight to a cafe so Serena wouldn't be suspicious.

''B! Where have you been all morning?'' Asked Serena as she stood up from the coach and went to Blair.

_Crap_ Blair thought.''I, uh...had a lot of things on my mind. So I got up early and went for a walk, then decided to get a coffee.'' She tried to cover up.

''Oh, well you could have text-ed me or called.'' She sighed still not convinced. _I wonder what she did with Chuck last night?_ Serena thought.

''Sorry S, you know how I am when i have something on my mind.'' Blair said. ''Here'' she rose the coffee cup to Serena's face. And walked to their kitchen.

''Thanks, so what did you and Chuck so last night after we left?'' Serena asked curiously.

_Quick Blair think of something!_''Sorry?'' Blair shouted as if she didn't hear her the first time. ''Serena, there's been a smile on your face ever since i walked in. Did something happen last night?'' Winked Blair as she returned back into the living room.

Serena grinned ''Actually yes.'' Blair felt relieved that the subject was changed.

''Well you can tell me as soon as I come out of the shower.'' Offered Blair. Serena smiled and Blair was about to walk up the stairs for a shower when Serena stopped her.

''Blair is that a hickey on your neck?'' Serena asked suspiciously. There was a red mark on her neck. Blair froze.

_OH MY GOD!_ Blair thought. ''What? No, anyway S I'm going to have a shower.'' Blair quickly said as she ran up the stairs hoping Serena wouldn't stop her again.

* * *

After Blair left Chuck's suite he decided to have a cold shower because a certain brunette couldn't stay out of his mind. About ten minutes after Chuck had a shower Nate came to visit him.

''So man, I finally slept with Serena.'' Nate said proudly to Chuck as they were both sitting at the mini bar in Chuck's suite. Chuck smiled.

''That's great Nathaniel, was it up to your expectations?'' He asked. Nate laughed.

''Of course it was man, I mean none of us were virgins, but we still had a good time.'' He said firmly. ''What about you? Did you sleep with anyone?'' He asked. Chuck's lips formed into a smirk.

''Oh i did. And quite frankly the best I've ever had.'' Chuck said.

''Haha, who was the girl? Oh my god, was it Blair?'' Nate asked curiously.

''Well, I-'' Chuck was about to say but Nate's phone started to ring.

Nate checked the caller ID and it was Serena. ''Oh, man i gotta take this.'' He said.

_Saved by the bell._ He thought and nodded at Nate.

* * *

After Blair's shower she went down stairs and went to the living room. She thought about a lot of things in her shower, Chuck mainly. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Besides the fact that they slept together in a limo and maybe again in Chuck's bedroom. She needed to take things off her mind, so she started to listen to Serena and her amazing night.

''Oh B! It felt so right, i mean he made it special and everything...'' Serena continued to rant on as Blair was clouded up in her thoughts. She was really happy for Serena and felt a bit guilty about not telling her about her sexual encounter with Chuck. She was waiting for the right time because Blair never sleeps with guys on the first date (Well if you count her and Chuck's night a date) and she didn't want Serena to think the worst of her.

''I'm really happy for you, S'' Smiled Blair. Serena smiled back and spoke again.

''And he told me he loved me, Blair!'' Serena exclaimed.

''Thats great, S. Looks like you two are getting serious.'' Blair answered.

''I hope so! So you never told me what happened with you and Chuck, care to tell?'' Serena said as she cocked her head to the side.

''Well, there's nothing to tell, we just danced and he offered to take me for a _ride_ in his limo. We went to his suite and just talked nothing _more_.'' Blair half smiled hoping this will convince Serena.

''As long as you had fun, and I'm really happy you met someone.'' Winked Serena. Both girls laughed, for the rest of the day they were just talking about last night. Blair never mentioned her sleeping with Chuck and hoping it will stay this way, for the right time she would tell. Hopefully.

* * *

Sunday came faster then Blair thought. Chuck had called her in the morning and agreed to take her to lunch at 1:30 pm. They were going to go to an Italian restaurant and hopefully get to know each other more.

Chuck and Blair were sitting outside the restaurant on a fancy table. They never kept their eyes of each other. Chuck had also bought her lovely flowers.

''Thanks for the flowers, Chuck.'' Blair smiled sweetly. God, he was loving that smile.

''The pleasure's all mine.'' Winked Chuck. Blair giggled.

''So whats your occupation?'' Blair asked as she was looking at the menu.

''Well, my father is the CEO of Bass Industries, so i work with him.'' He replied. ''We own a lot of clubs and hotels, such as The Palace, The Empire and Victrola.'' He continued on. Blair blushed at the memory of Victrola. The she suddenly realized he said he owned The Empire.

''Well that's very impressive Chuck.'' Blair said sweetly. ''Did you say you own The Empire hotel?'' She continued on.

''Yes I do, why?'' He asked curiously.

''Oh, because Serena and I live in a penthouse there.'' She replied. A smirk started to form on Chuck's lips. She loved that smirk.

''Well that's good then. I can provide _extra pleasure_ to your room anytime, which room do you live again?'' He asked innocently.

_Oh god, why does he have this effect on me? _''Room 1546'' She said.

''Well, mines 1812, stop by anytime.'' He winked. Blair laughed nervously.

''So you said you own Victrola too, yeah?'' She asked.

''That's right, yesterday night was my club opening. I got more then _I_ bargained for, if you know what I _mean_.'' He smirked once again. Blair looked down and blushed as flash backs started to appear in her mind of the magical night.

The waitress came past and she was quite pretty. Blair felt a bit insecure. Chuck looked at the waitress and he thought that her beauty was nothing compared to Blair's. ''Are you guys ready to order?'' Asked the waiter. Chuck only had eyes for Blair. They ordered and Chuck started to speak again.

''So Blair, you said you and Serena live together. Do you work with each other or something?'' He asked.

''My mother is a fashion designer. Her company is _Eleanor Waldorf designs_. Serena and I are magazine editors for her fashion magazine.'' She answered.'' These two weeks we are going to be flat out, we have fashion week coming up and we need to create a new theme for the magazine.'' She continued on. ''Mother thinks its getting old.'' Blair rolled her eyes.

Chuck's eyes never left hers. He liked her. He liked her personality. He thought she was independent and sweet.

''So Chuck I know this might be embarrassing to ask...'' She couldn't finish the sentence.

''Yes...?'' He asked playfully.

''How did we end up in your bed?'' She asked very embarrassed, blood started to rise to her cheeks.

He chuckled. ''Well when the limo stopped in front of The Palace, we decide to finish off what we left in the limo up in my room.''

''Oh, so...we slept together...twice?'' Blair asked still embarrassed.

''Yes, i guess we did.'' He winked.

The waitress came by with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

''Oh, no wine for me. I've had this splitting headache since Saturday morning.'' She said. ''I don't think wine will fix it.'' she wined.

Chuck laughed. ''The hangover not doing you any good?'' They both laughed.

''You can relate'' She said playfully. He chuckled.

''I'm quite use to them actually.'' Chuck was quite use to them. They gazed at each other lost in their eyes again. It was a good feeling.

For the rest of lunch, they got to know each other more, laughed like they have never before and were genuinely happy. Chuck thought for a brief second that maybe Blair was more than a one night stand. He defiantly thought she was more. Suddenly Blair felt a bit weird in the stomach. _Probably the hangover_ she thought. She was completely wrong.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i didn't disappoint! Reviews would be great. Next chapter Blair finds out she's pregnant, how will she and Chuck handle it? Stay tuned :) And I promise the chapters will get better!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) Chapter 5! ENJOY!**

* * *

After the lunch date with Chuck, Blair could not stop thinking about the goodbye kiss he gave her. It was different, it was sweet and a smile never left her face. The elevator door opened and Blair was in the dining table.

''Soooo! How was the lunch date?'' Asked Serena excitedly as she dropped her shopping bags on the dining table. Blair's smile grew more.

''It was fine...no actually it was _really_ great. I had heaps of fun.'' Blair chirped. ''I think i might have a little crush on him, S.''

''Well he is gorgeous, Blair!'' Serena replied.

''Hey! You already have a boy toy, leave mine alone.'' Blair said playfully. Both girls laughed.

''Are you guys dating already?'' She asked curious.

''What? No, we only met 2 days ago, S. Nothings going on...yet.'' _Apart from having mind-blowing sex...twice._ Blair thought.

''Then I guess you have heaps to tell me!'' Serena smiled.''We'll have a girls night in and starting from tomorrow we have to work hard on a new theme.'' she continued.

Blair rolled her eyes at the thought of creating a new theme for their fashion magazine. She didn't mind the theme they had so far, but as her mothers order they have to change it. Eleanor feels that now, as fashion week is coming up in three weeks, she hopes her show is a success. So when people buy her magazine with all the pictures from fashion week, they will find the magazine impressive too.

''Yeah, any ideas for it?'' Blair asked.

''Not yet, but we'll discuss it more tomorrow. What do you say we watch a movie or something? I'll make popcorn.'' Serena suggested.

''I never knew you could cook Serena.'' Said Blair teasingly with a smirk.

''Shut up!'' Both girls cracked up laughing.

* * *

_Four weeks later..._

Chuck was going crazy. He could not keep Blair out of his mind. He couldn't eat, sleep or drink. He even had to take more cold showers then necessary. He _liked_ her, he really did _like _her. They didn't go out with each other because they were so flat out with work. Blair obviously had to work on a new theme with Serena and Chuck had a new business proposal to write, he was going to invest into a restaurant. _That _restaurant. Although restaurants isn't Chuck's thing but because it was his and Blair's first date. It felt special to him. When two weeks past they went out on a date again. Chuck noticed something different about her, he thought she had a certain glow about her. More beautiful then ever. After the next to weeks they didn't see eachother, they only text or called at night.

Chuck was typing on his laptop when there was a knock on his door. It was Nate.

''Nathaniel! How are you?'' Chuck asked as he let Nate in. He sat himself on the couch, Chuck followed behind. Nate sighed.

''I'm fine, I told Serena I loved her. Do you think it was the right thing? I mean i really do like her, its just matter of time before we stuff it up.'' Nate spoke. Chuck had obviously matured over the years, so it seemed normal for Nate to ask Chuck for advice.

''Well did she say it back?'' Chuck asked.

''Yeah she did, so i guess that's fine.''

''See, you have nothing to worry about. It's not like you got her pregnant or something to have you this worried.'' Chuck reassured him. That sounded really ironic to him. Nate laughed.

''Nah man, we used a condom. I would wait a few more years for kids, we just gotta settle down first, you know.'' Replied Nate calmly. Chuck then suddenly thought _Did we use a condom? Shes probably on the pill._ Boy was he wrong.

''Yeah, i know what you mean.'' Chuck said suddenly distracted. Nate looked up at him.

''Are you doing okay, man?'' He asked concerned.

Chuck was rubbing the bridge of his nose now. ''I will admit i have been feeling out of my game. I just can't get _her_ out of my mind.''

''Who's _her_?'' Nate asked confused.

Chuck suddenly realised what he said. ''Oh, Blair...''

''So are you guys dating?''

''No, not really. We just slept together.'' _Oops I shouldn't have let that one slip_. Chuck thought.

''What really? Is that the woman you claim to have the best sex with?''

''Yeah I guess.'' He said kind of embarrassed.

''Wow. So you like her now, yeah?'' Nate asked.

''I can't get her out of my mind Nate, of course i like her. I mean she's beyond beautiful, independent and she just has this certain glow about her.'' Chuck admitted.

Nate chuckled. ''Who knew? Chuck Bass has a crush on someone.''

''Very amusing, Nathaniel.'' Chuck said but couldn't help but smile about the fact that it was true.

''Well I best to be going. I have a lunch date with Serena. So I'll maybe see you later tonight.''

Chuck nodded and Nate left.

* * *

Fashion week was success for Eleanor and Serena and Blair managed to create a new theme. Eleanor was right, surprisingly. Their magazine became more popular and more people started to buy it. All three women were happy.

The past three days have been hell for Blair. She had been having morning sickness, eating a lot and had a certain glow she couldn't quite figure out.

''What is wrong with me?'' She said to herself. She was lying on her back on her bed. Serena had been concerned for her but she only thought it might have been a stomach flu. How wrong she was.

Flash backs started to occur from that night in the limo. Blair smiled, the thought of Chuck at least made her feel better. Or could Chuck be the cause of her feeling this way? Still thinking about that night, she realizes at the moment when Chuck was about to have sex with her, he dropped his condom. Funny how Blair remembers him dropping it. _No..._ she thought _No...there's no way, I've been on the pill. _In actual fact she hasn't been on the pill since she broke up with Carter, that was more than 4 months ago.

_''Wait..'' He panted while taking off her underwear. He went to reach for a packet of condoms under the seats. Blair groaned. _

_He was trying to put on the condom on but he was struggling 'cause he was so excited and turned on._ I **want** him now, what does he need to wait for? Oh God, I can't wait any longer _''Wait for what, I want you **now**, I want you inside of me. HURRY UP!'' Chuck dropped the condom with out realization, he was more then turned on now._ Did he just drop the condom?_ He started to kiss down on her naked stomach and stopped at her hips_ Oh... s_he suddenly forgot. ''Ohhh Chuck, i want you **now!**'' She moaned, with that said he pounded in her wet core and pumped slowly for torture and was rubbing her thigh._ Is he insane? Why is he going slow!

_''OH GOD CHUCK! HARDER, FASTER!'' _Make me forget Carter and all my worries in the world _She moaned in pleasure. He did what he was told and grabbed her by the hips and pumped in her harder and faster_ YES MORE_. ''Chuuuuuuuuuck...'' She panted in more pleasure and grabbed his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist._

Reality just hit her. Worry filled up in her chest, causing her almost to forget how to breath. He never wore a condom, she hasn't been on the pill since ever. Could it be true? Her period hasn't came yet. _I gotta get out of here._

After ten minutes Blair was walking around Manhattan, praying to herself that this isn't true she past a few drug stores. _It's just a stomach flu, it'll go away tomorrow. _She walked past another chemist, trying to ignore the fact that she might be pregnant. She couldn't stay calm anymore, she had to find out.

She was walking around the isles and picked up four different pregnancy tests. She went up to the register to pay for them, even the woman at the register saw the worry crease against Blair's face. Obviously Blair being calm didn't work. She walked out of the store and saw her reflection in the window, she looked different like she might have gained just a tad of weight. She sighed and tried to swallow the lump in her throat that was beginning to rise.

She was now in a taxi curious as ever. Her hands were starting to tremble, the woman at the chemist gave her a pamphlet on pregnancy symptoms. _Why are you shaking, Blair! You haven't even taken the test! _She opened the pamphlet and read it. All the symptoms matched hers. _I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant..._ She continued to rant to herself. Suddenly the taxi stopped in front of the Empire.

Blair had made it home and ran straight up stairs. She had taken all four tests and left them on her bed, waiting for them to be ready. All this frustration caused tears to rise upon Blair's eyes. She was sitting next to the bed rocking back and fourth. Her life just flashed before her eyes. _What would mother think? And Serena? Oh god Chuck... _

Two minutes had gone past and the tests were ready, she rose from her rocking position to check the tests. She closed her eyes before looking at the tests _I command my self not to be pregnant_. When they opened her heart stopped beating.

* * *

After Nate had left Chuck's he met up with Serena for lunch. They were having a good time so far, laughing and thinking about the future of what's to become of them.

''So I heard Chuck slept with Blair.'' Nate said as he was looking at the menu. ''I bet you they are going to start dating, I mean the way Chuck talks about her.'' He continued on. Serena froze.

''What? They slept together? No way, Blair would tell me. She said they only talked after we left from Victrola. Nothing more.'' Serena felt a bit angry.

''Look, Chuck never lies about him sleeping with women, maybe you should talk to Blair.'' He insisted. Serena nodded still upset.

Serena's phone started to ring, she picked it up from her purse and saw the caller ID. It was Blair. ''It's Blair.''

''Answer it, ask her now.''

Serena nodded. ''Blair, hey. What's up?'' She asked casually, then she started to hear sobs over the line.

''S...I...I...I need you _now_, I'm scared.'' Blair sobbed.

''Wait Blair, what's wrong? Why are you crying?'' Serena's anger had now gone to worry.

''I...just come! I'll explain everything when you get here.'' Blair sobbed more.

Serena was now really worried.''Okay, B. I'll be there in 10 minutes.''

''**HURRY**!'' Blair managed to choke out and the line went dead.

''Look, I'm really sorry Nate. But Blair needs me.''

''It's okay Serena, she needs you. You're a good friend.''

Serena smiled at his words.'' Thanks'' She pecked his lips. ''I'll call you later!'' with that Serena left.

* * *

Serena quickly rushed home, although New York's traffic wasn't doing her any good as she was in the taxi. She wanted to confront Blair about not telling her she slept with Chuck. At the same time she just wanted to comfort her as she heard her crying over the phone.

''Blair?'' Serena shouted. Blair was still in her room, tears after tears were coming.

''I'm...I...I'm up here!'' She managed to choke out. Serena heard her and ran straight up stairs.

As soon as Serena opened Blair's door, she saw her. She was crawled up into a ball, tears coming down her cheeks, she looked so scared.

''B...Whats wrong?'' Serena rushed over to Blair and enveloped her in a hug. Serena looked on Blair's bed and saw the tests she realized now what was going on.

Even more tears started coming out.

''How?'' Blair didn't answer her she just held her tight in her embrace.''B...talk to me.'' After three minutes Blair managed to pull herself together.

''I slept with Chuck, S.'' she said ''I was going to tell you, but I was scared of what you were going to say, sleeping with a guy whom i just met?''

Serena felt a bit uneasy.''Shh...It's okay I'm not upset...just worried.''

''I really wouldn't mind being pregnant, S. It's just that I always saw my self married with someone I love then have children. Not like this.''

''Maybe the tests were wrong, we won't know unless we see a Doctor.''

''I took four fucking tests Serena! All of them came out positive!'' Exclaimed Blair as tears started to rise again.

''I really hope that's the hormones talking, B.'' Serena said as calm as possible.

''What would my mother say? 'Your such a disappointment, how could you do this to me? The Waldorf name?' ''

''Blair, your mother would give you that lecture if you were sixteen. In this case you're not, you're 23.''

''I guess you're right...Can we please go visit the Doctor? I really wanna know.''

Serena looked at Blair and gave her another hug.''Of course, after the visit we have to talk to your mother. She needs to know.''

Blair felt nervous ''Wait...She'll scream at me either way. Would she really be that proud of me if she found out I got knocked up in a one night stand with a guy i just met!'' Blair suddenly froze, she thought of Chuck. ''Oh no, Chuck...''

''Blair, I'll think of something for you too say to your mother, then we'll deal with Chuck, okay?'' Serena insisted.

Blair nodded and got up trying to wipe her tears.

* * *

On the way to the hospital Serena thought of something for Blair to say to her mother. Her mother knew her and Carter were dating, but she never knew they broke up or met him. So Blair will just tell her mother that she is still dating Carter except Carter's name is Chuck. Her mother can be very forgetful, so a name could be easy to forget. Blair liked the idea, it could actually work.

''What is taking him so long!'' Blair exclaimed as she was sitting on a examination bed in a patients room. Serena sighed.

''Blair come down he said he'll be back with the tests in five minutes it's only been three.'' She reassured Blair.

Finally after another of couple of minutes the Doctor came in with the results. He sat down and read his paper work, he looked up at Blair and finally spoke. ''Miss Waldorf? Congratulations you're pregnant.''

Blair's chest tightened up, she forced to hold her tears back. Her whole world stopped, it was really happening. The Doctor looked at Blair again with a bit of concern. ''I'm assuming this wasn't a planned pregnancy?''

''Defanatly not.'' Blair said firmly.

''Well don't worry, pregnancy is a beautiful thing, a great experience. You learn a lot of things on the way.'' The Doctor said as calm as possible. ''Right now we are going to to do an ultra sound. We are going to find out how many weeks your baby is and if it has a heart beat.''

Blair nodded as the Doctor lifted her hospital gown and applied gel. ''Don't worry this might be a bit cold.'' Blair shivered. ''Okay now lets see how far you are in'' Doctor Nerman said as he was looking at the monitor.'' I see...you're just under five weeks. See that little thing? That's your baby.'' He smiled.

Blair looked at the moniter, her heart melted. That missing piece she felt at the bar at Victrola seemed to disappear. Chuck had filled half of it and now this baby has filled the rest. Surprisingly it was a great feeling. Blair felt a little bit relieved as she touched her now pregnant stomach. Then the thought of her mother came to her mind. She groaned.

''How about it's heart beat?'' Asked Serena.

''Perfectly healthy.'' He nodded.

''Thank you very much Doctor Nerman'' Blair said calmly but felt like crying in the inside.''When should my next visit be?'' After the Doctor told her the details, she and Serena headed for her mothers house.

* * *

''Breathe Blair.'' Serena sighed as they were in the elevator to Eleanor's penthouse.

The elevator door opened and Blair turned to Serena.''I will as soon as my mother doesn't decide to chop my head off first.'' Blair wasn't coming down.

''And why would I do that darling?'' Eleanor laughed as she greeted her daughter. _Well at least she's in a good mood...so far._ Blair thought.

''Mother! There you are!'' Blair said as she and Serena stepped out of the elevator. All three ladies walked to the living room, Dorota came with tea.

''Dorota! How are you? I've missed you having you around.'' Blair smiled at her childhood maid.

''Very good Miss Blair. I've missed you too.'' Dorota answered in her broken English as she was putting the tray of tea town.

''Now Blair, what did you want to talk about?'' Asked Eleanor. _Can't a daughter just come and visit her mother?_ Blair cringed. ''Is something wrong with the magazine?''

''No mom, I have something to tell you'' Blair became nervous again. Serena rested her hand on hers for support.

''Go on...'' Eleanor said.

''You know how I am dating _Chuck_, mom?'' Blair finally said, she suddenly got distracted by Chuck.

''Chuck? I thought his name was Carter, dear?'' Eleanor said confused.

''No, no Chuck'' Blair half smiled.

''Yes well?'' She continued on.

Blood started to rise to Blair's face as she was getting more nervous. ''Well, we decided to get serious...so I'm having his baby.''

Eleanor's face fell in disappointment. ''What?'' Exclaimed Eleanor.

Blair felt scared. ''I'm pregnant, mom.''

''How could you do this to me, Blair?'' Eleanor said in disbelief.

Now Blair was really scared. ''I'm sorry mom, I really am...I just...I'' Blair was panicking.

''Well you could have told me sooner! How dare you make me grandma to-be!'' Eleanor said in a serious tone but then started to laugh.

Blair and Serena looked at each other confused at why she was laughing. ''So, you're not upset?'' Eleanor had been a lot easier to Blair now, she was an adult. She should treat her like one. Plus Cyrus has brought a more softer side to her.

''Oh please, dear. You're 23, do you really think i was going to lecture you? If this happened at sixteen then i'd be beyond furious, I would never want to see you.''

Blair sighed in relief. Relief never felt so good. Serena grinned at Blair. Suddenly Cyrus popped out from the corner.

''What's this I hear I'm going to become a grandfather?'' Laughed Cyrus in joy. Blair's eyes lit up.

She stood up and gave Cyrus a hug, Serena smiled. ''Not enough!'' Exclaimed Cyrus as he pulled in for another hug.

''Well Dorota, looks like we'll see you around more now.'' Serena said happily.

''What?'' Dorota asked confused.

Blair laughed and wiped a tear away. ''It means that you'll be taking care of me, until the baby is born.''

Dorota grinned ''I'd be honored Miss Blair!'' She exclaimed happily.

''Darling, you are the one that is going to tell your father.'' Eleanor said in a serious tone.

_Daddy..._Blair thought. ''I'll call him soon mom.''

When Serena and Blair arrived back home, they were very surprised.

''Wow. I'd say your mother took the news pretty well.'' Serena said. Blair laughed in response.

''She's probably self destructing as we speak.'' Blair laughed more.

''See this isn't so bad. You already love the baby.'' Serena was telling the truth ever since Blair saw her baby on the monitor she loved it. ''Maybe you should call Chuck. He is the father after all.''

_Chuck_ Blair thought, with that said she opened her cell and dialed Chuck's number.

* * *

Chuck had fallen asleep on his couch with paper work on his lap. His phone started to ring. He groaned in frustration because he finally got some sleep and now he was being interrupted. He rose up and put the paper work on the coffee table and grabbed his phone. He checked the caller ID still very groggy and realized who it was. Blair. He answered it immediately.

''Blair! Hey, how are you?'' Chuck said excited.

''I'm fine, i could be better though.'' She said with a bit of worry in her voice. ''Do you think we could meet up?'''

Chuck already knew the answer. ''Of course! How about the Palace bar?''

''Okay...I'll see you soon.'' She said ''I have something important to tell you.''

''Okay,'' And the line went dead.

As Chuck was about to make his way to the bar, he applied his best colone. He knew Blair would go crazy over it. He smirked over that thought.

Chuck was sitting paitenly at the bar as he was waiting for Blair. 10 minutes went by and Blair finally came. When Chuck saw her, he froze. _Did she become more sexy? My god...Look at her body...it's hot and that glow..._

Blair smiled as she saw Chuck, he went up to her as kissed her on the cheek. Blair smelt him and just wanted to kiss him down his neck. _Oh my god... I'm going to go crazy. No. focus, Blair. _She came here for a reason and she needed to tell him.

They both sat and Blair began to speak. ''Okay, Chuck. there's no easy way to say this but...''

''Yeah?'' He smiled. ''By the way how have you been?'' he asked.

''I've been okay, but as I said i could be better.'' She tried to smile.

He noticed the serious tone in her voice. Chuck nodded and continued to smile, he have her a 'go on' look. After a moment of time Blair spoke.

''I'm pregnant and you're the father.''

* * *

_A/N: I hope i didn't disappoint! anyway reviews would be awesome! How will Chuck handle it? Find out next chapter! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) They keep me writing! Here's chapter 7. Chuck finds out!**

* * *

A moment of silence went past and Chuck didn't answer. To many thoughts were going through his mind. _Is this a good thing or a bad thing?_Suddenly Chuck's thought got interrupted.

''Chuck? Say something please.'' Blair said nervously breaking the silence.

''What the _fuck_?'' He finally said. ''How did this happen?'' He said harshly. Blair was so shocked from his response.

She managed to pull her self together. ''Well obviously you were too stubborn to put a fucking condom on!'' She said now pissed.

''Oh I'm sorry i wasn't the one purring 'Oh Chuck! Hurry up! I want you big enormous co-'' He got cut off.

''Thats enough Chuck!'' Shouted Blair really angry now.''It was both our fault, okay? I wasn't on the pill and you forgot to put a condom on. I really would appreciate it if you were mature about this whole situation.''

''Yeah, you can talk.'' Chuck scoffed. _I'm a womanizer! This wasn't apart of the deal!_. Blair looked up at him hurt

Chuck saw how upset Blair was now. He thought maybe he should be more mature about it. But then again he was a womanizer, he wasn't use to this. Although ever since that night with Blair his ways have stopped.

''Are you going to keep it?'' He asked calm but still coldly. He was still confused whether this was a good thing or not.

Blair's chest tightened and gasped. ''Of course I am! How dare you ask that! I already told Serena, My step-father and my _mother_.''

_Mother_. Chuck thought. He was now clouded up with thoughts about his own mother. Chuck didn't want that to happen to Blair, she already meant that much to him. He was now scared, he wasn't upset that he got Blair pregnant anymore. He's now filled up with worry.

Chuck stood up from the counter and finally spoke. ''I have to go. **Don't **call me.'' With that said he looked at Blair once more and left. Leaving Blair with all the wrong thoughts. Tears were filling up in Blair's eyes now.

_How could he be so soul less? I really thought he was different. _After a moment Blair left the bar crying a lot now. Chuck watched her from the corner suddenly felt so bad for the way he reacted to Blair.

* * *

''No Blair's fine. I'll explain everything to you later, okay?'' Serena spoke as she was on the phone to Nate. The elevator doors opened and Blair ran straight for the stairs.

Serena hanged up at faced Blair. ''B, How did it go? Oh no whats wrong?'' She asked really concerned as she saw tears fall down Blair's face.

''I don't want to talk right now! He is selfish as ever!'' Blair spat back.

_Oh no, what did Chuck say?_ Serena thought. Blair made it up to her room and slammed the door shut.

After 15 minutes Serena decided to see how Blair was. She thought it would be a good idea to give her some time. She opened the door and saw Blair lying on the bed with her back facing Serena.

''Blair? Are you okay?'' She asked worried. Blair slowly stood up and faced Serena.

''I...I don't know. I thought being pregnant wouldn't be bad you know. But Chuck made me realize what a mistake it is!'' Blair managed to choke out as she wiped her tears. She felt like there was a big hole in her chest.

Serena studied her face, she had been crying for a while judging by the redness of her eyes. ''No Blair, you got it all wrong. Chuck just needs time. He needs time to process this, his a man he has a different feel to this.''

''But Serena you didn't hear the stuff he said!''

''Yeah, he was probably just scared. I mean come on, you didn't take the news very well at first.''

''Atleast I accepted it and settled down!''

''Exactly you have to give him time. He will come around I know it. Chuck's a good guy.''

''Really?''

''I'm positive. Now don't stress to much, it's not good for the baby.'' Blair was now gently rubbing her stomach.

Serena gave her a warm hug and wiped her tears away. ''Thank you Serena. Thanks for being so supportive.''

''Hey, thats what I'm here for.'' She said holding her. ''Have you called Harold yet?''

''No, not yet. I'll call him tomorrow when I'm more calm.'' Serena nodded and held her more tighter.

* * *

Chuck slammed the door of his suite so hard almost causing the hinges to come off. ''How could I be so stupid! Why didn't I use a fucking condom!'' He shouted to himself. Then Blair's face came to his mind, tears after tears. He suddenly felt guilty for the way he acted. He was now lying on on his back on his bed. Thoughts after thoughts were coming to his mind. His mother mainly. Chuck's mother Evelyn died giving birth to him, Chuck always blamed himself for her death. His father made it seem that way, she was the love of his life after all.

_How could i react that way? My god what Blair must think of me..._ He continued to rant to himself. Different thoughts were travelling. _She would probably never forgive me. Do I want to be there for the baby? I mean i really, really like her._ _Having a baby isn't that bad, being a father, wow._ _What if something happens to Blair? I couldn't bare it. I'll support her, my womanizing days are officially over._

Chuck stood up from his bed and went to search for his phone. He was about to dial Blair's number but then realized how upset she might be. He put his phone down and decided to give her time.

_What would father say? He probably wouldn't care he hates me._ Chuck then suddenly thought, what if he becomes like his father when the baby is born? He wouldn't let himself. If he was going to be apart of this baby's life, then he needed to show Blair. He needed to show he supports her.

He needed to distract himself, so he wouldn't feel guilt. ''I need a drink.'' Chuck made his way to his bar in his suite.

* * *

Blair had fallen asleep slowly and Serena decided to leave to give her some rest. It had been a long day. Serena was downstairs looking at some designs from the office when her phone started to buzz. It was Nate.

''Nate hey. How are you?''

''I'm fine, i just a little worried when you hanged up on me and never called back.''

_Whoops. _''I'm sorry Nate. Blair really needed me, she's going through a lot.'' She explained.

''Is it about Chuck?'' He asked.

''Yeah it is. Chuck would tell you sooner or later whats going on.''

''Oh, okay. So are you busy right now?''

''Not really, just looking at some paper work. Why?'' She asked curious.

''Do you want to come over? Talk a bit.'' He suggested.

Serena smiled. ''Okay, we have a lot to catch up on anyway.''

''Good. I'll see you soon then.''

''Okay, bye.''

''Bye.'' and the line went dead.

Before Serena left she went up to Blair's room again. She quietly opened the door and saw Blair sleeping peacefully, although worry creased against her forehead. Blair was also holding her stomach._ She's going to be a great mom_ Serena thought.

* * *

Nate was lying on his couch flicking through channels when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and saw who it was. Serena.

''Serena, you came.'' He smiled sweetly and kissed her on her cheek.

She smiled and walked inside. ''So how have you been all day?'' She asked as she sat down on the coach, Nate followed behind her.

''I've been okay, but I'm good now because you're here.'' he smiled once again. Serena giggled. ''Serena, what's wrong you seem worried.''

Serena looked up ''It's Blair. I'm really worried about her.''

Nate sighed. He was getting tired of how she always chose Blair over him. ''Whats going on, Serena?''

''I can't say anything i promised Blair. Maybe Chuck would tell you.''

He sighed again. ''You know, I'm really getting tired of you always choose her over me.'' Serena looked at him shocked. ''I mean come on. I know she's your best friend and all, but every time we have a date or a special moment. you always seem to help her.''

Serena gave him a disgusted look. ''You know what, Nate? You can't judge me or her, because you don't know what she's going through.''

''Exactly! You need to tell me.''

''No. It's not my secret to tell. I'd really appreciate it, if you could trust me on this.'' She spat back annoyed. ''You have a best friend to you know. You don't think i get annoyed when you choose him over me? I just learn to accept it.''

Nate thought about it, she was right. ''Okay, look. I'm really sorry Serena but i really like you, that's all. I feel very protective of our relationship.''

Serena had too many things of her mind, she didn't want to argue with Nate right now. ''I've got to go. I'll see you later.''

''Serena wait.'' But Serena already stood up and left.

* * *

_The next day..._

''Daddy?'' Said Blair through the phone as she dialed her fathers number.

''Blair! What a lovely surprise.'' Harold absolutely adores her daughter.''How have you been, sweetie?''

Blair smiled. ''I've been good daddy, how are you and Roman?''

''We are perfectly fine. How are you and Carter?'' He asked. Blair tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

''It's Chuck, daddy.'' She corrected him.

''Oh...my mistake, dear.''

''I have something to tell you. Please don't be disappointed.''

''Blair i could never be disappointed in you. Whats wrong?''

''Chuck and I decided to get serious and now I'm having his baby.''

''What?''

''I'm pregnant dad.''

''Well i really shouldn't be upset, i mean your 23 after all. Not sixteen.''

''As I've been told a lot.'' She laughed. He laughed too.

''So how did Chuck take the news?"'

Blair froze, trying to hold back her tears.'' I...um...well'' She couldn't think of a way to finish the sentence.

''I see. Don't worry darling. He just needs time to get process it. He'll come around.'' He tried to reassure her.

''I really hope so, daddy.''

''I know, so. So how did your mother take the news?'' He asked while laughing a bit.

''Quite good actually, she probably threw a fit after i left.'' She continued to laugh.

''That's good, sweetie. Anyway I have to go now, i gotta leave for work. Enjoy the rest of your day and remember I'm sure Chuck loves you and will support you.''

_Love._Blair never thought of it that way. She knew Chuck likes her but he wouldn't love her. At least that's what she thought.

''Bye daddy, I love you.''

''I love you too, Blair.'' Blair then hung up the phone.

* * *

''Hello?''

''Serena, you finally decided to take my calls'' Nate said over the line. Serena let out a sigh.

''What do you want Nate? I have to leave for work soon.'' She said a bit annoyed.

''I love you and I don't want to lose you.'' Serena's heart melted when she heard him say those three words. ''It's just that I overreacted and was a bit jealous. Let's not fight, okay? I'm really sorry.''

Serena thought about it. She didn't want to fight either. ''Okay Nate, I forgive you. I don't want to fight either.''

Nate felt relieved. ''Okay. I guess I'll see you later. Bye''

''I love you too! Bye.'' Serena said and hung up her cell.

* * *

_One week later..._

Blair still experienced morning sickness and ate a lot. Chuck still didn't call which made her feel a bit depressed. Serena kept reassuring her that he needed time. Blair tried to keep herself together. She really liked him and wanted him to be apart of this babies life. At the same time she wanted to be mad at him for his reaction. Eleanor had given Blair the week off and let Dorota take care of her.

Blair was lying on the couch reading a pregnancy book, she needed all the help she could get. One thing she couldn't get out of her mind was Chuck, she wanted him to call her, or at least make an effort. Dorota placed tea on the coffee table and asked how Blair was.

''I'm fine Dorota, thank you.'' Blair half smiled. She couldn't take it anymore she had to walk around keep herself occupied. She sighed and put her book on the table. ''Dorota I'm going to see Serena, I'll be back later, okay?''

''But Miss Blair, Miss Eleanor said for you to rest and not go work.'' Dorota said with a bit of concern.

''I'm not going to there to work, just to visit Serena.'' Blair tried to get up and Dorota helped her.

''Okay, Be back soon Miss Blair. You need rest.'' Insisted Dorota.

Blair nodded and left.

* * *

Nate was getting ready to leave for work when there was a knock on the door. It was Chuck.

''Chuck, Whats up man?'' Nate asked as he let Chuck in.

He let out a sigh. ''I have to tell you something man.''

''Is it about Blair?'' Nate asked.

''Yeah, how do you know?'' Chuck answered confused.

''Oh well Serena has been helping Blair a lot and apparently it has something to do with you. But she won't tell whats going, so i figured you might tell me.'' Nate explained.

Chuck nodded. ''Well, I got her pregnant and i kind of reacted badly to the news. So I want to make it up to her.''

Nate looked shocked. ''Wow, what? You got her pregnant? Didn't you use a condom?''

''No, she got me so turned on by moaning my name and telling me she wanted me bad, that i forgot the condom. Now I'm scared to see her, what if she doesn't forgive me?''

''Chuck Bass is scared, i never thought I'd hear that.''

''Nathaniel, this isn't the time to be amusing. I fucked up!'' Chuck said in a serious tone.

''You're right man, I'm sorry. Well do you care about her?''

''Of course I do. I've never cared about someone, the way I do for her. I want to be apart of her life.'' Chuck admitted.

''Then you need to man up and tell her, man. What's stopping you?'' He asked curious.

''Well she told me a week ago and I haven't seen her since or called. She's probably really pissed.''

''A week? Yeah you got that right.'' He scoffed.

''_Nate_'' He gritted through his teeth.

''Sorry, man. Just tell her you were scared and that you needed time to adjust to it.'' He suggested. Chuck nodded then spoke.

''But that's not the only reason why i reacted that way...'' He continued.

''What do you mean?'' Nate said confused.

''What if she dies giving birth the way my mother did to me?'' He said trying to hold back tears. No one has seen him cried.''I couldn't bare it. She means so much to me then a one-night stand.''

''I'm sorry, man. Why don't you visit her tonight and explain everything. She'll take you back.'' Nate reassured him.

''I hope so, I mean she was pretty pissed but thanks man.'' Chuck half smiled.

''No problem, anyway I better be off I gotta leave for work. Don't you have work? '' Nate asked.

''Yeah I have a meeting in a hour, I'm going to invest into a restaurant.'' Chuck answered.

''A restaurant eh? Well why not sounds good to me.'' Nate smiled.

They spoke for another five minutes then both left.

* * *

Blair finally made it to work with the New York traffic. Serena would probably tell her off for coming to work, but Blair needed her.

Blair walked into her office and saw Serena sitting on her desk going through some page designs. Blair knocked and Serena looked up surprised. ''Blair, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home resting?'' She asked concerned.

Before Blair could speak tears sprang to her eyes, Serena rushed to her and hugged her. ''Its been a week Serena! He hasn't called!'' She said as Serena let her go. Blair made her way to the couch in the office in front of the book shelf and sat down. Serena sat next to her. ''I really liked him, S. He wasn't who i thought he was.''

''I know its hard, B. Maybe his scared to see you.'' Blair scoffed at that.

''If he were scared, then he would man up and tell me! Not act like an asshole.'' She said pissed. ''If he really liked me, then maybe he would make an effort to fucking call!'' Tears were starting to rise again, Serena was really concerened.

''Do you want me to call Nate? Ask him how Chuck is?'' Suggested Serena.

''No. He can do it himself. Can we please talk about something else? Keep me distracted so i don't brake down.''

''Hey, Waldorf's don't break down.'' Serena said. Blair laughed.''I'll go get us some coffee, you stay here and rest okay?'' Suggested Serena. Blair nodded.

For the rest of the day Serena continued to work as Blair just talked about lots of things and ignoring the subject of Chuck.

* * *

Chuck had to reschedule his meeting, he had was too many things of his mind and simply could not focus. He was in the elevator to Blair's penthouse, he kept on worrying if Blair would forgive him or not. Suddenly the elevator door opened. Expecting to see Blair's face he saw a woman dressed like a maid. _Must be Blair's maid_ he thought.

''Hi, I'm here to see Blair.'' Chuck said nervously.

''Miss Blair is not here right now. Who are you?'' Dorota asked.

''I'm the father of her baby.'' Chuck said. Dorota looked at him shocked and said something in polish.

''I'm sorry but Miss Blair doesn't want to see you.'' She said.

''I don't care, I'll wait. Wheres her room?'' Chuck asked.

Dorota sighed and showed him upstairs.

After about 20 minutes Blair returned back to her penthouse. ''Miss Blair there you are! What took you so long?''

''I told you i was with Serena, I'm fine.'' Blair reassured her. Dorota nodded and sighed in relief.

''Miss Blair someone is here to see you...his waiting in your room.'' Dorota hesitated to say.

''What?'' Blair said angrily and walked up stairs.

She opened the door fiercely and saw Chuck's back facing her as he was sitting on her bed.

She wanted to put him through a wall, from all the pain he caused her. ''What the hell do you think you're doing here?''

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would be great, more chapters to come :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys again for your lovely reviews! Here is chapter 7! (Last chapter was chapter 6 lol i made a mistake) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

After Dorota showed Chuck where Blair's room is he was walking around her room, looking at her stuff curiously. On the drawer next to Blair's bed he saw a photo frame, there was a little gorgeous girl and her mother. The little girl was obviously Blair _even beautiful when she was little _he thought to himself and the older woman must have been Blair's mother. He was now sitting on her bed studying the photo, he never grew up with a mother, sure the maids helped him out, but that wasn't enough. Bart was obviously a womanizer himself so he never remarried. Chuck followed his actions. A slow tear started to form from Chuck's cheek, he wished he had a mother. He simply missed her.

At least 20 minutes went by thinking deeply about his mother and Blair. Suddenly he heard the door open and someone spoke, that someone was Blair.

''What the hell do you think you're doing here?'' She asked very annoyed, her hands clenched into fists so hard you could see white. Chuck turned around slowly and saw Blair standing at the door, her heart almost stopped when she saw him. Deep down in his eyes she saw hurt, scare and worry, tears were even trailing down his cheek. She felt the need to comfort him, but she was the one that needed comforting. She kept on staring at him, he looked so vulnerable. He now stood up and walked up to Blair, reality came back to her and he still didn't answer.

''I said what do you think you're doing here?'' She asked again, Chuck knew this wasn't going to be easy.

''I know you're mad with me Blair, but-'' He got cut off.

''You got that right.'' She scoffed. ''You better have good reason to be here otherwise I'll-'' Chuck enveloped her into a hug and held her tight. Blair wanted to pull back but she couldn't she buried her head on Chuck's chest and began to cry, she has being trying to be strong but she can't anymore. She now held him tighter, she actually felt comfort and Chuck rested his cheek on top of her head.

''Blair, please. Give me a chance to explain.'' He murmured on her hair. Blair looked up at him and sighed.

''I really do hope you explain your self because you have no idea what you have put me through.'' She said as she pushed his chest away.

''I was scared Blair. You really took me by surprise and i just needed time to adjust to this.'' He tried to explain.

''That's not good enough Chuck! Why didn't you call or something? At least let me know how you felt about this! Not leaving me at the bar!'' She spat back still not convinced.

''I know, I'm really sorry Blair. I was worried about-'' He tried to continue but she cut him off.

''And why would you be worried, Chuck? You don't care about me, if you did, then you would do the right thing and support me or at least be there!'' She cried. He stood there like a stupid mute. ''Get out! You have nothing to say, I can't believe i actually liked you. You could never go through the pain i have been in.'' She shouted in anger.

''My mother died giving birth to me, Blair!'' Blair stood there frozen.

''Chuck...I-''

''It took me so long, because every time i was about to pick up the phone to call you, i thought of my mother, and if that ever happened to you I don't know what I'll do!''

Blair stood there mouth wide open. She realized the hurt in Chuck's eyes now. Blair could imagine the pain that he would be going through. He actually did _care _for her. She wanted to take back her words, she felt guilty. Growing up without a mother and knowing she died saving her life for him? She would know what guilt he would have been through. But it wasn't Chuck's fault she died, he could never think that. But Blair saw it in his eyes now, the guilt he has been carrying, she had no right to judge him.

''Chuck...I'm so _sorry_...I didn't mean to judge you I-'' Chuck interrupted her.

''Blair...don't you understand? I've never cared about anyone the way i do for you. If _anything_ happened to you i couldn't bare it, you mean so much to me then a one-night stand. I seriously can't get you out of my head and its good feeling.'' Chuck spoke from his heart. Blair looked at him shocked, her heart melted at his words, she wanted to believe him so badly but she was scared he will run off again. For good.

''I wanna believe you, Chuck. You have to prove it to me, prove to me that i can trust you.'' She said lightheaded from his words. He walked up to her and cupped her cheek, his lips crashed against hers, so passionately that she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him. They pulled apart for air.

''I will, I'll support you and _our_ baby, I really care about you even though i just met you. I feel a connection to you and i don't want it go away.'' He said against her lips.

''I care about you too, Chuck, but i think we should stay friends for now, because i want to get to know you properly in the process.'' She said and kissed him gently on the cheek. ''And also to have the urge to forgive you.''

He felt hurt, he wanted to be more then friends. But it was fair to Blair from all the pain he caused her. ''Okay...If that's want you want, then that's what it'll be.'' He nodded in agreement.

She half smiled and hugged him again. They were now sitting on her bed. Blair was crawled up to him and Chuck had his arm around her back protectively. Their embrace never felt so right. Blair had felt so bad about his mother, she wanted to apologize. ''Chuck...I'm so sorry, I couldn't imagine what you've been through, and here i am being and idiot telling you that you are soul less.''

''Don't worry about it, Blair. You didn't know, Its just that, i never really cared about anyone so i didn't know how to react. Sure Nate but only as a good friend you know. But never someone with my heart. I want to get to know you, and maybe sometime time in the future we can make this work.''

Blair held him tighter, Chuck's free hand made his way to her stomach. ''I promise i won't let you down, I know I've been a jerk to your mother but only because i care about you and her.'' He said while looking at her stomach. Blair smiled, she knew that if he tried hard enough that he will be a good father. ''I won't be like my father, I wont hate you.''

Blair looked up at him confused. ''What are you talking about Chuck?'' she asked. ''Are you and your father okay?''

''He completely and utterly hates me.'' He said firmly. ''Sometimes i swear he thought i killed her.''

''Chuck you know that's not your fault'' She tried to reassure him.

''Yeah, tell my father that.'' He said.

''What's your father like?'' She asked concerned.

''Like me, only older and meaner.'' he answered ''I don't want to end up like him''

''And you wont. You're a good person Chuck, you have a good heart.'' She smiled.

He bent down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Chuck pulled her down, so he was on top of her. His hands were wrapped around her hips as he was kissing her down her neck. They found their lips again, their tongues tracing each other and letting out moans. Blair wanted to be friends with Chuck, and friends don't kiss like they are now. She pulled back and panted ''Chuck...please, as much as i want this, its best of we are friends.''

She was right. He sighed. ''Okay Blair, I'm sorry...but your so _irresistible_. Its going to be hard to keep my hands to my self.'' He smirked as kissed her tenderly on the lips. Blair giggled.

''But really, promise me we'll try.'' She said as she rested her hands on his shoulder. Chuck nodded but managed to kiss her again quickly. She giggled once again. _God, I love that laugh_ he smiled.

They were both sitting on the headboard holding each other again. She was cuddled up to Chuck as they were both talking about each other. Every now and then the conversation ended up into apologising and hurt, but they worked through it.

Blair was now asleep safely in Chuck's arms. He never took his eyes of her, one arm was around her waist and the other gently on her pregnant stomach. _God, shes so beautiful and I already ruined her life. Maybe that's what I'm good at ruining peoples lives._''I promise I'll support you, your the best thing that's ever happened to me'' He whispered and kissed her on the head. He was right, she was the best thing to ever happen to him. All those cheap whores seemed to be a waste of time.

* * *

Serena finally came home. She was walking to the dining table and putting her paper work down when she saw Dorota.

''Hi Dorota.'' Serena greeted politly with a smile. Dorota smiled back. ''How's Blair, since she left from work?'' she asked.

''I don't know Miss Serena, when she came in she looked calm but still very upset. Mr. Chuck was already in Blair's bedroom so i told her to talk to him.'' Dorota explained.

''What, really? Have you checked in on them?''

''No i haven't, i gave them time. I heard a lot of screaming at first but now its been quiet.''

''Oh god, Chuck really messed up. But Blair needs him, he actually makes her happy, you know.'' She continued on.''Ever since they met, Blair's had this look on her face I've never seen before, shes genuinely happy. I hope Chuck does the right thing.''

Dorota nodded and agreed. She has cared for Blair ever since she was a little girl. She didn't want to see her in pain either.

''I'm going to check in on them, okay?'' Serena said.

''Okay, but be careful.'' Insisted the maid.

Serena nodded and headed up stairs. She stopped at Blair's room and put her ear at the door, she heard nothing. _Well that's a relief_ she thought. She slowly turned the door knob, expecting to see them arguing she saw them sleeping. Blair was lying down as Chuck had his arms wrapped around her. His head was in the crock of her neck as she held his arm, his other one was gently on her belly. They both looked so peaceful, but have been through so much. Serena smiled at how they looked. She closed the door and headed for her room. A buzz came from Serena's phone, she opened her cell and read the message.

**Dinner tomorrow? I want to make it up to you. -N.**

She smiled and text-ed back. She really liked Nate, but are they going to last?

* * *

Chuck was awakened by running water coming from the bathroom. He opened his eyes feeling groggy, his arm went to reach for Blair but she wasn't there. He stood up and realized she was in the bathroom. He made his way to the bathroom door and opened it. He saw her silhouette on the shower curtain, he felt his jaw drop. He wanted her now, but their intentions were to wait and just be friends. Sure that would be the right thing, but he couldn't help himself.

He walked to the shower curtain and slowly opened it. He was in heaven, her back was facing him and he was getting hard from the water dripping down her sexy body. He was completely enraptured by her. She was rubbing the nape of her neck with soap, he was going to die, he wanted her now.

His hand snaked around her waist, she jumped from his and turned around. She gasped and was about to scream when his lips melted on hers. He was gripping her hard on her hips, while she gripped his arms. Chuck licked her bottom lip and kissed down the column of her throat. Blair let out a moan. His shirt started to get soaked from the shower head. She took of his soaked shirt revealing his toned chest. He cupped her cheek and continued to kiss her, in response her tongue entered his mouth. She pinned him to the wall with much strength and kissed him on his jaw, Chuck grabbed her thigh and brought it to his waist. _Fucking hell, she's sexy _he thought looking at her naked body. Blair grabbed onto his belt and started to unbuckle it, their lips never left each other. Blair was way too lost in the moment to realize she planned for her and Chuck just to be friends. Obviously this rule was broken already.

Serena walked into Blair's room to see how she was from last night. Blair wasn't in her room and neither was Chuck. _Oh no, don't tell me He left her again_ Serena thought with worry. She heard the shower on in the bathroom, so Blair must have been having a shower.

''Blair?'' Serena looked around ''Are you having a shower?'' She said at the door of the bathroom. No answer (Chuck and Blair were lost in their embrace). She opened the door and heard moaning. Serena had a confused face, she looked down and saw Blair's bra, undies and lingerie. She now made her way to the shower curtain and yanked it open.

Serena gasped at the view. Blair had her legs wrapped around Chuck's waist and he held her back, they were kissing each others neck. ''Blair?''

Blair pulled back from Chuck and her eyes widened ''Serena!'' She grabbed the shower curtain and wrapped it around her self, Chuck stood directly behind her. ''I...This isn't...I'll explain everything later!'' Blair panicked.

''No need!'' Serena said as she walked out of the bathroom with her hands covering her eyes.

Chuck let out a chuckle and rested his chin on Blair's shoulder. ''Well, wasn't that fun?'' Chuck said. Blair sighed she couldn't help but smile. He hugged her from behind.

''Yeah, so much for staying friends.'' Chuck smirked and kissed her shoulder. Blair felt weird in the stomach, she felt something riding up her throat. Morning sickness. ''We'll talk about this later!'' She said walking out of the shower and quickly wrapping her robe on, not caring how wet she was. Chuck turned off the faucet and followed Blair. She was on her knees near the toilet seat. ''Chuck go away, you don't want to see this.'' Chuck ignored her and sat next to her.

''I don't care, I said I'll support you, this is what I'm doing.'' He said while he held her hair as she started to vomit. After she finished she stood up with Chuck's help, she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth.

Blair gazed at Chuck with a genuine look, she felt proud of his progress. Already supporting her. ''Thank you, Chuck.'' She smiled. ''Thank you for being here for me.''

''Hey, i keep my word.'' He said as he cupped her cheek and kissed on the forehead. Blair smiled and looked at his soaked pants.

''Oh Chuck, look at your pants their soaked!'' She exclaimed ''I'll get Dorota to go to your apartment and get you new clothes.''

''Actally Blair, i don't mind that you _ruined_ my pants.'' He said a smirk formed on his lips. Blair blushed. He had such an effect on her.

Suddenly her tummy growled. She laughed. ''Well I guess we're hungry.''

''Miss Blair! Breakfast is ready.'' Shouted Dorota from outside her room.

''Great, right on time.'' She winked. ''But Chuck, please, please can we try just to be friends?'' He gave her a brief look. ''I don't want rush into things and plus you still need to earn my forgiveness.''

Chuck grimaced at that thought. She was right, though. ''Okay, I'll try, you just caught me off guard before.''

Blair laughed. ''Chuck why don't you wait down stairs while i get changed, then I'll tell Dorota to get you new clothes.'' She said as she noticed he was still topless and with soaked pants.

''No need. i'll call Aurther (His limo driver), he'll drop them off.'' Chuck said. Blair nodded and Chuck left the room.

* * *

After Blair got changed and Chuck got his new clothes they were sitting in the dining room for breakfast. Chuck and Blair were sitting next to each other while Serena was across, all feeling awkward from their morning run in. For breakfast there was fresh fruit, french toast, pancakes with blueberry, strawberry and apple sauce, bagels with butter and coffee.

Blair was buttering a bagel while Serena was nibbling on a strawberry. Chuck took a sip from his coffee. ''So Blair, when did Doctor Nerman say your next appointment was?'' Serena asked breaking the awkward silence.

She looked at Serena surprised and then spoke ''Well, he said in a weeks time,'' She continued. ''So today's Saturday. I'm guessing its today.'' She started to realize. Chuck gazed at Blair and spoke.

''Can I come with you?'' He asked. Blair looked back at him.

''Of course! You get to see our baby, its so tiny!'' She laughed. Chuck started to laugh too at her enthusiasm. She was so cute.

''Well that's great.'' Serena smiled. ''I gotta go shopping, i have to buy a dress for tonight.''

''Oh? Tonight?'' Blair asked playfully.

''Yeah, Nate and I have are having dinner.'' Serena answered.

Chucks phone started to ring. ''Ladies, if you'll excuse me.'' He nodded and went into the living room.

Serena looked back at Blair and lifted her eyes brows with a 'spill it' look.

''Okay, where do I start?'' She said teasingly. ''He was in my room last night, before I came back from work. I wanted to punch him through a wall! But when i saw his eyes, he was so vulnerable.'' Serena nodded for her to continue. ''He told he me he was scared to see me and that he needed time to adjust to this.''

''See! I was right!'' Serena explained but Blair cut her off.

''That's not all Serena, i yelled at him pretty badly, then he told me he couldn't see me because of his mother.'' She said in a whisper as she checked to see if Chuck was listening.

_''No, no. How about we make the meeting on Monday and we can discuss it then.''_ Chuck said from the living room while he was speaking on his phone.

''What about his mother?'' Serena asked curiously.

''She died giving birth to him.'' She choked out.

Serena gasped and her eyes widened. ''Oh, my god. Poor Chuck.''

''I know, but he said he'll support me and be there, so i trust him.''

''That's good, B.''

''After that we just got into talking and pretty much fell asleep. Although we did agree to be _only _friends, maybe in the future when we get to know each other better, we'll work it out.''

''Well, judging from this morning, it looked like you two were a bit more then friends.'' Serena smirked.

Blair blushed. ''He said we'll try.''

''Okay, if that what you say.'' A smirk never leaving her face.

Chuck returned back to the dining room. ''That was about a meeting that was suppose to happen on Friday but I changed it to Monday.'' He smiled as he sat back down. Both girls smiled.

''Looks like we got a big day ahead of us.'' Serena said.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were in the examination room waiting for the Doctor. Blair looked a bit nervous. ''Hey, are you okay?'' Chuck asked. Blair turned to his worried gaze.

''I'm fine, just nervous on how the baby is doing.'' She tried to smile.

''Don't worry, I'm quite nervous myself.'' He said. They both laughed and Doctor Nerman came in.

''Blair nice to see you again, how have you been feeling?'' He asked as he sat down on his desk.

''I've been okay, having morning sickness and the usual pregnancy symptoms.'' She reassured him. He nodded.

''Well that's good, you do look very healthy. Now here it says you have an ultra sound appointment, lets get that started.'' He continued on. ''I'm assuming this is the father, yes?'' He asked looking at Chuck.

''Yes I am, my name's Chuck. I've never been to an ultra sound, so you gotta help me out.'' Chuck laughed and so did the Doctor.

''Well first, Blair you can lie on the bed.'' He instructed. Blair went to the bed and lied down. ''Okay, now we are going to put some gel on, as I've said it is cold.'' Blair shivered from the gel. Chuck eyes never left Blair, he was very curious.

''Chuck, why don't you come over here and see you're baby.'' The doctor said pointing at the monitor. Chuck stood up from his chair and went next to Blair. ''Here it is...'' Chuck's heart became warm when he saw it, he couldn't help but smile like an idiot, he couldn't care less. Blair took Chuck's hand and smiled at each other.

_Wow, I'm really going to be a father._ He thought to himself. Talking about fathers he needed to tell his own father about his news. He groaned but looked back at the monitor.

* * *

_7pm..._

Serena knocked at Nate's suite for their dinner date. Nate opened the door and smiled. ''Serena, you look beautiful'' He said while giving her a tender kiss.

''Thank you, so where will we be going for dinner?'' She asked walking inside.

''Oh, no. Here, I made dinner for us.''

Serena giggled. ''You actually cooked?''

''Not exactly, room service made sure of that.'' He winked while taking off her jacket. ''Come, we have heaps to talk about and you better be hungry.''

She smiled ''Okay,'' they both sat down on the table as their meals have already been prepared. They had grilled chicken, with mushroom sauce and fresh vegetables on the side.

* * *

The rest of the day for Chuck and Blair, they took a walk in Central park, ate lunch and talked about the ultra sound. He was actually excited about being a father, but every time he thought of that, his own father came to his mind. _Maybe I can ask Blair to come with me..._He still hadn't told Blair about being a womanizer and he wanted to keep it that way. At the right time he would tell.

''Today was really good, Chuck. Looks like we'll have a baby in April.'' Blair smiled as they were in the elevator.

''Yes it was, do you think maybe we can do it again tomorrow?''

''Okay, but just as friends, i don't want a repeat of what happened this morning.''

A smirk playfully grew on Chuck's face ''Well, its not my fault your so sexy,'' Blair looked at him. ''But...I promise I'll try to keep my hands to myself and just be friends.'' He smiled now.

''Thank you Chuck.'' She leaned in a kissed him softly on the cheek as the elevator door opened. ''Because i don't think friends _almost_ have shower sex.'' And slapped him playfully on the face.

Chuck laughed. ''I'll call you tomorrow.'' He said as Blair walked out of the elevator to her penthouse.

''Good night, Chuck.''

''Good night, Blair.''

* * *

''So I've been thinking Serena.'' Nate said as she took a bite of chicken from her fork. ''We can travel for the holidays, like maybe to Rome.''

Serena looked up she was surprised. _Maybe we are getting serious_ she thought. ''Well it's August now, so I think we have plenty of time. But i think its a good idea''

''Great.'' Nate smiled. ''I should book the tickets soon.'' Serena laughed. Nate opened a bottle of wine and poured some in Serena's glass.

They continued to talk and laugh sweetly for the rest of the night. ''I'm so happy Chuck is there for Blair now.'' Serena said.

''Oh, so Chuck did visit Blair last night?''

''I think they did a bit more then visiting...they say they're going to be friends for the sake of the baby but I don't know.''

''Well that's for them to decide, now why don't show me on how they did a bit more then visiting?'' He insisted with a cheeky smile.

Serena laughed and they both stood up. Nate grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his room.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you guys think of the story so far? Reviews are always adored :) More chapters to come!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is full of Chair! :) I had fun writing it lol. ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl or the movie Knocked Up.**

_

* * *

_

Sunday...

''Miss Blair time to get up.'' Dorota shouted from behind Blair's door. Blair groaned and put a pillow over her face.

''No, let me sleep in.'' She spat back. Dorota sighed and opened the door.

''Miss Blair, it is 11:30. You already slept in and you have a visitor.'' Blair immediately threw the pillow off and sat up.

''A visitor? Tell them to wait Dorota! I'll go get dressed.'' Dorota nodded and walked out. Blair got out of bed carefully, but rushed to her closet. She bumped into her drawer on the way, causing her phone to fall. She ignored it at first and quickly took her night slip off. Leaving her with just a bra and underwear, they were purple too. She opened her closet and went in search of a dress for the day.

''Good morning beautiful.'' Chuck walked in, then noticed what she was wearing. She was bending down picking up her phone, remembering now she dropped it. _Fucking hell, she's got a sexy ass..._ ''You must have known I was coming...Purple is my favourite colour.'' He breathed, trying to stop himself from coming up behind her. _I just wanna go behind her and-_

''Chuck!'' Blair screamed as she stood up straight grabbing her nearest robe, blood rushing to her cheeks. Did she not tell Dorota to tell the _guest_ to wait?

''Don't worry, Blair. I've seen more.'' A smile tugging to his lips. Blair rolled her eyes. It was true after all. ''You're beautiful.'' He added.

''Please, a down side of being pregnant is looking horrible in the morning.'' She scoffed.

''To me Blair? You never look more beautiful.'' He said and they got lost in each others gaze.

Blair cleared her throat. ''So...uh what do you have planned for us today?''

''Well...'' He hesitated. ''I was wondering if you could...'' He couldn't think of a way to finish the sentence.

Blair smiled. ''Yeah?''

''...If you could come with me today to tell my father about the wonderful news.'' He choked out looking down.

Blair hadn't said anything, Chuck looked up worried. ''I'd love too, Chuck. You father can't be that bad.'' She laughed.

He sighed in relief. ''Okay, good. We'll get you some breakfast and then we can go.'' Blair nodded in response and then spoke.

''Let me get changed first, I'll meet you down stairs.''

''Oh, I don't mind helping you get dressed.'' He winked. Without hesitation Blair pushed him by the chest outside the door.

After Blair had breakfast and got changed, her and Chuck were in the limo now.

They were sitting next to each other but not too close. Blair looked at Chuck and he looked very nervous. ''Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine.'' She reassured him placing a hand on his.

Chuck met Blair's concerned gaze. ''If only everybody could see me through your eyes. Although I do have a solution to calm me down, maybe we could repeat history in this limo.'' He said now as a smirk melted on him.

Blair blushed. ''Chuck...You said we'll try, plus this was how I got pregnant in the first place!''

''Your right...I'm sorry, I'll try to behave.'' still smirking.

''You're not sorry I can see it in your eyes!'' She said but both of them started to laugh.

''Mr. Bass we are here.'' Called out Aurthur.

Chuck and Blair walked up Bart's office hand in hand, Chuck was very nervous but Blair kept on reassuring him its okay.

They were about to open the office door when Blair stopped him. ''You go in Chuck, looks like morning sickness is catching up to me.'' She said holding a hand over her mouth and headed for a bathroom.

Chuck nodded and walked in. ''What do you want Charles? Are you in trouble?'' Asked Bart. _Is it so hard for a son to talk to his dad?_ Chuck thought grimly.

''No, no. I have some news to tell you...good news actually.'' Chuck said.

''Please sit down.'' He gestured towards a seat in front of his desk. ''Whats going on?''

''Well first of all, I met a girl that i really like and we have been _dating_ for a while now, so-'' Bart cut him off.

''Wait what? Chuck i see you with different women everyday are you telling me you have stopped your ways?'' He asked confused.

''Yeah pretty much...but that's not it.''

''Well?''

''I got her pregnant...''

Bart's eyes widened. ''And let me guess she never wants to see you again? Because she found out she got pregnant by a womanizer?''

Chuck was shocked.''No, no, no...she forgave me...about that'' A lie rolling off his tongue.

Bart gave him a brief look. ''Well i guess this is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you.''

''I guess it is.'' He said agreeing and smiled like an idiot. Someone opened the door. Chuck turned around and it was Blair.

''I hope i wasn't interrupting anything?'' Asked Blair innocently. Chuck smiled again.

''No, no. I just told him. Father, this is Blair.'' He said taking in her hand.

''Very nice to meet you Blair.'' Bart said shaking her hand. ''I hope dating my son has come to your satisfaction.''

Blair looked at Chuck confused but decided to play along. ''Oh yes, he is such a charmer.'' She said kissing his cheek but Chuck's mouth moved in time to capture her lips. They pulled back from the kiss lost in the moment.

''Well father, we best be going.'' He said as he stood up taking Blair's hand.

''B-Bye Mr. Bass!'' She stuttered as they walked out of the office.

They were now in the limo again. Ever since the kiss they have both been silent, her especially. Blair was looking at her lap playing with her fingers. Chuck sighed. ''I'm sorry Blair, I had to try convince my father that we were dating.''

Blair looked up at him. ''It's okay, I guess that's better then saying i got knocked up by a complete stranger...although your not a stranger anymore.''

Chuck laughed, she couldn't help but join in too.

* * *

_Monday..._

Blair was in her office choosing pictures of Eleanor's winter collection to go in the magazine. There was a knock on her door. ''Come in, it's open.'' She said, hoping to see Chuck it was Damien. Damien Garcia. He has had a crush on Blair since ever, although never had the guts to ask her out on a date.

''Damien, what can I do for you today?'' She asked sweetly.

_Oh, god...that smile. Wow she looks different, did she get more beautiful? What a lovely glow._ ''W-Well, um...Serena asked me to give you these.'' He stuttered while giving Blair paperwork. ''It's background designs for the winter collection article in the magazine.'' He explained.

''Oh...thank you.'' She said taking the designs. She went back to work and noticed Damien was still standing there. ''Is there anything else?'' Damien wasn't a bad looking guy, he had a decent height, sandy blond hair and green eyes.

''I'm sorry, Blair. It's just that...You look very beautiful today.'' He choked out sweating a bit.

''Um...Thank you Damien, you're sweet.'' She tried to say in the best way.

Chuck was outside Blair's office, he was about to open the door, when he saw _him._ Anger shot through him. Although he wasn't dating Blair, he didn't want any guy touching her other than him. Then he heard him speak, he had enough of this.

''I was wondering if you would like to...uh..go with me-'' Someone interrupted him.

''No where and never talk to you again.'' Chuck said in a angry tone as he walked through the door. His meeting had finished early, so he wanted to see Blair.

''Chuck!'' Blair said standing up walking up to him. He snaked his arm around her waist. ''This is Damien, mine and Serena's assistant. Damien, this is Chuck.'' She gestured.

Damien turned around and looked jealous. ''Yes, yes nice to meet you.'' He said not looking at Chuck. ''How do you know Blair? And who are you?''

''How do I know Blair?'' He gritted through his teeth. ''She's my _girlfriend_.'' He said in a jealous tone. Blair's eyes widened, did he just call her his girlfriend? Other then that Blair felt turned on at his tone of voice. _God, his so sexy, when his jealous! Oh god he looks hot today in that suit...I wanna- _Chuck interrupted her dirty thoughts and held her tighter. ''And who am I?'' He said more angry. Blair wanted to rip his tie off and attack him with her lips. ''I'm Chuck Bass, the father of her baby.'' Her thoughts completely changed.

''Chuck!'' Shouted Blair as she pulled back from him. Damien looked up shocked.

''What? You're pregnant Blair? Well that explains a lot.'' He said very hurt. He liked Blair a lot, he comforted her when she broke up with Carter. Nothing happened between them, probably a hug the least. ''I guess I'll be going... Bye.'' he said walking out of the office.

''No Damien, wait...'' But he was already out the door. ''What the hell Chuck? Why did you tell him that?!'' She hissed. Chuck was now turned on by her on how feisty she was. ''Well?''

''I'm sorry, Blair. I don't like arguing with you but when i saw you with another guy i...i got _jealous_.'' He whispered the last word. Blair caught the last word and couldn't help but smile a bit. ''You're smiling?'' He asked confused.

''What? No. It's just that jealously is _sexy _on you.'' She admitted forgetting how angry she was. Chuck blushed but managed to cover it up with a smirk. _Oh, my god! He is blushing!_ she thought to herself. He started to laugh and gave Blair a warm hug.

''I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't mean to upset you. The next time I'll consult with you first.'' He said breathing down her neck.

''It's okay, Chuck. I forgive you.'' She said and hugged him tighter. Chuck smiled, not a normal smile, a genuine smile. ''And did you call me your girlfriend?''

He pulled back. ''Yeah...Just a cover up so people don't get suspicious you know.'' Blair nodded.

''Right, good idea, but this doesn't mean we are dating you know.''

''Oh, I know.'' He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_Tuesday..._

It was 12:30pm and Blair was about to get ready for lunch. She wanted to make it up to Damien for hurting him like that. They were going to lunch together. Damien was very excited and agreed immediately, although he completely loathed Chuck Bass. She was sitting at her desk when her phone rang. It was Chuck. She smiled.

''Hey, Chuck. How are you today?'' She asked smiling.

''I'm good, but i could be better if we have lunch today. I have a lunch break in ten minutes. What do you say?'' He offered.

_Oh, Damien._ ''I'd love too, but do you mind if someone tags along?'' She asked.

''Okay, but who?''

She hesitated. ''Damien.'' Chuck sighed over the line. ''I'm sorry, Chuck. He was really hurt yesterday, i said I'll take him to lunch.''

''Okay...It's just that i don't like the way he looks at you.''

''Keep that jealously act on and I don't know if i can contain myself.'' She said playfully as a smirk grew to her lips. _Did i just say that? _She choked back at her words.

''Oh, please. I take a cold shower every night.'' With that said he hung up the phone. Blair could imagine the smirk on his face.

She grabbed her Channel bag and headed out of her office. Damien bumped into her on the way out. ''Damien, hey. I hope you don't mind, but Chuck is tagging along.''

Damien's chest tightened and felt hurt again. ''Yeah, that's okay. He is your boyfriend after all.''

Blair gave him a wryly smile. Chuck text-ed Blair to tell them where to meet. They spotted the restaurant, but it was right next to Victrola. Of course it was. Chuck wasn't going to make this easy.

They were now sitting inside on a table waiting for Chuck. There was an awkward silence between. Damien cleared his throat. ''So since when have you and Chuck been dating?'' He asked curiously. ''You've never mentioned him to me.''

Blair panicked. ''Oh, well...uh. Shortly after Carter and I broke up, I met Chuck, from Serena and we became friends. Then we got to know each other better. So now we are dating and the pregnancy was a surprise.'' She said trying to convince him.

Damien didn't look to convinced but believed her. _Why couldn't i be the one?_ Chuck saw them outside and got jealous again. ''I still don't know why you didn't tell me-'' He stormed in and interrupted Damien.

_Why does it matter to him?_ She thought.

''Blair, baby!'' Chuck exclaimed and caught Blair in an embrace as she stood up. He was showering her in kisses everywhere apart from her lips. Blair couldn't stop giggling on how sweet they were. She was ticklish too.

''Chuck, stop!'' She burst out giggling more. He stopped and softly pulled her by the waist to sit down.

''Sorry if i interrupted anything, _Damien_.'' Sarcasm filled in Chuck's voice.

Damien sent Chuck a death glare. ''No, no.'' He gritted through his teeth. The Waiter came past breaking up their tension that conspired between them. 10 minutes after they ordered their food arrived. Blair was digging into her grilled sandwich. She was pregnant after all.

''Wow, Blair. You're really hungry, eh?'' Damien tried to joke. Chuck looked up at him stupid.

''Well, she is pregnant, you know. Eating for two people.'' He said pointing out the obvious. Blair rolled her eyes. _Not again,_ she thought.

''I know that _Chuck_. I was joking around with her.'' Saying his name like a disgusting word.

''Well I didn't find it humourous at all, do you see me laughing?'' He spat back.

''Okay Chuck! That's enough.'' Blair exclaimed.

''I'm sorry Blair, you need a new assistant. He has a very bad sense of humour. I don't think he is very smar-'' He reasoned. A small giggle escaped her lips. She couldn't help it.

Damien slammed his fork on his plate now. ''Alright Chuck-'' He got cut off.

''Guys, please.'' Blair said as she pouted.

''I'm sorry Blair.'' Said Chuck as he pouted too and kissed her on the cheek. He looked up at Damien smiling like an idiot. Damien looked up and nodded in disbelief.

_God, i hate that guy!_ Damien thought. After they finished Chuck spoke again.

''Oh, Damien!'' Called Chuck like he was some kind of Waiter. This certainly pissed him off.

''What, Chuck?'' He hissed.

''Would you please take a photo of me and Blair.'' He smiled handing him his phone. Damien sighed. This was totally amusing to him, although to Damien it wasn't one bit. He sighed again and took the picture. Chuck was holding onto Blair very tight.

For the rest of their lunch break, they were just having casual conversations but ended up in banter. Chuck never took his arm of Blair's shoulder as well as his eyes. Blair thought maybe this was apart of the act, she was wrong.

* * *

_Wednesday..._

Blair had Wednesday off, so instead of staying home being bored she wanted to visit Chuck. She got a taxi and told the driver to take her to Bass Industries.

Chuck was in his office going through some paperwork from the restaurant he invested into, when there was a knock on the door. Georgina Sparks. She totally adored Chuck, although they have never slept together. Chuck looked up to see who it was and sighed. He wished it was Blair.

''Georgina! To what do I owe you this pleasure?'' He asked looking at his paperwork, not making eye contact.

''Oh, nothing...Just stopping by to see my _favourite_ boss.''

He sighed again. ''I told you Georgina, I'm not interested. I don't date people from work.''

''But Chuck...you don't date, you do a bit more then that as I've heard.'' She winked. She was trying to seduce him but it wasn't working.

Chuck felt disgusted, Georgina was a slut after all. ''I'm in a serious relationship, my days are over.'' He said while looking at a framed picture of him and Blair on his desk. It was the picture that Damien took, Chuck got it printed straight away. He was smiling now. Georgina noticed the smile on his face, she felt a bit jealous. Blair quietly opened the door because she heard Chuck talking. When she opened the door, she saw Chuck smiling and some woman. Anger stung into her, she was actually jealous.

''Who's the _girl_?'' She gritted through her teeth looking at the picture of them.

''That'll be me...Who are _you_?'' Blair spat walking through Chuck's office. Chuck's eyes lit up when he saw her.

Georgina scoffed as Blair walked right past her, inches away. She made her way to Chuck.

''Chuck! How are you today, baby?'' she asked as she sat on Chuck's lap. Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist while one of Blair's arm was around his next. Her other hand was stroking through his hair, Chuck was starting to get hard, _very _hard. Georgina was beyond jealous, although Blair was more jealous. She leaned for a passionate kiss inches away from their lips and Chuck couldn't help but cup her cheek, then Georgina interrupted them.

Georgina scoffed again and spoke. ''Oh, get a room!'' She exclaimed and left the office.

''We are already in one!'' Blair shouted back, not kissing Chuck. He chuckled.

''Well Blair, you're really making an effort to be friends.''

''Oh shut up! It was apart of the cover. We are still not dating.'' She tried to convince, then noticed the photo of them two on his desk. ''Aw, Chuck. That's such a sweet photo, although I'm sure the photographer had fun taking it.''

Chuck laughed. ''Oh, my god. That guy is a complete jackass.'' Blair laughed out loud. ''Well Blair, i don't mind you sitting like this on me all day while i work. I'm happy with it.'' She just realized how she was positioned on him. She stood up quickly.

''You caught me of guard! Who was _she_ anyway?'' She asked suspiciously but in a jealous tone. Chuck liked it.

''Jealous, Waldorf?'' He asked playfully. Blair gave him a death glare, he sighed. ''She just works for me, that's all.'' He explained.

''Okay...have you guys ever...?'' She wondered.

''Nah...she's always like that with me. I have no interest in her what so ever.'' Blair nodded.

''Do you mind if i stay here all day?''

''Sure. I don't mind you company Blair.'' Smiled Chuck.

* * *

_Thursday..._

Blair had come home from work feeling tired. She was resting on her couch from a long day, Serena went out with Nate so she was alone. Blair was hoping to get some sleep but her phone buzzed. Blair sighed and checked the caller ID. It was her mother.

''Mother! What can I do for you today?'' Blair said sarcastically while rubbing her temple.

''Hello to you too, Blair.'' Blair rolled her eyes. ''It occurred to me the other day, that i still haven't met your boyfriend Charles.''

She was starting to panic.''Yeah...?''

''So i was thinking maybe tomorrow night for dinner Cyrus and I could meet him.'' Suggested Eleanor.

Blair gasped. ''Oh...uh...''

''Serena, Lily and Eric can come too. I haven't caught up with Lily in a while.''

Blair sighed in relief that it wasn't going to be Chuck and her mother. ''Okay mother, that sounds great. We'll see you tomorrow.''

''Okay, bye sweetie.'' Blair hung up the phone. Right after she text-ed Chuck.

**Hey, Chuck. Can you come over? There's something I need to tell you. -B.**

After 10 minutes Chuck came out of the elevator. ''Blair, whats wrong?'' he said sitting next to Blair on the couch.

''My mother would like to meet you tomorrow for dinner.'' She said.

Chuck sighed in relief. ''Well that doesn't sound so bad.''

''Clearly you don't know my mother, but there is something i need to tell you.'' She continued on. ''Before i met you about a couple of months ago I dated a guy called Carter.''

_Carter?_ He thought confused. Carter and Chuck go way back. They went to the same high school, smoked hash together and then had a falling out. Carter tricked Nate into playing a poker game and stole all his money. Chuck was furious, Carter wasn't the guy he thought he was. Chuck got in a brawl with him and managed to get Nate's money back from Carters gang. Since then they completely loathe each other. Him and Chuck were womanizers too.

''Chuck?'' Asked Blair breaking Chuck's thoughts.

He snapped back up at Blair. ''Sorry...That name sounded familiar.'' He said. ''What's his last name?''

''Baizen.'' Chuck was beyond furious now, he wanted to kill Carter for ever touching _his_ Blair.

''Oh, don't worry, it was a different guy.'' He lied. ''You were saying?''

Blair nodded. ''Right well, my mother knew we were dating but she never met him. She also doesn't know we broke up.''

''Why did you guys break up?'' Injected Chuck.

''He cheated on me with a cheap fucking skank...But i don't want to talk about that right now.'' She explained.

''Okay, can I just ask...Did you guys ever...?'' He was curious.

''No we didn't. I'm glad though, he was a waste of time. We never got serious, we dated barely a month.'' Chuck was relieved. Although he did want to kill Carter for ever touching her. ''Anyway, getting back to my mother. I told her that Carter and I were still dating but instead I replaced his name with yours.'' She continued on. ''So our story is that we dated for about five months and we decided to get serious. That's how I told her I was pregnant.''

Chuck was still upset about the Carter situation but pulled himself together. ''Well, that just sounds right to me.'' He smiled.

''Great. So if my mom asked you anything weird, then you will know what she's talking about.'' She laughed.

* * *

_Friday night..._

Blair and Serena were in the living room waiting for Chuck and Nate to pick them up. ''So Blair, how has your week with Chuck been?'' Asked Serena flicking through a Nylon magazine.

Blair looked up at Serena. ''Well...uh...okay I guess? Nothing really happened. We just went out for lunch mostly'' She explained leaving out all her _moments_ with him.

''Oh, really? According to Damien you guys are in love and dating.'' Smirked Serena.

Blair laughed. ''Please, that's just a cover up. I told you we are just friends...for now.'' She smiled. ''So is Lily and Eric coming too tonight?'' She asked.

''Yeah, they said they were. She told me she's going to me us there.'' Blair nodded. The elevator doors opened. Serena jumped up and saw Nate. She rushed over to him and gave him a kiss. Chuck made his way to Blair.

''You look beautiful as always.'' Smiled Chuck as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He smelled her perfume and closed his eyes. Blair was wearing a floral blouse with a high top skirt. ''Let's go shall we?''

With that said they were all in the limo now. Chuck was sitting next to Nate while Blair and Serena sat across next to mini bar. ''My, my this limo has a lot of memories, doesn't it?'' He smirked talking to Nate, Blair knew he was really talking to her.

''Yeah, man. You've had it since you started kinder garden.'' Joked Nate.

''Yeah there's just some _memories_ in here I'll never forget. Ever.'' He smirked more looking at Blair. Blair looked down. Serena tapped her on the hand.

''You think Eleanor is going to like Chuck?'' Whispered Serena.

''Oh, I hope so.'' Blair said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

* * *

_A/N: Blair's outfit is from Chuck's brunch (2x15) ''Gone With The Will'' _

_Anyway I hope i didn't disappoint. Reviews are loved :) Which day of the week was your favourite? Tell me in a review :) Next chapter is all about the dinner._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again, for the people who reviewed. Here is chapter 9, Enjoy! (:**

* * *

All four of them were in the elevator now. Chuck and Blair were next to each other in the back, while Serena and Nate were in the front of the elevator. Blair was looking down and breathing like she needed an oxygen mask. Chuck noticed this, he could tell she was nervous, so he grabbed her hand for support. Blair looked up and gave him a weak smile.

''Hey, don't worry. I'll be a perfect gentlemen, your mother will love me.'' He assured her in a whisper, audible for only them to hear. Serena and Nate were too busy having a conversation.

A small chuckle escaped her lips. ''It's not that Chuck. I know she will like you. What if she sees through our plan and thinks we are just fooling each other?''

Chuck never thought he was fooling around with Blair. He sometimes even forgot their intentions and wanted Blair for himself. His feelings for Blair were getting stronger each day, although he didn't know how Blair felt about him. Sure, he felt in when they were kissing, or the way she looks at him. But he needed to hear it in words.

''We'll be fine.'' He tucked a curl behind her ear. They finally reached their floor and the elevator doors opened.

Blair sighed and all four of them walked out of the doors. ''Blair, dear! You look lovely.'' Called out her mother greeting them. Blair walked up to her mother leaving Chuck with Nate and Serena.

''Who are you, and what have you done with my mother?'' Blair said while giving a her mother a kiss on the cheek. Eleanor laughed.

''What are you talking about dear? I'm being nice. Where is Charles?'' She asked. Blair knew her mother would be acting like this. She groaned.

''Right here mother.'' She gestured while grabbing Chuck's waist. He snaked his arm around her. ''Chuck, this is my mother Eleanor. Mom, this is Chuck.'' Eleanor got a shock, he was so handsome.

''Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Waldorf.'' He greeted while kissing her hand gently. ''I can see where Blair gets her beautiful features from.'' He winked. Eleanor let out a laugh.

''Oh, Blair you never told me he was such a charmer. Very nice to meet you too Charles.'' She smiled sweetly.

_She is being way too nice. When will she self destruct?_ Blair thought.

''Come, we will wait in the living room until the meals are ready.'' Suggested Eleanor to everyone.

* * *

Blair and Chuck were sitting on the couch very closely together, hand in hand. They had to convince Eleanor they were dating, it already felt like they were from what they have been through. Lily sat on a couch next to them.

''I must say Blair, you look very radiant. Pregnancy adores you.'' Complimented Lily as she gently rubbed Blair's stomach. Blair laughed.

''Thank you, Lily. I don't think morning sickness does.''

''Don't worry, you will get over it soon.'' She assured her. ''So, please do tell...The story of how you two met.'' She said looking at the couple.

Both of them immediately panicked, Blair tightened her grip on Chuck's hand. ''Well...Um...'' She had to think of something to say. ''About 6 months ago, Serena and I decided to go clubbing.'' She began. Chuck glanced at her, but Blair gave him a look to say she has it under control. ''It was a club opening and Nate invited us. And so i got introduced to the club owner.'' She said proudly looking at Chuck. He smiled back.

''Which was me.'' Added Chuck. She continued on.

''We became friends, so for the next few weeks, we met up more often.'' Lily continued to smile. ''After a few more dates, we felt a certain connection and we really liked each other.'' Chuck was now gazing at her. Lily noticed this, they shared something special. ''Ever since then, we've been together. The pregnancy was a surprise.''

''I just couldn't keep my hands off her.'' Winked Chuck. Blair blushed and nudged him a bit in the stomach. Chuck winced but let out a chuckle. ''I guess we should be thanking Serena. We would have never met if it hadn't been for her.''

''Well, my daughter is quite the socialite.'' They all laughed. ''It's great meeting you Chuck, I can see you really care about her.'' Chuck gave her a nice smile. He wished he could really be with Blair.

Cyrus had come late from work, but managed to arrive at home on time. He walked into the living room and spotted everyone. ''Hello everybody!'' He exclaimed.

''Cyrus, dear. You're here.'' Eleanor said while giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. ''Come meet Charles.'' She gestured.

''Ah, yes.'' Blair knew Cyrus would approve of Chuck, he was just a down to earth person. ''Chuck! So glad we can finally meet.'' He said making his way to him and shaking his hand. ''Isn't it great being with Waldorf women?''

Chuck laughed. ''Yes it is, i can't get enough of her.'' He already liked Cyrus, he was nothing compared to Chuck's father.

''Mrs. Waldorf table is now ready.'' Dorota said coming up behind Eleanor. Eleanor turned around.

''Thank you, Dorota. Everybody, lets make our way to the table.'' She called out. Everyone stood up and walked to the dining room. Eleanor stopped Chuck. ''I look forward to talking to you Chuck.'' She said while giving him a devil smile. Chuck laughed with nervousness in his voice. Chuck now understood how her mother would be.

* * *

Everyone including Nate, Serena and Eric were sitting on the table. Chuck was sitting across Blair, while Eleanor was next to her and Cyrus was next to him. Eric was on the other side of Chuck. Nate was on the other side of Cyrus. Serena was next to Blair while Lily was next to Eleanor.

''So Charles,'' Eleanor began as everyone was eating. ''What do you for a living?'' She asked. Chuck looked up from his plate and faced Eleanor. He swallowed his food and began to talk.

''My father is the CEO of Bass Industries, although i do have my fair share of the company.'' He explained. Lily listened very carefully now as she heard the name Bass. ''I recently invested into a club called Victrola and an Italian restaurant.'' He smirked while he rubbed his leg against Blair very seductively. Blair dropped her fork and blushed. She knew this night would be unbelievable.

''That is very impressive Chuck.'' She said giving a nod of approval. ''Your father couldn't attend tonight?''

''My father is a very busy man, he is probably stuck in a meeting.'' He assured her.

Lily began to speak. ''I'm sorry did you say Bass?'' She asked. Chuck looked at Lily now.

''Yes, that's my last name. My father is Bart Bass.'' Lily nodded, looking suspicious. Serena caught onto this and eyed her mother curiously. _I know that look, she has a secret._ Serena thought to herself.

''And you fathers name is your middle name, right? Bartholomew?'' Blair said Chuck now met her gaze a smirk forming to his lips.

''Why yes, Blair.'' He continued to rub her leg, he could see she was out of comfort. Her mother was right next to her after all. She had to behave, that was a rule Chuck was intending to break. Everyone was oblivious to this.

Lily cleared her throat. ''If you'll excuse me I'll be right back.'' She announced and stood up. After a few minutes Serena followed behind.

''And I need to use the bathroom.'' Serena smiled. She spotted her mother in the 2nd living room with her back to her. She was on the phone.

''Yes, it's a dinner, you're son is actually here.'' Lily spoke through the phone.

_''Charles is there? Probably for Blair. Or maybe Nathaniel.''_ Bart's voice was only audible for Lily.

''Yes, my daughter is actually dating him.'' Lily continued. Serena was now confused. She thought her mother was talking about Chuck. But now Nate? Her mother is single, though.

_''Speaking of, when can we go public that we are dating?''_

''Soon. I'll need to tell our children about us first.'' Serena was beyond confused now. _There is no way my mother is dating Nate's dad! He is married isn't he? _

Serena walked back to the table now, quick enough for her mother not to see her. She had heard enough.

_''Okay, whatever you like.'' _

''Are you okay? You sound a bit down.''

_''I still can't believe my son got Blair pregnant. I mean sometimes he is a disappointment, but he has gone to far, he wouldn't have a clue on being a father.''_

''Sure he might not have a clue, but i can really see he cares for Blair. He is going to become much more mature.''

_''Yeah he needs to prove it. Anyway Lily, always a pleasure talking to you, but i have to go.''_

''Okay, bye.''

* * *

_Back at the table..._

Serena kept a suspicious eye on Lily, while everyone else was chatting amongst them self's.

''So Nathaniel, how are you?'' Asked Lily. ''I haven't caught up with you in a while. How are you parents?''

Serena scoffed. Nate was about to speak but Serena cut him off. ''Why do you ask, mom? Is something going on and you're not telling me?''

Lily looked at her daughter surprised. ''No, dear. I would tell you, you know that.'' Serena rolled her eyes.

''Serena what's wrong?'' Whispered Nate.

''I'll explain later.''

''So Chuck, I couldn't help but ask. Was that your limo parked outside?'' Asked Cyrus. As soon as Blair heard the word limo, she knew Chuck would make her more out of comfort.

''Yes it is. Why do you ask?'' Chuck answered looking at Blair with a devious smirk. Blair let out a sigh looked down.

''I might need to use a limo for a Charity event coming up soon. I wanted to get the company of the service.'' He explained.

''Oh really? Well don't worry, i assure you my limo is very _pleasurable_. The leather seats mainly, you can ask Blair; she loves it.'' Flash backs started to occur into Blair's mind of the night of the limo. ''_Mmmm Chuck i love these leather seats...'' She moaned rubbing against him on his lap. _Chuck was right she did love them.

''Mmm yeah...'' She moaned but only in a whisper, forgetting where she was.

''Sweetie, did you say something?'' Chuck asked. Chuck heard Blair very _clear_. She sent him a death glare.

''That sounds perfect.'' Cyrus said breaking Blair's thoughts.

She looked down and rubbed her temples. ''Blair, are you alright?'' Asked Eleanor.

''Oh, I'm fine.'' She kicked Chuck's leg and pulled out a smile. Chuck let a chuckle.

''Speaking of events, that reminds me, my father will be a guest of honour of the New York Philanthropist Society's annual gala in about two weeks time, so all of you will be invited to the event. I had the liberty of inviting guests.'' A small smile formed on Lily's lips. No one saw.

''Oh, well that sounds wonderful. I'd love to meet your father and mo-''

''Mrs. Waldorf, could you come in the kitchen please.'' Interrupted Dorota. Blair felt relieved, she didn't want her mother to offend Chuck about his own mother.

''Yes, yes.'' She said sternly. Blair suddenly stood up.

''I'll come with you mom.''

* * *

As Blair and Eleanor walked into the kitchen, there were chefs cleaning up and preparing deserts. Eleanor walked up to Dorota.

''Dorota what is it?'' She asked.

''Mrs. Waldorf, you didn't choose which desert you wanted.'' Explained Dorota.

''Oh, that totally slipped my mind. Well which options do we have?''

''We have Chocolate crepes, Raspberry cheese cake and a few more fruit cheese cakes.'' Answered the maid.

''I'm craving Raspberry cheesecake.'' Added Blair.

''Great, they will do. Thank you.'' Eleanor was about to turn around but Blair stopped her.

''Mother before you start talking about Chuck's parents, please don't offend him.''

''How would I offend him?'' Reasoned Eleanor.

''Well...his mother died giving birth to him. So please do not upset him.'' She explained.

''Oh dear, I had no idea. I'll send him my condolences.''

''No, don't.'' She said sternly. ''Let's just leave it for now, please.''

''Okay, but i do feel sorry for Chuck, what he must have gone through with out a mother. What would you do with out me?''

''Oh mother, heaps of things, trust me.'' She said very sarcastically. Her mother gave her a brief look. ''Mother, it's called being sarcastic, relax.''

A smile a tugged to Eleanor's lips. ''I will admit, I'm very proud of you, i got a shock the first time i saw him.''

Blair looked confused. ''Why?''

''Because he is so handsome, dear! I can really see he cares for you.''

Blair started to laugh and both the Waldorf ladies went back to the dining room.

* * *

Everybody had finished eating their main course. About 15 minutes later, Dorota and a few other maids came with the deserts.

''This is really great, Eleanor.'' Eric said as he took a bite of the cheesecake from his fork.

''Oh please, you should be thanking the kitchen staff.'' Winked Eleanor. He laughed in response. Blair was about to take a sip of wine when Eleanor stopped her. ''No wine for you...you're pregnant'' She said harshly.

Finally Eleanor was coming back to her old self. Instead she poured Blair a glass of water. Blair pulled on a sarcastic smile and took a sip.

''Would you two consider marriage soon?'' Asked Eleanor, Blair almost choked on her water.

''Mother we just me-'' Chuck cut her off quickly, they might blow their cover.

''I think we're just enjoying the journey so far, only time will tell.'' He reasoned and gave Blair a genuine look. She have him a small smile.

''Kid's these days,'' Eleanor muttered under her breath.

''What? Did you say something?'' Asked Blair.

Eleanor looked up. ''Nothing dear.'' They started at each other intensely, then Cyrus broke the silence.

''Would you like some more wine, Chuck?'' Asked Cyrus as he was holding a bottle.

''Yes, thank you.'' He offered his glass. He took a sip and put his glass in front of him, then something caught his eyes. Blair did look absolutely gorgeous tonight, but it was her chest that caught his attention. Her breasts had gone bigger. His jaw had dropped and couldn't keep his eyes of them. _Oh, god...yes_ he thought, he continued to stare as his pants were getting tight. He wanted to rip her blouse off, he wouldn't care who was in the room. He just wanted her. No one had noticed where Chuck's eyes had drifted of too, until Eleanor caught him.

''Charles, I know your _intentions _for my daughter, but could you maybe not stare at her breasts in a family dinner?'' Eleanor spat out. Everyone dropped their forks and stared at Chuck in disbelief. Chuck was now blushing, he had never been so embarresed in his life.

''Mother!'' She exclaimed but a tiny giggle escaped Blair's lips, her mother gave her a stern look.

''I apologise Eleanor, Pregnancy does adore her. She is more beautiful than the word itself.'' He tried to recover. It was now Blair the one smirking now, she loved seeing him out of comfort.

He was staring down. Blair noticed his eyes now, she couldn't describe what was wrong with him. All different emotions were travelling his face.

''If you'll excuse me, i have to use the bathroom.'' He announced and walked out.

Blair pouted and stood up. ''I have to freshen up.'' She gave a small smile and walked out too.

* * *

She opened the bathroom door and saw Chuck, he let out a sigh and rubbed his face. Chuck was going out of his mind, he couldn't take it anymore, what was wrong with him? Was he upset? No. Was he angry? No. Was he embarrassed? No, it wasn't Eleanor. It was Blair, he couldn't take a second _not_ being her _boyfriend._ He wanted her.

''Chuck?'' Blair spoke as she was right behind him. ''Don't worry about my mom, she-'' He turned around and his lips crashed against her in a embrace. He hadn't done that in a while, he missed it. Chuck gripped her waist and leaned down and Blair had her arm around his neck. Blair couldn't resist him anymore. Chuck sat Blair on the bathroom counter as he pulled apart for air.

''Chuck...I though we-''

''I can't do this anymore Blair.'' He said as he stroked her hair.

''Do what?'' She asked breathless.

''Not being with you...each day my feelings are getting stronger and lets face it we're inevitable.'' Blair looked down processing this. ''I mean come on i would literally kill a guy if he ever touched you, that's how jealous i get. That goes the same for you, remember with Georgina?''

''That was a cover up...I don't know what you're talking about.'' She spat back. Chuck let out a frustrated sigh.

''Blair...you know exactly what I'm talking about. Why are you so scared?''

''I'm not scared!'' Tears started to rise. Chuck grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, she rested her head on his chest. ''I...I can't Chuck.'' She whispered.

''Please stop lying to yourself and tell me what's really wrong.'' He reasoned.

''Nothing okay!'' She hissed.

''Stop it Blair! Everybody can see that we are meant to be together, i mean even Lily, giving she doesn't know what we've been through. Nate-''

''Don't bring other people into this! Chuck let it go, we are obviously not ready...you're way to immature to become a father!''

Chuck suddenly felt hurt, like something stabbed him in the chest. He was really trying to support her, but she just threw his progress out the window. Blair regretted what she just said, he was looking down now, he eyes became watery.

''Chuck...'' Blair whispered as she stroked his hair, but Chuck pulled her hand back.

''Don't...''

''I'm sorry, i didn't mean that...'' She didn't, Chuck looked up at her now, he could tell she was sorry. ''What i meant to say was I'm scared that if we get to close, it'll be matter of time before we...''

''We what?'' He spat, a bit angry.

''...stuff it up, could you imagine the damage?''

He closed his eyes and went silent for a bit. He opened them and spoke. ''Blair...you're saying this like it's going to be the end of something. Don't you see? It's going to be the start. We can work through together, help each other out.''

He was right. ''I really hope i can believe that.'' She reasoned as a tear started to form again.

Chuck knew where she was getting at, apart of him wanted to believe her, another didn't. He calmed down a bit now. ''Tell me Blair...how do you feel about me? 'Cause i know i want to be with you and support our baby.''

She wiped a tear away, he really liked her, he actually admitted it. ''Promise me one thing.'' She said barley in a whisper.

''Anything.'' He breathed.

''Don't ever leave...don't run away because i couldn't handle the pain.'' Chuck was staring deeply in her eyes, eager to hear she wants to be with him. ''I've been trying to hide my feelings, distract my self, but i can't. I...I do want to be with you.''

He was now silent. Those words felt good to hear. He has never made a commitment before, he hasn't falling in love with her...yet. Although his feelings are strong. Him being a womanizer was dead and gone for a long time. He had a reality check, he was going to be a father, he needed to step up his game. He needed to take responsibility now.

''Chuck?'' She asked eagerly.

He looked up at her now, he tucked a curl behind her ear and tenderly kissed her. ''I promise...'' Blair smiled, she captured his lips. Chuck carried Blair off the counter with his arms around her, never leaving her lips. He pinned her onto the wall gently and kissed down her neck. ''Wouldn't you want this all the time?'' He panted entering his tongue in her mouth. Blair was about to say something but it ended up in a moan.

They pulled apart. ''We'll take it slow, I don't want to rush this.'' She breathed, their lips found each others and continued to kiss.

Chuck kissed her nose, then her cheek, then down her neck and ripped open her blouse. He cupped her breast and kissed down her chest, Blair gripped onto his hair and pulled his mouth in to kiss her again. She rubbed her hips against his pelvis and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her blouse was now on the ground and Chuck licked her chest, he was starting to unhook her bra as Blair kissed on the column of his throat. She suddenly pulled back. Chuck sighed.

''Chuck...my...my blouse!'' She panted.

''Yes, i think it looked better off.'' He captured her lips again, but Blair pulled back again.

''No, how am I suppose to go back to dinner, when my blouse is ripped!'' She exclaimed. Chuck now realized he was still at the dinner.

''Oh...whoops.'' Was all he could say. Blair let out a sigh.

''Go up stairs, 3rd door to the left. That's my old room, go inside my closet and there should be at least some of my old clothes.''

Chuck only nodded. ''What type of clothing exactly?'' He winked.

Blair laughed. ''Please Chuck, this is not the time to be kinky, I can't go up there only in a bra and skirt.'' She suddenly realized what she had on, she covered her self.

Chuck let out a laugh. ''Here...'' He took of his jacket and offered it. ''Wear my jacket and you can quickly go up, because regardless i will pick out something kinky.'' He insisted.

Blair rolled her eyes but smiled. ''Fine, don't go anywhere.'' Chuck nodded and smirked.

* * *

Blair came back down stairs and changed into a different blouse, this showed more cleavage. She knew Chuck would go crazy over it, but this was the only decent blouse that suited her skirt. She was about to open the bathroom door but someone called to her.

''Blair? Why did you change?'' Asked Eleanor. Blair froze and started to panic. Chuck heard Eleanor from behind the door, he opened it and spoke.

''She had a little wine spilled onto it. You know how she is.'' He explained. Blair sighed in relief, she now faced Eleanor, waiting for what she had to say.

''Oh, okay...'' She nodded, then spotted his hair. It was a tad messy, thanks to Blair's hard grip. ''You might want to fix your hair Charles, it looks like you just had se-'' Blair cut her off just in time.

''Mother! I think Chuck's had enough embaresment tonight.''

Eleanor laughed. ''Oh dear, never is enough.'' She said as she disappeared into the dining room.

''You already know me well.'' She said cheerfully.

Chuck laughed and snaked his arm around her waist. ''We're really going to do this?'' He asked. Were they? Blair thought for a second, It was going to be the start of something, not the end. Blair cupped his cheek and answered with a sweet kiss.

''Yes.'' She brushed against his lips.

Chuck reached for Blair's hand and made their way back to the dining room. Just as they were about to open the door, Chuck made a comment.

''That blouse looks much easier to tare off.''

* * *

_A/N: Chuck and Blair are finally together! Lol, anyways i hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are loved. More chapters to come :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks always for the reviews. Chapter 10! Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the movie Knocked Up.**

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

The past two weeks for Blair and Chuck have been amazing. Ever since their heart to heart from dinner, they are smitten. Although it is to early to say if they are in love. A routine has been maintained; they have either lunch or dinner together, then go to each others suite and maybe even spend the night there. They had made the right choice to be together, this automatically made them closer and genuinely happier.

Blair was in her office shuffling paperwork, her mind only consisting of Chuck. One thought she couldn't get out of her mind was what he said to her in the bathroom. _Blair...you're saying this like it's going to be the end of something. Don't you see? It's going to be the start. _This was going to be the start, they needed each other. He was becoming a new man, Blair did need someone in her life and he full filled it.

Their passion never failed. Sure, Blair might be pregnant, but that didn't stop them from having sex. At least for the past two weeks they had sex about six times. She was so happy that she literally forgot that Carter existed. He never came to her mind not once. It was pretty obvious now that they were dating, Blair told Serena the next day after the dinner. Serena wasn't surprised, but really happy for her.

''Blair?'' She looked up breaking her clouded thoughts. It was Serena.

''Serena.'' Blair smiled.

''Wow, that's like your 6000th smile today?'' She said teasingly.

Blair laughed. ''I'm just happy, that's all.''

''Well I'm really happy you and Chuck are together. I knew you two couldn't keep your hands to your self's for too long.'' She smirked. ''How much times have you guys slept together now?'' She joked.

''Oh, i lost count at four.''

''Ew, B. I was joking.'' She said a bit disgusted.

Blair rolled her eyes. ''So i haven't asked. How are you and Nate?''

She smiled now. ''More then great, I'm going to visit him now. I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving early.''

Blair nodded. ''Okay, go talk with your boy toy.'' She winked. Serena laughed and left her office.

* * *

After Serena left work she went to Nate's office and wanted to discuss what she heard at the dinner from her mother.

''That's crazy Serena!'' Exclaimed Nate. Serena sighed. She explained to Nate what she had heard her mother talking on over the phone.

''I know okay, its just that, that's what i heard.''

''Well what did you hear exactly?'' He asked. ''Did you hear my name?''

''No...but what i did hear was something the lines of 'Your son is actually here, he is dating my daughter.' '' Nate laughed. ''This isn't funny Nate!''

''Serena, listen, my parents love each other enough not to cause an affair.''

''I don't know...that's probably true...but my mother does keep a lot of secrets.''

''Why don't you just ask her, I'm sure she'll tell you who she really is dating?''

''Yeah that's probably right.'' She sighed and leaned in for a kiss. ''Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow night?''

''Yes, now go talk to your mother.'' Serena nodded and left Nate's work.

* * *

Just as Blair was about to leave work her phone started to ring. It was Chuck, her face lit up and answered it.

''Hello handsome.'' She greeted sweetly. Pet names weren't their thing, only in bed, so this must be a special occasion.

''Good evening beautiful. How are you today?''

''Great, now that you called.'' She said playfully.

He chuckled over the line. ''I was just informing you, that tomorrow night is the gala.''

''Oh, yeah. I need to go shopping!''

''No need...''

''Huh?'' She was confused now.

''Don't worry, i just wanted to know if your parents were going to come?''

''No, unfortunately not, last minute jet to Paris. You know how Eleanor is.''

''What a shame, i miss our little banter.'' He said sarcastically. Blair laughed, he always knew how to make her happy. ''I've arranged a limo for you and Serena, you'll meet Nate and I there.''

''Sounds great. What time?''

''7:00 pm, I'll be hoping to see your sexy ass there.'' With that said he hung up. Blair put her phone in her purse and started to smirk. She grabbed her bag and got ready to leave when there was a knock on the door.

''Damien, what can i do for you today?'' She asked realizing who it was.

''Um...I was actually looking for Serena, she wanted me to photocopy these designs and I can't find her.'' A lie rolling of his tongue, he always makes up an excuse just to talk to Blair.

''Oh, well I'm sorry but you just missed her.'' She answered. He frowned a little bit. ''Maybe you can put them on her desk?''

''Okay, thank you.'' He said a bit down. _Damn it Damien! Step up your game._

_

* * *

_

Serena walked into her mothers penthouse, curious to see who she was really dating. As she was about to walk into the living room she heard her mother on the phone again.

''Oh stop it!'' She laughed. ''You're my dirty little _secret_.'' She said playfully. _What?_ Serena thought, suddenly she gasped because Eric came behind her and was pulled near the kitchen.

''Eric, what the hell is going on here?'' She asked a bit angry.

''I actually wanted to ask you the same thing. She's been talking to _him_ for the past half an hour. Do you know who she might be dating?''

''Maybe...'' She said. Eric raised his eye brows and spoke again.

''Well?''

''I think it's Harold, Nate's dad.''

''What?'' He exclaimed in disbelief. ''That's crazy, what made you think this?''

Serena sighed. ''Okay, you know at the dinner a while ago?'' Eric nodded. ''Well she was on the phone again and it made it sound like she was talking about Nate. So then she said something about her dating his father and it left me with all different thoughts.''

''Oh, well you don't know for sure. Maybe you can ask her now.'' Eric leaned over the counter to see if his mother was still on the phone.

_''Okay, i look forward seeing you tomorrow night. You can meet my kids too.''_

''See, Harold has already met us, it must be someone else. Who ever it is, we'll probably see them tomorrow.''

''Okay, that makes more sense.'' She said a little convinced.

* * *

Blair came out of the elevator doors and dropped her bag on the coach. She made her way to the kitchen because she was craving something to eat. On the way something caught her attention, it was a box, that looked like a present. It was sitting on the dining table. The box was purple with white dots. Defiantly from Chuck, it was his favourite colour after all.

Before she opened it she had a dirty thought that it might be kinky, she shrugged it off and opened the box. She gasped. It was a dress, a _beautiful _dress. A burgundy knee length, unique patterned dress with a black beaded strap, and of course a matching headband. Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe how sweet he was that he bought her a dress. She picked up the dress and started to exam it, then she saw a card in the box.

She opened it and it read: _Just for you, I hope to see you in it tomorrow night. -Chuck._

A big smile grew on Blair's face, it kind of made sense now that Chuck didn't want Blair to go shopping. It had already been taken care of. Her heart just skipped a beat, her feelings were getting much stronger.

''What's that?'' Asked Serena. Blair turned around as Serena came home from her mom's penthouse.

Blair smiled more. ''Chuck bought it for me, it's for the gala tomorrow.'' Serena got a shock.

''Wow, B. Looks like he really likes you. That's so sweet of him!'' She exclaimed.

''I know right!'' Chuck had a softer side to him now.

* * *

Chuck was on his way to his fathers office to inform him everything is ready for the gala. He kept on thinking what Blair would say about the dress. He knew she would look sexy as hell, he was deep in thoughts when he arrived at the door.

He opened it, expecting to see his father on his desk, he saw him kissing a woman. Chuck got confused, but kind of smirked. The woman turned around to kiss him more and Chuck realized who it was. Lily, Serena's mother.

''Father?'' He smirked more. Both Lily and Bart pulled away from each other. Bart turned to Chuck.

''Chuck?'' Lily asked confused. Then she realized Chuck was Bart's son.

''Very nice to see you again Lily, now I'm seeing more of you.'' Chuck said. Lily blushed a bit.

''Um...Bart, I'll see you tomorrow, Chuck always a pleasure.'' She smiled nervously and walked out.

''You have great taste father.'' He said turning to Bart.

''You don't say anything to her kids, she's going to tell them.'' He said sternly, Chuck only nodded. ''So what brings you here?''

''I just wanted to tell you that everything should be ready for tomorrow.'' Bart only nodded at him without affection.

Chuck was about to turn around and head out when his father stopped him. ''Chuck, wait.''

Chuck looked at his father and answered ''Yes?''

''Maybe i was being to nice about the pregnancy news...You just took me by shock.'' He spoke, Chuck listened very carefully. ''Then reality hit me, you're going to become a father, i seriously don't think you have what it takes.''

Chuck's eyes widened. ''I mean come on, from a womanizer, to a committed relationship and now a father? Chuck you have to take responsibility now, do you think you can? I don't think so, Chuck Bass a father?'' Bart now scoffed. ''Please, save your self the hard work.''

Anger fumed within him. ''Father, i have taken responsibility now. Everyday i take care of Blair, support her if she needs me. I'm evening thinking of maybe buying a new penthouse for her.'' He continued on. ''You know what? I'd probably be a better father then you have ever been.'' Bart felt a bit hurt, but didn't show it, he just sighed.

''Listen Chuck, say what ever you want. But you have to prove it to me, otherwise i just think your fooling yourself.'' Bart rolled his eyes but was serious.

''You'll see.'' With that Chuck left his office shutting the door so hard, the hinges could come off.

* * *

_Saturday night..._

''Blair...i know this would be like the 500th time, but you look so gorgeous!'' Serena Exclaimed. Both girls were in the elevator, going down to the limo.

Blair laughed. ''Thank's S, i have to admit you do look beautiful.'' She smiled.

Blair's make-up was flawless as always and her curls were perfectly around her face. The headband went very well with the dress. Serena wore a silver strapless dress, that came up to her knees, it also had a sequence pattern along the dress. It was a tight fit too, but fit perfectly on Serena.

They were now in the limo, talking and laughing as usual. Serena did look a bit distracted and Blair noticed this. ''Serena, what's on your mind?'' Serena met Blair's gaze now.

She let out a sigh. ''Tonight i might meet who my mother is dating, and its frustrating not knowing who it is!''

Blair laughed. ''Don't worry, i had my doubts about Cyrus the first time i met him. Actually it took a while for us to bond, but when i got to know him properly, he was just full of love. Now we get along great.'' Serena half smiled.

''Well, that's because Cyrus is just a down to earth guy, my mother's taste for men is out of the ordinary.'' Both girls started to laugh.

''Aw, i can't wait to see Chuck! I want to thank him for the dress. It's so beautiful and he's so sweet.'' Blair exclaimed cheerfully.

''Well i hope your thank you is nothing kinky.'' Serena smirked. Blair gave her a play full slap and enjoyed the rest of the ride. Blair did love the limo after all.

* * *

The New York Philanthropist Society's annual gala was filling up with guests, mostly with financial bankers, investors and billionaire's in general. It was at the New York Palace and paparazzi were taking pictures of the guests arriving.

Serena and Blair finally made it, they walked on the red carpet, check their names on the list and walked inside. Nate and Chuck were inside waiting for their girls to arrive.

''Chuck, are you okay?" Asked Nate, Chuck met his gaze and let out a frustrated sigh. Ever since his talk with his dad, he has become stressed, angry and all different emotions. He had to prove to his own father that he would be a good father himself.

''My father is being ignorant, no big deal.'' Nate nodded and took a swig of his scotch. Suddenly their two girls entered the room.

Chuck's heart stopped beating, all his stress and frustration had disappeared. She looked so beautiful tonight and the dress he bought for her was perfect. He smiled this time and didn't smirk, Serena from the distance pointed towards the guys, Blair turned around and faced Chuck. Her eyes lit up and had a massive grin on her face. Both girls made their way to Nate and Chuck. Nate took Serena's hand and walked away to talk leaving Blair with Chuck.

''Chuck!'' Blair said with excitement. ''I missed you.'' She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in for a passionate kiss. Chuck wrapped his arms her waist and entered his tongue in her mouth. They continued to kiss and Chuck traced her bottom lip with his tongue, she let out a moan and pulled apart just in case they go to far. Chuck now became more relaxed because of Blair's presence.

''My, my i have great taste in dresses because you don't know how gorgeous you look.'' Blair blushed and pressed her lips against his.

''Chuck, thank you so much for this dress! It's so beautiful.'' She thanked him with another kiss. ''You're so sweet.'' She smiled.

''How have you been all day?'' He asked snaking his arm around her waist, heading for a seat.

''Great as always, how about you?'' She returned.

Chuck sighed. ''Fine as usual.'' Blair noticed his eyes, he wasn't fine.

''What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because i can see it in your eyes.'' Chuck looked up at her now.

''My father was just lecturing me about how i can't take responsibility and become a father.'' He let out.

''He is obviously wrong! You're making a great effort, i can really see it.'' He smiled now.

''Thank you Blair.'' He said and kissed her softly on the lips. ''Look's like Serena and I might be brother and sister.''

Blair looked confused but surprised too. ''What?''

He chuckled. ''This morning i went to visit my father and i caught him with Lily, so i guess they are dating now.''

She now understood why Serena had been so anxious. Her mother was dating Bart Bass. ''Oh wow, if Bart and Lily ever get married, then i guess Serena can be an aunt!'' She exclaimed. Chuck laughed at how cute Blair was.

* * *

''So Serena, any luck on finding out who your mom is dating?" Nate asked as Serena was keeping an eye out for her mother.

''Not really, but i still think it's your father.'' Nate rolled his eyes.

''Serena, come on. I doubt it, really.'' Suddenly she saw her mother walking with Nate's father Harold. She broke her gaze with Nate and focused on her mom. Lily gave Harold a kiss on the cheek and started to laugh.

''See! I knew it!'' She spat out and started to storm over to her mother.

''Serena, wait-'' Nate called out, but she continued to walk.

''I knew it mother! How could you? He is married.'' She shouted. Lily turned to Serena now a bit shocked.

''Serena, what on earth are you talking about?'' She questioned. ''And don't shout, people might start to stare.'' She whispered.

''Oh, please.'' She scoffed. ''I know you're dating Harold, its no secret.''

''What?'' Lily exclaimed in disbelief, Harold gave Lily a weird look.

''Don't try to deny it! I heard you on the phone.''

Lily sighed, she had mistaken the man. ''Serena listen, I'm not dating Harold, you heard wrong on the phone. I'm dating -'' But she got cut off as the head of the Philanthropist Society started to speak through a microphone.

''Good evening. May i have your attention please?'' Everyone went quiet and he continued to speak. ''Thank you. As head of the New York Philanthropist Society, i would like you to please join me in congratulating this award to Bart Bass.'' Bart smiled and walked up the stage to collect his award. He shook hands with the man and started to speak.

Bart made a thank you speech and walked off the stage. Lily was smiling at Bart now, Serena caught onto this and suddenly realised.

''Oh, my god. You're dating Bart Bass?'' Lily faced Serena and nodded.

''Yes darling, i was going to tell you eventually. Why on earth would you think I'm dating Harold? He is married!'' She explained. Serena sighed and laughed.

''Oh i don't know mom, i have a lot of thoughts on everything.'' She smiled and hugged her mom. ''So does this mean Chuck and I are siblings?''

Lily let out a laugh. ''Not yet.'' Said Bart as he snaked his arm around Lily.

''Serena, i would like you to meet Bart. Bart this is my daughter Serena.'' She gestured.

Bart shook Serena's hand and spoke. ''A pleasure to meet you.''

''Same here.'' She smiled. Serena didn't know Bart was mean, she had only just met him.

''Where's Eric?'' Asked Lily.

''Probably hanging out somewhere with his friends.'' Lily nodded.

* * *

''I guess Serena just found out.'' Chuck spoke as he saw his father, Lily, Serena and Eric making his way there.

Blair looked up and smiled. ''Come, lets go talk to them.'' She said standing up and grabbing Chuck's hand. They walked over to them holding hands and putting on smiles.

''Chuck, i guess now we can properly introduce each other.'' Lily laughed shaking Chuck's hand. Bart only gave Chuck a stern look.

''Well i guess if you and my father decide to get serious, you might become a grandmother and Serena becoming an aunt.'' He spoke as his arm was around Blair's waist while the other gently rubbed her stomach in response to what he was talking about.

Lily laughed. ''That would such a pleasure.''

Chuck now faced Eric. ''I look forward to getting to know you Eric. You seem like a good kid.'' He said shaking his hand. ''If you have any trouble, with anything. I'd be glad to so do.'' He looked at Bart now, proving he can be a good person.

''Thank's Chuck.'' Answered Eric nicely.

''Serena, i think you owe Harold an apology.'' Serena turned to Harold who was speaking to his wife Anne and Nate.

''Yeah, your right.'' Serena sighed and walked over to Harold.

''Harold?'' Serena said and Harold turned around.

''Serena.'' He smiled.

''I wanted to apologise from my sudden outburst before.'' She said truthfully.

''That's okay Serena, you didn't mean it.'' He assured her. Serena smiled and walked up to Nate.

''See? What did i tell you?'' Nate said.

Serena pouted but smiled. ''I know, i know. I'm sorry.'' She gave him a soft kiss. Nate pulled back and smiled.

* * *

After the gala finished Blair went home with Chuck.

''Blair, you haven't stopped smirking since we left the gala.'' Chuck said as they made their way to his bed. Blair just laughed.

''Chuck, is my lingerie in your closet?'' She shouted as she walked into his closet. Blair had kept a lot of her lingerie and night slips in Chuck's closet, because she spent so much time there. Chuck sighed, she ignored him.

''Yes,'' He answered stripping down all his clothes and putting on his silk pyjama pants.

Blair walked out with a champagne coloured night slip that looked incredibly sexy, with her new curves. Chuck's jaw dropped and eyed her body.

She continued to smirk and gave Chuck a sweet kiss, then she noticed he was topless and was only wearing his pyjama pants. She loved his toned chest.

They both went into bed, Blair was lying on the side and Chuck hugged her from behind. ''So Blair, would you like to share as to why are you smirking so much?'' He asked resting his chin on Blair's shoulder. Her smirked increased more.

''Isn't just ironic how we wore matching clothes tonight?'' She said facing Chuck now cuddling up to his chest. He let out a chuckle. ''You're jacket was the same colour as my dress.''

''Well Blair, i just wanted everyone to know that you're mine. They deserve to know we are a matching couple, because we both have exquisite taste in clothes.'' He answered giving her a kiss. Chuck rolled Blair, so now that she was on top of him. She leaned in for a passionate kiss. Chuck cupped her ass as Blair rubbed against him. Exploring each others mouths. They pulled apart and his face fell to her breasts.

''I love what pregnancy has done to your breasts.'' He panted as he left kisses down the valley of her breasts. Blair giggled from his touch.

They continued to make out more and eventually they fell asleep. They didn't have sex tonight, but that didn't stop them from having it tomorrow or the next day.

Blair was lying on top of Chuck as she rested her head in the crock of his naked chest. He had a protective arm around her back and held her tight, he gave her a kiss on the head and fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if there wasn't much Chair in this chapter, but i promise up coming chapters will! I hope you guys enjoyed and reviews are always loved (:_

_Blair's outfit is from 2x07 'Chuck In Real Life' and so is Chuck's._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. So now as you've noticed this story has branched off to a different storyline from the movie, hope you enjoying it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the movie Knocked up.**

* * *

_Three months pregnant..._

The morning sunlight gazed onto Chuck from the window, causing him to wake up. His body shifted a bit and snuggled tighter to his pregnant girlfriend. He shut his eyes again and nuzzled against her neck. Blair groaned and opened her eyes.

''Chuck?'' She asked. ''You awake?''

''I am now, baby.'' He answered kissing her neck. Blair chuckled and turned on her back. In response he held her by the waist and was stroking her belly gently. ''So, what's on our itinerary today?''

''Don't you have work today?''

''I'll take the day off.'' Chuck shrugged. ''I'd rather be with you than work.''

Blair smiled at his words. ''Well...'' She began. ''I was thinking, maybe today we can go to those pregnancy classes.'' She continued on. ''The breathing classes, so when i have minor contractions, i would know how to breath!''

Chuck smiled and started to laugh. ''That sounds great.'' He leaned forward and kissed Blair sweetly. ''Shouldn't you start to take pregnancy classes when you're about seven months pregnant?''

Blair quirked an eyebrow at him from his knowledge on pregnancy. ''Since when do you know about pregnancy?'' She said playfully.

A smirk formed. ''Well...'' He kissed her seductively. ''I want to be a good daddy and get rewarded from mommy.'' Another kiss. Blair smiled, she was beyond proud in his commitment to become a father.

''Yeah, i suppose that's right, But i just want an experience. One class and when I'm seven months pregnant, we'll take them normally.'' She explained. ''Oh and i don't want to go to public classes. I want to go to exclusive ones, i would feel more comfortable.'' She added. She was Blair Waldorf after all.

''Then we will go to the best one in New York. You deserve the best care.'' He sat up now and kissed her hair. Everyday Chuck was becoming a better father and Blair noticed. ''Are you hungry?''

Blair nodded and both of them slowly got out of bed.

* * *

Nate and Serena were in a cafe having breakfast. They were sitting on a table and pretty much just talking about her mothers new relationship with Bart.

''I don't know. I mean Bart is very nice with me, but the other day he was on the phone and it sounded like he was talking to Chuck.'' Nate nodded for her to continue on. ''It was really a bad conversation, i mean he was pretty harsh.''

Nate took bite out of his muffin and swallowed it, to begin to talk. ''That's just Bart being himself. I mean I've know Chuck since we were eight, so I'm kind of use to their arguments.''

Serena gazed at him shocked. ''Wow, poor Chuck. Do you know why Bart's always been like that?'' She asked taking a sip of her Latté.

Nate closed his eyes and nodded sadly. ''Well do you know how Chuck's mom died giving birth to him?'' Serena nodded in understatement. ''Chuck's mom was the love of Bart's life. So Chuck feels guilt he killed her and now Bart hates him for taking her away.''

Serena gasped. ''But that's not true! How could Chuck ever think that?''

''I know, I'm totally against that, but every time i try to tell him it's not his fault he always says 'Tell him that' and you can't really argue there.''

''Yeah, that's true. None of this is Chuck's fault.'' Nate nodded in agreement. Serena suddenly looked at her phone. ''Listen Nate, I'm going to be late for work. Blair's not coming in today, so I'm going to take off, I'll see you later and maybe we can catch up for lunch?'' She said standing up holding her bag. Nate stood up too.

''Okay, I'll text you.'' Nate gave her a sweet kiss and Serena turned around to leave. Just as Nate went to pick up his briefcase Serena made a comment.

''By the way, you look very handsome in your suit.'' She winked and walked out. Nate smiled and let out a chuckle.

* * *

Chuck had just got off the phone and sat down on the dining table next to Blair. She was eating breakfast.

''Looks like 10:30 a class starts, so what do you say?'' He offered. Blair swallowed her french toast and smiled.

''Perfect.'' And gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chuck eyed Blair's body and noticed what she was wearing. He started to laugh. ''What's so funny?'' She asked confused.

''I don't think you can do pregnancy classes in high top skirts, Blair.'' He nodded at her body. Blair pouted her lips and began to speak.

''What do you suggest then?'' She said with a sarcastic smile. Chuck smirked.

''I'd say _nothing_, but there would be people there, so maybe that's a bad idea.'' Blair gave him a play full slap.

''I guess you could wear tights?'' He suggested. Blair started to laugh.

''Tights are not pants Chuck.'' Chuck smiled and kissed her.

''Dosen't matter, i know you would look sexy in them.''

Blair giggled, then thought it might not be a bad idea. ''I guess i could get changed there. Because I'm not walking through Manhattan in tights.''

''Whatever you want.'' And kissed her on the temple.

After Blair finished eating they started to get ready for the pregnancy classes.

* * *

Serena was in her office choosing pictures of dresses to go in their magazine. She needed assistance for someone to photo copy designs so she dialed Damien's office number.

''Hello?'' He answered through the phone.

''Hey Dame, could you come to my office please?''

''Sure, I'll be there in a minute.'' Serena hung up the phone and waited for him.

After a minute Damien entered her office.

''Serena?''

She looked up from her work and smiled. ''Hey Dame, could you make 50 copies of these designs, i need it for a meeting coming up soon.''

''Sure, anything else?'' He asked.

''No, that's it.''

He nodded and spoke again. ''So...Blair's not in today?'' He said casually.

She shook her head. ''No, I'm afraid not, she went to a this pregnancy class with Chuck.''

He closed his eyes in disappointed. Serena caught onto this and noticed the hurt on his face.

''You really like her, don't you?'' She said breaking his thoughts.

Damien snapped his head and protested. ''What? No way, i mean she's with Chuck...''

Serena scoffed. ''Please, spare me. I can see it in your eyes and you always talk to me about her.'' She continued on. ''Also the way you look at her, there's no denying it.''

He sighed in defeat. ''Yeah...'' He said softly.

''Look, I'm sure there is heaps of women out there for you.'' She tried to insist.

''But one thing's wrong, they're not Blair! No one is as beautiful as her, i mean you're beautiful too, you know what i mean.''

She nodded. ''You can still be friends with her, you know.''

''I know...but.''

''Look, go photo copy those designs and I'll talk to Blair for you.''

He felt a bit happy, but not fully satisfied. ''Thanks.''

* * *

Chuck and Blair arrived at the pregnancy classes. He was carrying her big Chanel bag, with her tights and other clothes in there. They walked into the class and noticed there were about 20 couples in there. Thankfully they looked like they were from the Upper East Side, so this made Blair a bit more comfortable.

An instructor walked up to the couple. ''Hi! Welcome, why don't you grab a mat and settle down.'' She smiled. ''My name is Caitlin and I'll be your instructor for the lesson.''

They both nodded and Chuck spoke. ''I'm Chuck and this is Blair.'' Blair only gave her a small smile.

''Chuck I'm going to get changed, why don't you grab us a mat?''

He nodded and Blair headed for a bathroom. He saw other couples lining up in rows with mats. The pregnant women sat down first and the men curled up behind them, hugging them from the back. Chuck smirked, he thought he wasn't going to enjoy this class, because he was kind of scared. Reality just hit him again about being a father and Chuck Bass wasn't capable of changing diapers and baby stuff. But now a kinky idea came to his mind and he was certainly going to enjoy it. He was going to drive Blair crazy in pleasure.

Blair walked out of the bathroom wearing her tights, she searched around the room and noticed other women were wearing them too. She felt relieved and went to find boyfriend. Chuck spotted her and had a smug grin. She looked so sexy in tights, they perfectly gripped on her ass and he liked it. A lot. _Even better_, he thought.

''My, my, don't you look sexy?'' He whispered grabbing her waist and kissing her with passion. Blair grabbed his neck and kissed him back.

''Okay! Thanks for the couples that came today. Let's get started!.'' They both sighed, not getting to finish off kissing.

Chuck grabbed a mat and Blair sat down first slowly. He suddenly stood behind Blair very, very closely, sitting down slowly, rubbing his groin down Blair's back and wrapped his legs with hers. Blair shuddered from his touch. Chuck only smirked it was already working. They sat at the back so one could see them. They wouldn't want to anyway, for what Chuck had planned for her.

* * *

Nate just got off the phone to a travel agent. He had already booked the tickets for Rome. After Christmas they were planning to board the plane.

He picked up his cell and dialed for Serena.

''Hey Nate.'' She said cheerfully.

''Hey beautiful. What time do you get off for lunch?''

''In about an hour.''

''Do you want to meet up?'' He suggested.

''Sure, I'd love too.''

''Great i have a surprise for you.''

''Oh?'' She said playfully.

Nate chuckled. ''You're going to find out at lunch.''

''Basterd.'' She joked. ''Okay bye Nate.''

''Bye.''

He started to feel a bit hesitant to show her the tickets now. Why was this?

* * *

The class just began. ''Okay everyone, i want you all to take deep breaths and become relaxed.'' Caitlin announced. ''Today we will be doing breathing techniques.''

Chuck held her by the waist and nuzzled against her neck, Blair however felt comfort out of this. That was until he moved closer then he already was and rubbed his groin against her behind.

''Chuck...What are you doing?'' She whispered.

''Helping you relax, baby.'' He replied nuzzling against her hair then kissing her neck.

Chuck's hands were stroking her belly very gently and her fingers entwined with his. She was breathing nervously now as Chuck ran his hand on the _outside_ of her thighs.

Blair was suppose to be breathing calmly and following the techniques, but Chuck made that impossible. ''But...'' Chuck's hand ran in the _inside_ of her thighs, just missing her centre. He continued to kiss her neck ''Chuck...'' She moaned a little to loud from pleasure. Everyone went quiet and looked at them. Suddenly Caitlin spoke.

''I think that's a bit enthusiastic for breathing, Blair.'' Caitlin said jokingly. Blair sent her a death glare, the instructor cleared her throat nervously and continued to demonstrate the technique. Her back immediately stiffened and shuffled a bit forward, so her back wasn't in full contact with his body.

He felt a bit confused as to why she shuffled forward, to her remark he moved closer. She just remained unaffected as he moved closer. Blair couldn't believe how clueless he was, she was obviously upset.

''Blair?'' He whispered in the crock of her neck. ''Are you okay? I'm sorry if i did anything wrong, I'm not use to these classes.'' He tried to reason, he had no idea he had upset her. She scoffed in response and didn't answer him.

This nonsense went on for another half an hour and the instructor looked up at the clock. ''And that's all for today's class. I hope you guys got a great experience out of this and your babies to been born healthy.'' She smiled.

Everyone started to get up and rearrange the mats. Blair stood up abruptly and walked straight to the bathroom, this left Chuck clueless again.

_Is he even taking this serious? Does he just want sex from me? UGH! He probably doesn't even want a child!_ Blair's hormones were starting to kick in and they were bad.

* * *

Nate was waiting patiently for Serena to come. The last time they had spoken about holidays was a few months ago and Serena didn't look that interested in going. He now felt still a bit hesitant to tell her, although he got the wrong message. Of course Serena wanted to go, she was just shocked from Nate's commitment in the next stage in their relationship.

''Nate?'' He snapped his head up and saw Serena. He rose from his chair and gave Serena a kiss.

''Sit down, my love. I have a surprise for you.''

''Yes i know and it's been on my mind since you've told me! Now what is it?'' She asked eagerly.

Nate reached for his pocket slowly and took out the plane tickets. She was confused at first, but then grabbed the tickets. She gasped when she read them.

''Oh, my god! Is that what i think it is?'' She exclaimed.

''Yes it is baby, we're going Rome!''

Serena squealed in delight. ''When are we going to go?''

''Right after Christmas, how does that sound?''

''Perfect.'' And leaned in to kiss his lips.

''So i spoke to Chuck before and apparently he is taking pregnancy classes with Blair?''

Serena laughed. ''Yeah, just for fun. They want to experience it.''

''I could just imagine Chuck changing a diaper.'' They both laughed and looked at the menu.

* * *

''Blair...you're scaring me.'' Chuck broke the silence. ''You've been quiet ever since we left the classes.'' They were having lunch now and Blair had been ignoring Chuck ever since.

She scoffed. ''Can I just ask you one thing Chuck?''

''Anything.''

''Are you even serious about the baby and I?'' He got a shock.

''Woah, where is this coming from? You know how i feel about you. And I'm willing to be a good father.''

''Or just using me as a sex toy?''

''What?''

''Oh don't act so Innocent. The baby classes? You were seducing me and wasn't taking anything serious!'' She shouted in a angry tone.

''No, Blair. You got it all wrong. I was just mucking around with you. Of course I'm serious about this, you both mean the world to me.'' He spoke truthfully. Blair's heart melted, then her hormones changed quickly to mad again. ''And i would never consider you as a sex toy.''

Her hormones were about the explode with anger. ''Mucking around? That's not serious Chuck! God! I've had enough of you!'' She stood up and left harshly.

Chuck sighed. _Maybe i shouldn't have tried to seduce her, how could she think i wouldn't care about her and the baby? _

An old woman peeked from the corner and stood by Chuck. ''Can I help you?'' He asked.

''Just a word of advice, you seem like a nice gentleman. She's just going through hormones dear, she doesn't mean anything she says.''

Chuck only nodded. He was still a bit confused and thought maybe mucking around with her wasn't such a good idea. This processed through him and understood it better, she was just going through hormones. He felt a bit relieved because he was serious about becoming a father. He needed to prove it to his own father and most of all Blair.

''Thanks.'' The old woman nodded and walked away.

* * *

Chuck wants to make it up to Blair now. He was thinking deeply of how to repay her and seducing her wasn't an option. He walked past a florist shop and suddenly got an idea. He knew Blair's favourite flowers and she had a lot. He smirked now having a bright idea. He walked into the store and went to the counter. The woman almost gasped when she saw Chuck, he was so handsome.

''Hi. I would like to order some flowers and get them delivered by this afternoon.'' He spoke, the florist nodded and took out paperwork. ''If you'll excuse me, i have to call someone.'' He took out his cell and dialed Serena's phone.

_Mmm, he's got a sexy voice too_. The florist thought as Chuck turned around.

''Hello?'' She answered.

''Serena, hey. Could you do me a favour please?''

''Okay? Does this have anything to do with Blair?"

''Actually yes, we had a bit of a falling out before and i wanted to make it up to her.''

''Uh huh?''

''So I'm at the florist now ordering her favourite flowers, I'm going to fill her room with them.''

''Aw, Chuck, that's so sweet, really. What did you need me for?''

''I need you to keep her out of the house until 7:00pm because there's going to be a lot of flowers.''

''Oh okay, I'll just take her to Bendal's.''

''Thanks Serena, mood swings with Blair are hard to deal with.''

She laughed over the line. ''Tell me about it, i grew up with her.'' She joked.

He laughed. ''Okay, bye.''

''Bye.''

The florist started to speak. ''So which flowers would you like to order?'' With a flirtatious smile.

Chuck turned around and faced the florist. She had no effect on him. ''Ah, yes. I would like 2000 Pink Alstroemeria's and Carnations, 1500 peonies, 1000 white roses and 1000 Hydrangea's.'' They were her favourite flowers after all.

''Sounds like you really like this girl.'' She said writing down the order. A hint of jealously in her voice. He just smiled very happily. ''Could you please write down the address and your signature.''

Chuck did as he was told and asked ''What time should they deliver?''

''How does 6:00 sound?''

''That sounds perfect. Thank you.''

* * *

''Oh, my god Serena! Chuck is so annoying!'' She exclaimed going through the purses in Bendals.

''Hey, B that purple purse is nice.'' Blair turned to Serena and gave her a death glare.

''Why did you remind me of him?! Purple is his favourite colour!'' Serena couldn't help but laugh, her best friend was having hormones and Blair being Blair was just funny.

''This isn't funny, S!''

''Blair, listen to me. You're overreacting, you're going through mood swings.'' She tried to explain.

''Whatever! Why does Chuck have to be so sexy? God! With his deep brown eyes, toned chest, hair, incredible jaw line and his big peni-'' She was drifting off now and Serena cut her off.

''Okay, B i think you should stop.'' Serena laughed. ''You know Chuck is becoming a new man everyday and you can help it he was feeling horny.'' She reasoned.

Blair was about to rage again, but she calmed down a bit. ''I...I suppose your right, i mean i was kind of pissed at him. I'm not a sex toy!''

''Blair, Chuck just feels very passionate about you, that's all.'' She assured her. She checked the time and it was 6:50pm. ''Hey Blair, maybe we should get back now. Aren't you hungry?''

''Yeah i am. Let me just pay for this and we'll go.''

* * *

Before Serena and Blair got into the elevator, Serena stopped her. ''Hey Blair, why don't you go up and I'll catch up with you later. I forgot something at Nate's''

''Okay, S.'' She said as the elevator doors closed. Serena wanted to leave Chuck and Blair alone.

Blair walked into her penthouse and noticed the lights were a bit dim. She walked into the living room and dropped her shopping bags on the couch. The smell of food armoured the air and this made her hungry, she gasped when she saw the dining table.

Two lovely meals had been prepared and a vase of Hydrangea's were in the middle. ''Chuck?'' She called out.

''I'm in your room Blair.'' He shouted back from upstairs. Blair felt a bit confused but walked up the stairs anyway. It smelled so beautiful walking down the hall as she approached her room. She turned the handle and opened the door.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw her room. It was so beautiful, all her favourite flowers decorated everywhere. Her room was full of them, including her bed. She spotted Chuck wearing a suit and looking very handsome. She was absoulutly speechless.

''C-Chuck, what is all of this?'' She managed to stutter out, shocked from what she seen before her.

He smiled and walked up to her, resting his arms on her shoulders. ''I wanted to show you how serious i am about you and becoming a father.'' They bored into each others eyes. ''Plus i felt a bit guilty for what i did today and wanted to make it up to you. I really am sorry.''

She knew he was sorry, her mood swings had just gotten to her. Blair stood silent for a bit examining the flowers and finally met his gaze.''Oh Chuck!'' She exclaimed and attacked him with her lips. They were in a passionate embrace now, kissing each other like their lips were the only source of oxygen. They pulled apart breathless. ''I forgive you, i was just being dramatic about my hormones.'' She explained. ''I really don't know what to say. This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me.'' She spoke eyeing each flower. ''They are so beautiful! Thank you Chuck. Will you forgive me, for acting like a complete bitch?''

He chuckled. ''Of course Blair.'' and they found their lips again and continued to make out. Blair started to take of Chuck's jacket when he stopped. ''Come, we'll eat down stairs. Let's get out of here.''

''Or we could stay.'' She whispered seductively. Chuck moaned and began to kiss again.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter turned out a bit weird for me, but oh well, I like how it ended. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would be appreciated. (: More chapters to come._

_Preview for next chapter: Business trip & Rome :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked up.**

_

* * *

_

Five months pregnant...

In the past 21 weeks of Blair's pregnancy, Chuck and her have developed to to know each other inside out. In result they are the same, scheming in high school and just being their place on the top. Of course Chuck didn't tell her about his rebellious nights with Carter and him being a womanizer. She would think the worst of him, its better it stayed that way.

Chuck just came out of meeting in Bass Industries. In few days he has a business to London and he didn't want to leave Blair alone at home, he would miss her like the end of the world. A downside of Blair being pregnant is she might not be able to travel, although five months into her pregnancy would still be okay to board a plane.

He made his way to his office and shut the door behind him. He flipped open his cell and dialed at Blair's office.

''Eleanor Waldorf Magazine Editors, this is Damien speaking.'' Answered Damien.

_Great_. ''_Damien_, my man. Could you please connect me to my lovely _girlfriend_.'' Rubbing every word in his face smugly.

Chuck heard him sigh over the line. ''Yes, yes.'' He spat in an annoyed tone.

The phone beeped and finally connected to Blair. ''Hello?'' She answered sweetly.

''Good morning beautiful. I see your assistant is still a asshole.''

Blair chuckled over the line. ''Hi Chuck. Still up for lunch?''

''Always.'' He breathed. ''And i have a surprise for you too.''

''Let me guess, something kinky?'' She assumed.

''Oh, don't worry baby, that's tonight.'' He playfully spoke.

She laughed again. ''Care to tell?''

''At lunch, and I hope you're answer is yes.''

''Oh?'' She seemed a bit dazed. _Is he talking about marriage?_ She thought.

He smirked now. ''You'll find out at lunch. I'll see you soon.''

''Okay, bye.''

After he hung up, he called his travel agent.

''Yes, i need another ticket for London.''

* * *

Serena let out another frustrated sigh, she had just finished packing for Rome. She decided to take the day off today, just so she has everything ready.

_''No, no you told me it would be ready! I'm boarding the plane in less than 48 hours, it better be ready when i pick it up tomorrow.''_ Nate spoke from the kitchen.

Serena became confused again. For the past week, Nate had been acting really strange and always making secret phone calls. She was getting quite tired of this and wanted to find out for once and for all what the hell is going on here. She sighed and stood up from her bedroom.

''So, who was that this time?'' She asked walking into the kitchen.

Nate turned around and shot a panicked look. ''Uh, that was just...um...'' He had to think of something quick. ''That guy that has our...neck pillows!''

Serena rolled her eyes and gave him a stupid look. ''Neck pillow? Really Nate?'' She scoffed.

''Yeah, i don't want your neck to be sore on the plane.'' He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''Honestly, I'm done playing this game. What the hell is going on?''

''Nothing sweetie, I'm just nervous about the flight.''

''Why would you be nervous?''

He sighed. ''I want everything to be perfect. So I'm really stressing out here.''

She quirked her eyebrow, not fully convinced, but decided to let it go, _again._

''Fine. If that's what you say.'' She spoke with no emotion and walked back into her room.

* * *

Blair had a million thoughts going through her mind. She was waiting outside eagerly for Chuck to come and reveal his _surprise_. _It can't possibly be marrige! I mean come on, he wouldn't make it that obvious!_

Chuck's limo pulled up the curve and he got out of the car. ''Blair.'' He greeted and gave her a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled back for a kiss. ''Come...I'll tell you whats going on in the limo.''

''Oh, Chuck. I thought this wasn't kinky.'' All he could do was laugh.

''Blair, you're more dirty minded then me.'' He opened the door for her and they both went inside.

''It's just the hormones!'' She said as Chuck scooted closer to her in the back of the limo. ''So, whats going on?" The limo started to depart.

He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss first before speaking, she kissed back and grasped each others hands. ''Well, earlier today i was in a meeting.'' Blair nodded for him to continue on. ''And it looks like i have a business trip in a few days.''

''Oh,'' She looked down now. ''And you have to leave me behind.'' Disappointment was washing through her face.

He started to smirk. ''Blair look at me.'' She looked up and Chuck traced his thumb on her bottom lip. ''I want you to come with me, I'd become depressed not seeing you for a week!''

Her eyes lit and pulled out a big grin. ''Oh, Chuck!'' She cupped her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. ''I'd love to come!''

''Great, because either way you would be coming. I don't want to leave you alone with that Brad Pitt wannabe.''

She chuckled. ''You don't have to worry about Damien, Chuck. So where is your business trip going to be?''

''How does London sound?''

''Perfect. Except one thing.''

''Which is?'' He asked confused, oblivious to the fact the shes pregnant.

''I'm pregnant Chuck. Do you think i could travel?''

''I think you should be fine, but maybe we could visit the doctors just to make sure.''

''Okay, thanks.'' She kissed him on the cheek. The limo stopped and Aurthur opened the door for Chuck.

They both walked outside of the limo and began to speak again. ''So when would we be departing?''

''In two days. Tomorrow we'll go doctors and from his approval we'll leave the next day.''

Blair snaked her arm around his waist, while he put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her hair and walked into the restaurant.

_Right, there was no way it was marriage._ She shook her head.

* * *

_The next day..._

''I don't know, B. I mean i look really forward to this trip, but Nate is acting so weird!'' Serena exclaimed. Today was the day that Nate and her would board the plane for Rome. She wanted to give her best friend a good bye before she sees her in a months time.

''Maybe he is actually nervous as you say.'' Blair shrugged.

Serena sighed. ''No i don't think so, i think he is keeping a secret from me.''

''Do you have any ideas on what it could be?''

''I don't know, but whenever he is on the phone, it sounds like hes ordering something, like a package.''

''A gift Serena!''

''Maybe...''

''Oh! I got an idea!''

''Which is?''

''Why don't we go to his apartment and snoop around, see if he is hiding anything.''

''That's crazy B!''

''Come on, S!'' She threw her hands up in the air. ''We haven't done that in a while, remember in high school? With our exes?''

''And was the reason they are our exes.'' She said sternly.

Blair laughed. ''Just for a bit, i mean he is at Chuck's suite.''

She sighed in defeat. ''Fine.''

* * *

''Wow.'' Chuck narrowed his eyes as Nate put the mysterious object in his pocket.

''She's been pretty suspicious with me, for the past few days.''

''Of course she would be. You've been panicking ever since you got it.''

He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. ''The reason for that is, i just want to make everything perfect. Because i know shes the one for me.''

''I'm happy for you man, but you better get your act together before she thinks you're fooling around with her.''

''Yeah, once we're in Rome, it'll be okay.'' He met Chuck's gaze and spoke again. ''So, what's this i hear you and Blair are going to London?''

He chuckled but put a serious face on. ''Yeah, it's a business trip, i don't want to leave her behind.''

Nate focused on his eyes and noticed an emotion that he's never seen before on his best friend. What was it? He couldn't describe it. All he knew was Chuck really cared for this girl.

''Come,'' He tapped Chuck's shoulder. ''I need some help with the suite cases back in my apartment, for the limo.''

Chuck nodded and headed out his suite, Nate followed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

''Okay S, you're right.'' Blair sighed standing up from Nate's study desk. Serena was nervously fumbling around with her beaded necklace. ''We've been here for almost half an hour and found nothing!''

Serena shrugged. ''If he doesn't get his act together, I'm breaking up with him!''

Blair glanced at her. ''S, you can't be serious, you love him.''

She pressed her lips in a thin line. ''That's part of the reason! I can't love him if he can't be honest with me!'' She threw her hands up in the air. ''Plus, it'll break my heart.'' She frowned now.

She walked over to her and placed her hands on Serena's shoulders. ''Listen S, I've seen situations like this before, you may think he's doing a bad thing, but really its completely the opposite.''

Serena smiled and enveloped her best friend in a hug. They both heard a shuffling keys as the door opened of the suite. It was Chuck and Nate. They both looked confused as to why both their girls were at Nate's suite.

''Serena? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be getting ready?'' Serena broke off Blair and walked over to Nate. He kissed her on the cheek and began to speak. With a matter of seconds, Blair was in Chuck's arms.

''I wanted to meet up here and put my luggage in the limo.'' She smiled. ''Then we can go straight to the airport.''

Chuck and Blair broke apart from their kiss and began to speak. ''So I've booked an appointment today, and I'm hoping you can travel.'' She pressed her forehead against his.

''My wonderful man, thank you.'' She gave him a quick peck. ''Serena, Chuck and I have to go now, but i hope you guys have a safe trip! And lots of fun!'' She gestured and grabbed Chucks hand, walking out the suite. Chuck quickly winked at the couple before closing the door.

''Well, let's go shall we?'' He suggested kissing her tenderly.

Serena smiled, he was starting to become sane again.

* * *

''So Miss Waldorf, you're 21 weeks along and you're pregnancy seems to be developing very healthy.'' They both sighed in relief, everything was perfect. ''As long as your nothing is wrong with you, you should be able to travel at five months.''

''Thank you, that is really good to hear.'' Blair grinned and tightened her grip on Chuck's hand.

''But, please watch yourself, after your flight, get some bed rest.'' Doctor Nerman spoke with concern. Blair was ready to hear a pervy comment about bed rest but instead she got a different reply.

''She defiantly will.'' Nodded Chuck, very seriously. She just smiled at him.

They were both in the limo now. ''So when we arrive at your penthouse, you should start to pack and we will leave tomorrow morning.''

She nodded and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, he stroked her hair and kissed it. ''So will we be taking your private jet?''

Chuck was drawing lazy circles on her arm and kissed her hair again, her strawberry scent aromed in his nose. God he loved it. ''Yes we will, and you'll have the best care.''

Wow, Chuck Bass has really changed. From a careless womanizer to a caring father. Blair had changed him in the best way and he loved it.

* * *

Serena and Nate were sitting next to each other on the plane. She had the seat next to the window and bored her eyes into it. He noticed this and lightly tapped her hand.

''Hey, are you okay? What's on your mind?''

She turned her head slowly and met his gaze. She gave him a lazy dirty look. ''What's on your mind, Nate?''

''At this very moment, you.''

She sighed, he was ignoring the subject. ''Nothing, just feeling a bit sick, flying is not my strongest point.'' She had to think of something and let it go, once again.

He cupped her chin and stared into her blue eyes. ''Hey, it's okay, I'm here.'' He assured her.

She gave him a weak smile and decided to play along. It was all she could do. What's in store for this couple?

* * *

_The next day..._

''My, my I'm impressed Bass.'' Her eyes widened walking through his private jet.

He smirked and hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her swollen belly. ''Good, because you don't know what your in for.'' And kissed her on the cheek. ''Sit anywhere, put your feet up, relax and enjoy the journey.'' He gestured towards a couch.

She turned around a cupped his cheek, she kissed him softly and bored into his dark eyes. This would have been the first time they would travel together and escape to another country. She felt nervous for whats to come of this trip, but didn't show it. ''Thank you Chuck, i know this trip is going to be good.'' He smiled and kissed her once again.

''Now, as soon as we arrive to the hotel, you're getting some bed rest.'' He said turning her around towards the couch. ''Starting from now too.'' He playfully slapped her ass as she sat down.

''Yes, _mom_.'' She giggled. He winked at her and walked away to the bar to grab him self a drink. He poured himself a scotch and Blair a glass of water.

He walked back to Blair with his two drinks, she already put her feet up and took out a book. Chuck sat across her and was nursing his scotch.

''What's that?'' He asked, slightly confused. Blair looked up from her book and smiled.

''Pregnancy book, on how the baby develops.''

He gave her a knowingly look, he now started to see how good of a mother Blair would be. He was actually proud of her. God, his heart just skipped a beat.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter Chair are in London and SereNate are in Rome :) What's Nate's secret? Find out next chapter!_

_I hope i didn't disappoint and reviews are loved as always :D_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks always for the reviews! This part of the story will lead to two chapters, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

* * *

After an 11 hour flight, Blair and Chuck were in one of the best hotels in London. Chuck was sitting at the table preparing for his meeting tomorrow. He was suppose to get ready on his private jet, instead he was constantly distracted by his girlfriend which lead to their _activities_. The Bass jet was officially christened.

''Blair, you really need some rest.'' She was sitting next to Chuck watching him do his paper work. ''Go back to bed.'' He could tell by her eye bags that she was really exhausted.

''But...I want you to come.'' She pouted like a little girl. This made Chuck smile.

He opened his arms for a hug. ''Come here.'' She sat on Chuck's lap and cuddled up to him. ''I promise after i sort these papers from the board, I'll come to bed.'' He kissed her arm and ran his hand through it.

''Okay...don't be to long Bass.'' She said in a tired tone and kissed his temple. From her touch he felt more at ease and less stress.

''And i want you to get some more rest tomorrow.'' He spoke with concern. ''Maybe get a massage, order room service, go to the spa and watch a movie.''

Blair chuckled from his concern. ''You're so cute, you know that?" He couldn't help but grin at that, she slowly got of Chuck's lap and walked to the bedroom. ''I'll be waiting...'' She yawned, putting a hand over her mouth.

He watched her walk to the big bedroom swaying her hips, he had to urge to follow her, close the door behind them and never come out. But he needed to get ready for his meeting.

The door was half open and Blair started to undress, this caught his attention. His mouth started to water from the sight of her in a bra and panties. She quickly slipped on her lingerie and turned off the light.

Chuck shook his head and started to smirk. _That woman is going to be the death of me._

After about 15 minutes, Chuck walked into the bedroom. He loosened his tie and saw Blair curled on the side of the bed. He quickly changed into his pyjama's and crawled into the bed. He gently held her from behind and rested his hands on her belly. He could tell she felt a bit stiff, but as soon as Chuck touched her, her body softened.

''Chuck?'' She squinted towards him.

''It's okay, go back to sleep, baby.'' He kissed her hair and nuzzled against her neck.

Slowly as Blair fell asleep, Chuck watched her with fascination. His heart was pumping so hard, he didn't know what emotion it was, it was different, better. Could he be in love?

''You don't know how much you mean to me.'' He whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Awaken by the noise of plates, Blair rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of bed. She wrapped herself in a robe and headed out of the bedroom. Chuck was in the kitchen putting his paper work together in his briefcase. Her eyes narrowed to the dining table and noticed breakfast had already been prepared for her. She pulled out a grin and walked up behind Chuck, she hugged him from behind, carefully not putting any pressure on her belly.

''Good morning handsome.'' She spoke stroking his belt, just inches away from his member.

His breath hitched. ''Blair.'' He choked out turning around to face her. With much strength he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter.

He ran his hands up her hips and leaned in for her lips. She cupped his cheek and broke from the kiss.

''Aren't I a wonderful boyfriend preparing you breakfast?''

Blair licked her lips as she started to smirk. ''Mmm, yes you are. You cooked it yourself?'' She asked playfully, eyeing the food.

He let out a chuckle. ''You know it, baby.'' He joked kissing her nose. She felt sudden electricity and her attraction increased more towards him.

She pulled him by his bow tie and crashed her lips against him. In response he opened her robe and gripped the small of her back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him instantly closer. He deepened the kiss, rubbing his growing erection on her center.

The sensation of Chuck's tongue in her mouth caused her wanting more. Chuck's other arm grabbed her ass and started to massage it. After for what seemed like a life time, they pulled apart breathless.

''My, my someones a vixen today.'' He pressed his forehead against hers, reaching each others gaze.

She giggled. ''Well, its not my fault you're such a sexy legitimate business man.'' She reasoned, speaking the words on his lips.

As soon as she said business man, Chuck remembered he is going to have a meeting soon.

''Speaking of, I have a really big meeting in a few hours.''

''Hours is hours away.'' She whispered seductively. She was drifting him away again, he didn't want to refuse her.

''Tonight.'' He suggested. ''You won't be disappointed.'' He stroked her cheek and pulled out of their embrace. She sighed, but still smiled. ''I'll miss you.'' He quickly kissed her lips picking up his briefcase. ''And you too.'' Kissing her stomach.

* * *

Things were still tense between Serena and Nate ever since they left from New York. After an awkward breakfast at their suite, the couple decided to explore the lovely Rome.

She had always wondered if peoples wishes have came true when throwing coins into the Trevi Fountain. She eyed each coin, thinking maybe she should make a wish. Suddenly she felt someone snake around her waist.

''Serena,'' Nate breathed down her neck. ''Are you okay?'' She rolled her eyes at his remark.

''You know what? I'm not.'' She exclaimed. ''I'm really getting tired of this! I want to enjoy this trip with you so, so much. But you're making it impossible!''

''Serena,'' He began stroking her arm. ''I promise tonight I'll explain everything, and i will admit i haven't been myself.''

''True.'' She scoffed, looking away. He sighed.

''Trust me, once I'll explain, it will make much more sense.'' She met his gaze, unfolding her arms. ''Now, lets put all this behind us and start again?'' He insisted.

She gave him a weak smile, because for once he did actually sound convincing. ''Fine, i really do hope you're doing this for a reason.''

In the corner of his lips a smile stretched. ''You'll see.'' He gently kissed her lips and began to speak again. ''How about you make a wish?'' He gestured towards the Trevi fountain.

This brightened her up a bit, she really did want to enjoy this trip with Nate. ''Okay...'' She faced her back towards the fountain and took out a coin from her purse.

''No, no, here.'' Nate took out a coin for her. ''Use mine.''

''Thanks.'' She smiled at him becoming less tense. Serena closed her eyes and began her wish. _I wish whatever Nate is hiding, will be worth it, because i really do want to spend the rest of my life with him. _She threw her coin and heard it drop into the water.

''Come, i feel like gelati.'' He grinned taking her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and both walked off.

* * *

After Chuck left, Blair finished her breakfast and decided to get changed.

She made her way to the living room and switched on the flat screen television, she got quite bored flickering through the channels. Blair sighed from boredom and slowly stood up. She made her way to the cabinet underneath the television and noticed some DVDs. Great, she could watch a movie.

She sat back on the couch going through the DVDs, and of course none of them caught her attention. That until, she spotted _Breakfast At Tiffany's_, her favourite movie as a teenager and still today. She popped the DVD into the player and started to watch it.

After 15 minutes through the movie, she felt a bit hungry. Next to her was the suites phone, she picked it up and dialed room service. 10 minutes pasted and there was a knock at the door. She slowly got up, holding her belly and walked over to the door.

She turned the doorknob and let the waiter walk in. He dragged the trolley near the dining table and gave Blair a flirtatious smile. She felt no affection until he spoke. ''You're Mrs. Bass, right?''

Blair's eyes widened and got a shock. ''W-What?'' She stuttered out.

He felt a bit confused. ''Well, this is Mr. Basses suite right?'' Talking with his English accent.

''Yes it is,'' She wanted to buy more information as to why he called her . ''How did you know?''

''Well, down stairs in the kitchen, the chef told me to bring this to his suite.''

''Uh huh, and how did you know i was his wife?''

''At the front desk yesterday, Mr. Bass announced that him and his pregnant wife would be staying here. And i had no idea she was this beautiful.''

Her jaw almost dropped from what she was hearing, Chuck thought of Blair as a wife? ''Thanks.'' She smiled as he walked out of the suite.

She grabbed the platter and sat back on the couch. She took the lid off, eyeing each piece of fruit, she nibbled onto a strawberry. ''Wow, Mrs. Bass.'' She liked the sound of that, ''Blair Cornelia Bass.'' Yes, she loved it.

Right now her heart was pumping so much, she felt so much affection towards Chuck now, her feelings increasing by the second. He called her his wife? Could this be a sign?

* * *

Chuck was in the middle of a meeting listening to one of the investors, well actually he wasn't. A certain brunette was on his mind. He didn't know what this feeling was in his stomach, first it was butterflies but now it was much more. Much stronger and much better.

''Mr. Bass?'' Chuck snapped his head up, breaking his thoughts. ''What do you think of that?" Chuck was planning to build a restaurant in one of the hotels in London, while underground there would be a night club. Of course he didn't tell the board about the night club, he just needed an approval for the restaurant.

''I think we could make this work.'' He recovered, looking down at his paper work, in response to what the investor was talking about. The restaurant would be elegant and quiet. Quite the investment for him.

''Great. I guess that finishes our meeting.''

After Chuck left the building, he was in a limo. It wasn't his from Manhattan, he ordered one as soon as the jet landed here. The vehicle pasted a flower shop and this instantly caught his attention. He told the driver to park around the corner, because he was going to pick up something.

As he was in the florist, he ordered Blair's favourite flowers. Just as he walked outside the shop he wanted to call Blair, he was already missing her.

Chuck opened the limo door and dialed her number. ''Hello?''

''Hey beautiful. How is your day going?''

''Great, but it would be better if you were here.'' Chuck could hear the smile in her voice.

''Oh, i know. I almost had to have a cold shower in the building from our little encounter this morning.''

''Aw, little Bass wanted to play?" She spoke seductively.

''Oh sweetie, you're not referring to phone sex are you?'' He joked.

She started to crack up over the line and nothing was better than hearing that laugh to Chuck. It always put a smile to his face, no matter how he was feeling.

''So when are you going to come back?'' She asked. Chuck had another meeting in about an hour, so he would probably meet her later tonight.

''Well, i have another meeting soon, i just came out of one, so maybe later on?''

''Okay, I'm really looking forward to tonight.'' She spoke hopefully.

''You know it, baby. So what have you been doing all day?''

''Well right now I'm watching a movie, but other then that, nothing really.'' She was still in shock from Chuck calling her his wife.

''Okay, well I'll see you soon. Looks like i need another cold shower.'' She couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

After Chuck hung up with Blair, Serena decided to call her. ''Hello?'' Answered Blair.

''Hey, B! I miss you already!'' Blair could tell by Serena's voice that she was not entirely happy. She hoped Nate wasn't the cause.

''Serena! I miss you too!'' She exclaimed. ''How's _Roma _treating you?'' Emphasizing the word _Roma_ in an Italian accent.

''Yeah its really beautiful, Nate is acting a bit more normal now, but i know he is hiding something.''

''Trust me, S. He's going to tell you sooner or later.'' She tried to convince her in the right way.

''Well, he did say tonight he'll explain everything.'' She shrugged, trying to sound hope full.

''See! I told you everything would be okay.'' She heard Serena chuckle over the line. This made her happy hearing her best friend was feeling a bit better.

''So, i should ask. How is London?'' She wanted to change the subject and just have a decent conversation with her best friend.

''Really good so far. I miss Chuck, though.'' She frowned at the thought of Chuck not being with her.

''Why? Isn't he with you now?'' She asked, slightly confused.

''No, he is at a meeting, but _tonight_ he has something special for me.''

''Oh, B. Don't talk about your sexcapades.''

''Oh, would you like hear about them? And how we christened the Bass jet?'' She joked trying to make her best friend feel better.

''Ew, B!'' Serena burst out laughing.

''I'm joking, S. Anyway i hope everything goes well tonight for you!''

''Yeah me too! And the same goes for you too.''

''Call me tomorrow about the details.''

''I sure will! And i think you ought to keep your details to yourself.'' Pointing out the sex details.

''Try me.'' She laughed.

''Okay, bye B!''

''Bye S. Enjoy Rome!'' After Blair hung up, she let out a tired sigh.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Just as Blair finished talking to Serena, she took a quick nap, feeling tired. ''Mmm...Chuck.'' After she woke up, she felt much better. For a number of reasons. She had a dirty sex dream about Chuck, which left a smirk on her face and secondly felt more excited about tonight.

Yes, she felt horny. Her pregnancy hormones had taken a turn and were kicking in again. She rose from her bed and headed for the bathroom. Blair turned on the bath water and started to get undressed. Before going into the bath Blair looked into the mirror at her naked body.

She gently stroked her pregnant belly, with such amazement. She still couldn't believe she was having a baby. ''You mean so much too me.'' She spoke eyeing her stomach, ''I promise I'll be the best mother for you.'' Stroking it gently, ''And I know you're father will be too, he is making such a great effort!'' She now thought of Chuck. ''And he means so much to me too...''

She stepped into the bath and let the water sink into her. She soaked her self with lovely scents, that Chuck would just die for. Her hair smelled like strawberries and coconuts. After her bath she wrapped herself in a robe and went to the bathroom counter. Blair blow dried her hair and letting her natural curls spread over her shoulders.

She was now applying make-up and admitting to herself, she did look good. Hell she looked hot. Also, thanking her lovely pregnancy glow, she looked more beautiful. Walking out of the bathroom, Blair made her way to the closet. She picked out one of her sexiest lingerie, a see through red, with black lace. It fit perfectly on her pregnant body. It was also very open and tight on her breasts, the length of her slip reached the middle of her thighs.

Blair grabbed her black silk robe and put it on. Another idea came to her mind, she wanted to make the atmosphere more romantic. She headed towards the kitchen cabinet in search of candles. Sadly, she didn't find any, but decided to call room service again.

After 10 minutes there was a knock at the door, she panicked because she wasn't quite ready for Chuck. She tightly wrapped her robe, her body was only for Chuck's eyes.

''Hello again Mrs. Bass.'' Greeted the waiter from before. God, she already loved the sound of that.

''Hi, are those the candles?'' She asked narrowing her eyes towards the box.

''Yes they are, a romantic dinner i assume?''

''Oh, much more then that, i assure you.'' She chuckled at that thought.

''Well enjoy your night, and once again, you do look beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you.'' He nodded and walked out of the suite, handing the box of candles to Blair. She now started to think that waiter was becoming to friendly, she shook it off and walked back into the bedroom to prepare for tonight.

* * *

''So are you ready to go?'' Asked Nate walking into the bathroom. His jaw dropped, she looked so beautiful tonight.

''Yeah, lets go.'' She nodded walking past Nate. She left him breathless.

They both walked out the hotel, expecting a car, Serena didn't see anything. ''Are we going to walk?''

He chuckled and kissed her hair, ''No, no. You're ride is right there.'' He gestured, she gasped really loud in response to what he was talking about.

''Oh, my god, Nate! It's a vespa! I love vespas.'' She threw her hands up in the air and rushed to the vehicle.

''I know, come, lets go.'' He smiled, going on the vespa.

After their lovely ride through Rome in the vespa, they finally arrived to their destination. They both popped off the scooter and walked to the building, hand in hand. ''So is this a restaurant?'' She asked walking in.

''Yeah, you can say that.'' They were walking up stairs now, Serena was about to open the door when Nate stopped her. ''Now close your eyes and open them when i tell you.'' She nodded and did what she was told.

Nate opened the door as Serena had her eyes closed. She felt a breeze of rush past her, so she knew she was outside. ''Okay, you can open them now.'' As she opened her eyes, she gasped again.

''Oh, my god, Nate!'' She exclaimed, slapping her mouth with her hand. ''This is so beautiful!'' He had prepared a romantic roof top dinner with candles and lovely roses on the table. She turned around to him and crashed her lips against his. ''Thank you.'' She whispered.

They both sat down on the table and began to eat. Nate started to shake and became very nervous. ''Nate, whats wrong?'' She asked with concern, swallowing down her salad. ''And you still owe me an explanation.'' She quirked her eyebrow remebering that.

''You're right, i do, so here goes nothing.'' He stood up from the table and walked over to Serena's chair.

''Nate, what are you doing?'' She asked confused, suddenly he bent down on one knee. Her eyes widened, so many thoughts were racing her mind. He took out a small velvet box and finally spoke.

''Serena Van Der Wooden, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?''

* * *

Chuck had finally finished with his day and couldn't wait to be with Blair. He was at the door now and swiped his key card to enter in. He walked in and dropped his briefcase on the ground, while holding a bouquet of flowers in his other hand.

''Blair?'' He called out, looking around. He walked into the living room when suddenly Blair appeared out of the bedroom with a seductive smile. His breath go cut off when he saw her. She looked absolutely gorgeous, she always did, but tonight was an exception.

''Hello Chuck.'' She spoke in an Innocent tone, ''Are those flowers for me!'' She exclaimed spotting them. She grabbed them and put them on the dining table. Then she turned back to Chuck.

He couldn't find his voice, ''Y-Yes they are,'' He stuttered. ''My, my kitten, doesn't someone look sexy tonight?'' He spoke with so much seduction as he reached for her hand.

''I want to make tonight special.'' She rested her arms on his shoulders. He was eyeing her silk robe and desperately wanted to rip it off.

''You have no idea what you're in for.'' He cupped her cheek and gently brushed his lips against hers. Chuck enveloped her in a hug, because he just needed some stress release.

The scent of strawberries drifted into his nose, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head. He kissed the crock of her neck and slowly the two stalked off in front of the bedroom door.

He pushed her up against the wall kissing her with more passion, their kissing increased as the sound of panting filled the room. He pulled apart kissing on the column of her throat, in the process he took off her robe.

''Oh fuck, Blair.'' He panted looking at her body. His mouth started to water from how fuckable she looked. He ran his hand up her thigh reaching for the elastic of her panties.

''C-Chuck,'' She moaned out, as he was licking her cleavage. ''Why don't we go in the master bedroom? I have a surprise for you.''

''I'll blow you away, Waldorf.'' They found each others lips again as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

_A/N: Cliffhanger, i know! So did you guys like it?_

_Warning: It gets very hot next chapter :D_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As i promised, it does get HOT in this chapter ;) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

* * *

''Serena Van Der Woodsen, i love you with all my heart, will you marry me?''

Her jaw almost dropped, her mind was spinning, her heart melted. ''W-What?'' She chocked out in such shock. It all made sense now, as to why he was acting weird. He wanted to propose.

That wasn't really the answer Nate was looking for, he frowned in dismay. ''Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?'' He was still on his knee, sweat rolling off his forward from all the nerve. The ring was absolutely beautiful, a platinum diamond ring.

She met his gaze. He was dead serious, she could tell by his eyes. Tears started to swell up in her own eyes, she felt so loved, so cared. Her wish came true from the Trevi fountain. Blair was right, it did turn out into a good thing. Nate was right, his explanation was by far the best. Her whole her world stopped, she knew the moment she laid eyes on him, he was the one she wanted to marry. Nate was still waiting and she still didn't answer. Right, did she want to marry him?

''YES! OH, NATE, YES!'' In the corner in Nate's lips a big grin formed, he felt so relived and let out a sigh. He slipped in the engagement ring and stood up. Serena grasped her arms around his neck and pulled in for a passionate kiss. He traced his tongue on her bottom lip and pulled apart from their embrace.

''I'm sorry for acting weird. I was so nervous and-'' Serena cut him off with another heart filled kiss.

''No need to explain. You just made me the happiest woman on the earth! I love you Nate!''

''I love you too, Serena. But really, i am sorry.'' Serena pursed her lips. ''I should have acted more civil.''

''That's okay, Nate. I forgive you.'' She caressed his cheek and kissed him softly again. ''Now, what do you after we eat, we can go back to our suite. And well you _know_.''

''Why don't we go now?'' He suggested seductively. She started to giggle and stroke his hair.

''I don't want waste this beautiful candle, roof top dinner.'' She pointed out, motioning towards the table. He sighed, but managed to smile.

''Sure, my _fianncé_.'' She giggled once again, already she was loving the sound of that. They both sat back on the table and began to talk.

''Oh, i can't wait Nate!'' She exclaimed, ''Picking out dresses, cakes, flowers, the works!'' He gave her a genuine smile, feeling this was the right thing to do. He could already see his future with her and now it was beginning.

* * *

She moaned as Chuck hovered over her on the bed, kissing the column on her throat. She gripped onto his hair pulling him back for a longer kiss. Chuck started to unbutton his shirt as Blair worked in his belt. His heart was pumping, his body on fire, he was actually going to _make love. _Blair kept on feeling the electricity that transpired between them, every time they touched.

''Candles are great for a surprise, but making love to you is much better.'' She groaned at the thought of that. Blair ran her hands through his chest hair, he picked up her hand and kissed. He was now completely naked and noticed Blair wasn't. He pulled out a delicious smirk and got in between Blair's legs. She responded by wrapping them around his shoulders. He worked his way kissing the inside of her thigh. She closed her eyes as arched her back up, pleading for more.

''_Chuck_...'' She moaned, not wanting him to stop. His erection was pounding as her words traced his mind. Licking right before her center, he gripped her other thigh, massaging it, in a sensual pattern.

''You smell so good Blair,'' Inhaling the strawberry scent. He bit down on the elastic of her panties and started to take them off with his mouth, feeling how soaked her was. A man of many talents, _without_ using his _hands_.

Her silk panties reached just past her ankles, he hooked them off and bent down in between her legs again. What was next? Right her lingerie. He lifted the hem of her red and black lacy slip, exposing her naked stomach and kissing a path of open-mouthed kisses until he reached her breasts. Blair lifted her slip over her head and grasped onto his hair, with both of her hands.

He rested his head on her heart as his hands ran on her back, reaching for her bra hook. To his success in taking them off, he planted butterfly kisses in the valley of her breasts. He cupped one breast and remarked, ''I see they have grown much, much bigger,'' She giggled and entwined her legs with his. His lips trailing on her cleavage reaching the crock of her neck, in response she bit down on his shoulder.

Finally from his intoxicating kisses, their lips crashed onto each others. She cupped his jaw as their kisses increased more and more. Feeling his tongue enter hers, she pulled onto his hair. They pulled apart for what seemed like a life time and catching his breath, Chuck finally spoke. ''This will feel incredible,'' He panted, stroking her porcelain cheek. His other hand traveled down her stomach and inches away from her center. Before he slipped a finger, he wanted to hear his name again.

''Chuck...yes...'' To his advantage he slipped a finger into her, causing her gasp, _very _loud. He drew circles around her clit, watching his girlfriends eyes roll in the back of her head. ''I _want_ you, i _need_ you inside of me...'' This drove him crazy and turned his member on _more_. He took his finger out and positioned himself.

''Say it again, Blair...'' The tip of his penis touched slightly at her wet core, she was driving him insane. All that was needed to do the trick was to moan his name and he'll be devouring over her. He couldn't believe such a beautiful girl was all his, only wanted him and thrived for him.

''**Now**, Chuck, I want you...'' Desire filling in her eyes, affection filling his heart. He started deeply into her brown eyes, gripping her hips, he entered into her. A moan escaped her lips, he pumped in and out of her, hearing her scream. Her walls tightened around him, causing him to moan himself. ''More,'' She requested upon staring into his dark eyes.

He pumped more into her, not as hard or fast, his heart was urging her to tell her something. ''Blair,'' He panted, burying deep into her, ''Ohhh,'' he groaned, as she pushed him down to her breasts. He kissed the top of her breast and bored back into her eyes, ''Look at me,'' She did what she was told and kissed his jaw, ''I want you to know...'' What was he confessing here? His emotions were mixed, he didn't know himself, he had to think of something now that he spoke. He was about get himself out of her, but she stopped him.

''No,'' She pleaded, ''Stay inside, please.'' She drew lazy shapes around his collar bone, waiting for what he has to say.

He took her hand from his jaw and kissed it tenderly, ''I'll be there you for you, forever,'' He breathed out the truth, her heart melted, almost bringing tears to her eyes. ''Forever and ever, babe.'' She caressed his cheek, her feelings towards him skipped a beat, he was falling for her.

''Forever and ever, babe.'' She repeated his words, kissing him sweetly. He felt so relieved, she responded so well. He has never opened up his feelings to anyone, but Blair was different. It didn't feel corny at all, it felt right. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss, she fisted her hands into his hair as he positioned himself again. This time he entered her, it was more rougher, more deeper. ''OH YES, CHUCK!'' Hearing his name off her lips was such a turn on to him, he pumped harder. ''Chuuuuuuuuuck!'' She screamed pulling his hair, it hurt him, but he didn't care. Her legs wrapped around his back, holding him tighter.

He sucked down on her neck, there would probably be a mark in the morning, but he didn't care. He was marking his territory and making a memory of a magical night. He buried much deeper, flipping Blair on top of him.

It was now her turn to take control. Sure, her pregnant stomach got a bit in the way, but it made it more interesting. She straddled on top of him as he was still inside of her. She kissed down his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair. They found their lips again, as he moaned onto her tongue, from the feeling of her breasts on his chest.

''Fuck, Blair, YES!'' She pushed inside of him, riding their orgasm together. ''OH FUCK,'' he was about to spill inside of her, he was so close. ''Keep going, Blair,'' He groaned, holding onto her wrists. He cupped her ass and finally sighing as he spilled inside of her. It never felt so good. It filled her up, with a satisfied smile. They pulled apart from each other, as Blair slowly laid next to him.

He brought her head to his chest, holding her tightly. With his other hand, he stroked her belly. She cuddled up to him, holding his waist. ''Oh, fuck, Blair,'' He kissed her hair. ''That was amazing, you blew me away.'' She looked up at him with an exhausted smirk. ''What?'' He chuckled. His hair had sweat, from such satisfaction.

''And here i thought you were suppose to be the one blowing me away.'' Her head fell back to his chest, he continued to caress her hair.

''Are you saying you didn't have a good time?'' He asked teasingly, he could feel her laughing onto his chest.

''Trust me Chuck, no one can satisfy me like you do. I feel fucking amazing,'' She planted another kiss. He could tell from her rapid breathing, she was really tired. She was pregnant after all.

''Good. Now you need some rest.'' He kissed her lips softly as she closed her eyes. As she drifted into a sleep, she felt actually loved. Her needs have been satisfied, as well as his.

Whatever this feeling was to Chuck, he liked it. It felt so amazing tonight. Their naked bodies entwined with each other, Chuck covered her with a blanket. He kissed her forward and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted as well.

* * *

Chuck felt the movement of a warm body shift slightly, he smiled from how great he felt this morning. He slowly opened his eyes and found Blair nuzzled up to his chest. She looked so beautiful asleep, like an angel. He kissed her forehead as her own eyes opened up.

''Good morning, beautiful.'' He greeted, meeting her brown eyes. She smiled up at him and let out a yawn, holding him tighter.

''Defiantly a good morning, thanks to last night.'' She spoke, drawing lazy circles onto his upper body. He chuckled and caressed her chin. ''Do you have another meeting today?'' She asked.

''No i don't, i have a free day today.'' He started to rub his eyes, ''And i plan to spend it with you,'' He turned his gaze back to her.

''Great, because i missed you yesterday,'' She pointed out, ''Although, last night did make up for it,'' She grinned. Blair noticed Chuck was still a bit tired, he did wake up just a second ago. They met each others gaze and he noticed she looked a bit nervous, this confused him.

''What's on your mind Blair?'' She stopped drawing lazy circles and faced him.

''Nothing,'' She spoke to soon, Chuck cocked his head to the side, ''I...uh...wanted to ask...'' Hesitation was overcoming her voice.

He turned his attention to her and asked, ''Yeah?'' With a smile.

''Actually nothing,'' She gave a small smile. He looked slightly confused, but knew something was on her mind.

''Well, its not nothing now, you know you can tell me anything.'' He reasoned, she sighed and began to speak again.

''I know,'' She shook her head in agreement, ''It's just that...did you enjoy yourself last night, regardless the fact I'm pregnant?''

His eyes widened, ''What?'' She sighed and looked down.

''I'm sorry, i shouldn't have asked that, i-'' He cut her off with a soft kiss. He tucked a curl behind her ear.

''Blair, listen to me, you have no idea how I'm feeling at this very moment,'' His eyes were glued to hers, ''I think i found more pleasure out of it...as a matter of fact, i did!'' He exclaimed.

Relief was washing over her, ''Really?'' She asked hopefully.

''Really,'' He repeated her words.

In the corner of her lips, she pulled out a big grin. She put her head down on his chest and hugged him. ''I feel like a shower.'' Her body moved away from Chuck and picked up her black silk robe off the ground.

''So you leave me behind?'' He stated, playfully. She put on her robe and turned around to speak.

''Oh, sweetie, you should know it's an invitation.'' She responded, teasingly. He smirked and followed Blair into the bathroom, with his naked body.

Her hand reached for the faucet and turned it on, she felt Chuck's presence behind her as he crept up. He closed the glass door of the shower and turned back to Blair. He ran his hands up arms, massaging them, releasing tension in her shoulders.

He watched as the droplets of water slid down her skin, feeling captivated. He hugged her from behind and started to leave kisses on her shoulder, he wrapped his hands onto her belly as she grabbed the soap. They entwined their hands together, washing her belly, delicately, with the soap. He felt so thrilled and actually excited for the baby to come. My, god, how this woman has changed him. He rested his chin in the crock of her neck as he continued to watch run the soap through her skin.

Blair felt his erection press up against her back, her breath hitched and her nipples hardened. She dropped the soap and released her hands from his. She turned around and fiercely pushed Chuck against the tiled wall. He smirked from how rough she was, yes, he liked it rough.

She worked her way kissing on his collar bone, to the crock of the neck and now his jaw. His hand reach for the back of her thigh, and slowly brought it up to her ass, cupping up. With both hands, Blair cupped his face and kissed him with an open-mouth, invading her tongue into his.

He groaned as her taste lingered into his mouth, he deepened the kiss. They didn't have sex again, but continued to make out in the shower. After their shower, Chuck decided he would take Blair for a stroll into London, to explore it.

Finally after picking an outfit for the day, Blair waited outside of the suite in the hallway for Chuck. She had forgot to get her purse, so he went back inside in search for it. Suddenly Blair felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around. There, she spotted and old lady, which looked like a local.

''Hi miss,'' She greeted politely, in her English accent. Blair smiled back at her.

''Hi, can i help you?'' She returned the gesture, as nice as she could. The lady pursed her lips.

''Actually, yes. You are a guest here, am i right?'' She asked.

She didn't know where she was getting at, ''Uh, yes i am.'' She plastered a smile.

''With a man?'' She continued.

''With an _incredible _man,'' Blair proudly announced.

The woman gave her a wryly smile, ''I see, well last night i arrived back at my suite late.'' Blair was about to laugh, but suppressed it. She wondered what would a woman of her _age _being doing out so late? She nodded for her to continue. ''And my suite is right next to yours. When i came across it i heard a woman scream.'' She wanted this woman's mouth to stop moving, ''I thought she was in trouble, but then i heard...well, i think you know where i am getting at. I would like you two to turn it down a knot.'' She requested. ''I do need sleep, as of old age.''

Blood rushed to Blair's face and started to blush, she looked down at her feet and began to speak, '' I apologise, i promise it won't happen again.'' She offered, although she doubted it _wouldn't _happen again. The old lady gave her an irritated look, and walked off to her suite next to Blair's.

''Who was that?'' Asked Chuck walking outside of the suite, handing her her purse. Blair took her Dior purse and rubbed her forehead.

''A local, that was sending a complaint about excessive noise.'' She sighed as Chuck buttoned up a button on her coat. He looked up at her and couldn't help but smirk.

''From us?'' He assumed.

''From last night, Chuck.'' She corrected him, his laughing increased figuring out what she was referring too, ''I think we scarred an old woman.'' She chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around her, ''Well we do make incredible love making,'' He reasoned walking towards the elevator with Blair. She blushed at the fact it was true.

* * *

Feeling ecstatic, loved and super excited, Serena couldn't wait to share to happy news to her best friend. It was the day after Nate proposed to her and she wanted to call Blair. Of course she would call her before telling her mother. She had promised to tell her what Nate's secret had been. Also, she knew Blair would have a more lighthearted touch to this, however her mother would be complex.

After a few rings, she finally picked up. ''Hello?" Answered Blair, sweetly.

''Blair! Oh, my goodness! You'll never believe what happened last night!'' She exclaimed, as soon as the phone picked up.

''S! Hey! What happened?" She wondered, with excitement in her voice.

Serena took a deep breath, before relieving her big news. ''Nate proposed to me! And i said yes!'' She heard her best friend gasp over the line.

''Serena, that is fantastic! Oh, my god, this is so exciting!''

''I know right?! Who ever though I'd be getting married?'' She heard Blair chuckle over the line.

''See, what did i tell you? This was a good thing,'' She pointed out.

''Yeah, and thank you Blair, you are going to be my maid of honor!'' She heard her squeal.

''That's great news! I'm really happy for you.'' Serena pulled out a smile and began to speak again.

''So how was your night with Chuck?" She asked curiously.

''Oh, i think its better i keep that to my self. All i can tell you we scarred an old woman,'' Serena had a disgusted thought over that.

''Uh, B, no need to explain.'' She laughed nervously, in response to what her best friend was referring to.

''Well, S, as I've said already, I'm really happy for you! But i have to go now.''

''Okay, bye, B!'' She hung up the phone and dialed straight for her mother.

''Hello?'' Greeted Lily.

''Mom! I have some wonderful news to tell you!'' She exclaimed again.

''Serena, my darling, how is Rome?''

''It is absolutely fantastic! I have so much to tell you!'' She heard her mother laugh, over how excited she was.

''Well, I'm all ears.'' Lily assured her. Serena pursed her lips and began to speak again.

''I'm getting married!''

''What?'' Lily asked in disbelief.

That wasn't really the reaction Serena was looking for, but she shook it off. ''Nate asked me to marry him.'' She tried to convince her mother in the best way possible.

Lily got a shock, it felt just like yesterday her Serena was a baby girl, ''Oh, my god...'' She whispered to herself.

Serena frowned, ''Mom, i wish you could be more supportive about this. It means a lot to me.''

''Oh, i know darling, i am, I'm just shocked, as all.'' Her tone was hearten. ''When you arrive back from Rome, we'll talk more okay?" Sounding hope full.

''Okay, mom. Bye, love you.'' She sighed in distress, but just decided that her mother was just going to be difficult about it.

''Love you too, sweetie.''

* * *

''Was that Serena?'' Assumed Chuck as the couple walked hand in hand through the town. Blair's gaze met his and smiled at him brightly.

''Yes it was and she has wonderful news!'' She giggled, as her grip tighten on Chuck's hand.

He chuckled, ''I take it Nate finally popped the question?" She looked at him in shock, as to how he already knew.

''You already knew?" She was a bit upset that Chuck didn't tell her right away. ''For how long?''

''Not for long actually. Just before we left Nate showed me the ring.'' She only nodded. ''I'm sorry i didn't tell you, Nate was really nervous and all. He didn't want anyone to know about it. He even had to lie numerous times to Serena.'' He explained.

''Well that makes sense, she did say he was acting strange. But i guess its all okay now.'' It just occurred to her now that she still didn't tell Chuck about her encounter with the waiter yesterday. ''Yesterday while you were at a meeting, i was watching a movie and decided to call room service.'' She began, he nodded for her to continue, ''And it was the waiter that caught my attention, also what he called me too.''

Jealously filled up with in him, he didn't want _any_ man near Blair. ''What did he call you?" He gritted through his teeth, ''I swear, i will hunt him down and kill him!'' He became confused as to why Blair started to giggle. ''Blair...'' He breathed. ''Tell me,''

''Okay, well first off, jealously is extremely sexy on you.'' He had calm down a bit, remembering the first time Blair had called him sexy when he was jealous, ''Getting to the point,'' She pursed her lips, ''He...he called me...'' A hint of hesitation in her voice. ''...Mrs. Bass,'' She finally said it.

His anger faded and turned into embarrassment, ''Oh, I...um...well,'' He literally couldn't think of something to say, ''It made everything easier for the board at Bass Industries and also at the hotel we're staying in.'' Who was he trying to convince here? Blair? Or himself? He wasn't entirely saying the truth.

This wasn't really the answer Blair was looking for, she had hoped it meant something, obviously it didn't. ''Oh...'' She looked down at her feet, ''I guess so,'' Disappointment and sadness was filling into her.

He sighed because he wasn't making any sense, also he didn't want to see Blair upset. ''Who am I kidding?" He released a sudden outburst, ''I don't even know what i am saying.'' He stopped walking and held Blair by the shoulders. ''I said that because...'' She was less tense now, ''One day i see us like that, and maybe in the future...'' He admitted as Blair finished the sentence for him.

''It'll work out that way,'' She was surprised now, more relieved. Her heart was pumping so much.

''Exactly,'' He added, looking deeply into her eyes, knowing he was telling the truth. His stare was filled with desire and care. She could really tell that Chuck cared for her so much. He leaned in for kiss. Blair gripped his jaw and deepen the kiss. They pulled apart and enveloped each other in a warm hug. ''Come, we'll eat breakfast.'' Heading into the direction of a cafe.

She felt really hope full now. ''I like the sound of that, Blair Cornelia Bass.'' Who was she kidding? She _loved_ it.

''I'm glad we agree on that.'' God, her heart just skipped a beat.

* * *

''So, your mother took the news well?'' Spoke a topless Nate on the master bedroom. She crawled back into bed cuddling up to him.

''I suppose, but not the way i wanted her too.'' Serena reasoned, ''I think she needs time to process this.''

''Because soon she'll realise, that we're meant to be together.'' He admitted, stroking Serena's arm. She smiled and looked up at him. ''Also, that i make you happy and just Serena.''

''Well, when did you get so affectionate?'' She caressed his cheeks and began to kiss him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him.

''Since i fell in love with you.'' Kissing the crock of her neck. ''Aren't i just a wonderful boyfriend?''

''_Fianncé_,'' She corrected him, straddling his hips. ''We should be getting use to that,'' They started to kiss again as Nate's hands travelled across her back. She pulled back to speak again. ''This is such a beautiful ring, Nate.'' Eyeing her beautiful ring. ''Where did you get it?''

''It's my mothers, well actually my family heir ring.'' He explained. She tried to suppress tears, she now finally sees how much she means to Nate. That ring did the trick.

''Wow, they have really good taste!'' She grinned resting her head onto his chest. ''And last night was...''

''Was effing amazing.'' He injected, ''You're incredible.'' Stroking her cheek. ''I never thought you'd give me a b-''

''Okay!'' She interrupted, ''That's something I'm not particularly proud of, it stays in this room, okay?''

''You didn't enjoy yourself?'' He stopped stroking her cheek.

''No, no, that's not what i meant. I did enjoy my self. It's just that i never thought I'd _actually_ do it.''

He chuckled, in understatement. ''Its okay, Serena soon to-be_ Archibald_.''

''Ah, i already love the sound of that.'' She kissed his jaw.

''Now, why don't we get some breakfast?'' He suggested. ''Oh, wait. Shower first.'' They both giggled as they got off the bedroom and rushed to the bathroom.

The beginning of their new life.

I guess no matter where you are in the world, love is possible.

* * *

During their breakfast at the cafe, Chuck was explaining to Blair about his meeting yesterday on how he was going to have a restaurant in the hotel, with a club underneath.

''I've been thinking of making this business proposal with a bigger idea, and i just don't know what to do.'' He sighed in frustration.

''Well, so far i think its a very smart investment and you would get a lot of buyers out of this,'' Her voice reasonable and calm, ''And what ever you decide, i _believe _in you.'' She smiled laying her hand on his.

He looked up from his plate and gazed at her genuinely, for her support. Just then it hit him, an idea struck to him that was utterly unique. He gave her a smile and thought very deeply.

''After we finish eating, i want to show you the hotel.'' He announced. Blair nodded, nibbling onto a croissant.

Chuck walked out of the limo first and helped Blair get out. They both walked onto the footpath under a tree, holding each others waist.

''Wow, so this is the hotel?'' She wondered, looking at the building.

He nodded and began to speak, ''I think I've finally figured out a bigger proposal. Why settle for a club in a hotel, when you can just buy the whole thing?" Blair shook her head not fully understanding, He continued to stare at the hotel. ''I'm going to be meeting with the board of Bass Industries, risk it all...on my own.'' He now turned meeting her gaze. He gave her such a human look, ''They would have probably think I've lost my mind.'' He chuckled.

''Have you?" She chuckled too, turning back to the hotel in front of them.

''No,'' He breathed.

''Then how can you be so sure?'' She asked, he leaned into her lips. Kissing her sweetly and soft.

They pulled apart breathless, ''Because you believe in me,'' He answered truthfully. He had never been so sure in his life. She felt like her heart melted. He was such a gentleman and treated Blair right. She cupped his jaw and kissed him back. ''Now, what do you say we take a stroll in this lovely town?'' He suggested. ''Maybe go shopping, take a walk into the park, visit the banks of-'' She cut him off with a passion filled kiss.

''I would love that,'' She took his hand and wondered across the street to the other side.

The rest of the day, he felt so happy and all because of her. Good bye butterflies, welcome love...

* * *

_A/N: I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! As you could see, it was basically smut,lol. Tell me what you guys think._

_The next chapter Blair will be seven months pregnant and there will be an unexpected surprise. Till then, i hope you enjoyed!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you guys, always for the reviews! At the bottom of the chapter, the surprise will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

_

* * *

_

_Seven months pregnant..._

Chuck taking Blair to London on his business trip was the best choice, he could have possibly made. If action could speak louder than words, these two are completely smitten. For the past two months he has been taking such good care of her, Dorota's assistance wasn't necessary.

He did eventually tell his father about the hotel in London he bought. Chuck thought Bart would be furious without his consult. In actual fact, he could have never been more proud, because Chuck was taking off on his own. Allthough, Bart being Bart, he showed no affection and gave him the least of a hand shake.

The couple were now in the elevator to Eleanor's penthouse for a _friendly _family breakfast. To Blair's surprise, her mother has been very supportive, although they have had a few rough patches, all due to pregnancy hormones. But she felt really grateful her mother was being civil.

''So how often does your dad visit from France?'' Casually asked Chuck. Over the past two months of her pregnancy, she shared more information about her life and family. As well as he did...well not everything.

''Not so much, but he does visit me. I usually go to France for the summer to spend time with him and Roman.'' She shrugged.

''You're very lucky, all your dad's care about you very much.'' He looked down and rubbed his thumb around the palm of her hand.

She knew where Chuck was getting at. She wished Bart would see how much progress his son is making and what a good person he is. ''Trust me, once he sees how good of a father you're becoming, he'll be proud.''

He looked up into her eyes and smiled a knowing look. ''Thank you, Blair.'' He caressed the side of her hair and have her a sweet kiss. Finally the elevator doors opened. The pulled apart from their embrace to walk into the penthouse.

''Hi Miss Blair,'' Greeted Dorota, taking their coats. ''I haven't seen you around, who has been taking care of you?" She asked concerned.

Blair laughed as Dorota hung up the coats, ''There's no need to be worried, looks like Chuck has taken your position.'' She explained, nudging Chuck, ''And as you could see, he is doing a good job.''

The maid turned around and smiled at the two. ''Yes, he cares about you very much.'' She motioned towards the dining room, ''Everybody is waiting and breakfast is ready.''

''Wait, what do you mean _everybody_?" They all walked into the room and spotted _everyone. _Eleanor, Cyrus, Lily and much to Chuck's surprise; his father, Bart. He rolled his eyes as soon as he saw him.

''Ah, and here are our children.'' Laughed Eleanor standing up greeting them. She gave a kiss on the cheek to both Blair and Chuck. ''Come, join us.''

They did as they were told, Blair and Chuck sat next to each other, across from Bart and Lily. ''Dad, what are you doing here?"

''I invited them, Charles. It was about time to meet your father.'' Eleanor answered for Bart. ''He is such a gentleman.'' She complimented. All Chuck could do was scoff at her remark. Bart only gave him a stern look.

''And how have you been Chuck?'' Asked Bart, taking a sip from his coffee. He was actually surprised his father asked him that.

He sighed and wet his lips. ''Good as you can see. I have been taking care of Blair a lot.'' He turned his head to Blair and gave her a genuine look, she returned the gesture. Bart only nodded and did notice how fond of Blair his son was. Somewhere under all distress, he felt a little but proud of Chuck.

''I can already see you becoming a good father,'' Added Lily, sincerely.

''Thank you, Lily.'' He nodded towards her. Cyrus was gazing at them and began to speak.

''And love has put colour all over your cheeks.'' Cyrus injected, joyfully. Blair started to laugh nervously as she tightened her grip onto Chuck's hand. All Chuck could do was blush at the fact it was true. Wait, what?

''Oh, Cyrus dear, you're embarrassing them!'' Exclaimed Eleanor, laughing.

''But, its true! Look at them.'' He threw his hands up in the air and started to grin. Chuck tried to pull himself together to try at least pull off a smirk. But he couldn't, blood was rushing to his face. He suppressed it by rubbing Blair's thigh. It did kind of calm him.

They all started to laugh again and Blair started to speak. ''So, Bart and Lily, how have things been for you two.'' She asked biting a piece of fruit off her fork.

''Thank you for asking Blair. We are more then happy.'' Answered Bart in a very nice tone. Chuck was glad his father was being nice to Blair. It made things much better.

''All the Bass men have charm, don't they?'' Lily winked towards Blair's direction. Blair turned towards Chuck and eyed him seductively.

''Yes, they do,'' Running her hand on the inside of his thigh, inches away from his member, ''Always satisfying your needs.'' His breath hitched and dropped his fork. His eyes became nervous as blood rushed towards his groin. ''Isn't that right Chuck?'' Patting his penis, smiling innocently at him.

''T-That's right, Blair.'' He stuttered. Only this woman can make him stutter, driving him insane and god help him, bring him _a lot_ of pleasure. She put her hands back into her lap, with a satisfied smile.

For the rest of their family breakfast, they all basically spoke about life and what they have been up too. And of all subjects, somehow it came down to the limo again. Sure, they were having a bit of fun, but both felt something today that they never thought was possible. Being in love.

* * *

Blair sighed as she collapsed onto the couch of Chuck's suite. ''Well, wasn't that breakfast just divine?" She spoke sarcastically. He chuckled and sat next to her, putting her feet onto his lap.

''Yeah, I'm surprised my father didn't throw a lecture at me.'' He spoke stroking her leg.

''Trust me, i saw the way he looked at you. And somewhere under the cold heart you say he has, i saw him actually proud.'' She tried to assure him. ''I guess Lily added a softer side to him.''

''I'd only believe that if he tells me so, otherwise he could be thinking the worst of me.'' He started blankly into the ground. ''But lets not talk about that, lets talk about the positive side of the breakfast.'' He insisted with a warm smile, looking upon her eyes.

''Oh?'' She wondered, skeptically.

''Well, i did enjoy you stroking my pen-'' But Blair cut him off before he could say anything else. She pursed her lips and began to speak.

''Well, as i recall, you did the same to me when we had that family dinner a few months ago.'' Flash backs ran through his mind, it was the first night he truly expressed his feelings towards someone. Well, she wasn't just someone, she was Blair Waldorf.

''Oh i remember,'' He leaned over to her, hovering onto her body, not putting any weight on her belly. ''Very, very well,'' He grasped his hands onto her hips, while leaving a path of kisses on her neck. She purred into his ears, drifting him away. She found his lips and crashed hers onto his. They pulled back as she bit his bottom lip. ''What do you feel like doing today?"

''Actually i feel a bit tired,'' She admitted but continued, ''But, what do you say we go...baby shopping? You know, just lurk around, for fun.'' She suggested, cheerfully.

Chuck was really getting into this pregnancy thing and this made him more excited. ''You know what, that sounds like a fantastic idea, but...'' He trailed off, ''You said you were tired. Are you sure you want to go?" His tone concerned.

''I can rest when we get back, but right now i feel like going!'' She exclaimed with joy in her tone. He chuckled at her excitement. He stood up from the couch in order to help Blair get up. He slowly helped her up as Blair spoke again, ''Have i ever told you, you have incredible perfect jawline?'' She caressed his jaw.

''About a million times,'' He smirked, kissing her hand from his jaw. ''Ah, Waldorf, you drive me crazy up a wall,'' His voice low and husky.

Blair went behind Chuck and placed her chin in the back of his neck, under his ear. She rested one hand onto his hip and whispered seductively, ''I'd rather _fuck_ you up a wall,'' She nibbled onto his ear and smacked him with pleasurable on the ass. The sensation of her fingers on his ass felt so good.

She walked past him in front turning back and winking at him. Blood rushed towards his cheek, as well as his groin. Such a turn on, Chuck thought among himself. She headed for the door and called out something, ''Don't forget to pick up my purse, _sweetie!_'' Ah, whipped.

* * *

Slowly as Blair exited the limo with Chuck, they were walking around Manhattan for baby stores. She did feel a bit tired today, but didn't want Chuck to worry too much. So, she just let it slide.

Blair was holding his hand as Chuck lead the way, they past a few stores, but none of them really caught their attention. He did, however, catch Blair's breathing. He could tell she was really tired, he sighed and spoke up.

''Blair, are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?'' He suggested, ''I can tell by your eyes, did you get much sleep last night?'' Concerned as ever.

She sighed and both stopped walking, ''Please, can we just visit one store? And i promise I'll have some rest when we get home.'' She insisted. ''Strangely i didn't get some sleep,'' In actual fact, Chuck was working really late last night and arrived to a restless sleeping Blair. ''I think because you weren't there,'' Her eyes, like a puppy dog.

He laughed and kissed her temple, ''Okay, Waldorf. One store,'' He cocked his head to the side and draped his arms over her shoulders, protectively.

Suddenly, Blair let out a little shriek, ''Oh, my god...'' She released herself from Chuck and held her belly, bending slightly. Chuck quickly picked on to this and started to panic.

''Blair! What's wrong? Are you okay?'' He exclaimed, putting his hands onto her shoulders, going in front of her.

''I...'' She was in such shock.

''Are you in pain?'' His eyes drenched in fear.

''No Chuck it's-''

''We are going home now, you need rest.'' He injected, worry filling into his voice.

''No,'' Blair whispered, ''I'm not in pain, and we're not going home.'' She spoke quietly, he felt confused. What was wrong with her?

''What is it then?'' His tone still worried, ''Blair look at me...please,'' He took her hand from her belly and held it. He felt really scared.

She thought Chuck was _so_ cute when he was worried about her. Well, it did certainly show he cared about her. ''Chuck, put your hand onto my stomach,'' He did what he was told.

After a few seconds, Chuck felt it. Their baby was kicking. Relief overcame him, she wasn't in pain, she was happy. All his worry disappeared and turned into joy.

A happy tear escaped her eyes, as their hands entwined onto her belly. His stopped thinking, breathing, worrying. All that filled into his mind was amazement and enraptured. He felt like his jaw was going to drop, a small tear rolled down his cheek.

This was their baby, it was real. Reality struck him, _his_ baby was moving. His child with Blair. And what an amazing mother she is to become. Blair on the other hand felt so thrilled and bright, she seriously couldn't until their baby was born.

''Oh, Blair...'' He whispered enveloping her into an embrace. She held him tightly, as he kissed her fiercely and showering her with kisses onto her cheeks. They pulled apart and started to laugh, cheerfully.

''Come,'' She took his hand again, ''Let's go baby shopping!'' With that said, they entered the closest store, feeling bliss full.

* * *

After Serena's return from Rome, her mother and herself sat down and had a proper conversation about getting married. Serena kept on giving her mother valid points as to why she should get married and in result they were true. Lily eventually agreed and was extremely happy that her daughter had found the right man.

She was just worried because of her past, if her and Bart were going to get married, that would make him her third husband. She didn't want Serena to turn out like that, she wanted her to say true to one man. Luckily, that was the case with Bart. He was everything for her, so far, that is.

It was now two months later and she was getting into the mood as Serena was. Lily was in her living room, along with Serena and Anne. They were looking through receptions, flowers and cakes.

''Serena, darling, the way your describing this wedding it sounds like its going to take a while to prepare!'' Complained Lily.

''But, mom! I want this to be perfect and beautiful, i thought you were supportive of this union?'' She questioned her. Lily sighed and shook her head.

''Sweetie, i am. I'm really happy, i just don't want you two to get married before your 40, you know?'' She reasoned, ''Maybe we can break it down,'' She suggested.

Anne spoke up, ''Yes, that's right, this could still be a beautiful wedding in a short amount of time,'' Her voice very calm.

She rolled her eyes at both their remarks. No, Serena wasn't going crazy, she was more or less becoming a bridezilla. ''What if we have an engagement party?''

''Serena, how does that make it better?'' Her mother giggled. She found it so humourous as to how pumped Serena was for her wedding.

''Actually, that could be a good idea,'' Anne chirped, ''It will take less preparation, but it could just be a celebratory for Nate & Serena getting married.'' She continued on, ''Because you guys haven't set a date, have you?''

''No, we haven't it.'' She frowned, ''But when you put it that way, its very smart.''

Lily smiled warmly and shook her head, ''An engagement party is it.'' Serena squealed and hugged both the ladies.

''Now, Serena this might be early, but i bought you a bridal magazine with dresses,'' Anna handed her the magazine, ''There are some in there that you might like,'' She grinned.

''Thank you, Anne, but i think we need to go searching for an engagement dress, '' Laughed Serena.

''By the way, where is Nate, darling?'' Asked Lily, looking at her wrist watch.

''He had to stay back for work,'' She answered, flickering through pages, ''Oh! Look at this dress!''

''On a Saturday?'' Lily asked confused.

''Yeah, he works on weekends mom, unlike me,'' She explained. ''But don't worry, he's been helping a lot with this!''

''That's right, Nate is a new man, thanks to you.'' Complimented Anne. All three ladies laughed and continued to discuss their wedding plans.

* * *

''I like that crib,'' Motioned Chuck, towards the purple crib bed. Blair and Chuck were strolling around into the baby store, looking at wonders.

''Why is that?'' She questioned, playfully. He chuckled and grabbed her by the waist.

''Because it's purple,'' He simply answered.

''Of course,'' She giggled as they moved towards the clothes department. Blair noticed a beautiful floral dress as they walked over to the clothes. ''Oh, my god, Chuck! This is so pretty!'' She exclaimed picking the dress off the stand.

He smiled upon her and noticed something in the boy section of the clothes. He squinted to make sure if he was seeing right. ''Hey, Blair I'll be back,'' Blair nodded and continued to look at the other dresses for babies. He returned quickly, smirking. ''Look what i found,'' Holding it, in front of her.

She turned her head to face Chuck. ''Awwww!'' She chimed. Chuck was holding a miniature bow tie, for kids. She giggled at how it matched Chuck.

''Isn't it cute?'' He spoke eyeing the bow-tie.

''Wow, i think that's the first time you've used the word 'cute' in a sentence,'' She said, teasingly.

''What can i say?'' He grinned, ''You've changed me,'' He breathed. She looked down, feeling hearten. He lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss. ''One thing i know for sure, our child will have a good sense in style,'' He reasoned, laughing.

''Oh yes, and i hope it's a _boy_ because he'll will be just as _handsome_ as _you_,'' She leaned into him, speaking in a cute tone. Chuck smirked and rested his hands onto her hips.

''Well, i hope we have a _girl_, because she'll be just as_ beautiful_ as _you_,'' He whispered, looking into her eyes seductively. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately, he responded by invading his tongue into her mouth. A small moan escaped her lips, deepening the kiss. A worker walked past and cleared her throat. The couple sighed and pulled apart.

''Speaking of genders, we still haven't found out what we're having,'' Blair announced, Chuck nodded in agreement.

''Yeah, you're right, maybe we should keep it a surprise?'' He suggested.

''Well Bass, now you have me intrigued,'' She pointed out, ''But yes, i want to keep a surprise,'' She kissed his nose. ''Come, let's visit the toys!'' He chuckled and entwined his hand with hers, heading towards the toy section.

''I can assure you, _our _baby will be spoiled,'' He joked, picking up a stuffed animal. Blair studied him with fascination towards the toys. She could tell he was going to be a great dad.

''This baby is half Bass after all,'' She said teasingly, pointing out Chuck's privileges in response to being spoiled. He let out a genuine laugh. ''This teddy bear is adorable! I want to buy it,''

''Sure, Blair.'' He smiled, ''I'll get this one, it reminds me of you,'' He pointed out, holding the girl teddy. It had pink soft ribbon headband on.

She giggled and picked up the boy teddy, ''This one defiantly reminds me of you,'' The boy teddy have a blue bow-tie on. A small smile started to tug on his lips. ''Come! Lets look at the basic supplies,'' She announced, gesturing towards the diapers, bottles and more. ''Do you think we should stock up soon?'' She asked.

In just hit him. Where were Blair and Chuck going to live? His mind was escalating thoughts now. ''Yeah, that would be a good idea. But i can do so without going to a store.''

''Of course you can,'' She winked as she walked into the next were passing baby furniture for nursery's and Chuck kept on getting more and more ideas, he was thinking about his family's future.

_Wow, we're really going to be a family. _He thought, with such anticipation. Passing the furniture, they reached the newborn section. She picked up a soft baby blue jumpsuit and called Chuck to see it.

''Look Chuck...'' She spoke, placing the outfit onto her belly, ''I can already imagine she or he is here,'' She laughed as Chuck's hand traced over her stomach, looking into her eyes with enthrallment.

Yes, he had the right idea now, their future was going to be good. He continued to stare at her deeply. He was going to buy a penthouse for them twice the size of her own. Growing up the upper east side, a penthouse would seem right to them. This would be a perfect environment for their baby including a nursery.

Looks like he has to make a few phone calls now.

* * *

Right after finishing baby shopping, the couple made it back to Blair's penthouse.

''I am defiantly putting this teddy on my dresser,'' Proudly said Blair, holding the boy bear. He walked behind the couch and leaned in behind her, leaving a sweet kiss on her neck.

''Put your feet up, you need rest,'' She did as she was told and spoke again.

''Oh! Chuck, do you think we could go to those baby classes tomorrow?''

''That's right your at seven months,'' He realised, ''I suppose we can, I'm off work tomorrow.'' He was stroking the back of her hair. ''And I'm sure we will enjoy the lesson better then we did last time,'' He smirked, remember what happened last time.

''I will admit i was hormonal, although i did enjoy my self.'' She reasoned, ''But tomorrow will be good,'' She shifted her head facing Chuck, ''The flowers were extremely sweet,'' She cupped his jaw and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

''Anytime time of the day, you name it and I'll buy you a million flowers,'' He kissed her forehead and disappeared into the dining room. She smiled at him, grate full at his words.

''What are you doing?'' She asked, watching Chuck shuffle through paper work.

He sighed and looked up, ''I'm looking for the number for the baby classes,''

''Oh, i think it's in my dresser, try check there.'' He nodded and was about to head up stairs when Blair called out, ''Do you think our child will have a perfect jawline like you?''

He started to chuckle at how obsessed Blair is with his jawline. ''Only if its a boy,'' He answered heading up stairs. She laughed and picked up a fashion magazine from the coffee table.

She started to flick through the pages when she heard the elevator doors open, she was way to tired to get up to see who it is.

Suddenly a too familiar voice called out to her, ''Blair?''

Blair turned around to face the foyer, confused at this mans voice. She gasped so loudly, realising who it was, her mouth almost dropped. ''Carter?''

* * *

_A/N: Please don't throw something at me! Sorry i left it there. There was a lot of fluff, though (:_

_Any thoughts of why he has returned? Pointing to the direction of drama._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As always thanks! ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked up.**

_

* * *

_

Earlier that day...

Damien had just walked out of a cafe with a take away cup. He knew Blair wouldn't be a work much, obviously because of her pregnancy and being very close. It did however make him depressed, he loved seeing her face all the time at work, forgetting the fact that she is taken by another _man_.

Damien was walking, thinking deeply, when he didn't realise he bumped into someone. ''Watch it, asshole.'' Hissed the man. He looked up to face him and got a shock when he saw who it was.

''Carter?'' He asked confused. Carter started at him deeply and started to laugh.

''Damien, it has been a long time,'' He spoke, ''How have you been?''

''Fine, until you showed up.'' He spat out, ''What are you doing in New York?''

Carter rolled his eyes, ''Yes, it's nice to see you too,'' Sarcasm filling his voice, ''I just came back from Dubai and i felt kind of bored,'' He explained, ''So i thought i haven't visited Manhattan in a while.'' It has been a while since Carter has been in New York. A month after he broke up with Blair, he decided to travel, once again. And of course, being soulless, he slept with more women. Damien totally hated him for what he did to Blair.

''You mean you're parents cut you off, so you decided to come home?''

He ignored that question and asked one himself.

''So you still have the same job?'' Damien hired Carter for work, so that's how they became friends.

''Yes i do, why do you care?'' He bit.

''Well someones cranky today,''

''It's because I'm talking to you!'' He exclaimed. ''I will never forgive, for what you did to Blair.''

Carter nodded now, understanding where he was getting at. ''That's right, you're in love with her,'' He said teasingly.

''I am not!'' Anger overcoming his voice, trying to fight the fact the he is actually in love with her.

''Right, who are you trying to convince here? Me or you?''

''She has someone new in her life.'' He injected.

''Let me guess,'' He began, ''You introduced her to him, just like you did with Blair and I?'' Saying her name again, he just realised he kind of misses her. ''It's your fault Dame. I would have never met her, if it wasn't for you.''

His eyes widened. ''I didn't set you guys up!'' He shouted once again, '' I only introduced, i didn't want you guys to date.'' He tried to reason, ''You two weren't suppose to happen.''

''Well it did,'' He retorted. ''Who is this new guy in her life?'' Jealously dripping at the end of his words.

He scoffed at his question, ''Why do you care?''

''Relax, its just a question you nympho,'' He rolled his eyes again, ''I doubt it it's you.''

He looked at Carter in disbelief. ''I'm not telling you anything,''

He sighed, ''Fine, looks like I'm going to have to find out my self,'' Another idea came to his mind. ''Actually, i think i might pay her a visit,'' He stroked his own chin.

''Well good luck with that, she'll probably kill you when she sees you.'' He warned him.

''Well that's a risk I'm going to have to take,'' Hope filling into his voice, ''She still lives at the Empire right?''

''Like i said, I'm not telling you anything,'' He said firmly and started to walk of Carter.

''Is she still your boss?'' He called out after him, without looking back, Damien scoffed and continued to walk.

He now thought back of memories with Blair, some good, some bad. In that month they only dated, he did really miss her. Little did he know, Blair's new man in her life was none other then his arch enemy. Chuck Bass.

* * *

''Blair?'' He said for the second time. That voice sounded too familiar. It echoed through her mind, bringing back memories. God, why did he have to come _now_?

''C-Carter?'' She stuttered, ''What are you doing here?'' She gritted through her teeth. She stood up slowly and walked over to him.

''Look what we have here,'' He smiled, ''You're pregnant?'' Quite shocked himself.

Chuck was coming down the stairs, ''I found the number, Blair.'' He called out.

''Is it mine?'' Spoke a voice from the living room. Chuck knows that voice anywhere, and he certainly hates it. He just skipped a beat and realised his question to Blair. He made it down the stairs and spotted Chuck. A mixture of angry and jealously filled into him. If these two men were going to stay in the same room together, one of them would be dead.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' Screamed Chuck, racing towards the man before Blair. Anger rose with in him and there was no turning back. Like a Bass outta Hell. ''HUH?!'' He pushed Carter's chest, very hard. He grabbed Carter's collar and seethed into his ear, ''YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER AND I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!''

''Please Bass, i did more than touching,'' He whispered back, Chuck was about to rage. He was this close from hooking him the face, causing Carter to flinch. Luckily Blair interrupted in the right time.

''Hey!'' She snaked her arm around his waist and pulled him away from Carter. Blair got startled at Chuck's tone of voice and started to become suspicious of the two. She has never seen Chuck this angry and thought it was such a turn on. But this seriously wasn't the time to think like that.

''Answer me Blair, is it mine?'' Rubbing his chest, feeling sore. Blair let out a disgusted scoff, Chuck was about to explode.

''Blair?!'' Gritted Chuck through his teeth, releasing Blair.

''NO!'' She shouted back, ''How many fucking times do i have to tell you, Carter?'' Her voice rising, ''We never slept together!'' She faced Chuck now, ''Of course it's yours, your not only person I've slept with!''

''Yes, because you're an up tight virg-'' Blair slapped Carter hard across the face, feeling hurt. He felt her hand sting onto his face.

''I'm not going to ask you again Carter, what are you doing here?'' Blair asked, ''I thought i made it clear that i never wanted to see you again? So why the fuck show up now?'' But Chuck cut in, with fury.

''Get the fuck out of here, before i kill you!'' Chuck realised a sudden outburst. Blair did her best to hold back Chuck. She looked into his eyes sadly, so he calmed down a bit. Carter started to laugh, realizing Chuck was the father of the baby.

''Listen Blair...you're probably hormonal but i was just visiting New York,'' He began, ''And i stumbled across your assistant, thanks to him _again, _i thought i might visit you.''

''Damien?'' She asked shock.

''Yes, i just wanted to see how you were, we haven't seen each other for a while-'' Blair cut him off.

''Maybe you have hearing problems,'' She gritted, her voice getting louder, ''I HATE YOU CARTER BAIZEN! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE THE ONE FOR ME. THE MAN I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH! BUT NO, YOU BROKE MY HEART!'' Chuck felt very hurt from this, he only wanted to be the guy for Blair. The only one that can touch her heart.

Carter sighed, she was being reasonable. ''I will admit, i didn't sleep with you,'' He began, ''But you might as well have gotten pregnant by me, Chuck is no different to me.'' He shrugged. Chuck froze, he became nervous as to what Carter was talking about.

''What is that suppose to mean?'' Asked Blair, irritated, Chuck became more nervous. ''You don't know Chuck! He does have a heart, unlike you and is twice the person you'll ever be!'' He felt hearten from Blair standing up for him, but he didn't deserve it.

''I take it she doesn't know?'' Carter cocked his head to the side.

''Wait...why am i sensing the feeling you two know each other?'' Her voice getting agitated by the second. ''Chuck?'' She turned to him now, ''Do you know Carter?'' Chuck closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He nodded sadly, Blair shook her head in dismay. She moved away from Chuck now, not holding him back anymore. Betrayal was already seeking into her.

''Blair...''

''How could you? I can't believe you lied to me?!'' She exclaimed, clearly upset. She tried to swallow the lump down her throat.

''Blair let me explain, please...'' Chuck tried to explain. She shook her head again, feeling her chest tighten.

''Well, you're about to see how reluctant your Bass really is.'' He spoke smugly.

''What are you talking about Carter?'' Suppressing tears.

''_Carter_...'' He hissed, his eyes on fire.

''Where should i begin? Ah, high school...how Chuck and I were always high on pot.'' Blair started to get angrier by the second.

''That's ancient history, it's my past...'' He tried again.

''Yes, good old times,'' He smiled, ''Well lets talk about the present, shall we?''

''_Carter_,''

''What are you guys talking about?!'' Blair shouted, annoyed.

''Being knocked up by a womanizer?'' Carter began, ''You can't take him serious.'' He scoffed, with amusement.

''What is he talking about Chuck?" She faced him again. Chuck shook his head.

''Blair...Chuck's a womanizer, he sleeps with different women _all_ the time.'' Her eyes widened, tears ready to fall, fury with in her. She couldn't even look at Chuck anymore.

''I haven't slept with anyone since i met her!'' He outbursts. It was true, ever since Chuck met Blair, he stopped becoming a womanizer and hasn't sleep with another woman. Other then Blair of course.

''YOU'RE A WOMANIZER?!'' She asked with fury, tears already starting. Chuck rubbed his face and tried to speak, but Blair cut him off, ''If he's lying, then we'll figure it out.'' She pleaded, ''But if he's telling the truth...then **leave **and _never_ come back.'' her tone very serious. Blair could tell by his eyes, he was telling the truth, she didn't need him to answer now. All was said, how could she be so stupid? She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. ''LEAVE!''

He touched the redness on his cheek. He deserved it. ''Blair...'' He put his arm on her shoulder, but she ignored it.

''LEAVE!'' She screamed, tears after tears coming, ''I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN CHUCK BASS, IS THAT CLEAR?''

''Well this has been a lovely visit,'' Complimented Carter, ''I guess i should get going, I don't want to waste my trip in New York.'' He started to walk to the elevator and spoke again, ''Nice seeing you again Blair...and Chuck.'' He smirked and walked into the elevator.

They both ignored Carter, because they were so caught up in what was happening between them. Carter was selfish then ever, not caring about Blair. And he still hated Chuck.

''Blair, I'm so sorry, please, let me explain-'' He got cut off. Tears after tears were coming now. He had never seen her cry like this before.

She tried to swallow the lump but she couldn't, ''What's to explain, Chuck?'' Her eyes on fire, ''That lied to me and you're a womanizer?''

''Carter's an enemy, he would say the worst about me,'' This wasn't working, ''I'm _really _sorry,'' Tears started to roll down in his own eyes.

She shook her head and pointed her finger towards the elevator, ''Now!''

''I...'' She didn't look interested. He sadly existed her penthouse.

She started to break down, crying so, so much. Her sobs were getting louder by the minute. Too many thoughts came to her mind. She wiped her tears, but to her distress more came.

* * *

Chuck was beyond furious now. He wanted to _kill _Carter Baizen. Worst of all, he might have just lost Blair, she meant everything to him and now he fucked it up. He walked outside the Empire building and spotted Carter talking to someone. Anger exploded with in him. Someone was going to die.

''YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE BAIZEN!'' Chuck screamed, tackling him onto the ground. He started to throw punches everywhere possible on Carters body. ''HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TOUCH _MY _BLAIR!'' The two men were now grappling each other, as Carter retaliated.

''GET THE FUCK OFF ME BASS!'' Carter bit back, a guard from the Empire followed by two people broke the men apart. As soon as they stood up, Chuck punched him powerfully in the nose, causing him to break it. They both stood by, held by a guard each. Carter held his nose as droplets of blood fell. ''YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!'' Carter punched Chuck straight in the eye. He was going to have a black eye tomorrow. ''Why don't you fucking relax and I'll explain?" He tried to reason with him.

''I CAN'T FUCKING RELAX! BLAIR MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!'' Venom dripping in his voice.

''Relax Bass, i didn't touch your Snow Whites chastity belt,'' He explained wiping his nose.

''W-What?'' Was Blair a virgin when she met Chuck? ''She was a virgin?'' He choked out. Flash backs started to occur in his mind. As they say, sex is messy. Might explain the blood in the limo.

''That's the reason i broke up with her.'' Chuck became confused. ''I don't fumble around with virgins, Bass.''

''Blair is perfect, why the fuck would you do that?"

''I did what was necessary,'' He simply answered. ''I mean she was a pretty good kisser and with foreplay but then...'' Chuck started to become jealous from Blair ever kissing Carter. ''She was always up tight about it,'' He continued, ''Always saying she wants to lose it to the right _man_.'' Chuck felt grate full she lost her virginity to him. The baby she is carrying is defiantly his. ''You know I'm not into that stuff,'' He laughed, wiping his nose. ''So what now? You're going to become a father?'' He scoffed with amusement, ''Right, Chuck Bass a father.''

''Shut the fuck up! At least I've done something with my life. At least i can stock up for myself, while mommy and daddy do that job for you.'' Chuck did have a point. ''Yeah, what a life.'' He scoffed.

''I honestly don't care,'' He shook his head, ''And also, i do have a life.'' He was clearly offended by Chuck's words.

''Stay the fuck out of Blair's life and mine, okay?'' He said sternly.

''From what i just saw, you two don't have a life together.''

Chuck growled at him, ''You don't know anything,'' He spat out, '' At least i didn't cheat on her with a fucking slut!"

Carter rolled his eyes at Chuck's remark. ''Forget about Blair, she's out of your league, you don't deserve her.'' In some ways, that was true, but other then that, it was wrong.

''Why did you date her in the first place?''

''Listen Bass, you owe me a thank you,'' He ignored Chuck's question, ''If i didn't tell Blair about your past, who was?'' He pointed out, ''I seriously doubt you would of.'' He hated to admit it, but he did have a point.

''You ever come near Blair again and i will **kill **you.'' He was dead serious now. ''Don't think I'm joking, because I'm not.'' The guard realised Chuck, he gave Carter a death glare, ''I own this hotel too, so, security! Escort Mr. Baizen to the airport, he won't be staying here.'' The guards nodded and proceeded. ''While you're at it check his pockets and hand cuff him.'' Just then the police came around the corner. They started to handcuff him as Chuck turned away from him. The power Chuck had towards people was too power full. He could make anyone disappear into a different country and never hear of them again.

He started to walk away. Carter screamed something back at him, but he ignored it. He needed to distract him self _really_ badly. Drinks. Was all he could think of.

* * *

Blair was on her bed, crawled up into a ball. Her eyes completely sore from crying. How could Chuck lie to her? He meant everything to her and now that's all thrown away. She felt disgusted at the thought of Chuck sleeping with other women. She deeply wishes that Chuck hasn't slept with anyone besides her during her pregnancy.

She felt like being with Chuck was a waste. She felt like what ever Chuck did or said to her, was all a lie.

More tears came, she sunk her head into the pillow, but that made things worse. His cologne lingered into her, her bed smelled like Chuck. God, she loved his scent, but right now she wished she didn't, it was all too pain full.

It felt like someone stabbed her in the heart, she was so hurt it consumed her. Why did it hurt so much? Could she be in love? Her heart was tarring apart, betrayal was filling in her.

Moving onto her virginity. Yes, she was a virgin when she was with Carter and when she met Chuck, she wasn't. She had always been up tight about her virtue, and being a teenager her dream was to loose it to the right man. Blair honestly thought Carter was the one, that was until she saw his real side. A womanizer.

When she met Chuck, there was a vibe between them that was invertible. She should have known from dating one womanizer, she should suspect another. It aggrieved her more going through the same relationship twice. God, what was with her taste in me? Dating the bad boys?

A flash back appeared into her mind of the first time they met in Victrola, she remembered it very well. Chuck had bought her a drink and he quoted; _''I'm sure there's a way you can _repay_ me.''_ Repay. Of course, why didn't she realise it that night? She had sex with a womanizer. And now she was pregnant.

It was funny how Blair didn't remember the pain of loosing her virtue. As they say everybody doesn't enjoy their first time. Except her. She was drunk too, the alcohol numbed the pain. The morning after she regretted it, but ever since they started to date, Chuck had become a different person. A better one. She was grate full at that.

She would have never imagined loosing her virginity in the back of a limo. Quite memorable, but painful.

If he was going to come back into her life, he would need to make her trust him again. And that would be hard, being Blair Waldorf.

The same question kept raiding her mind. Why does it hurt so much? This pain wasn't as bad when she broke up with Carter. But now with Chuck it was different. Her eyes started to get sore, it was too much.

She now thought, breathing in his scent off the pillow, how life would be now? Not seeing him every morning, taking care of her, being with her,_ loving _her. All this talk about love was making her nauseous.

She needed to forget about him. It was the only way she wouldn't be hurt, but let's face it, Chuck struck her really hard. She became attached. ''Snap out of it Waldorf!'' She shouted to herself. ''You don't need him,'' A tear trailing down her cheek.

She moved away from the pillow, away from the intoxicating scent. ''Forever and ever babe,'' She sobbed a whisper into a restless sleep.

* * *

He was completely hammered by alcohol. He was at the Victrola bar, ordering scotch one after the other. He felt like shit after what happened with him and Blair. He wasn't even sure if he had broke up with her, it was all too much. There was at least ten missed calls on her phone, after the tenth call he gave up. He wanted to explain to her properly about his past and they would get through it. But she was too upset. She needed time and he was going to give it to her.

He did however feel slight bit of happiness of her virginity. He was glad that the only man that has ever touched Blair was him. The baby was a definite Bass. The bartender pushed the scotch softly towards him. He started at Chuck with concern, his shirt half ripped, his eyes red. It was all too much.

He picked up his scotch and started to nurse it. He took a swig as the liquid traveled down his throat, hoping it would numb the pain and guilt. This heart ache was so painful nothing could patch it up, nothing but _her_. The scotch stung down as he felt a presence next to him.

Looking up hoping to be Blair, it was Georgina. Great. ''What do you want Sparks?'' He hissed not looking at her.

''You obviously,'' She giggled. He turned to her with dark eyes, clearly not in the mood. ''Ease up Bass,'' She patted his shoulder. ''Nice black eye,''

''Look,'' He began, ''I'm seriously not in the mood for games,'' His eyes twitching, his voice dark.

''What's up with you? Did you break up with your girlfriend?'' She said in a joking tone. Her words mocked him. She saw him tense up. ''Listen, I'll make you forget about her.'' She said seductively, moving in closer. Chuck did nothing. She kissed his jaw, it felt wrong to him. He pushed her away.

''_Georgina_,'' Saying her name like a dirty word, ''I don't want to forget about her.'' Taking another swig of his scotch. She continued to kiss down his neck, his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

''You should,'' She stroked his hair. She was doing everything that Blair always use to do to him. ''Look what shes doing to you.'' She pointed out, because he looked like a mess.

''Don't touch me,'' He furiously pushed her hand away. But she retrieved by grabbing his chin. Inches away from their lips. ''_Georgina,_'' He moaned. She sighed and pushed him away.

''Seriously Bass, I'm tired from chasing you.'' She remarked, ''You're missing out on a lot with me,''

''I've moved on from that life style.''

''Well by the looks of tonight, it looks like your falling back into it.'' She reasoned, ''She's just a girl, honestly, just move on.''

''This is different.'' He spat back.

''How?'' No emotion in her voice.

It started to knock him, how was she different? ''I...I'm...I'm in love with Blair Waldorf.'' He suddenly choked back at his words. He finally confessed how he really felt. It made sense now, this feeling he was trying to figure out. _Forever and ever, babe_. Of course, he was in love. It put a smile on his face, just a tiny one. ''So, so much.''

''Well good luck with getting her back,'' She sighed standing up from the stool. Her heels echoed on the floor as she exited. ''I wasted my time on you.'' She muttered underneath her breath.

''Oh, i plan too.'' His voice confident. He loves Blair Waldorf so much, he is going to try everything to win her back. How does he plan to win her back, though?

* * *

_A/N: Hurt full to write, but please bare with me as this story proceeds! On the positive side, Chuck confessed he loves Blair! (:_

_I also want to apologise for Carter being a prick in this chapter. He is one of my favourite characters and i didn't mean for him to be OOC, i just needed someone to play Blair's ex boyfriend._

_Also Carter will be making a small appearence in the next chapter with a lighter approach._

_What did you guys think?_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl and Knocked up.**

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later...

Ever since they split up, Chuck tried to call her numerous times, but she ignored them. After the first week, he stopped. She certainly didn't have the mental capacity to go head to head with Chuck.

''Blair are you sure, you're okay?'' Her best friend asked with concern, leaning on the door frame of her room. Serena had done her best to comfort Blair from her break up. Such a good friend she was. It got harder everyday not seeing _him,_ she kept think to her self he wasn't worth it. But in truth, he was.

Blair's eyes were really tired, but not from pregnancy from sleep. She seriously had trouble sleeping, if she didn't think about him, she couldn't fall asleep. It really didn't make sense to her.

''Serena, go to bed.'' She ordered, her tone clipped. An effect to this break up was Blair becoming more bitchy. Who could blame her after all? Her tone was always stern.

''Please Blair...'' She tried, ''Just know that I'm here for you.'' Blair only nodded and walked to her closet, slowly.

''My feet are always swollen,'' She frowned, looking at her feet. ''They're so sore,'' She whined.

''Maybe we could go to a spa tomorrow?'' Serena suggested with hope. Blair turned around and gave her a small smile. ''This really isn't good for you. Not good for the baby.'' Her tone serious.

''What are you talking about, S?'' She said, nonchalant. Serena leaned off the door framed and crossed her arms together.

She pursed her lips, ''I know it's because of him-'' She looked down, regretting that she might said too much. Blair's chest tightened, as the misery swirled around in her. Suddenly she let out an outburst.

''Serena, i don't want to talk about it!'' She exclaimed, ''I was actually in a good mood.''

Serena sighed and knew Blair was going to be stubborn about the whole situation. She couldn't blame her, it was his fault more or less. ''Good night Blair.'' She waved, walking towards her room. It was quite simple. Blair had her feelings bottled up.

''Good night,'' She spoke, with out turning back. She sighed picking out a night gown.

She walked over to the light switch and turned it off, getting ready for bed. Opening the sheets of her bed, Blair collapsed, feeling restless again. Her bed still did smell like Chuck, she didn't want it to go away. But in reality she wanted to forget that scent. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. ''Make the pain go away...'' She whispered, trying to close her eyes.

15 minutes later...

To her distress, she tossed and turned, no sleep came. It was becoming ridiculous really. Her eyes widened, popping out of the bed. She walked over to her closet again. She pushed open her dresser and picked up a shirt. A _mans_ shirt. _His_ shirt. When her and Chuck were together, he did put some of his clothes in her dresser for the morning afters and showers too. This was seriously not helping her get over him. But it was the only way for her to get sleep.

She took off her night gown and buttoned his shirt. The colour was a light lilac purple. It had a much stronger scent, it felt like he was holding her. The shirt fit perfectly on her, being pregnant after all. It was long however, reaching just past her thighs. Having a petite body.

She made it back to her bed, feeling less stressed. She closed her eyes, snuggling with the shirt. It was funny, really, she actually fell asleep. But every time she woke up in the morning, all the pain rushed back into her body.

In the morning the hurt was there, but at night before she falls asleep, it disappears. She sometimes wishes for her never to wake up. Her dreams are her happy place. Her heaven. If only Chuck could win her back, if only...

* * *

It was morning and Nate was on his way to Chuck's suite. He hadn't heard from him in a week, and he started to get worried. He was finally at his door and knocked on it fiercely. Five minutes passed and still no answer. He knocked harder this time. Still no answer. He now remembers he has a key to Chuck's suite, just a spare. He took it from his key chain and opened the door.

It was completely dark and messy. Scotch bottles all over the floor, as well as clothes and _other_ things. His best friend needed serious help.

''Chuck?'' He called out, walking through the messy suite. Chuck stumbled outside of his bedroom, wearing a robe. He looked like hell. His hair rumpled, eyes blood shot, skin tired and looked high. He was rubbing his face, walking over to Nate.

''Nathaniel, it has been a while,'' He gave him a lazy smirk. He was defiantly drunk.

''It has Chuck. What the hell have you been up too?'' He asked, clearly worried. Chuck shrugged, and headed for the mini bar. ''What were you doing in the bedroom? Did you have a girl over?''

Chuck scoffed. ''Please, it disgusts me to see the sight of a woman.'' Chuck thinking about women made him sick to the core. But thinking about Blair was much more painful.

''I see,'' Nate spoke, ''Why haven't you been taking my calls?'' Chuck took a swig from his glass and sat on the couch.

''I'm a busy man,'' He shook his head. He started to rub his temple as the hangover was kicking in.

''Chuck, you need help.'' He insisted.

''What i need is for you to stay out of it.'' He answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. ''I'm doing just fine by my self.'' Clearly he wasn't. He was about to take another swig, but Nate took it off him.

''Seriously Chuck, snap out of it!'' He blurted out, not believing him. ''We both know what this is about...'' He hesitated to finish the sentence.

Chuck's eyes boiled with fire. ''She's a hypocrite!'' He cried.

''What?'' He was confused now, ''What are you talking about?'' Chuck snatched the glass out of Nate's hand and back into his.

''She said to me to make her a promise,'' He began, ''...promise to never to leave her and she left me instead!'' He slurred his words.

''Chuck, listen she-'' Chuck cut him off, standing up from the couch.

''I never left her, it was her own fault.''

''Would you just shut up and listen to me?'' He said aloud, feeling annoyed. He was about to open his mouth again, but Nate spoke. ''Sure she may have broken a promise...'' He stated. Chuck cut in again.

''You got that right,'' He whispered a scoff. Nate violently took the glass away. Chuck rolled his eyes and decided to listen for what he had to stay. Nothing would change his mind on how he felt about this whole situation.

''But it's not only about that. She's hurt because she was lied too. Being knocked up by a notorious womanizer? Come on, you can't blame her for being upset. You need to earn her trust again, make her feel safe and secure. Because right now she's becoming paranoid over how many women you've slept with that wasn't her.''

Nothing would change his mind, until Nate had just spoke. Chuck paused for a second processing this. Nate was absolutely right, he needed her trust back. He seriously needed to get his act back together and win Blair back.

It did make a bit more sense as to why Blair left him. She was clearly upset and insecure. All because of him.

''And where is this coming from?'' Nate continued. ''You told me last week you're in _love_ with Blair and you were planning to buy her a penthouse!''

He was deeply in love with her. It was all true, he needs to clean him self up.

''I do love her...which i why I'm going to buy her the penthouse...'' He slowly spoke his words, getting back to reality.

''Thank you, there's my Chuck.'' He smiled, obtaining him. ''Now go take a shower, you stink of scotch.''

He groaned, from his splitting headache he was now receiving. Being helpful, Nate walked over to the window, opening the big curtains. He took a glimpse and Chuck squinted, from the light. Boy, was this going to take a while.

* * *

Blair was at Lily's penthouse along with Anne, Lily and Serena. She need to do something productive today and keep her mind occupied. All four ladies sat in the living room.

''B, what do you think of this cake?'' Serena asked, looking up at Blair.

''Is this for the engagement or wedding?'' She asked, confused. Serena giggled.

''For the engagement, i want to order a big one, then Lot's of small ones.''

''She's quite demanding, isn't she?'' Lily said, teasingly. Serena gave her mother a fake grouchy look.

''Well, i have known her since ever, it's very common with her,'' Blair nudged her.

''Hey! I thought you were on my side?'' She exclaimed. Both girls started to giggle.

''But honestly Blair, What is the point of an engagement party?'' Lily asked her again.

''I guess that's just how us Upper East Side women roll?'' Blair half smiled and smirked at Serena. All the ladies started to laugh again. Sure, this was helping Blair a bit, but her happiness wasn't fulfilled yet.

''I think the coffee's ready, I'll be right back.'' Lily announced heading for the kitchen.

''No caffeine for me!'' She shouted to the hall.

''Right! I remember,'' She shouted back. Anne started to speak.

''So Blair, how far along are you?" Smiled Anne, politely. She cringed, why did everything around her life had to consist of Chuck? That's right, she got pregnant by him.

''Thirty-three weeks.'' She returned the manner as nicely as she could. Serena saw the hurt in Blair's words. She wanted to tell Anne not to talk about it. But Anne knew nothing about Blair's life.

''Almost eight months, are you excited?'' She seriously wanted this woman's mouth to stop moving. But let's be honest here, it was normal for Blair to get asked these questions.

''You have no idea,'' She nodded, pulling out a fake smile. Anne laughed with joy and folded her hands into her lap.

''So have you found out the sex of the baby?'' What was this? 20 questions? Blair took a deep breath and and answered her.

''No i don't,'' She replied, ''I want to keep it a surprise, you know for fun.''

''Ah yes, that was the same with me,'' She nodded, ''How is Chuck coping with fatherhood?''

''Anne, what do you think of these flowers?'' Serena cut in, noticing Blair was really struggling. Anne broke away from Blair and focused her attention to Serena. The two women were now chattering with each other, discussing flowers.

Lily returned and scooted over to Blair, with a frown. ''I'm so sorry Blair,'' Lily rubbed her arm, ''Anne doesn't really know what happened...'' Lily also knew about the break up and comforted Blair too.

''It's okay Lily,'' She assured her, ''I'm going to try to be strong,'' She shook her head, ''Thank you so much for supporting me and Serena too,'' She whispered, so this conversation was only audible for the two.

Lily laughed, ''You're welcome, Blair.'' She smiled at her, ''You know what always cheers me up?'' Blair didn't answer, ''Shopping,''

Blair giggled, ''I guess that could do the trick.'' His heart was the only trick.

''And make sure to eat lots of chocolate too!'' She insisted, with a warm smile. ''Oh, soon, in about to weeks time,'' Lily began, ''You and Serena are going to have to go dress shopping,'' Blair nodded, ''For the engagement though, we still need to find a date for the wedding.''

''Yeah, i'm sure we'll both pick out something beautiful to wear.'' Lily grinned at her again and stroked her hair softly. At least someone cheered her up today.

* * *

Taking up Lily's advice, Blair decided to go shopping. It was like a stress release to her. She seriously lost count at how many stores she went into, she just had to keep her mind busy, so shopping seemed like the best option.

She let out a frustrated sigh walking through New York, holding at least six bags full of luxury's. She spotted a cafe, craving for something to eat and drink. Sitting on a table outside, she dropped her bags and sat down on the chair.

Nothing really caught her attention, looking through the menu, but the person before her did. ''Hey, Blair.'' Said a low husky voice.

She looked up and rolled her eyes instantly. It was Carter Baizen, ''You seriously need to get your ears checked,'' She spoke not looking at him.

''Aw, you broke my heart,'' He said sarcastically. She scoffed and looked up at him.

''You don't have a heart to brake,'' Hoping for him to walk away, he sat down instead. ''What do you want? You've caused enough problems in my past.''

''I just want to talk.'' He insisted, hopefully.

''What's to talk about? How you sabotaged my relationship with Chu-'' She couldn't even say his name, it was too painful.

''I did no such thing, i didn't even know you guys were dating or better yet having a baby.'' He explained, ''Why do care anyway? He's just a womanizer,'' She was seriously hating the word womanizer.

''I don't!'' She bit back, her eyes weren't matching her mouth. Carter noticed this as Blair went quiet and started to look down.

''You love him...'' He figured, watching her pour over her emotions. Blair looked up abruptly.

''What?! Please...'' She inhaled sharply, feeling nervous. Sure she didn't admit, but he could tell Blair really loves Chuck. She was just to scared to say it.

''You don't deserve him, move on...'' He shrugged, placing a hand on hers.

''Oh, this coming from someone who cheated on me?'' She scoffed, ''Right, like you know what you're talking about,'' She cocked her head to the side and moved her hand away from his, ''Guys like you don't change Carter,'' She implied.

''True,'' He agreed, ''I did only come to New York for all the wrong reasons, but seeing you again...'' He started deeply into her, ''And pregnant too made me realize how people move on with their lives,''

''Am i talking to Carter Baizen here?'' She quirked an eyebrow.

''I never say this to people, but you're an exception. I'm really sorry for what i did,'' He had apologised.

''Wow, i thought this day would never come,'' She inquired, ''I guess we could put that in our past, because i did move on from you.''

''Yeah, i don't think we could get back together,'' He stated, ''You're having my enemy's baby,'' He reasoned, ''It just wouldn't work.'' Blair nodded, not understanding why Carter and Chuck hate each other so much. She and Chuck had a lot of things to discuss. ''But, it was nice seeing you again.''

''I wish i could say the same for you,'' She pointed out about their falling out.

''I'm leaving tomorrow to go somewhere in Europe, all thanks to your call boy,''

''What are you talking about?''

''Well, Chuck threatened to kill me if i ever went near you,'' He answered, ''So if he knew about this little get together I'd be dead. So he organised me to leave New York, I'm not upset though, you know how i can't stay in one place at a time.''

''Wait, so why did you obligate to it? I mean the Carter i knew wouldn't agree to be forced out of a country.''

''Blair,'' He sighed, closing his eyes, ''Chuck has a certain power over people. Him and his father are very powerful, they could literally do anything to anyone and never hear of them again.'' She could tell by his tone, he was serious.

She gave him a small smile, ''What a man i have,''

''_Had_,'' He corrected her. ''Now, if you'll excuse me.'' He said, standing up. ''I'm glad we talked.'' He turned around to walk, but Blair stopped him.

''I'm just going to ask this point blank...Why do you have a bandage on your nose?'' She noticed, when she first saw him. It defiantly looked broken.

He rolled his eyes, ''Chuck broke my while we were fighting.''

''You guys fought?'' She was kind of surprised.

''Over you,'' He added. He was about to walk off, but Blair had one last thing to say.

''Oh and Carter?'' He faced her again, ''Before you and I split up, i did have a good time.''

''So did i Blair, but that's in our past, you already have someone fulfilling your life.'' With that he left.

''Oh, i know,'' She whispered to herself, with so many emotions travelling her.

* * *

A few days later, Chuck managed to pull himself together, with Nate's help of course. Chuck just kept on reminding himself on what he needed to do to have Blair back in his life. He needed to prove to her that he is more than a womanizer, prove to her that she can trust him and more importantly he seriously didn't want to miss out on his child's life.

He wanted to start a life with Blair, and he wasn't going to back down. Buying a penthouse for her was a good start.

''Wow Chuck,'' Nate's eyes widened, ''This place is amazing.'' His eyes wondered all over the empty penthouse.

Chuck was rubbing his chin in satisfaction with the building. The penthouse was located in the hotel Waldorf Astoria. There was plenty of space, including eight bedrooms. It was all perfect. All that was missing was Blair and his unborn child.

''Yeah,'' He was really proud, ''Do you think Blair will like it?''

''Dude, come on, this is perfect,'' He pointed out, ''This is exactly what you need to prove to her that you're more then a womanizer,'' He continued on, ''And more importantly it proves you're ready to start a life with her and to become a father.''

This also was the perfect opportunity for Chuck's own father to see how serious he was in becoming a father.

A buzz came from Nate's phone. ''Oh, i gotta take this, it's Serena.'' Chuck nodded and let Nate talk on the phone.

Serena & Nate spoke for a while, as Chuck examined the rooms. ''Yeah, that date for the party sounds perfect,'' He heard Nate from the other room. He really did miss Blair and really wanted to know how she was. He he suddenly got an idea.

''Wait, Nate!'' He said aloud, ''Can i speak to Serena for a second?'' Nate looked at him confused, ''It's about Blair,'' He explained. Nate nodded, in understanding.

''Hey, Serena, someone wants to speak with you,'' After hearing Serena's reply, he handed the phone to Chuck.

''Hello?"

''Chuck, what a surprise.'' Her voice stern.

He sighed, Serena was angry at him too. ''Look Serena, i know Blair is _really, really_ angry with me right now, but-''

''You got that right!'' She blurted out.

He felt a bit hurt, ''Are you with her now?''

''No, she's shopping,'' She said, ''If you want her back in your life you better think of a way to make it up to her.''

''I have...'' He wasn't going to tell her about the penthouse, because she would automatically tell Blair. And he wanted to surprise Blair himself, ''H-How is she?''

He heard her take a deep sigh over the line, ''I really don't want to answer that Chuck. She's heart broken. She needs to lick her wounds.''

''Maybe, i could lick them for her...'' Finally Chuck was returning to himself.

''Ugh...anyway, I'm trusting you on this.'' Her tone serious, ''Make her feel safe again.''

''I will, do you think it's still to early to see her again?'' The thought of seeing Blair again made him nervous, he felt the butterflies again.

''Give her another week.'' She said firmly, ''Then she's all yours.'' Her voice sounded more hopeful now.

''Okay, I'll give you back to your fianncé again.'' He handed the phone back to Nate.

''Okay, bye sweetie, I'll see you soon.'' He shut his phone and faced Chuck. ''I know you can do this.'' He patted him on the shoulder.

''Thanks, man.''

Looks like Chuck Bass has a heart after all. But wait, Blair has stolen it and it was a good feeling.

* * *

It was late at night again and Blair was heading for bed. Another stress full day for her. Her maternity leave was coming up soon for work, so that did make her a tiny bit happy.

She deeply sighed heading for her dresser. Tonight she picked out a baby blue shirt, it made her feel calm and gentle. She quickly buttoned up the shirt and slipped into her bed. For some reason tonight she couldn't get to sleep at all, even with Chuck's shirt.

Her future was in stake and all this worry caused her less sleep. After ten minutes she couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out. After slowly getting out of the bed, she put a black skirt on and tucked his shirt in. She put on some ballet slippers and quietly headed down stairs, trying not to awake Serena.

Serena's room wasn't quiet, she heard giggling. Nate was over, it made her more upset, because her atmosphere was surrounded by people in love. She sighed and made it down stairs. Grabbing her purse, Blair walked into the elevator. After reaching the lobby she walked outside to hail a cab.

''Where to ma'am?'' Asked the cab driver as soon as Blair entered in. She looked down at her lap, because in truth she didn't know where to go.

''Eleanor Waldorf Magazines.'' The driver nodded and took off, heading for the destination. Going to her work was a good idea, to her that is, she could keep herself occupied for a little bit.

She sighed walking into the dark building. It wasn't that dark, there was still people at work. The late workers that is. She finally made it to her office and headed straight for the couch. She took a folder from her desk and sat back down. She was looking at some designs for up coming issues. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She looked up hopefully to see who it was. Nothing exciting really, just Damien.

''Blair?'' He looked at her confused. ''What are you doing here so late?" His tone concerned, he still cared about her. ''Shouldn't you be at home, resting?''

She shrugged and stood up from the couch, ''Yeah, but i had a lot of things on my mind,'' She explained, ''I couldn't sleep.'' He only nodded.

Damien did hear about her break up. At work he over heard her crying in her office with Serena. He was completely thrilled that she had finally broken up with that asshole, but at the same time he was sad for her. Nobody deserved to be heart broken. This kind of gave him an idea.

''I heard about you and Chuck.'' He said in a quiet voice, moving over to her. She grimaced when he mentioned him, she seriously wanted to slap him for mentioning him. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm not okay!'' She exclaimed, clearly hurt. ''I'm not.'' As a lump traveled up her throat.

''It's okay Blair, shh...'' He enveloped her in a hug, she hugged him back holding onto him. He started to hear her sob as tears traveled down his shoulder. He stroke her hair for comfort. Sure, this might be a little bit comforting for Blair, but nothing beats Chuck, he is her world. He pulled back and noticed what she was wearing. ''Is that a guys shirt?''

''Oh...'' She wiped a tear, ''Long story...'' She whispered. Damien nodded again and looked at her seductively. She caught onto this. ''Could you please stop looking at me like that?'' She said, irritated, ''It's very uncomfortable.''

''Like what?'' He smirked, moving closer to her. She leaned onto her desk and was confused as to why he was going so close to her. She wanted to rip that smirk off his face. It looked weird, only Chuck could pull of a delicious smirk. ''I've been waiting a long time for this Blair.'' He stroked her cheek.

''For what?'' But Damien's lips cut her off. She felt disgusted and pushed him away. ''What is the matter with you?" She wiped her mouth, she didn't feel right kissing him. He kissed her again, holding onto her thigh, he tried to take off her clothes and _forcing_ her to kiss him. He was assaulting her. It started to hurt her, physically, he was going to rape. With much strength she pushed his chest away. ''I'm pregnant and you're trying to hit on me?''

''With me? What's wrong with you Blair?!'' He exclaimed, ''You have dated the two biggest jerks in New York, you don't deserve that anymore.''

''Chuck's different...'' She whispered. He sighed.

''How? Both him and Carter were womanizers, how was he different?'' It was true, but she didn't want to believe it.

''He...he cared for me...'' Her voice quiet.

''Blair, he didn't,'' He said firmly, ''Think about how many women he has slept with,'' He continued, ''He doesn't love you...'' Somehow that didn't seem true to her, ''I...I love you, Blair, it's me.'' She seriously wished that was Chuck speaking at the very moment. ''You don't need that bastard.'' She got really angry now. She slapped his hand away from her arm.

''Well that's too bad...I'm...I'm in _love _with that _Basstard_!'' She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. What had she just admitted here? She choked back at her words. Yes, it all made sense now. She was so in love with Chuck, it consumed her. It felt so right saying that. A very, small smile tugged to her lips. But she was still upset at Chuck for lying to her. He really needed to work for it.

She looked up at Damien, who was very hurt. ''Blair-''

She slapped him hard across the face for assaulting her. She walked past him, picked up her purse and headed for the door. He rubbed his cheek, groaning at the pain. ''You think you're different from the others, Dame?''

''What are you talking about?'' He didn't know what she meant by that.

''Don't play stupid with me, i know about your little run in with Carter,'' She scowled at him, and turned around. ''Also, trying to rape a pregnant woman?'' He sighed from his actions, he was going to try have sex with her. ''Oh yeah, by the way...'' She spoke before leaving the office, ''You're fired!'' With that she took off.

Looks like true love wasn't meant for everyone. But for Blair, it was.

* * *

_A/N: I promise the next chapter won't be as dark. Blair finally admitted she loves Chuck!_

_What did you guys think? Also, what's to happen now?_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope this chapter is up to your expectations, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl or Knocked up.**

* * *

_Another two weeks later..._

It has officially been a month since their break-up. Blair was now eight months pregnant, for her sake, was things getting harder. Being so close to birth she had to constantly pee, eat and do other things that effected this pregnancy. Her feet also swelled up a lot, it wasn't helping either.

She was still depressed about Chuck and still very much angry and hurt. However her sleeping improved, now that she confessed she loves Chuck. But, she tried her best to stay strong.

''I swear Serena, i love this baby, but it keeps on using my bladder as a squeeze toy!'' She ranted on, coming out of the elevator, back from shopping, she gasped from what she saw before her, ''Oh, my god!'' She screamed.

Serena was on top of Nate's lap, with her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him passionately and it started to get too steamy. She pulled away from him immediately, ''Blair!'' She got off Nate and walked over to her. ''What are you doing here?''

''Oh...well, first off this is my home too,'' She reasoned, ''And i came back from shopping. Hi Nate!''

''Hey Blair,'' He smiled, warmly. Nate stood up from the couch, wiping his mouth and headed to the kitchen for a snack. It was best if he left the two girls alone to talk.

''Gee, you two could get a room, you know...'' She said very rudely, rolling her eyes.

''Blair!'' She exclaimed at her best friends remark.

''Sorry, S.'' Every time she saw two people in love, a sharp pain hit her chest, how she missed being with Chuck. She shook that thought off as Serena began to speak.

''It's okay, Blair...'' She sighed, it was normal for Blair to be like that. ''What did you buy?''

''A new pair of Jimmy Choo flats,'' She answered, dropping the shopping bags on the couch, ''It's a shame i can't wear much heels now,'' She frowned, ''My feet swell up so easily.''

''As long as they're stylish, I'm sure they're just as fine as heels.'' She giggled. Blair walked over to Serena for a hug. Her mood swings changed so rapidly, it was hard for Serena to keep up. ''Oh yeah,'' She broke apart from the hug, ''There was a delivery up stairs in your room.'' She grinned.

''From who?'' She wondered, avoiding that it might be from _him_.

Serena shrugged, and walked into the kitchen to find Nate. Blair deeply sighed and slowly headed for the stairs. She hated going up them now, she got tired so easily. Finally making it to the hall, Blair smelled something utterly beautiful, like flowers, coming from her room.

She thought she was dreaming, it seriously felt like déja vú. Blair grasped onto her door handle, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Could he really be inside? ''Here goes nothing,'' She opened the door and gasped so loudly.

Her room was absolutely covered with flowers, triple then the last time, it smelt so wonderful. All her favourite flowers were spread across the room, then she saw a note on the bed. She felt completely heart filled as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

She sat on her bed, pushing some roses back, so there was room to sit. She picks up the lovely red card and turns it to see what it says.

_**You have know idea how sorry i am...please give me a chance to properly explain.**_

_**One chance is all i ask.**_

_**-Forever and ever, babe.**_

Tears started rapidly falling from her eyes. She scrunched up the card and threw it on the ground. She buried her face in her hands as more tears came out. How could he make her feel this way? He makes her hate him so much, but then loves him more. Her breath hitched, she really didn't want to see him.

Next to her dresser, she spotted the boy teddy Blair, all emotions were running through her. She now started to think that maybe Chuck did deserve a second chance. She never really heard the full story. So maybe it wasn't as bad.

She looked down at her belly and stroked it gently. ''It's okay, you have me, that's all you need.'' She often spoke to her baby when she was feeling down. At least her child could listen to her. The problem was it was his child too.

Her mind now traveled to her future. What would happen when this baby is born? She started to reflect on how her baby's life would be with out a father. She couldn't do that to her child, it was unfair. She wanted her child to have a loving mother and father. But he has seemed to make it impossible.

She fumbled around with a rose as she wiped her tears. He was incredibly sweet for doing this. He didn't deserve a chance to explain, but somewhere in Blair's mind. She was going to allow it. She did the unthinkable and started to dial Chuck's number.

''One chance Bass, once chance...'' She chanted to herself as the phone started to dial.

* * *

Chuck was in the penthouse again, he finally moved in yesterday. Now all that was missing was Blair. He had really hoped the flowers would do the trick. But he knew it would take_ a lot_ more than that.

He was sitting casually on the couch, looking at nursery brochures. He had reserved a room for their baby, he also had a decoration crew on standby. As soon as the baby would be born, he would announce the gender and either have a boy or girl nursery.

His phone started to ring, he was about to ignore it, but then saw the caller ID. It was Blair, he couldn't believe it. He immediately answered it.

''Blair! Hey!'' He practically shouted, ''How...are you?''

Over the line Blair felt hesitation, hearing his voice again. ''H-Hi Chuck...'' She said in a small voice.

''How are you?'' He asked again, he felt a relief hearing her voice. His heart was pumping so much.

''You of all people would ask that?'' She cringed.

He thought grimly and she was right, ''You're right...I'm really sorry.''

''Maybe that's what i needed to hear.'' He knew she was going to be difficult. He couldn't blame her.

''I wasn't expecting you to call, it was such a surprise.''

''Now that you say it...'' She was really struggling, ''Maybe this was a bad idea...''

''Blair, please...'' Blair heard the sadness in Chuck's voice, she couldn't bare it. No, she can't think like that again.

''I think i should go, i should have never called,''

''Wait!'' He cut in just in time, ''You have no idea how...how sorry i am, please give me a chance to explain.''

She deeply sighed, ''What's to explain Chuck?''

''A lot...there is much more to lying and womanizing. There is a story behind it...why don't i take you to...lunch?''

''Lunch?''

''Yes, and if you don't what i have to say....'' He took a deep breath, ''I'll leave you alone for ever,'' He really didn't mean that.

''I don't know Chuck...I don't think that's a good-''

''Please,'' He begged, ''I will tell you everything about my past.''

She really wanted to take up his offer, he seemed reasonable. ''Fine...you do owe me...''

''Great, we'll meet up at...'' He had to think of something special, ''At that Italian restaurant, you know...where we went on out first date?'' That was perfect.

After a few seconds, Blair finally answered, ''1:30, I'm only giving you one chance.''

''That's all i need.'' He injected. Blair hung up the phone and left Chuck with a million thoughts. A small smile tugged to his lips, he was going to see Blair again. The woman he loves, the mother of his child. He really needed to make this perfect and he was planning on telling Blair everything. And she won't be disappointed.

Back in Blair's room, she couldn't breath. She just spoke to Chuck Bass. Hearing his velvet voice sounded so right, but so wrong. ''What did you just do Waldorf?'' Blair whispered to herself on the bed. She just made a mistake. Or maybe the right choice. At the same time she really didn't want to see him, but on the other hand she desperately did. Now she thought maybe Chuck did kind of deserve a chance. Blair doesn't entirely know everything about his past, so maybe it would make more sense if she did.

Also, she really missed him. Nothing in the world could cure her heartache, only the man that _gave_ it to her can. She took a deep breath and looked at the time on her phone. 12:07 pm. She still had time to reconsider it, but she really did want to see him.

* * *

Finally the time came for their lunch date. Well, they wouldn't really consider it a date, only if they wanted it to. But it wasn't their place now. They still had issues to work out.

Chuck sat impatiently on a fancy table outside, waiting for a Blair. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, fumbling around with his fingers, twitching of being so nervous. He took a deep breath and waited for Blair.

Blair slowly walked at the back of the restaurant, at the tables outside. There she spotted Chuck, her breathing increased. He was still handsome as ever and looked so vulnerable. No, she needed to focus, she came here for a reason and it needed to be answered.

She made it to the table and Chuck automatically felt her presence. ''Blair!'' He exclaimed with shock in his eyes. He stood up to greet her. Blair gave him a half sad smile, in response he gave her an awkward hug. At least she didn't slap him in the face. Her perfume invaded into his nose and what happen next wasn't such a good idea. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She breathed in his cologne, causing her breath to hitch, the sensation of his lips onto her skin never felt so good. She felt a bit tingly, god, how she missed his touch. They pulled apart and both sat down to proceed.

Chuck studied Blair for a bit and much more amazement came to his mind. She was still absolutely beautiful, her glow always shining, but her eyes frightened him. They looked tortured and hurt. It was his fault of course. He seriously needed to fix this.

''I'm really grate full that you could make it, Blair.'' He smiled, but with still such sadness.

She looked down at her lap before speaking, ''I was quite surprised my self.'' She looked directly into his eyes, which wasn't a good idea. ''Isn't there something you should be _doing_? Or better yet doing _someone_?''

''Blair, please...'' Two words he kept of repeating today, a boy, was she going to hear it more. ''You did the exact opposite of what you promised.'' He stared deeply into her eyes.

''Oh, so this is all my fault, is it?!'' She exclaimed. ''And what is that suppose to mean anyway?"

''You left me!'' he bit back, ''You promised me to never leave you, and i did no such thing. You kicked me out without an explanation. If you would have just listened we wouldn't be in the predicament. This is your fault too, i can't take all the blame! How do you think i felt?'' he gritted through his teeth with anger.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. ''This was a stupid idea, I'm leaving,'' She stood up as tears started to fall.

''NO!'' He shouted, realizing he had hurt her, once again, ''I'm sorry that was harsh, you didn't need to hear that.'' She folded her arms, still not satisfied. ''Please sit down and I'll start talking about my past.''

She opened her to speak but obliged to him. ''You better give me a good reason to stay...'' She said firmly.

''And it will keep you staying.'' He assured her, ''First off, i want to know how are you?''

''I'm fine, now get on with it.'' She quickly answered. Clearly she wasn't fine. He sighed and continued.

''In high school, Carter and I were really good friends,'' He began, Blair rolled her eyes at his remark, ''We did everything together, literally.''

''Was that including smoking weed and getting high?'' She interrupted him.

He sighed once again, ''Yes, but i don't do that anymore.'' He was telling the truth, ''As we got older we did more productive things. And as much as i hate to admit this, we were both womanizers.''

She scoffed, she really hated the word womanizer. ''Oh, please proceed,'' Her tone sarcastic.

''Blair, hear me out. I want you to accept my past, and i know I've done some pretty bad things, but it made me the person i am today. You can't be mad at me for being me.''

He was right. All the things he has done in his past did make the person he is today. However he is a _better_ person now, thanks to her. She looked down at her lap again, and felt bad.

''I guess I'm not the one to talk either, you've accepted who i am and i guess you deserve that in return.'' she didn't sound to convinced, but he did have a valid point, he was just being himself.

He looked up at her seriously,''Thank you, now please let me finish. We did however have a falling out, he used me for money and Nate too,'' she listened more now, ''That's the reason we pretty much hate each other.''

He still didn't explain why he didn't tell her about past. ''But that still doesn't explain why you lied to me about him! Or better yet not chose to tell me about your past.'' she released a sudden outburst, just when things were getting calm.

''I know now i should have said those things earlier! Which is why you need to hear me out.'' she calmed down and let him continue talking, ''After our fight, he continued with his own life style and i still continued to be a womanizer.'' He quietly said. ''But my ways stopped when i met this beautiful woman one night,''

''One of your hookers?'' She spat back in a clipped tone. She wasn't making it easy for him.

''No...you Blair.'' she pursed her lips, ''Ever since i met you, i haven't slept with another woman.'' Somehow Blair believed him. ''There was something about you that made me realise that you might actually be the one,'' She felt hearten, ''My whole world stopped and now started again, because you are my world.'' Her heart melted, ''And as of today i still haven't slept with anyone. You changed me Blair.''

''Chuck...I,'' She could really see the desire in his eyes.

''Please let me finish,'' he repeated, she only nodded, ''My life changed and started a new one, with you.'' he could see her eyes water, ''The reason i didn't tell you all of this, was because i knew the moment i did you wouldn't want to be with me and i was...kind of scared to tell you.''

''Chuck Bass scared?'' She sobbed a laugh. He slightly smiled at her.

''Like i said Blair, you changed me in the best way possible. I'm a better person now because of you and i can't thank you enough.'' Her tears were happy now, ''I have never felt like this towards someone and that someone is you.''

''Chuck...'' She whispered, but he cut her off again.

''I need you Blair, I'm not the same without you. I'm not Chuck Bass without you.'' It really made sense now, and Blair really appreciated it. This heart filled speech really touched her. She didn't feel pain anymore, he cured it.

''Thank you for telling me this Chuck...'' She wiped a tear, ''It means a lot and somewhere in my heart...i actually forgive you.'' His eyes lightened, ''But...i don't forgive you completely.'' He waited for what she had to say, ''You need to prove to me that i can trust you and that you are a good father.''

He knew he wasn't off the hook yet. He nodded, ''You're right, thank you so much for hearing me out.'' He met her gaze, ''I never meant to hurt you.'' She stared back into his, knowing he was telling the truth.

She looked down at her lap again. ''I know you can be a good father, you just need to show it.''

''Also you've shown me that i can do so much more with my life. I mean the stuff I've done with you, i thought were completely impossible, but they weren't. Because i didn't have anyone to believe in me, but you did.'' Her heart pumped so much. ''And you actually got my father to be proud of me. Which is a hard achievement.''

''Chuck...I...'' She couldn't finish her sentence, ''When we fought a month ago i stayed up one night crying because you were no different to Carter.'' He frowned at her, ''But now i know you have a real heart, that was a really heart filled speech,'' He grinned at her, ''I've never poured out my heart to someone like this and I'm so glad it was you.'' A happy tear escaped his eye. Yes, even Blair could make him cry. ''But as I've said, you need to prove it.''

''And i will,'' He said, having a bright idea now, ''How about we go out again tomorrow?'' He suggested.

''Oh, i don't know Chuck...'' Blair didn't get what he meant by 'go out'. She needed him to make her feel safe again. Things had to go slowly in order to recieve that.

''Nothing romantic i assure you,'' He raised his hand, ''I know that's not our place right now...'' He said in a small voice, ''I just want to show you something.'' This would be the perfect opportunity to show Blair the penthouse he bought for them.

She bit her lip, thinking if she should go. ''I still don't know,''

''You want me to prove i can be a good father?'' He said aloud, ''Come with me tomorrow.''

She nodded and tugged out a smile. ''Okay, Chuck.''

Finally Chuck felt at ease. He was really raped that him and Blair patched everything up, but there was still things to discuss. ''And Blair, i just want you to know...'' She listened closely, ''I really am sorry...''

''I know,'' She looked down, ''I'm sorry too.'' Blair felt remorseful now. He needed an apology because this was her fault too.

''No need to apologise.'' He assured her. ''So do you still remember this place?''

She started to giggle. Wow, that was her first real laugh after a month. How love fixed things, but also destroyed. ''Of course i do!'' She exclaimed, ''Our first date...'' She blushed.

He looked at her genuinely, ''Because it was our first date, i invested into it.''

''Really?'' She got a shock.

''Yeah, after the night i had with you, i couldn't contain my joy.'' She smiled back at him, then Blair's virtue came to his mind. ''I know i shouldn't really ask this, but did you...lose...''Choosing his words carefully, ''Lose your virginity to me?''

Her smile turned into a frown and looked down at the table, ''Yes i did lose it too you.'' She looked up at him now, ''But I'm glad i did, i felt right,'' He looked gracious, ''It's strange how i didn't remember the pain...''

''Well i certainly remember the blood in the limo,'' He teasingly said, while pulling off a smirk. She breathed out, loving that smirk of his so much.

''Ew! That's disgusting, Chuck!'' She exclaimed, giggling.

''There's nothing disgusting about unbelievable_ love_ making,'' He breathed out. They both bored into each others eyes and got lost in the moment.

''Are you guys ready to order?'' Interrupted the waiter. They broke away from their moment and both looked at their menu's, and quickly giving each other a mischievs smile.

* * *

After the lunch date, Blair made it back to her penthouse. Expecting to see Serena and Nate hot and heavy, she saw them cuddled up on the sofa, watching television.

''Hey love birds,'' She greeted politely. God, she felt so great now. Relief had overcame her after her long talk with Chuck. Sure, they still had things to work out, but they were getting there and it was looing good.

Serena looked at Blair confused. ''Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?'' Blair just laughed at her.

''What? Can't a girl be happy?'' She remarked, dropping her purse on the dining table. Serena shook her head, there was no way she could be this happy, unless of course...

''Blair, where were you for lunch?" She wondered, walking over to her. Blair took a box of treats out the fridge and met Serena's gaze.

''Oh, um...with Chuck.'' She tried to smile. Serena gasped, not believing this.

''YOU DID WHAT?'' She blurted out. ''YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING, B!'' She continued to shout.

''Well I'll grab my Lady Godiva chocolates and i shall tell you the whole thing.'' She insisted with a cheeky smile. Serena hooked arms with her and turned around the face Nate.

''Nate, Blair and I are just going to have a chat.'' She explained, but Blair cut in.

''A long chat.'' She added with a wink. Nate nodded and chuckled at both the women. He watched the two walk up the stairs and flipped open his cell.

''Hello?'' Answered Chuck over the line.

''Hey man, so i heard you had lunch with Blair.'' He smiled at his best friends progress.

''Yeah we did,'' He could seriously feel Chuck's grin over the line.

''Did you guys work everything out?'' He asked.

''No, not everything, but most of it.'' Nate nodded understanding.

''So i take it you didn't tell her about the penthouse?''

''No, i plan to do that tomorrow.'' He pointed out, ''I want to take things slow and not screw it up this time.'' He reasoned.

''Okay, sounds good to me,'' He agreed, ''And don't worry Chuck, you two are inevitable, you'll end up together,'' He heard Chuck chuckle over the line, but could really hear the happiness in his voice. ''Plus, after you show her the penthouse, she's all yours.''

''If women were were that simple, Nathaniel,''

''Yeah i know what you mean,'' He added, ''I'll see you later,''

''Okay, bye man.'' They both hung up.

And so Chuck and Blair have finally reconciled, but it's going to take much more than that to be together again. Who knows, the penthouse might just do the trick. All we know, is that these two people really love each other.

* * *

The next day came sooner then expected and Blair was freaking out. She had slept on what her and Chuck spoke about yesterday and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to go through with it. Hesitation was overcame her. She paced around her room, waiting for Chuck to come with the limo. Serena suddenly appeared in the room.

''Blair, stop shaking, he's almost here,'' Serena laughed, walking next to her. Blair let out a sigh.

''I don't know Serena,'' She sat back on her bed, playing around with her fingers. Serena followed her.

''What do you mean?'' She asked, confused, last night she thought Blair was ready the face Chuck again for the second time.

Blair shrugged, ''What was i thinking? Being with Chuck again...'' She trailed off, ''He's just going to hurt me again! I don't know if i can trust him again!'' Serena snapped her out of it.

''B, listen to me. He said he is going to prove to you that you can trust him and be a good father,'' She reasoned, ''You're just confused is all, i mean you two just patched everything up,'' She placed her hand on hers, ''You can't expect everything to fall back in it's place,'' Blair looked up at her now, ''It's takes time and that's why you are Chuck are taking it slow. And judging by last nights conversation about your lunch date it sounded that Chuck needed more of an a apology. You have to admit he did deserve a chance to explain to you. And I'm not choosing sides here, I'm just being fair.''

Blair sighed deeply, believing she was right, ''You're right, S, I'm...I'm just really scared...I plan to apologise today, because throughout our lunch date it made me realize his past made him the person he is today.''

''I know you're scared,'' she stroked her hair, ''And it's okay to be,''

''I really...love him...'' She whispered, ''I just want him to make me feel safe, but right now I'm on the outs.'' She wiped a quick tear.

''Well, a perfect way to for you two to start over is going with him today,'' She pointed out, ''Who knows? It might be for the best.'' She smiled at her.

''Thank's Serena,'' She smiled back at her and reached her arms out to Serena for a hug.

''Serena, Blair!'' Nate shouted from downstairs. They pulled apart and got off the bed.

''Come, Chuck's here,'' She took Blair's hand and headed down stairs.

''Here goes nothing,'' Blair nervously laughed a sob. They finally made it down stairs and she saw Chuck again. Serena went into the kitchen with Nate, so she can leave the two alone.

He was smiling at her, but there was something about his smile. It was sad and heartbroken, but willing to change. She took a deep breath and walked over to Chuck.

''Blair,'' He nodded, offering an arm to hook on, ''Are you ready?'' He asked heading for the elevator.

''You have know idea,'' She breathed out, not looking directly into his eyes. It didn't feel _as_ awkward_ touching_ Chuck, for instance holding onto his arm. This could be a good sign. In the elevator they met their gaze, feeling lost again, slowly Chuck lifted his hand to her chin. He stroked it softly, watching Blair's features soften.

What a day this was going to be.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: YAY, CHUCK AND BLAIR ARE FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN! Haha, well not exactly, but you know what i mean ;)_

_So what did you guys think of this chapter? And how do you think Blair's reaction will be once she sees the penthouse?_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for baring with me, ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

**

* * *

**

Their limo ride to the Waldorf Astoria hotel was very quiet, they were both tense and the slightness bit of touch between them could create electricity. Exiting the limo first, Chuck gave his hand to Blair to help her out of the limo. She looked quite confused as to why he had brought her here.

''A hotel?'' She inquired, examining it. Chuck shut the limo door and snaked his arm around her waist. She flinched at his touch, they had to get use to being close to each other again.

''It'll make more sense once we'll go in,'' The two started walking inside the lobby, she still didn't get why he had brought her here. Already looking at the lobby, she felt like it was a beautiful hotel and a home feeling to it. How ironic was that.

''We're going into a penthouse?'' She asked, as the two were in the elevator, going to Chuck's level. He only nodded and smirked. She knew that look, he was up to something.

The doors opened to his, well so to be _their_, penthouse. She gasped at the sight of it, it was marvellous. She was quite impressed by the itinerary design. ''I will admit Bass, you have good taste...'' She walked into the living room, as Chuck watched her from behind. ''I know this is kind of an awkward question, but why did you bring me here?'' Chuck nodded and started to look at the ground. It was time to tell her.

He marched up to her, his eyes not leaving hers. He gently picked up her two hands and entwined them with his. She didn't do anything to stop him. ''What do you think of this place?'' He asked, staring much deeper into her eyes.

She got her breathing under control, from his intense glare and answered him. ''I think it's absolutely stunning!'' She exclaimed, ''It's very impressive,'' She added. Chuck nodded again, he got her approval on the place and it was the right answer he was looking for. But now he needed another answer.

''I bought this penthouse for you Blair,'' He rubbed, soft circles on her palm, ''For _us_, for the baby...'' Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''W-What?'' She choked out in awe, ''What do you mean for...me...us...'' He licked his lips, hoping for a better reaction. ''Are you saying you bought this amazing penthouse for me?'' She asked, in apprehension.

''I did Blair, this is what i was talking about yesterday...'' He began, ''How i wanted to prove to you that you can trust me and i could really commit to be a father.'' A tear trailed down her porcelain cheek, he quickly wiped it away, ''This is how serious i am about our future.'' He stated, very clearly.

_He is forgiven_, is what went straight to Blair's mind. She seriously couldn't think of anything to say, she was that surprised. She felt so proud of him and this certainly proved how capable he is, most of all her depression was fading away. That very moment, her world stopped around her. Her heart completely melted, she felt like devouring him.

''Oh, my god Chuck...'' She whispered into a sob, she quickly enveloped him into a tight hug, ''Thank you so much,'' Her voice getting lower, ''This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me,'' Whispering into his ear, he tightened his grip, ''Thank you for proving to me you can be a good father.'' She pulled back from him, sniffing a sob. ''My heart has poured over this place and...you...'' She rested her hands on his shoulders, ''I forgive you, Chuck.'' This was honestly the truth.

''Thank you Blair,'' He was about to lean in and kiss her, but she moved away. He frowned at her action.

''I'm...I'm sorry Chuck,'' He sighed, he didn't know what else to do to win her back, ''I want to take this slow, i don't want to date again, straight away...'' She saw the sadness in his eyes, ''I want to get to know you again, with out all the secrecy.'' She did have a point.

He nodded, not fully satisfied, but decided this was all he was going to get. ''Okay Blair,'' He said in a small voice, ''I'll take you on small a tour,'' She bit her lip and agreed. She hated walking up stairs now, her belly got in the way, but Chuck was there to help her.

''How many bedrooms are there?'' She asked as they both wondered in the hall. He moved closer to her, motioning towards a room.

''Eight,'' He answered, ''This room isn't complete yet...'' He opened the door and both walked in.

''How come?'' She asked, looking around. It was quite big and only had a baby crib inside.

''Because we don't know the sex of our baby,'' He said, resting his hand on the crib, ''It's going to be a nursery...'' Blair suddenly felt guilty, she should be more easy on Chuck. Also this made her love him more with all that's been done now.

''Chuck...'' She began, ''I want to apologise,'' He looked up from the crib and met her gaze, ''What you said yesterday about leaving you...''

''Blair, don't worry about that, it was uncalled for,'' He tried to reassure her.

''No it wasn't,'' She cut in, ''I did break that promise and i am so, so sorry...'' She whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat, ''Today you've prove to me so many things. And i couldn't accept your past, because i thought you were different. But i want you to know how sorry i am, for everything. I want to apologise for not giving you a chance to explain when we had our falling out and not acknowledging your past, because it has made you the man you are today, sweet, caring and a good father. Please know how sorry i am...you've done everything for me and I've done nothing.''

He took a deep breath, collecting all her words through his head. He bit his lip, thinking of what to say,''It's okay Blair, i forgive you, i already have...'' he gently smiled, ''But here's one thing you can do...'' He rested her his hands on her shoulders. Blair cut in again.

''I promise i won't leave you, i promise...'' Chuck smiled at her generosity.

''Not that Blair,'' She waited for what he had to say, ''But i would love that,'' He swallowed hard before speaking, ''Move in with me.'' This was the other answer Chuck needed to hear.

* * *

_A week later..._

''Oh, my god...I can't find a decent dress to wear for my engagement party!'' Serena exclaimed in the store Barney's. Her and Blair were out shopping today searching for a perfect dress for her and Nate's party. ''This is ridiculous!''

Blair rolled her eyes, ''You're complaining? There really isn't much dresses that are beautiful on pregnant bodies,''

''Okay, you have a point there,'' Serena giggled, ''So...have you thought about it?'' She asked, in a quiet voice. Blair's body automatically stiffened.

''I have...'' She closed her eyes, ''Apart of me wants to say no...and the other part wants me to a big _yes_,'' She emphasized the 'yes'. She spotted another dress and walked over to it. ''What do you think?''

''I think it would be a good idea for you to move in, i mean that way your baby will grow up with both parents.''

Blair sighed, ''I meant about the dress...but thank you for your advise.'' Just then, Blair started to think about what Serena had just said. She really wants the best for her baby and started to consider that maybe moving in with Chuck wasn't such a bad idea. Secretly inside she wanted to, because this would a perfect opportunity to get close and together again. But Blair had to start thinking seriously and about reality too.

''Oh...,'' Serena laughed and got a bit of a shock, it was a really nice dress, ''It's beautiful, I'll go try it on,'' Blair smiled at her. ''I know this isn't my place to say, but shouldn't you tell Chuck how you feel about this situation?'' She called out from the change rooms.

Blair bit her lip, shaking her head, ''I know i should...i just needed some time to think about it,'' She folded her arms, ''But...'' She started to smirk, thinking of a good idea, ''I think i could make it work living with him...''

''Do tell!'' She shouted.

''I might sound demanding, but this is how it would work,'' She walked next to her change room, ''We'll sleep in different rooms and...'' She didn't finish her sentence because Serena opened the door.

''Ta da!'' She announced, twirling the beautiful dress around. It was without question a gorgeous dress. A strapless floor length gold Pamela Dennis dress. The hem was quite long, like bridal style and had lovely knots past the knees.

''Serena, you look breathtaking!'' Blair exclaimed, ''I think this is the one,'' She said with a nod to her direction.

''Kudos to you! You chose it out for me,'' She winked, closing the door to get changed again. ''Now we have to find one for you!'' She shouted from the rooms.

Blair laughed, ''I highly doubt tha-!'' She gasped as someone grabbed her by the waist from behind. She turned around to see who the stranger was. Blair sighed, it was no stranger, she knew exactly who it was. ''Chuck, you scared me!'' She slapped him on the arm. He was looking at her very deeply, ''How did you find me?''

''Nate. When i came over your penthouse before.'' Blair mouthed a silent 'oh', she could tell Chuck was irritated. ''Listen Blair i still need to know-'' He stopped talking when he saw Serena come out of the change room.

''I'll go pay for this, you two can talk,'' She insisted, leaving the two. Blair faced Chuck again.

''You seem tense,'' Blair added, looking at him. Chuck sighed.

''Well it's because you haven't answered my question!'' His tone annoyed. ''Please Blair, i need to know if you still want to move in with me,'' He cupped her cheek, ''I think a week is enough to think about it...''

''I know,'' She whispered, closing her eyes. ''And i have thought a lot.'' She continued.

''I can give you a million reasons as to why this would be a good idea,'' He stated, Blair listened closely for what he had to say, ''When our baby is born, we can both raise him,'' He continued, ''We can keep our promises on never leaving each other. I can support you and learn to become a father,'' He was about to say more, but Blair cut him off.

''Chuck,'' She giggled, she was so proud of him, ''I'll move in with you,'' Relief overcame him, feeling his heart pumping. ''Those are all the right reasons...but,'' She added, ''Since we're still not dating there are conditions.''

''Whatever you want baby, because you're are seriously moving in,'' He winked, giving her a hug. God, how attractive he was at times. Who was she kidding? He is always attractive.

''Okay first off, we sleep in _separate_ rooms,'' She began, but Chuck had a comment coming his way.

''We only need _one_ bed to make love, in fact we don't even need to _use _a bed.'' A smirk gluing on his face, Blair slapped across the arm.

''Be serious,'' She had to turn away, because a smile was appearing on her face. Even not being together, he still has that effect on her. ''We stay friends for the sake of the baby,'' Somehow to Chuck that was going to change, ''And nothing romantic.''

''Unless you want it too,'' He said playfully. Blair did not look amused.

''Also i do agree with your points about moving in, we could teach each other becoming parents.''

''That would be great. I'll call one of my guys to help you pack _all _your stuff. And...'' He moved closer, inches away from her lips, ''...I shall see you later tonight.'' He winked at her again and started to walk of, leaving her breathless.

Serena came out of the corner with a garment bag, ''So what's this i hear you're moving in with Chuck?'' She teasingly said, meeting up with her.

''I'm going to give it a try,'' She gave a small smile, ''I think we could both learn something out of this and be parents together,'' Serena could see in Blair's eyes that she really wanted to move in. ''And I've noticed that Nate has been coming over _a lot,_ so...''

''What are you suggesting?'' She injected. Blair gave her a knowing look.

''Maybe you could ask Nate to move in with you at our penthouse. I think living with Chuck will become permanent.'' Her voice full of hope and bliss. Serena squealed and gave her best-friend a hug.

* * *

It literally took four hours for Blair to pack all her stuff and move it in into her new home. She was a woman after all. Serena did however take up Blair's offer to ask Nate to move in, she just needed the right time to do it.

Surprisingly Blair already made herself at home. She had her own bedroom from her own command, and unpacked her whole wardrobe, which fit perfectly in her new one. She was in her new room, exploring it, it was beautiful. The penthouse was triple the size of her old one, and her room was much bigger.

''Blair, i would love to take you on a _tour_ to my _room_,'' He suggested, playfully. Being friends again, Chuck loves to have a witty banter with Blair. And it always turned out to be something sexual.

She let out a disgusted scoff, ''Please, what part is that? The _bed_?''

''Great, so we're on the page,'' She rolled her eyes and turned around from his, facing the window, while letting out a smile. ''But really, i have to show you the kitchen and other rooms downstairs,'' He said in a more human way, ''It is your first night here, i don't want you to get lost.'' He grinned at her slyly. She turned around and both exited down stairs.

Almost half an hour for the rest of the house tour, they finished up.

''And that concludes our tour,'' He placed his hand on the small of her back. She did look quite impressed.

''So basically it's just two friends living as room mates,''

''That are having a baby and has had _hot_ sex _several_ times in the past....'' He added, smirking, ''Unless you want to do it again in the future,'' Blair nudged in the stomach as they headed for the big sofa. She let out a tired sigh and winced a bit. ''What's wrong?'' He asked, sitting down next to her.

''Oh, nothing...'' Chuck raised an eye brow, ''Fine...my feet are really swollen and I'm just tired from walking around before.''

''Why didn't you tell me before? We could have just rested,''

''I didn't want to worry you,''

''Blair, you and our baby are my top priority, you're my only concern.'' She felt heart filled from his words. Sure, he was making a lot of sex comments, but she knew he was dead serious about the future. ''Put your feet up on my lap,'' He requested.

''Why?'' She looked confused, but Chuck had already grabbed her feet.

''I'm going to massage them,'' He answered, taking off her flats.

''Chuck, no they're my feet, why would you want to be touching them?''

''I really don't mind _touching_ any part of your body,'' He said slyly, ''In fact you will feel incredible.'' Blair huffed and let him rub her swollen feet. He was right, it felt incredible. His palms running over her feet, soothing the tension. The swelling became pampered with his good _hands_.

''Oh, yes Chuck...'' She moaned, closing her eyes. ''Mmm...'' She groaned, as he rubbed harder in a pattern. He started snickering at her and kept his thoughts to himself. She quickly opened her eyes and sent him a death glare, ''What's so funny Bass?'' Clearly not amused.

''Oh, nothing...'' He looked down, smirking. She sighed, very agitated and spoke up.

''Listen to me very clearly,'' She gritted, ''I have lost count how many times I've peed today, my back hurts, my feet are swollen, my mood swings are changing very rapidly and you do no want to mess with a pregnant lady!'' She shouted very angry.

He realised what he has done, ''I'm sorry Blair, i really didn't mean to upset you...'' There was sadness in his voice, ''I think its best i keep this one to my self.''

She rolled her eyes, ''Don't worry Chuck, it's just that I'm so close in delivering this baby, probably less then a week away or earlier and it's really stressing me out,'' She whined as her chest tightened, ''I'm really scared,'' She sobbed each other.

''Hey...'' He soothed, pulling her into a hug, ''Shh, it's okay...'' He stroked her hair, ''You are a strong and independent woman,'' He felt her sobbing on his shoulder, ''I mean if it makes you feel better, I'm way more scared than you are,'' Comfort from his never felt so good. She pulled back sobbing a laugh.

''Thank you, Chuck,'' She smiled, wiping her tear, ''Let's talk about something else.''

''Okay...'' He whispered, pulling her feet back onto his lap, ''So how's work been treating you?''

''Not so good,'' She began, ''My maternity leave started today,''

''Why isn't it so good?'' He asked, concerned.

''I fired Damien and i have look for a new assistant which is hard to find a perfect one.''

''Why did you fire him?'' He asked, point blank, ''Did he touch you?'' His voice becoming angry. He could tell by Blair's eyes something happened, ''What did he do, Blair?'' He hissed. She opened her mouth and couldn't find words.

''H-He was trying to comfort me,'' She began slowly, scared of Chuck's reaction, ''And he got the wrong idea that i felt the same way he did,''

''And?'' He waited impatiently.

''He kissed me...'' She breathed, closing her eyes, not wanting to see Chuck's face.

''Do you feel the same way he does?'' She felt suddenly confused.

''What?'' She almost shouted, ''No! I'm in lo-'' _I'm in love you with_, was what she really wanted to say, ''It's nothing like that, he tried to assault me!'' She didn't mean to blurt out the part. She now went quiet, feeling scared of Chuck's reactions.

''WHAT!'' He screamed, with fury. ''He is on my hit list,'' He was beyond furious, ''I'm going to fucking kill him!'' Tensing his hands into tight fists.

''No, don't.'' She said firmly, ''I fired him, it's done.'' He calmed down a bit now.

''One day if he is reported dead, don't be surprised,'' His eyes, dead serious. All she could do was let out a nervous laugh. ''It's getting late, maybe we should go bed.'' He insisted.

''Okay,'' She let out a tired sigh, ''A little help?'' She said, as he stood up. He chuckled at helped her up.

That night, they both couldn't fall asleep and all for the obvious reasons. Blair wanted Chuck to hold her while she sleeps and Chuck wanted to fall asleep with her. Of course they didn't admit it to each other, they still needed it to take it slow.

* * *

Chuck walked out of his bedroom, into the hall way from just waking up. He groaned rubbing his eyes, while he tied his robe together. He stopped at Blair's bedroom to see if she had already been awaken, but she was still asleep.

He walked into the room quietly, over to the bed. She looked like an angel sleeping, so innocent, so beautiful. He wanted to hold her in her arms but he couldn't. They needed time to trust each other again. Instead of waking her up, he kneel-ed down, coming close to her face.

He gently caressed her cheek, watching her features relax. Her shut eyes twitched a bit, but didn't open. He lent in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, while stroking her hair softly. The corner of her lips stretched, kind of like a smile. It put a ridiculous grin to his face.

He stood up to exit the room, so he doesn't wake her, but something caught his attention. It was what she was wearing, of course it always struck to him, but this was different. She was wearing a man's shirt. His shirt. She looked so comfortable sleeping like that. His grin widened, looking like an idiot. But he didn't care how he looked. All he cared was how he felt.

He quietly shut the door behind him and headed for the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He suddenly heard the elevator doors open and had no idea who it could possibly be this early in the morning.

He walked over, leaving his coffee on the kitchen bench. He finally saw who it was and it was Nate. ''Nathaniel, to what do i owe you this pleasure?'' He smiled, patting his shoulder. Nate laughed as they both sat down on the big sofa.

''Just delivering some news.'' He simply answered with a smile. ''So i heard Blair moved in.'' He spoke, ''I knew the penthouse would be the perfect idea to show how capable of a father you are.'' Chuck's smile lightened, everything was starting to become good again.

''Yeah, it's a good start and we're slowly getting there.''

''So, wait...You two aren't dating?'' He was a bit surprised.

Chuck shook his head, ''She said she wants to take it slow, with out all the secrecy, which is kind of true.''

Nate noticed Chuck's eyes, ''Chuck, shes just saying that because shes scared to admit how she really feels,'' Chuck looked at him confused, Nate only sighed. ''I can tell shes in love with you too, it's pretty obvious.'' Somehow this made Chuck blush.

_I wish i could tell her i love her..._ He thought deep inside. Chuck Bass was afraid of feelings. He has never been in love, so he wouldn't know how to project it towards her.

''Where is she by the way?'' Nate asked, breaking Chuck's thoughts.

He snapped his head up. ''Shes sleeping, i didn't want to wake her.''

''Do you guys have your own bedrooms?'' He asked, ''...Oh right, you two aren't dating...yet.''

Chuck chuckled, ''So what is this good news you need to deliver?"

''There's two things i want to say,'' Chuck nodded for him to continue, ''I want you to be my best man at the wedding.''

He felt completely honoured and smiled brightly at his best friend. ''Sounds great, I'd be honoured.'' He said excitedly, shaking his hand. ''What's the other news?''

''Oh right,'' He started to remember now, ''Last night Serena came to my suite and asked me something, something big.''

''The proposal has already been done,'' He said jokingly.

Nate chuckled, ''No not that. She asked me to move in with her, at her penthouse in the Empire. Blair said to Serena that her moving out was permanent.'' A smile started to tug on Chuck's lips. ''So she said why not? We are going to be husband and wife soon, it's a great idea.''

''So you did move in with her?''

''It's official,'' Nate confirmed, ''And it does save me time from looking for a house.'' He joked.

''I'm really happy for you man.'' Chuck said, ''I should be getting ready, i have to leave for work soon.''

Nate nodded and stood up, ''And my engagement party is tomorrow.'' He reminded him.

''A best man should now,'' He said teasingly. Nate laughed.

''Alright man, I'll see you later.'' He waved, heading for the elevator.

* * *

Blair finally woke up just after Chuck left for work. She knew he wouldn't be at home all day, so she needed to do something to keep her mind occupied. Also she was already on her maternity leave, so she wouldn't be at work.

The day past quite quickly and it was almost lunch. She decided to call Serena to catch up with her when she gets off work.

''Everything is an absolute disaster!'' Serena exclaimed in the restaurant, with Blair sitting across her, ''The reception we booked has been cancelled, because it was double booked! Nate says he has it under control and has found a new place, but the problem is, the staff hasn't even started to decorate the place!'' She continued to rant on, loosing her breath.

''Serena, breath.'' Blair giggled. She seemed silly for thinking her mood swings were bad, obviously Serena's were fired up.

''No time for oxygen! I want everything to be perfect! I haven't even been to the food testing! My mom went for me and chose out the 'perfect' caterer's. But i don't know a thing about them! For all i could know, they could be terrible!'' She continued to shout, ''And don't even get me started on the guest list!''

''Serena,'' She said for the second time, ''You are overreacting, everything will be perfect. This is an engagement party, _not _your wedding.'' She confirmed, ''You're turning into a bridezilla!''

Serena was about to outburst again, but realised that Blair was right. She needed to calm down, but she couldn't blame her self for wanting everything to be demanding. It was just her. ''Please talk about something else, before i self destruct.'' She insisted, closing her eyes.

''Well, the moving in went well,'' She shrugged, trying to change the subject. Serena's eyes already lightened.

''Oh, my god! I totally forgot about that!'' Blair quirked her eyebrows, ''Sorry, the engagement party is tomorrow and I'm really stressing out,'' She sighed, ''But let's talk about the moving in!''

''Well i thought it would be awkward, giving what we have been through...'' She began, ''But it wasn't, it felt _right_.''

Serena noticed Blair's eyes and was genuinely happy for her. ''I can tell,'' She nodded, ''Everything will work out for the best.''

''I know,'' She murmured, taking a sip of her water. ''I can just feel it...'' She looked down and smiled. ''So did you ask Nate to move in with you?''

''Yes!'' Serena squealed, ''He loved the idea, we are official living together!'' She continued, ''I mean it made me think you know, when we officially get married, where would we be living?''

''That's true,'' She agreed, ''But i know your heart will always stay in New York.'' She winked.

Serena giggled, ''I know, which is another reason why staying where we are now is a good idea.'' She added, ''And thank you Blair, for suggesting it to me,''

''You're welcome, i mean you did help me out a lot during the...'' Serena nodded, knowing where she was getting at. ''You know...'' She whispered quietly.

''So have you found a dress for tomorrow?" She asked, playing around with her fork. Blair froze, the party was tomorrow and she still didn't have a dress.

''No i haven't.'' She sighed deeply, ''I found some beautiful dresses, but they don't look good when i try them on.'' She frowned. ''I mean i adore this baby, i just wish i could look good at the same time!''

''Blair stop it.'' She said curtly, ''You look beautiful regardless, don't be paranoid, be proud.'' She was right, Blair just needed to believe in herself more.

''Wow, being engaged has made you really wise, hasn't it?'' She joked, playfully. Serena pulled out a fake frown as both girls started to laugh.

* * *

After a long day at work, it was just past the evening. Chuck walked into the penthouse, automatically taking off his jacket and dropping it on the sofa along with his brief case. He headed for the kitchen, wondering what Blair was up too.

He started to loosen his tie and called out, ''_Honey_, I'm home.'' He could her scoff from the kitchen and made him smile. Another evening of playful banter. Deep inside, Blair liked the sound of that. It seemed so real. ''Blair, what are you doing?'' he asked, walking into the kitchen, where he found her.

Blair was covering fudge over the chocolate cake she made with a wooden spoon. She snapped her head up, hearing Chuck's presence. ''I'm craving Chocolate cake,'' She shrugged. Blair looked so cute baking, she had a smudge of flour across her cheek. That's right Blair _actually_ baked.

''Wow, Waldorf, i had no idea you can _cook_,'' He mused, taking off his tie and walking next to her. She pursed her lips and began to speak.

''Well this amongst other things is something i can actually cook _good_.'' Chuck raised his eye brows, ''When i was younger, my dad and I always baked and making pumpkin pie was our favourite.'' She explained, he seemed fascinated by her story, ''I would have made the pie instead, but i need my fathers help, his ones always turn out extra delicious.''

''Well i must say you make a _sexy _cook.'' He complimented, watching her cheeks flush with embarrassment. He loved the effect he had on her. Blair had just finished spreading the fudge over the cake and there was some fudge on her finger. She was about to lick it off, but Chuck grabbed her hand.

He stared seductively into her eyes, before putting her finger into his mouth. She felt his tongue brush against her skin as he licked off all the fudge. Her breath hitched, it was turning her on. ''All clean,'' He whispered, winking at her. Blair looked down, not making eye contact, because she would pull out a big grin if she looked at him.

She started to rub her cheek down to her neck from preventing blushing, but to her distress she accidentally got fudge on her neck. As soon as she exposed her neck, Chuck leaned in, his eyes twitching. She didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't do anything to stop him.

He was close enough to her neck, that her perfume lingered into him. She felt his breath on her neck as he smoothly licked the remains of the fudge. In response, her neck cocked to the side, letting out a quiet moan. Luckily he heard it and grinned onto her neck. He pulled back as she opened her eyes and looked deeply into his.

She broke off her gaze and reached for a knife in the draws. She cut herself a slice and put it on a plate, walking past him as blood rushed to her cheeks. He smirked at her, watching her walk up the stairs, checking her out. God he loved her ass, but he loved her more.

After Chuck had a drink of scotch, he went upstairs to find Blair. He slowly opened the door to see if she was there. She was lying on the headboard reading a book. He knocked on the door, for permission to enter. She looked up and gave him a shy smile.

''Did you enjoy your cake?'' He asked, sitting next to her on the bed, keeping their distance.

''I did,'' She answered in small voice. Chuck could tell something was wrong with her, and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

''Somethings on your mind Blair.'' She sighed and put the pregnancy book down. ''Tell me...'' He urged. Blair bit her bottom lip before speaking, she didn't look directly into his eyes.

''You know how i said i want us to start over again without all the secrecy?'' She asked, rubbing her forehead. Chuck nodded to her question, feeling slightly confused. ''Promise me you won't do anything,'' She requested.

''Okay, Blair, i will....but what is it?''

''Promise?'' She was a bit scared to tell him about her little run in with Carter. She felt that Chuck deserved to know.

''Promise,'' He repeated her words, waiting patiently for what she had to say. At least she was being truthfully honest when she had something on her mind.

''Okay, well a few weeks after we split up,'' She began, feeling hurt full to talk about it, ''I bumped into...Carter again.'' She breathed out, hoping Chuck wouldn't explode in the room.

''What?'' He gritted through his teeth, she watched as his eyes went up in flames.

''It was nothing too big-'' But Chuck had already cut her off as the anger roamed within him.

''He is going to fucking die.'' He hissed, clenching his fists.

''Chuck you promised...'' She pouted into a frown, ''Let me finish,'' She urged him to stop. He didn't want to break a promise he just committed too. He relaxed his features and waited for her to finish. ''As much as this doesn't sound like him, he actually just came to apologise for our past...'' She looked up to see if Chuck was still okay, ''But he left the next day, for _good_.''

''Thank you for telling me Blair,'' He firmly said, looking down. ''As long as he didn't touch you.'' He looked up at her sternly.

''He didn't i swear,'' He believed her, ''I just felt like you deserved to know, i want everything to be a clean slate.''

''I know, Blair. So do I,'' He agreed, feeling more at ease, ''Can we talk about something else so i won't release an anger outburst?'' He insisted with a painful smile. Blair took a deep breath and nodded. Chuck picked up the book Blair was reading and wanted to see what it was.

''It's a pregnancy book,'' She explained, ''Theres just some pointers of how to handle things when the baby is born.'' He nodded, understanding. Then something caught his attention on the contents of the book. Baby names. What were they going to name their child?

''I have an idea Blair,'' He said, smiling upon her eyes. Blair had a dirty thought that it might be kinky. God, why did she always have to think like that when he always adressed that. ''Like a little game.''

''What are you implying?'' She asked, looking down at the book. Chuck pointed his finger to the heading 'Baby Names'. She mouthed a silent 'oh'. She now smiled brightly. ''Yes, we seriously need to think of a name for our baby.'''

''Indeed we do,'' He agreed, ''I've got another idea. Why don't i chose come up with ten girl names and-''

''And I'll come up with ten boys names,'' She cut in, finishing his sentence. ''I think I'm going to like this game.'' She giggled. She opened the page to where the names were and started to search. He did the same with a blissful smile on his face.

Somehow he had shifted closer to her, and she didn't seem to notice or mind. After 15 minutes of laughing, having decent conversations and just being 'Chuck & Blair' again, they finally came up with the names.

''Okay, I'll read yours first,'' She spoke with excitement. Chuck was now sitting very closely next to Blair on the headboard. She looked over to the page where he had circled the baby girl names. ''Aw, they look wonderful already.''

''I'm a man of many talents.'' He mused, smirking at her. She pretended to roll her eyes, but then smiled again.

''Okay,'' She began, looking back at the book, where the names have been circled. ''So we have, Amy, Avery, Claudia, Elaine, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Grace, Isabella, Laura and Zoe.''

''And yours are,'' His eyes flickered to where she had circled the boy names, ''Christopher, Dimitri, Ira, Julian, Liam, Matthew, Micheal, Neil, Nicholas and Zack.''

''Okay, now choose out of the ten boy names which one you like the best and I'll choose for the girls,'' She instructed. Chuck nodded and they both started to think deeply about which names they would want for their child.

Chuck had felt congruous for what has proceed the past two days. More importantly he finally had Blair back in his arms again. Well, not exactly, but he was becoming closer to her every second and he chariest each moment.

Blair on the other hand has never felt so proud towards him, he has done everything that was expected from her. More, in fact, she would have never think Chuck would buy a penthouse for her, including a nursery. It did certainly show he wanted to commit to becoming a father.

She has forgiven him, completely. But hasn't expressed it towards him yet, sure she has said she fond of him, but that wasn't enough. The only way they could truly be together is if they say those three words, eight letters. Everything would be okay. More than okay, perfect.

''I think i made my decision,'' Blair announced, giving Chuck a knowing look, ''The problem is, i just can't decide between these three names,'' She shrugged, ''Elaine, Isabella and _Evelyn_.''

Chuck bit his lip, when he heard his mothers name. He chose that name for a lot of reasons from the list, it meant a lot to him. ''Evelyn was my mothers name,'' He spoke in a small voice, looking down.

''It's a beautiful name,'' She added, sincerely. He met her gaze and smiled back at her with delight. ''We still have time to choose names, but i think Evelyn is lovely.'' That name felt perfect for a baby girl. Perfect for their daughter.

''It would mean a lot,'' He reasoned, ''But sometimes it's painful to even think about it. I killed her.''

''Chuck!'' She interjected, aloud. ''Do not _ever_ think that, okay?'' She said sternly with concern, ''Please don't carry this guilt onto yourself, it hurts me to see you in pain.'' She wasn't exactly choosing her words carefully, but she meant every single one of them.

''I'm sorry,'' He sadly said. Blair shook her head and pressed her lips in a thin line.

''No need to apologise,'' She smiled, ''Which one have you chosen?'' She asked, trying to make him feel better. Blair watched as his features soften and began to speak.

''I think they're pretty good names,'' He stated, ''But the one i have chosen feels just right,'' She placed her hand on his, for moral support, ''First I'll tell you the two other options and see what you think of them.''

''Okay,'' She sighed, giggling, ''Either one of them is just fine,'' She assured him. But this name felt right to Chuck.

''You know what? I'll just tell you which one,'' She nodded for him to proceed. ''Nicholas...'' He breathed out. Blair's smile widened, she liked the sound of that. Nicholas Bass. He could even pass for his fathers pick up line. 'I'm Chuck Bass' to 'I'm Nick Bass'

Yes, that name was admirable. ''I love it Chuck,'' She sobbed, as a small happy tear trailed down her cheek. ''I think if we have a boy, that name would be perfect.''

''I couldn't be more sure of it,'' He agreed, blissfully. Something just came to his mind, and question had struck him. Which last name would they baby take? Bass or Waldorf? This gave him an idea. Before this baby will be born, they would all be addressing to one name.

This idea was captivating to him. Marriage. From his old lifestyle he would have never considered it. But Blair changed it for him and he couldn't be more happier about it.

They continued to chat for about 20 minutes, flickering through the rest of the baby book. Some of these things was absolutely fascinating to Chuck. They shared more laughs and smiles since such a long time.

Slowly Blair fell asleep, on Chuck's shoulder. He though that maybe he should leave the bedroom and let her sleep, but he didn't want too. He has been waiting so long for this, for her to be in his arms again. He slid down, so he was lying on the bed, comfortably.

He could tell by her breathing, she was asleep. As soon as Chuck's body shifted, Blair rolled over to him, snuggling closer. She held him, like she was hugging him. It put a smile to his face, she still wanted him. He returned the same gesture and held her protectively and buried his face in her curls.

She would probably get angry that they fell asleep together and that her and Chuck were once again in the same bed. But he didn't care, he had her in his arms and that's all that mattered. ''Forever and ever, babe.'' He whispered a murmer into her hair, before closing his eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Probably one of my longest chapters so far! And i put as much effort into it as possible, so please review!_

_So what did you guys think of it? What do you think Chuck's next move would be next?_

_Also what are you thoughts about the names and penthouse?_

_- Serena's dress is from her cotillion, 1x10: 'Hi, society'_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks guys, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

**

* * *

**

Blair let out a soft moan as she shifted slightly in her bed, nuzzling closer to the warm comfortable body next to her. It has been a month since she had a decent sleep, and last night she slept fantastically. Her legs entwined with his and she held him tightly on the waist, bodies pressed against each other.

Then she realized, she wasn't sleeping alone. She shot her eyes open, feeling a bit groggy, it must have been really early in the morning. A tiny gasp escaped her lips when she noticed her body was in full contact with Chuck's. She remembered last night perfectly, they both talked about baby names and worked out more of their differences. Nothing more. Surely they didn't _sleep_ together.

It hit her again, that she wasn't dating Chuck, so why was her body pressed up against his? Why was she snuggling to him? Inside, she wanted to stay how she was. But in reality, she should wake him up. Her body shifted from him, but his grip was too strong. _Damn_, she thought.

She slapped his arm away, so she can be released. ''Who, what, when, why?'' She questioned immediately, hearing Chuck groan. Chuck rubbed his eyes and slowly let Blair move away from him.

''We were talking about the name of our child,'' He yawned, ''We must have dozed off.'' He draped his arm over his forehead, stretching his legs out.

''Oh? So i didn't occur to you that you have your own bed?'' She sat, a few inches away from him, her body was still tired.

''Well you've never minded my _company_ in _bed_. No in fact you didn't mind using my chest as a pillow.'' He rubbed his eyes again, grinning. ''You looked so peaceful i didn't want to disturb you,'' He was just teasing her now.

Blair let out a disgusted scoff, but really inside she was as happy as she could be. She was about to speak again, but her words died out into a yawn. He chuckled and rose slightly from the pillow.

''Go back to sleep,'' He told her, ''It's still early in the morning and we have a big day ahead of us,'' Judging by Blair's eye bags, she still needed some sleep. ''Tonight's Nate & Serena's engagement party, and we promised to go to brunch at the Palace today.''

''Oh, right, i still don't have dress...'' She suddenly realised. She had been so caught up with everything, evening choosing out a beautiful dress didn't apply to her.

Chuck got off the bed and stood up straight, facing Blair. ''Well, now that I'm awake, i doubt fall back to sleep.'' He started to unbutton his shirt. ''Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a shower,'' He mused, her eyes drifted straight to his bare chest. ''Unless of course, you'd like to join me,'' She gave him a death glare, he only chuckled back. ''Okay, suite yourself, and Blair, go back to sleep.''

As he dropped his shirt on the ground, her eyes drifted to his muscular body as he closed the door of her room and existed.

She heaved another yawn and fell back onto the bed, already feeling how warm less it was without him.

15 minutes later...

Blair stretched out on the bed, waking up for the second time. She felt like she had enough sleep and decided she might as well start looking for a dress. But first she needed to have shower.

Blair automatically assumed that Chuck had already had a shower in _his_ bathroom. She slowly stood up from her bed, grabbing a robe next to her dresser. The bathroom door was closed, which was strange to her, because she usually leaves it open for her morning showers.

She put an ear to the door to hear if anyone was in there. Dead quiet. She shrugged, figuring maybe Chuck had used the bathroom this morning and closed the door. She grasped the handle and opened the door. She looked up around the bathroom and got a very big shock.

She gasped so loudly, putting a hand to her mouth. Chuck was coming out of the shower cubicle, completely naked. Nothing on him, not even a towel. Her eyes flickered straight to his penis. Her eyes widened, it was _so_ big. She has seen it before several times, when they were dating. But this has been a while.

''Oh, my god!'' She exclaimed, not exactly looking away from his member. Her breathing increased as her eyes wondered all over his body. His dripping wet toned chest, his legs and muscular form. Blair was _beyond_ turned on now.

She seriously felt like she was having an orgasm, from just staring at him. Her mouth dropped, she wanted to do him right _there_ and right _now,_ up against the wall. His chuckling broke apart her dirty thoughts. He wrapped the nearest towel around his waist, her eyes drifted away.

''Looks like you did want to join me,'' He teased, giving her a seductive look. She didn't even want to look at him, she was so embarrassed. She finally met his gaze, as her blushing deepened.

''Chuck! I didn't know you were in here! You have your own bedroom and own shower!'' She shouted back, holding back a smile, ''It didn't occur to you, again, not to use them?''

''Well it did, but i thought if i woke up here i might as well have a shower here,'' He shrugged, looking in the mirror. ''Do you want to help me pick out an outfit today?" He suggested with a smirk, looking back at her.

She scoffed, marching up to him. ''Out!'' She pointed to the door, grabbing his arm. ''I need to have a shower, and i _don't_ want any interruptions.'' She stated, very clear. Chuck acted as if he didn't hear her and move closer.

His face was inches away from hers. He felt her breathing increase, ''I would, if you let go of my arm,'' She immediately realized it and released his arm. He winked at her before existing the bathroom.

As he shut the door, a big smile appeared on her face. ''He is going to be the death of me,'' She whispered, imagining him naked again.

But before taking all her clothes off, she shrieked quietly, clutching her belly. What was wrong with her? Absolutely nothing. It was a contraction, her very first one. Could it really be time?

* * *

''Good morning beautiful,'' Greeted Nate, walking over to the bed Serena was lying in. She looked up at him smiling, because he brought a breakfast tray, with a lovely meal.

He placed the tray on her lap, while giving her a heart filled kiss. ''You're so sweet Nate,'' she wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat next to her. ''I can't believe today is our engagement party!''

''I know,'' he nodded, ''One step closer to our wedding. Then we could officially be husband and wife.'' She stroked his hair, resting her head on his shoulder.

''I just hope everything is perfect for tonight.'' She seriously said. Nate sighed at the fact that shes been going on about that for the past few days.

''Serena,'' he began, ''I have been checking over and over again for any problems and i found none. I fixed our reception situation and we are having it at the Palace.''

''I know,'' she looked up at him, ''And thank you so, so much.'' Caressing his cheek. ''I just want everything to be perfect.''

''I know, so do i.'' He agreed, ''Now tell me why are we having a brunch at the Palace in the ballroom?'' She shrugged at his question. ''To see if there are little things that need to be fixed, so we can handle it before hand.''

''Oh,'' She mouthed, ''That was really thought full, thank you again.'' She cupped his chin and gave him a soft kiss.

''I'll tell you what else is perfect about the Palace ball room?'' he said, popping a grape into her mouth. She chewed on it, waiting for what he had to say. ''They've already decorated the place for tonight, while they maintain a lovely brunch for us.''

Before Serena could speak, Nate spoke again. ''Now you can't tell me that's not perfect service.''

''Okay, you've prove your point.'' she pouted a smile. ''You know how demanding i am and i will admit, i have been a little bit of a bridzilla-'' Nate cut in.

''A _little_?'' he mused. She nudged him in the stomach, popping another grape into her mouth. ''You know what i mean,'' he chuckled.

''As i was saying, i think tonight will be beautiful. I mean i should acknowledge every ones effort for tonight and all I've done is complained and whined.''

Nate moved the breakfast tray away from her lap and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her on top of him. He attacked his lips onto hers and pulled apart to speak, ''You being a bridezilla turns me on,'' he said, kissing her again.

She positioned herself on his lap, rubbing her pelvis against him. ''Good,'' she smirked, leaning down again to kiss him. It started to get more and more passionate as Nate started to take off her slip. She was know completely naked.

Nate watered at the sight of her naked and flipped around, so he was on top of her. ''This is an early engagement present.'' he said, kissing her again. Her hands traveled his his pyjama's, while taking them off. He was already topless this morning. So that wasn't a problem.

He quickly put on a condom, which he grabbed from the dresser, impatiently. He kissed starting from the crock of her neck, down to her breasts, reaching her stomach, where he placed butterfly kisses.

Finally positioning himself, he was about to enter. ''Yes, Nate...'' she moaned. With that said, he entered her, hearing her gasp. ''Oh, god...''

''The name is Nate,'' he panted, pumping in and out again. She screamed this time, as he rode her faster and harder. ''That's right, baby, scream my name.''

''NATE!'' She panted, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pumped in a few times more times and pulled out. Collapsing on top of her. ''I love your present.'' she said breathless, rolling next to him.

''I love you,'' he corrected, but really meant his words. She smiled, hearing those words again. Nothing could put a smile to her face, quite like Nate could. No matter what he did.

''I love you, too.'' she replied back, kissing his temple and snuggling up to him.

* * *

After their awkward run in, in the morning they were on their way to the Palace hotel for brunch. Blair of course, didn't tell him about her contraction. It was just a small one. Surely, it couldn't be bad.

The limo pulled up to the curve in front of the building. Chuck existed out first, to help Blair get out. He offered a hand with a mischievous smirk, she let out a huff and grabbed his hand fiercely.

The two both started to walk to the front entrance of the Palace. Blair was still very quiet after seeing him completely naked coming out of the shower. She has seem him many times before naked, when they made love and were together. But it felt different because of their distance apart after their fight.

''Ease up, Blair.'' he insisted, ''You need to relax more, its not good for the baby.'' he turned around to see her reaction and noticed she was still tense. He sighed and spoke up again, ''Blair you've seen me naked _a lot_ of times before, this morning was nothing.''

She snapped her head up be differ, ''What makes you think I'm referring to that?" she questioned, putting a hand to her hip. He chuckled and continued on.

''Well, you keep checking me out, which i see in the corner of my eyes,'' he smirked, ''And your eyes are telling me a lot of things...'' he reasoned. Her eyes widened, he took the words right out of her mouth, but didn't want to admit it.

''I just didn't get much sleep last night and in result i turn out grouchy in the morning.'' she wasn't really convincing anyone here, he sighed again, just pretending to go along with it.

Just before opening the doors, he spoke up again. ''You need some food in your stomach,'' he narrowed his eyes with concern, ''I want you and _our_ baby in perfect health.'' She thought he was the sweetest when he was so worried about her, she found it cute. And, loved him more for it.

''It is a brunch,'' she shook her head, ''But thank you for your concern,'' she smiled, cupping his cheek. She stared deeply in his eyes and never wanted to blink. His own hand slowly reached up to hers and removed from his cheek, placing a soft warm kiss on it.

Blair's hormones changed a lot this morning, she was in a good mood, then upset, then horny and right now she can't even tell.

''You are my only concern,'' he declared, ''My first priority,'' he really knew how to touch her heart. He repeated these words so much, she never got tired of them. She was about to speak up, but Chuck turned around and headed for the ballroom.

''Chuck,'' she called out softly. He smirked, pretending not to hear her the first time, ''Chuck,'' she shouted a little louder, realizing he is doing this on purpose, ''_Charles_ Bartholomew Bass!'' she gritted through her teeth, he turned around grinning at her.

''Yes, Waldorf?'' if looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

''I want you to hold my hand,'' she said in a bare whisper. He raised his eyebrows, making sure if he had heard her right. ''_Now_,'' Pouting her lips like a little girl.

''W-What?'' he mumbled, but from her facial expression, he heard right. He chuckled out nervously, shaking his head. He seriously thought he was losing his sanity. Her mood swings changed so rapidly, he couldn't keep up.

''I want you to hold my hand,'' she repeated her words, but before she could finish the sentence, he already entwined his hand with hers.

''The pleasure is all mine,'' he winked, walking into the direction on the ball room. She gave him a small smile before entering the room.

Peering through the large room for brunch, they spotted a fair bit of people, just enough for a party.

From the distance, Serena spotted them, looking gracious. She seemed a bit confused from the sight of Chuck and Blair holding hands. She knew they weren't exactly dating right now, but they seemed so in love. They can't deny it anymore.

''Blair!'' she shouted, drawing in their attention. Blair met Serena's gaze and pulled out a grin. Chuck also found Nate a fair distance away from Serena, chatting to one of his relatives. Him and Blair walked over.

''Serena, hi!'' she greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek, ''You look beautiful,'' she complimented with a wink. Serena giggled to her response and was about to speak, when Chuck cut in.

His also saw his father in the room too, by the looks of Bart face, he and Chuck wanted to talk. ''If you'll excuse me ladies,'' he nodded, heading to Bart's direction, but he felt a small tug to his wrist.

He noticed Blair was still holding onto his hand, very tightly. He chuckled when she didn't realise she was still holding it.

''What's so funny?'' she questioned, still oblivious to holding his hand.

''I would be talking to my father right now, but you're still holding my hand,'' he pointed out, smirking. Her eyes widened and let go of his hand abruptly. He winked before walking away.

''So...'' Serena whined, ''What was that about?''

''Nothing,'' she automatically answered, blushing slightly. ''So what dress are you going to wear tonight?'' she asked, trying to change the subject.

''Probably the gold one i bought a few days ago,'' she answered, ''Remeber?''

''Oh, right,'' she shook her head, letting out a small laugh. Serena pursed her lips, before speaking.

''What about you? I seriously hope you have bought a dress,'' she drawled, crossing her arms. This night was very important to her and wanted everything to _perfect_. Including her best friend looking beautiful.

''Yeah, i have...'' she quickly answered, rubbing her neck. ''I just have to pick it up today,'' she added, hoping this will convince her.

* * *

''Charles,'' Bart greeted, with a stern look. He was nursing a scotch, and looked like he had a lot on his mind.

''Father,'' he nodded, ''You looked like you wanted to talk,'' he spoke with no emotion in his tone. Things did get a bit heated between them over the past weeks for all the wrong reasons.

''As a matter of fact, i have a few things on my mind i want to talk about,'' Chuck sighed in response, knowing this was going to be another lecture.

''Well?'' he asked, feeling prepared of whats to come out of his fathers mouth.

''I see you and Blair are back together,'' he motioned towards her, as she chatted on with Serena, ''And thanks to Lily, she gave me the inside scoop of your little falling out,''

''Listen father,'' he cut in, before Bart could say anymore, ''Say whatever lecture you're going throw at me,'' he spoke in a harsh tone.

''Since you put it that way,'' he cocked his head to the side, ''I wasn't surprised Blair got upset that she found out a womanizer impregnated her,'' Chuck rolled his eyes, expecting this. ''And i will admit, i was disappointed. You told me you were going to prove to me that you can actually be capable of becoming a father and you just threw it away because your past caught it up with you.''

''I am capable of becoming a father,'' he seethed a little loud, hoping the people around him won't hear, ''You don't know the good things i've done for Blair to prepare for our family we are soon going to be,''

''Which brings me to my next point,'' he interrupted him, ''I just found out you bought a new penthouse,'' Chuck let out a huff, looking back at his father, ''My first assumption wasn't exactly right, because i found out who the penthouse was for.'' he tuned in more, waiting for what he had to say, ''It took me along time to finally admit this and took a lot of thinking. I'm proud of you Chuck.''

''W-What?'' he choked out, unsure of how to react, ''You are...?'' hesitation in his voice, with a hint of a smile. Bart's face was still cold, but he let out a little nod which answered Chuck's question.

''There was another thing i wanted to confirm with you and receive your approval,'' he said casually as Chuck felt warm hearted. ''You know how Lily and I have been dating for a fair bit of time,'' he began.

''Please father, don't tell me you got her pregnant,'' he was mocking his own words. By his face expression, it was something completely different. He waited patiently for what his father had to say.

''I want to propose to Lily and i need to know if you're okay with this.'' he said firmly, ''Because from all the women I've been with, Lily has never disappointed me and i do want to spend the rest of my life with her.'' somehow these words exactly applied to Chuck on how he feels about Blair.

Chuck has always liked Lily, she was sweet and caring. A perfect mother, one he has never had. He looked up at his father and smiled at him, ''I've always liked Lily, shes a wonderful woman. You have my approval,'' he gave him a small nod.

''What's ahead for you two in the future?'' Bart asked, not needing to name anyone. He noticed his son's features turned very seriously, but also scared. ''You've done the good deed of buying her a penthouse and supplies for your baby, but what happens after the baby is born?''

He was thinking deeply at his fathers words and new they were true. Marriage was an option, telling her he loves her was another. He needed to step up his game.

''I assure you, i know everything will be fine once the baby is born.'' he closed his eyes, breathing out.

''Like what? What would be fine?'' he questioned. He really knew how to get inside his son's head, ''Do you love her?''

He opened his eyes immediately and snapped his head up, ''I do,'' he simply answered with admiration.

''I guess you know what to do then,'' he said while he took a swig of his scotch. Chuck was about to speak up, but Lily arrived next to Bart.

''Charles, so good to see you,'' she greeted very politely, ''How are you and Blair?''

''We're more than perfect,'' he smiled, feeling nervous. God, why did his father always had to get to him? Before leaving, to talk to more guests, he had one last thing to say, ''My father is a great man,'' he wasn't entirely telling the truth, but he had to say something nice in front of Lily. ''I know everything will turn out for the best.'' with that, he turned around in search of other guests.

* * *

The brunch proceed quite fast as everything turned out just fine. Serena had nothing to worry about. For what has been planned out for her, tonight would be one of her bests nights and would never forget it.

Even though, Chuck and Blair weren't at each others side at the brunch, they gave each other quick glances from across the room. He still managed to make her blush without even talking to her. All it took was a seductive glare and she would be devouring over him.

''So has anything_ romantic_ happened so far in your love nest?'' Serena asked teasingly, as they both stood near the tables of lovely food. She then noticed Blair wasn't exactly paying attention. She was thinking deeply about something and Serena couldn't quite figure it what it was. Although she had a feeling Chuck had something to do with it. ''Blair?''

''Huh?'' she snapped her head up, breaking her thoughts, ''I'm sorry, did you say something?'' she tried to smile, pulling her self together.

''Never mind,'' she sighed, ''You seem really distracted Blair, what's on your mind?'' Blair met Serena's gaze again and felt embarrassed. ''And don't tell me nothing, because i can see blood rushing to your cheeks.'' she pointed out.

''Look, I'd rather keep this one to my self,'' she gave her small smile, before looking down at her feet again.

''Did something happen last night?'' Serena asked, quite suspicious. By Blair's face, she could tell something did happen. ''Blair...i can read your subtext, what happened?''

''It's nothing too big,'' she tried to assure her with a shrug. ''Actully his one is _really_ big.''

''What?" Serena squinted, becoming more confused by the second. ''What's too big?'' she questioned, ''This is making so sense Blair, i don't know what you're talking about - OH, MY GOD!'' she practically screamed, realising what her best friend was referring too.

''Shh!'' Blair rose her finger to her lips, ''People might hear.'' she said, looking around the big room.

''Tell me exactly what happened!'' she demanded, ''Or maybe i don't want to know,'' every story Blair told Serena about her and Chuck always turned out to something dirty. She couldn't blame her. They were just a passionate couple.

''If you lower your voice, i might consider it,'' she gritted through her teeth, with a fake grin. ''Like i said,'' she sighed, ''Nothing too big happened.''

''Well,'' she spoke in her inside voice, ''Please to tell,'' she insisted, hoping it wasn't as bad as it sounds.

She took a deep breath before speaking. ''Like every other morning, i woke up from bed and decided to take my normal showers. Instead my morning rituals were disturbed by a certain room _mate _today. I...I walked in on him coming out of the shower, naked.'' she spoke the last sentence as fast as she could.

''Oh, Blair...'' Serena shook her head, trying to suppress a giggle. ''Anything _happen_?'' she winked.

''NO!'' she spat back, ''It's just that...it's so big!'' she was trying to lower her voice.

''Are you telling me that you've been thinking about his _penis _all morning?'' she whispered the word 'penis' so this conversation was only audible for them. ''Wow and i thought Chuck was dirty minded,'' she giggled. ''And you expect me to believe nothing happened in a bathroom with you and a _naked _Chuck?''

''Nothing did happen Serena, i kicked him before anything occurred.'' she simply answered, blushing _a lot_.

''Right...'' she smirked, ''Do you remember that night when you and Chuck worked out your issues, when he first found out you were pregnant?''

''I could never forget,'' she smiled, ''Where are you getting at?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

''The morning after? How i spotted you two almost having shower sex?"

Her blushing deepened, looking down at her feet. ''For the second time, where are you getting at?" she was trying to ignore the smile that was forming on her own face from all their memories.

''Face it Blair, you two are inevitable.'' she said, still smirking. ''And you two certainly have a thing for showers, is that like your second bed?''

''Please, we don't need a _bed_ to make_ love_.'' Chuck answered casually, walking up to Blair. She immediately froze, suspecting he heard their whole conversation. She felt more embarrassed, with Chuck's presence. ''Relax, ladies. I didn't hear anything,'' he assured them. ''Just shower sex,'' he winked, snaking his arm around Blair's waist.

She looked up at Serena, giving her a death glare. She laughed and left the two alone.

''We should get going,'' insisted Chuck, turning his attention to her, ''Plus, you need some rest, being so close to birth,'' he rested his hand gently on her belly. Blair was due in a week, and they both certainly couldn't wait. ''And start getting ready for tonight.''

''Right,'' Blair sighed, ''I still don't have a dress.'' she stared back into his eyes. He gave her a warm smile, hoping it will relax her. Suddenly her eyes widened and so did Chuck's. The baby was kicking again.

Immediately both their faces brightened up and grinned at each other. They hearts pouring out, feeling so in sync. Luckily Chuck had his hand on her belly at the right time, to feel their child moving. A beautiful moment.

He couldn't help but kiss her forehead and stroke her curls with such joy.

''You'll be fine,'' he assured her, referring to her dress problem. ''I know you will be.'' he gave her a mischievous smile, before both leaving brunch. She knew that look. He was up to something.

* * *

They arrived back to their penthouse, for Blair to get some rest. She also needed to find herself a dress for tonight's engagement party, otherwise Serena would be extremely upset.

Blair was about to the living room to have a bit of a rest, but she felt hungry. She craved chocolate cake again. She smiled, remembering what happened last night. She loved his lips to her skin, she has missed it so much.

She went into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. Chuck followed her behind. He noticed she was slightly bending in front of the fridge door, in search of food. This gave him perverted thoughts and wanted to do her right there, from behind.

But he couldn't. Instead, he went closely behind her, ''Craving chocolate cake again, are we?'' he said, gently rubbing her ass. She flinched from his touch and stood up straight abruptly.

''Chuck!'' she screamed, ''What happened to our boundaries?''

''Well, you were bending over,'' he shrugged, ''You can't expect me _not_ to _do_ anything.'' he mused, giving her a sly grin. She sighed and took the left over cake from last night our of the fridge, onto the counter.

''How did you know i was craving cake?'' she wondered from his correct assumption. He chuckled and pursed his lips to speak again.

''Lucky guess, i suppose,'' he shrugged again. ''Chocolate cake always reminds me of our little encounter, you know.'' he added, watching her blush. ''Showers do too.''

''Chuck, what exactly did you hear in mine and Serena's conversation?'' she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

He shook his head, ''Nothing too_ big_,'' he winked, before walking off, up to the stairs.

Her mouth almost dropped with shock. She felt very embarrassed that he had heard her conversation. She couldn't blame him. She likes his little _member_. Well, we all know it's not _little_.

After finishing her cake, she lied down on the big sofa, resting her head on a pillow. Sighing, she ran her hands through her belly, caressing it softly. In the corner of her eye, something spotted her attention.

There was a big box, wrapped into a present with a lovely ribbon on a small table in the corner.

She had the urge to open it, but she didn't know who it was for. Lying the way she was, it would be hard to get up. So instead of rising, she called for him. ''Chuck!'' she called out.

Chuck walked into the living room, wondering what Blair was calling out. ''Yes, Blair?'' he casually replied.

''I'm just really curious, but who's present is that on that coffee table?'' she asked, pointing her finger towards it. He looked over to her direction and warmly smiled.

''I almost forgot.'' he began, ''It came for you this morning for a delivery.'' he shrugged. She sat up, becoming more aware.

''It's for me?'' she grinned, ''What is it?'' she asked, looking back at him. Chuck shrugged at her question and only gave her smirk. He walked over and picked up the present. He placed it on her lap, waiting for her to open it.

She wasted no time in taking off the wrapping paper and wonderful ribbon. She slowly took the lid off and buried her hands through crape paper. Finally she took out the material she was feeling.

It was a dress. A beautiful dress. A purple dress. She gasped, it was so gorgeous. Chuck lifted the dress up, for her to see it in completely. It was a floor length Reem Acra design, with the straps falling onto her shoulders and a beautiful black beaded pattern that stopped just before the waist.

''I guess it's a dress for tonight.'' Little did she know, Chuck bought this beautiful dress for her. Although he didn't want to tell her yet, he wanted her to enjoy the dress without her feeling remorseful.

''But who bought it for me?'' sh questioned, quite confused. judging by the colour of the dress, Blair should have realized who it was from. But she felt clueless. Chuck gave her an oblivious shrug and handed the dress back to her.

_

* * *

_

Later that night...

''Blair, are you ready?'' Chuck asked, walking into her bedroom, adjusting his bow-tie. He froze when he saw her standing in front of her mirror. Her skin tone looked absolutely radiant, including her pregnancy glow. The dress fit perfectly on her pregnant body and looked stunning on her.

Her curls were puffed, kind of like an old-Hollywood movie style, but still luscious as ever. Her make-up was flawless as ever. He has seen her without make-up and could same the same thing. She is just a beautiful woman. She was applying a coat of red fire engine lipstick, when she heard Chuck's presence.

''Chuck,'' she smiled, closing the lid of her lipstick. His breathing stop when she turned around completely, checking her out with such desire. He has never seen someone look unbelievebly pulchritudinous. She felt nervous from his intense glare.

He couldn't find his voice to speak, she had left him speechless. ''Blair...'' he breathed, ''You look lovely...no you look...so beautiful, words cannot describe it.''

She looked down, smiling as her cheeks reddened. ''Thank you, Chuck.'' she now focused her attention to him. God, he looked sexy as hell. ''My, my Bass. You look very, very handsome.'' she complimented, ''Very attractive.'' she walked up to him, running her hands on the collar of his jacket. ''If a woman even makes eye contact with you tonight, she will be dead.'' she added, very seriously.

Blair didn't realize her mood. He found it hot how Blair was jealous. It always led to _something_...

Smirking, he was about to make a comment, but then noticed something again about Blair. ''Blair, you look tall, are you wearing heels?'' his tone was now concerned.

''Well, obviously!'' she threw her hands up in the air, ''I _have_ to wear heels with this dress.'' she pointed out, twirling her gown, side to side.

He sighed and looked up at her seriously. ''No Blair, take them off.'' he ordered, ''They're not good for you back and your feet are going to be so painful by tonight, you might even need to go to the hospital.'' she frowned at his words, but knew he was right.

''What am i suppose to wear now?'' she sighed, sitting on the bed, removing her heels.

''It really wouldn't matter if you're wearing flats, because your dress reaches the floor.'' he reasoned, ''No one is going to see your shoes.'' he did sort of have a point there.

''Fine,'' she sighed, ''Go over to my shoe closet and pick out my black pair of Jimmy choos.'' she instructed. He did what he was told and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and started to chuckle.

''Blair, you have six pairs of flats that are black. How am i suppose to know which one of these are Jimmy choos?'' she started to giggle at his knowledge of shoe fashion.

''It's the 3rd pair on 7th shelf,'' she told him, ''The inside of them are purple. No that's not it,'' she said, while he was picking up a pair, ''Not those either. No, not them. Chuck, you just passed them!'' he deliberately ignored the correct pair on purpose, ''Chuck stop it!'' she giggled, having so much fun.

He grinned back at her, picking up the right pair. He bent down in front of her, lifting the hem of her dress over her knees, while brushing her leg with his finger. ''Chuck, what are you doing?!'' she quickly put the hem back down. Was he trying to undress her?

He smirked, realizing she had gotten the wrong idea, ''I'm putting on your flats Blair, nothing romantic.'' she mouthed a silent 'oh' and let his proceed. He stood up, helping her up in the process.

''Now I'm going to feel extremely short next to you,'' she pouted, putting her arm around his. It now felt comfortable to hold each other, it didn't feel awkward anymore. Although it never has.

''I don't care, Waldorf,'' he chuckled, ''You look extremely adorable.'' she couldn't help but giggle at that. ''Let's go, the limo is waiting.''

She nodded, but then spoke up, ''Wait, you go ahead, I'm going to get my purse in the other room.'' he put a hand in front of her.

''Don't worry, I'll get it,'' he assured her. Just as Chuck left, Blair let out a loud gasp, but not as loud for Chuck to hear. She was having another contraction and this one certainly hurt. She bit her lip, clutched her stomach and hoped it would go away.

As soon as Chuck entered the room again with her purse, she stood up straight, hiding her pain. ''After you Waldorf,'' he winked, offering her an arm to hook on. She smiled genuinely as they both walked down the stairs.

What a night this is going to be.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

_Parties always has surprises and Serena & Nate's engagement certainly has a BIG one. So be prepared! I assure you, it's nothing bad (:_

_Blair's dress is obviously from her dream in 3x06, 'Enough about Eve'. She looked absolutely gorgeous, wouldn't you agree?_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ah, all of your reviews keep me writing, thanks always! ENJOY! A surprise at the end of the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up. **

**

* * *

**

It was now time for the engagement party. Guests were arriving just on time as everything else was running smoothly. Nate was right. Serena didn't need to worry. Everything was falling into place.

''Please don't say, 'I told you so','' Serena mused, holding tightly on her finance's hand. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight, with all the exception. Her golden blond hair was in an elegant pony tale, perfectly curled.

Her dress, that Blair chose out for her, looked especially good tonight. It fit her tall body, hugging her curves in all the right places. As always her make-up was flawless and appeared gorgeous. Along with her tremendous blue eyes.

Nate looked pretty attractive. He wore a tailored suit, looking like a soon-to-be husband. His face said it all. His eyes did too. He certainly did look like a man in love and ready to spend the rest of his life with Serena.

''Well,'' he licked his lips, snaking his arm to her waist, ''I told you so,'' he teased, giving her a quick peck. ''What do you think?''

''I think, i was too hyped over this,'' she started, ''But i will admit, I'm more than impressed. Everything fits in so well and surprisingly my mother did chose out good caterers.''

He chuckled and gave her another sweet kiss, ''Well, let's make the most of tonight, we deserve it.'' he eyes flickered up and down to her, meeting her gaze with an admirable look.

''What's this i hear about my taste in caterers?'' Lily playfully remarked, walking over to the couple along with Anne. Both ladies looked extremely happy at this very moment.

Serena giggled, greeting her mother in a warm embrace. Hugging her with affection. ''Thank you, mom.'' she said in gratitude. ''You have made this night so perfect and so have you Anne.'' she now said, turning her attention to her future mother-in-law.

''Anything for my soon-to-be daughter in law,'' she grinned, as Serena hugged her. ''Once you two finally get married i would love a gift from your honey moon.''

''Mom, don't you think it's a bit to early to be talking about honey moons? Not that it's a bad thing, it's just, well you know, too ahead.'' Serena didn't seem to pleased with his answer, but knew he wasn't saying that to hurt her.

Anne laughed at her sons reply. ''Not at all,'' she shook her head, ''I meant for you to get Serena pregnant.''

Both the blonds jaws widened. ''Anne, what a fantastic idea.'' Lily clapped her hands, ''I can't wait for grand-son or grand-daughter.''

''Wow, hold up!'' Serena exclaimed, ''I think Nate and I should settle down first, properly, before considering children.'' Nate nodded, knowing she was right. ''I mean, I'd love to have kids. Just not right away,'' she shrugged, hoping her words were the right thing to say.

''Well, we'll just see how long it takes to keep your hands off each other,'' Lily smirked, embarrassing the two blonds before her.

''Speaking of pregnancy and two people who can't keep their hands off each other.'' Nate spoke, changing the subject. ''Are Blair and Chuck here yet?''

''No, i haven't seen them yet, but surely they'll come soon.'' Lily assured them with nice smile.

* * *

Making their way to the ballroom, Blair still remained quiet. Although Chuck had just told her some news she didn't want to hear.

''_Chuck_,'' she said curtly, ''Why would you do that?'' she threw her hands up in the air, ''I told you i fired him and there is nothing for you to do.''

''_Blair_,'' he replied, his voice matching hers, ''I don't care if you fired him. He still tried to rape you or better yet assault you.'' he reasoned, ''You can't expect me not to do anything. You're lucky i didn't kill him.''

''Please, i know you don't have the_ heart_ to kill someone.'' she remarked, knowing Chuck wasn't that type of person. Sure, she knew he had a lot of power. But he could never kill.

''True,'' he agreed, ''But i do have the _heart_ to _lo-_ care about you.'' He almost chocked back at his words, but recovered.

Her breath hitched, his words were so strong towards her. It really made her feel good inside.

''I...'' she couldn't think of anything to say. She took a deep breath and began again, ''What I'm saying is, you could have just left him alone.''

''Why do you care anyway? Does he mean something to you?'' he questioned with a hint of jealously in his voice.

''A good friend,'' she simply answered. It was true after all. Damien did comfort Blair in her darkest points and was just a friend. Then he fell in love with her. ''But then it got out of hand, so that's why i fired him.'' she explained as clearly as she can. ''I don't care about anyone else besides you and our baby, okay?''

He nodded, understanding what she was explaining. ''Okay, you're right. I'm sorry for beating him up. You know how i am when i get angry or more or less jealous.''

''No, i need you to know that i only care about you. Not him, okay?! I _want_ you only...'' she knew she was talking way off topic, but she needed to prove a point. She only loves one man and that is Chuck Bass.

His heart was pumping so much. If they could admit they want each other, then why aren't they together? It was because they needed to express it properly. Three words, eight letters.

''I feel the exact same way,'' he returned, just as truthful. ''Now, let's enjoy this beautiful night of what's to become.'' he insisted, as they were in front of the doors. She nodded, giving him a small smile and hooking onto his arm.

He did however catch on the her body language. She was way to tense, something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

''Blair, are you okay?'' Chuck asked, as they both walked into the ball room. Ever since her last contraction, she has been very tense, hoping they won't occur again.

''I'm fine,'' she smiled, assuring him. He didn't look too convinced, but knew Blair was always like this when it came to problems. He quirked an eyebrow to her, not being satisfied with her answer.

''You're not fine. You can lie to me, but your eyes can't.'' he mused, with a smirk, but became serious again. She sighed, knowing he was right.

''Okay, I'm just really tired. We've had a pretty long day.''

''Are you sure?'' he questioned, with concern filling into his voice, ''Because you look like you're in pain.''

She bit her lip, trying to think of what to say. ''It's nothing bad,'' she shook her head, ''Just a few small cramps...'' she whispered, a bit scared of his reaction.

''Blair!'' he almost screamed, ''Why didn't you tell me? And saying 'I didn't want to worry you' isn't an excuse.'' he frowned. ''Something could be wrong with our baby!''

''First of all, calm down.'' she put a hand to his shoulder, ''They only started this morning, but i swear i was going to tell you. I thought it was just minor.''

''Minor could be bad,'' he stared intensely into her, ''And what do you mean by small cramps? Are you referring to contractions?''

''I think so...'' she said quietly, ''I've only had two, one in the morning and just before...'' he sighed once again at the fact that Blair didn't share this news earlier to him.

''Just before?'' he placed a hand to her belly, ''Did they really hurt? If they did, then they are not cramps.''

She closed her eyes before speaking, ''Yes they did. And i assure you, it's healthy.'' His eyes still had worry in them. ''Think of this as a positive thing. These are signs of the baby coming.'' she smiled at her own words, knowing they were true.

His features softened, taking in Blair's words. In the corner of his lips, a small smile tugged. It excited him, having the feeling of his baby arriving soon. Although it scared him at the same time.

''Fine,'' he sighed, resting his hands on her shoulders, ''If anything happens, even just small cramp. I want you to notify me straight away, okay?''

''I promise you'll be first to know,'' she assured him, stroking his chin. ''Oh i see my mother,'' she said, putting a hand to her hip, while rubbing her forehead.

He gave her a kiss on the head good bye and let her proceed talking to her mother.

* * *

''Mother,'' she greeted with a warm, but sarcastic smile. Eleanor turned around, upon hearing herself addressed.

''Blair, darling,'' She reached out her arms, pulling her in for a hug, with a kiss on the cheek. ''What an exquisite dress you have on.'' she complimented, looking down at her daughter.

''Thank you, mother.'' she smiled, acknowledging her mothers kindness. ''Someone actually bought it for me. It came in a delivery this morning.''

''Charles, I'm assuming?'' she wondered, with a cheeky smile. Now that she thinks of it, maybe Chuck did buy this for her. How incredibly sweet. He had a really good fashion sense for Blair and understood her style. The many wonders of a Bass.

''I...uh...think so,'' she shrugged, still thinking who might have gotten this dress for her. ''So how have you been?'' she asked casually. Knowing they became more civil with each other, they could ask normal questions.

''I'm always fine, dear,'' she waved her hand in the air. ''What about you? How is pregnancy treating you?'' Blair bit her lip, thinking about her contractions again.

''I had my first contraction this morning,'' she said, in a scared tone. ''They hurt so much...'' she frowned with a pout.

''I still can't believe my daughter is having a baby,'' she shook her head, ''Now it's all becoming real. It's okay, they're suppose to hurt, it means the baby wants to come out.''

Blair breathed out from her mothers first statement, but softened from her last. She was so glad she had lots of support from everyone. ''I know...'' she laughed, with a sad tone. Sad meaning happy. In the best way.

''I have a surprise for you Blair,'' Eleanor said, grabbing Blair's attention attention.

She raised her eyebrows, ''A surprise?'' she inquired, ''What kind of surprise?''

Eleanor nodded towards Blair, signaling for her to turn around. She turned around and smacked her mouth with her hand along with a big gasp.

''Daddy!'' she exclaimed, like a little girl. She would have ran up to him, but she couldn't.

''Blair Bear,'' he greeted, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. ''Oh, my goodness. Look at you,'' he said, with anticipation. ''My little girl has grown up, carrying a child.'' he twirled his hands with hers, giving her another hug.

''Oh, my god!'' she exclaimed once again, ''I can't believe you're here! How have you been?" she was now in a very happy mood. Nothing could spoil it. She absolutely adores her father.

''Well, i had to come and visit sometime,'' he shrugged, with a grin. ''I also wanted to see my pregnant daughter who very soon, is making me a grandfather.''

''Hey, at least you're taking this better than mom,'' Blair winked towards her mothers direction. Eleanor gave her a stern look, but smiled. ''Where is Roman?''

''I'm right here Blair,'' he said in his lovely accent. Despite her and Roman not bonding when she was younger, he was still a father to her.

She grinned and enveloped him into a hug, carefully not putting any weight on her belly. ''Roman, it's so good to see you.''

''Ah Blair,'' he began, ''It's always a pleasure to see you. And might i add, you have a radiant glow.''

''Yes, sweetie,'' Harold cut in, ''You look so gorgeous tonight Blair,'' she blushed at both her fathers gracious comments. ''Is Chuck here?''

Blair snapped her head, ''Yes, he is.'' she smiled, ''You'll get to meet him at the table. He must be talking with Nate.''

''And he is a delight,'' Added Eleanor, ''Very handsome too,'' she winked, towards Blair.

''So where is Cyrus tonight?'' asked Harold.

''He is here tonight, he is just catching up with some of his clients.'' answered Eleanor. He nodded warmly towards in response to her answer.

''Well i guess we should getting seated now,'' suggested Blair, in a fantastic mood.

* * *

Chuck had been gazing on Blair across the room as she spoke to her mother and a man. God, she looked so beautiful tonight, it was beyond impossible for her to look any better. Worry was also filled into his chest, he hoped these contractions weren't as bad as they sound.

The older man must have been her father, she certainly had his eyes. Watching to family, he noticed a tall attractive man join in the three, maybe in his early 40's. It must have been her fathers boyfriend, Roman.

The waiter crept up from behind Chuck, holding a tray with a scotch he had just recently ordered. He noticed Chuck was checking out a certain woman and wouldn't blame him for his actions. So, he decided to join in.

''She's pretty hot, wouldn't you agree?'' the waiter said grinning with anticipation. Chuck turned around with cold look, wondering who was calling his girlfriend hot.

It was a waiter, judging by his uniform. Chuck violently grabbed the scotch and held it in his hands, giving him a dirty look. ''And who are you?'' he questioned, as fury started to fill in his voice.

He pointed to his name tag and addressed, ''Richard. I'm just a worker here.'' he explained, with a shrug, as his eyes drifted back to Blair. ''Too bad she's taken,'' he nodded towards her, ''Some lucky bastard has already gotten between her legs. Because i would certainly tap that ass.'' he gave him a sly grin, referring to her being pregnant.

This 'Richard' guy was just a teenager. Probably sixteen, if not more than eighteen. Anger was seriously boiling with in him. He wanted to break his neck off and kill him in the process. No one talks about her girlfriend like that.

''I've already tapped that,'' he seethed through his teeth, ''She only spreads those legs for me, and that bastard who she is taken by, is me.'' he now grabbed him by the collar, fiercely, ''You ever go near her, talk to her, or even make eye-contact, you are going to wake up fucking dead. I will brutally rip your head off, don't thinking I'm joking because i have done it in the past.'' he was referring to Damien in this situation, the poor guy is probably in hospital now.

After Blair had told Chuck about Damien almost raping her. He payed him a visit and it certainly wasn't a nice one. Of course he didn't kill him, just hurt him. Blair didn't look impressed, but secretly was inside, she liked a strong, protective man.

''And as for sex days consider them gone, i will fucking chop your member off and you won't be able to walk for a fucking month.'' he hissed through his ears, pulling his collar harder. The boy felt it dig into his skin, which hurt him.

The boy pulled back, in complete shock. He thought Chuck was just a guy checking out a hot woman. ''I...I-I'm so-rr-y, sir.'' he quickly apologised. ''I didn't know she was your wife,'' Chuck felt a bit light headed from the word 'wife'. Richard was scared to death, he started to shake. He would probably need a shrink soon.

''I don't want to hear your shit, and as for your job i could have you fired. I own this fucking hotel. You're just lucky that you haven't spoken to her.''

The helpless boy just nodded in, feeling extremely scared. ''M-Mr. Bass?'' he stuttered out, even more frightened. ''I...uh, forget we ever had this conversation.'' Chuck gave him a death glare, that seriously made Richard turn around and have him paranoid.

The poor kid rubbed his neck nervously on where Chuck had almost strangled him. ''Little prick.'' he hissed underneath his breath.

''Wow, did that kid just see a ghost?'' Nate mused, walking up behind Chuck. He turned around a let a frustrated sigh.

''Just a horny thirteen year old virgin who can't keep his pants on.'' he muttered, taking a _long_ swig of his scotch.

''Hey! Take it easy there,'' warned Nate, ''Why are you so nervous?'' Chuck quirked an eyebrow to his question and gave him a knowing look. ''Oh...'' he replied, knowing what he was referring too. ''So do you have it?''

''Yeah it do.'' he quickly answered, ''I picked it up after the brunch.''

''So when are you going to do it?'' Nate asked. Chuck rubbed his temple, thinking of the right time. This needed to be special.

''Maybe after the big speech,'' he shrugged, ''I think tonight's the perfect opportunity.''

''Well, you have my blessing. I hope everything will turn out for the best,'' he patted his shoulder, giving him a smile. He was about to speak again, but someone interrupted.

''Congratulations Nate!'' exclaimed a guest, obviously one if his friends. Nate turned around and gave Chuck a 'I'll be right back' look.

''I hope so too,'' he whispered underneath his breath, feeling the butterflies swirl in his stomach.

* * *

For a good hour, everybody was finally seated, chatting amongst them selves. A lot of guests showed up, which meant the tables were pretty full. With in this time, Harold finally got to meet Chuck. Of course being a down to earth man, he instantly liked Chuck.

He felt that Chuck really cared about Blair and showed in many ways. He also thought that Chuck seemed frightened at the thought of becoming a father, but willing to change at everything.

On Blair & Chuck's table were: Eleanor along with Cyrus, Harold & Roman and two other guests. They were now serving the main course.

''How are you feeling Blair?'' he asked, placing a hand on her thigh. Not in a seductive way, but in a concerned way. She let out a huff, with a giggle.

''For the 100th time, I'm fine. I actually feel better,'' she answered, ''Seeing my daddy again, it did kind of release my stress a bit.'' she shrugged with a small smile. Chuck was about to speak up, but this time it was Eleanor.

''I hope you two are aware, that after the baby is born, you won't be able to have sex for six weeks.'' she said curtly, wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin on the table.

Blair rolled her eyes and smacked her own forehead in disbelief. ''Mother, do you think that is appropriate to talk about at the table?'' she spat back, rubbing her forehead.

''Well, of course it is.'' she simply returned, ''I was once pregnant too and i would know how you're feeling around this time.'' she shook her head, trying to prove her point. All Chuck was doing was looking down at his plate, smirking while his cheeks reddened.

''Please mother, i know how to control my body. Despite whatever attraction my body has for him, my brain knows better, and his should too.''

''Oh sweetie, i wasn't referring to that. But thank you for making it clear that you thrive for Chuck's body.'' Eleanor said in a mischievous tone.

In the corner of her eyes, Blair could see Chuck's smirk deepen, she felt like punching him. Well, not physically, but mentally. ''I think that's enough,'' Blair insisted, with a fake grin.

''If you say so, but...'' she started to grin, ''You two can't keep your hands off each other. It's all the body language. For instance you two are holding hands as we speak.'' Both their eyes widened and looked straight down to their hands.

They didn't realize it, but they were actually holding hands. Blair would be able to know if someone was holding her hand. She immediately pulled out of his grasp and picked up her fork. Chuck felt like saying peverted comment, but once again someone cut in before him.

This time it was a microphone. Nate had made his way over to the stage, along with Serena, to make a speech.

''Good evening everybody,'' Nate began to speak, ''Thank you all for attending this special night for us,'' he pulled Serena closer, holding her by the waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, waiting for what he had to say.

''I would also like to thank my parents and Serena's mother for making this night happen and_ perfect,_'' he grinned at her sweetly, ''But mostly, I'd like to thank my new fiancee for accepting my love,'' The whole crowd went soft, ''The first time i met you, i just knew there was something about you,'' he said, now focusing all his attention onto her. ''Something i liked and now i love. I never thought i would be getting married to a beautiful young lady like your self.''

He kept a sweet gaze onto her, ''We have been through so much Serena, through thick and thin and at the end of the day, i still love you,'' Serena felt like her heart was melting. ''I couldn't be more happier in becoming your husband. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I love you.''

They didn't know who gazed over at one another first, but Chuck and Blair met their gaze. They shared a look. That _look_. The look expressing so much, words aren't necessary. They could see in each others eyes, they were truly meant for each other.

Chuck's intense gaze signified how much he is in love with her. How much he wants to be with her. How much he wants to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. It almost brought a tear to his eye, Nate took the words right out of Chuck's mouth on how he feels about Blair.

She returned the stare just as good. The admiration in her eyes showed how much she loves him. She loves him so much, it consumes her. Her eyes expressed how desperately, but not needy, on how much she wants to start a family with him. It all added up. This look was the beginning to the rest of their new life together.

Serena tried to suppress tears, but she couldn't. She pulled Nate into a big embrace and kissed his passionately. The crowd cheered in awe, while throwing in some wolf whistling. She mouthed an 'i love you, too' back into Nate mouth, kissing him again.

Lily managed to get the mike off Nate and wanted to make a speech. ''I, myself could never be more proud of my daughter. She made the right choice to engage Nathaniel.'' she looked at the couple with devotion. ''He is the perfect gentleman and puts a smile on her face that I've never seen before.''

Serena giggled and hugged her mother, blissfully. Everybody on stage, including Anne, Howard, Lily and Eric were exchanging each other with wonderful hugs.

Blair let out a staggered breath and looked down at her plate, releasing a small smitten smile.

* * *

After the beautiful speech Nate delivered. Blair caught up with Serena, finally. All night she has trying to get a hold of her, but she was too busy greeting other guests.

''Blair, i have to say, you look so beautiful tonight!'' exclaimed Serena, excitedly. ''This is a gorgeous dress, where did you get in from?''

''Oh, thank you,'' Blair said, smoothing out an invisible wrinkle on her dress, ''It came for me this morning,'' she shrugged, ''I don't exactly know.''

''Let me guess, Chuck?'' she assumed. Blair bit her lip, looking down at her dress again. It now clicked to her that Chuck could have possibly bought this dress for her. Eleanor realized it and so did Serena. It was purple too, pretty obvious.

''Like i said, i don't know...maybe...'' she looked down. ''So, what a speech that was, am i right?'' Serena's eyes instantly lit up.

''Oh, my god, i know!'' she squealed in delight, ''He has never said that before and it seriously felt like my heart was melting.'' she grinned, ''Is it possible to love him more than i already do?'' All of her words did kind of hurt Blair. She wished Chuck could simply say stuff like that.

''Let's talk about something else,'' Serena suggested, hoping to change her best friends feelings. ''So,'' she began as a smirk crawled to her face, ''Anything happen after the brunch?''

''What are you talking about Serena?'' she questioned, trying to ignore the fact it was about her morning encounter with Chuck.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about,'' her smirking deepening, ''Did you walk in on him getting changed, or ditto? Maybe you had another shower moment,'' she teased, knowing it would make Blair feel better.

''Serena, that's enough. I've already head my mothers lectures about sex, i don't need yours.'' she seriously did her best from suppressing a smile.

''Wow, now that conversation i would love to hear.'' Serena started to giggle, nudging Blair slightly. Blair gave in, she started laughing too. ''So what exactly did your mother say?''

Blair quirked an eyebrow towards her, but before she could say anything, Lily came. ''Ladies,'' she greeted. ''What an exquisite night is has been.''

''Mom, it's still early, we have a whole night ahead of us.'' she giggled, ''There is still dessert, maybe some dancing and the present opening!''

''Oh, i know, darling.'' she said, patting her hand on Serena's shoulder. ''Blair, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. Pregnancy really adores you.''

''Thank you Lily, but your daughter should get all the credit.'' she winked towards the direction.

''Yes, i know, its her special night. She deserves the pampering.'' Lily laughed, ''Where's Eleanor?''

''Oh, she's at our table with Cyrus.'' Lily nodded and walked over to Eleanor's table

''Hey Blair, which heels are you wearing?" asked Serena. Blair sighed, knowing people wold notice her height.

''I'm not wearing any,'' she breathed out, ''My stubborn _boyfriend_ suggested i wear flats because my feet will swell up easily.''

''Boyfriend?'' Serena said, quirking an eyebrow, ''Uh huh, i see...'' she now suddenly realized what he had called Chuck. Serena couldn't blame her. The past three days he has been treating her like a girlfriend.

_Damn it!_She thought. ''You know I'm saying,'' she gritted through her teeth, trying not to blush. With in a matter of seconds, Blair felt a hand to her waist. Nate was already at Serena's side.

''Nate, congratulations,'' Blair said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

''Thank you, Blair.'' he smiled back, patting her arm. Nate met his gaze with Chuck and gave him a nod. It notified what Chuck had to do.

He pulled Blair closer to him and whispered in the crock of her neck, ''We need to talk.'' she swallowed hard, he was so close to her. She nodded, biting her lip. ''If you'll excuse us,'' he gestured, greeting them off.

''Oh, god, what do you think they're going to do?'' asked Serena, not thinking straight.

''Them being Chuck & Blair, anything could happen.'' It was true.

* * *

''You wanted to talk?'' inquired Blair, walking into one of the rooms near the ball room. It was a pretty basic room, probably like a lounge. Two book shelves, couches and a decorative itinerary.

''I prefer to talk _after_,'' he answered, in a low and husky tone. His voice was so intoxicating to her, it drove her insane. He closed the door behind him, hearing the room quieten down as the music escaped outside.

She turned around facing him, giving him a small shy smile. She dropped her purse on the long blue sofa and sat her self down, while Chuck stood in front of her. So many emotions were running through them in this room, tension was overcoming the walls.

Blair noticed something about his eyes, he was nervous. What could be possibly be nervous about? Apart from her contractions, but he would be more worried. Something was defiantly up.

''What's on your mind, Chuck?'' she asked giving him a knowing look. He obviously seemed distracted. He couldn't do it anymore, it was hurting him. Not being able to be with Blair. Sure, they lived together, but that wasn't enough.

''You, obviously.'' he simply answered with an uneven breath. He sat down next to her, resting his hand on her thigh. She didn't take his hand off...yet. ''How does this feel Blair?'' he asked, brushing his finger on her porcelain cheek.

''Comforting, soft.'' she answered in a small voice.

''And this?'' he leaned in very close to her face. She felt his breath on her face, causing her own rise. He gently kissed her on the cheek where he brushed his fingers.

His touch drove electricity through her body, ''It feels...'' but his lips found her neck, ''Oh...'' she moaned. He couldn't help himself, once his lips touch her neck, its a bit hard to let go.

His hand lifted the hem of her dress, running his hands through her thighs, ''This?'' she had the urge to kiss him right there. He was trying to prove how much Blair wants him. How much she desires him.

''Incredible,'' she whispered, closing her eyes.

''I can make you feel comfort and i can make you feel incredible,'' he stared deeply into her eyes ''Tell me Blair, what's stopping us?''

''Stopping us from what?'' she questioned, trying to figure what he is referring too. This gave her a lot of thoughts. ''Can you make me feel...lo-'' she couldn't even say the word love. Why was this so hard?

He shrugged, ''We're going to have a baby, we live together. We're doing everything apart from...'' he couldn't say it either, ''...it's all the obvious reasons.'' She knew exactly what he was talking about. Being an official couple. Being able to love each other and admitting it.

''We can make it if we try, there is no easy way. This is what we are,'' she admitted, trying to sound as hopeful as she can.

''You say that, but i know you...'' he said standing up, ''We've came this far...there is no turning back.''

''What do you mean?'' she denied again. He was now suddenly on one knee. ''Chuck, what are you doing?" her heart pumping now.

''Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?'' he asked, taking out the small velvet box, containing the beautiful platinum ring. She gasped, she didn't know if she heard right. It felt good for Chuck to get that off his chest and finally man up.

Her feelings were getting mixed up, her thoughts clouding up. Her heart beating faster, her world stopping around her, she felt _loved_. Her breathing was far from her normal pace, her jaw felt like it dropped. She was so shocked, she couldn't believe it.

She has never felt this devoted, not only did she hear it, she felt it. That look in the middle of the speech explained it all. Blair didn't need to think anymore, she didn't need him to prove anything. Because this whole time it was true. He truly loved her.

''Chuck...'' she whispered, as tears streaked down her cheek. He felt so nervous, his stomach was turning. ''I-'' but her words died out into a loud shriek. ''OH, MY GOD!'' she screamed, clutching her stomach.

He stood up immediately, ''Blair! What's wrong?'' he started to panic. ''Look at me, what's wrong, another contraction?!''

''My water just broke...''

She was going to into labour. Their baby was on the way.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think of the surprise? I always love hearing your thoughts. (:_

_Look like baby Bass/Waldorf is on it's way! What do you think it will be? A boy or a girl? I certainly do know ;)_

_Chuck also proposed, but looks like his answer will have to wait._

_There was some parts of this chapter i wasn't to happy with, but I'm glad i got it done._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks always for all of your lovely reviews. Every wondered how Blair ended up in Chuck's bed in chapter 4? Flash back below! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

* * *

_The limo curved up against the pavement, in front of the Palace hotel. Arthur didn't dare open the limo door, it was as heated as it already was. Moments ago, that would have been the most passionate sex either of them have accustomed._

_Their naked bodies were glued to each other, tracing their lips, not letting any oxygen escape. The tyres of his limo smoothed down into a full stop, indicating they're are no longer in a moving vehicle._

_''Baby,'' he pulled back panting, trying to catch his breath. ''we're here,'' he said, squeezing the back of her thigh as she was on top of him._

_''Here?'' she inquired, kissing him again as if she hadn't heard him speak. His hands ran up her thigh, cupping her perfect ass. She moaned in his mouth, straddling against him._

_''Why don't we finish what we started, and did numerous times, up in my suite?'' he offered, as her lips left soft kisses on his neck. She couldn't believe how horny she was feeling at this very moment, she's never experienced an sexual encounter like this. Who was this incredible man that Blair is thriving his body like a magnet?_

_On the other hand, Chuck was beyond sexually aroused with this amazing woman whom he just met. Her beautiful deep brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight, his absorption covered by her. She certainly was something._

_Without hesitation, she kissed him hard, invading his mouth with her tongue. God, why were his lips so addictive to her? She started to giggle on his lips, ''I'm not leaving this limo naked.'' she pointed out firmly, finding his lips again._

_He just wanted to fuck her all night and couldn't care less about the world. Whoever this incredible woman was, she certainly knew how to turn him on in the right places. _

_''We can go from the back, i know the shortcuts around this hotel. I own it.'' he said breathlessly, burying his head in the crock of her neck, kissing it senseless. ''I'll make you feel alive,'' he whispered, nibbling her ear._

_Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, letting him sink his teeth into her neck. Already marking his territory. That would defiantly leave a hickey tomorrow morning. ''Yes,'' she quietly moaned, getting off him. Wasting no time, they quickly dressed them selves, eargly for what's expected in Chuck's suite._

_They both quickly stumbled out of the limo, walking quickly into the lobby, rushing into elevator. Both feeling so desperate for each others bodies. They couldn't help but have a hot heated make-out in the elevator. He fiercely pushed her against the door, riding his hand up her dress._

_She wore no panties, they were tucked in his jacket pocket. He was seriously going insane. Exiting the elevator, they ran straight to his door, suite 1812. Swiping his keycard, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, as well as her arms around his neck._

_He shut the door behind him, dropping their shoes, and becoming desirous again. He fisted one if his hands in her curls, while his other hand held her supportivly on her back. His lips never left hers, making their way to his king sized bed._

_With a matter of seconds, their clothes were on the floor again, lips pressed together and entwining their naked bodies on the bed. They were inevitable. He rolled over, hovering on top of her, gripping her hips. ''Do you want me, baby?'' he asked, as his head got in between her legs._

_It didn't take long for her to answer, ''Yes,'' she breathed, while Chuck left sensual kisses inside of her thighs almost reaching her wet core. ''don't stop,'' she begged, when he started to lick her thigh._

_Condoms and any other protections were far from his mind, his mind was clogged up with, sex, Blair, sex, Blair and more sex. ''Oh, i don't plan too.'' he whispered in a husky tone, moving on from her thighs, he started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her bare stomach._

_She moaned silent, grasping onto his hair, letting his talented lips do all the work. ''Chuck, do me now,'' she said, ''i can't be patient, i need you to devour me.'' she pleaded as his face was in the valley of her breasts._

_Her soft angelic voice made him even more harder, which is quite a hard achievement for most of the women he has been with. They would only satisfy him once, but with Blair, he could have sex with at least 100 times and still be pleading for more._

_He gave her a tender kiss to the lips, before positioning himself. He stroked her cheek, watching her eyes go soft and glisten. But then, they got lost in the moment. They shared a such a desirable look, it felt like love at first sight. With one blink, he entered her, hearing her gasp._

_At first it was a slow rhythmic pattern, until it got harder and faster, filling the room with loud pants and moaning. ''Chuck...'' she screeched, digging her nails into his scalp. He only pumped harder. ''yes, oh, god, Chuck!''_

_''Call me Charles, baby,'' he demanded, pressing his lips on her cleavage._

_''CHARLES!'' she screamed, him pumping in an out. ''HARDER, CHARLES, HARDER!'' she begged, her voice ringing into his ears as he held her close._

_Her words ran through his mind like a beautiful melody. She was beautiful, the best he's ever seen and now he wants her to feel the words. Her legs wrapped tighter, her nails digging deeper into his back. It hurt, but he didn't care. The pleasure was far from pain._

_With such a tight grip on him, Blair pushed him to side, landing on top. He was buried deep inside Blair Waldorf, there was no turning back. They rocked their orgasm as it ripped through her tight body. She leaned down on his chest, arching her back for him to grab on, searching for his lips._

_She cupped both of his cheeks and kissed him again, ''Blair,'' he panted breathless on her lips, ''you're beautiful,'' another kiss, ''and i want you to know it, i want you to feel it,'' he said truthfully, flipping her over again._

_He hugged her from behind as they both arched on the bed, facing the head board. ''Beauty is an ecstasy; it is as simple as hunger.'' he said, just inches away from entering, ''and I'm craving you.'' with that said, he entered from behind, letting pleasurable screams enter his mind._

-

Her eyes suddenly opened, awaking from her dream. More of a memory, that magical night which started it all. Her eyes flickered around the room, grey walls, fluorescent lighting. The same room she has been in for almost six hours. She was in a hospital bed, desperately waiting for her baby to arrive.

She seriously wasn't liking labour. At all. Her contractions became more harsher, causing her hormones to rise in worst way. As much as she loved the baby, she wanted it out of her. It was causing her too much pain. She was running out of patience too, how long could it take for a baby to be born? Six hours was defiantly too long.

So, she decided to sleep for a while. She was becoming more tired by the second and she hasn't even started to push. Although, she didn't want to take drugs, she wanted a natural birth. As soon as her water broke at the engagement party, Chuck certainly did panic, a lot.

He did a good job though, making her feel positive and saying it's going to be okay. But he was seriously scared. His mind was filling up with different thoughts, his baby was coming. She felt grateful at the time, but when another contraction came, she raged.

She felt a light movement on her knee, It was Chuck's head. He was fast asleep, with a crease of worry spread across his forehead. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. With much strength, Blair rose from her pillow and stroked his cheek. His feautured softened instantly. She smiled and rested back on the pillow, falling back to sleep.

* * *

''Blair?'' she heard a faint voice calling to her. Blair opened her eyes again, for the second time. Expecting to see Chuck, it was Serena. ''Blair?'' she called out again.

''Hey...'' she said softly, with a yawn. ''Where's Chuck?'' she immediately asked.

''He's getting a coffee, he wants to try and stay up.'' she explained, ''How are you feeling?''

''Fine, i suppose.'' she shrugged, ''But really uncomfortable. Why do contractions hurt so much?" Serena was glad Blair wasn't going through mood swings and has calmed down a bit.

''I don't know, Blair...i have no clue about this stuff.'' she frowned, but not from her statement.

Blair wanted to giggle at her best friend being clueless, but instead she frowned. ''I'm sorry for ruining your night.''

''What are you talking about?'' she asked, obliviously.

''Your engagement party, it was your special night and i ruined it.''

Serena put a hand in front to stop her. ''Blair don't worry about it,'' she shook her head, ''My best friend is having her baby; i think this would be more important.''

''No, Serena.'' she said firmly, ''This party is more important to you, you're getting married soon!''

''It's okay, Blair,'' she assured her, ''really, it is. To be honest, i can't wait for your baby to arrive!'' she put her hand to her chest, excitedly.

A smile tugged to her lips, ''I know same here.'' she said in an excited tone. ''I vote you for a god mother.''

Serena's eyes lit up, ''Really?'' Blair answered by nodding. She grinned and gave her best friend a comforting hug. ''Thank you,'' she whispered. She pulled back and began to speak again, ''Do you need anything? A drink or a snack?'' she asked with concern.

Blair shook her head, ''No, no, I'm fine. Maybe get Chuuu-CK!'' she screamed as another contraction kicked in. This time it was more painful. She bit down on her lip, almost tasting blood.

Serena instantly started to panic, ''Oh, my god, Blair! Are you okay? Do you need the nurse? I'll go get Chuck...'' she turned around heading for the door, in search of Chuck.

''NO! DON'T GET CHUCK, ARE YOU STUPID? HE GOT ME PREGNANT! HE IS THE CAUSE OF THIS PAIN, HE IS THE DEVIL!'' she continued to shout, trying to clutch her stomach. Just to think her hormones calmed down, they rose again.

She was a bit confused at Blair's ranting, so she decided to say something else. ''Okay, um...take deep breaths Blair! Remember those breathing classes you went to with Chuck?''

''STOP BRINGING HIM UP! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THOSE BREATHING TECHNIQUES. HE WAS TOO BUSY SEDUCING ME!'' Slowly, her contraction died away, as she returned to her normal breathing pace.

Serena honestly didn't know what to say, until someone came to the door. ''Hello?'' knocked Harold, hanging against the door.

''Daddy...'' breathed out Blair, ''Come in, please...'' she urged. Serena gave him a look, indicating she's going to leave the two alone.

''How are you, sweetie?'' he asked, sitting on the bed, without putting any weight on her.

''It hurts so much,'' she sobbed, ''And...I'm scared...I'm so, so scared.'' she started to sob louder.

''I know, and it's going to be okay.'' he assured her, stroking her hair. ''When your mother was in labour, she was just as scared as you are, at this very moment.'' he caressed her cheek now.

''I'm sure mother was quite worse then me,'' she giggled, ''Where is she by the way?''

''She's getting a snack.'' he told her, ''you wouldn't believe the fear in my eyes, but...when you were finally born, it was probably the most happiest moment in my life. Seeing my beautiful baby girl for the first time.'' Blair smiled, blushing with a sweet look.

''Thank you daddy,'' she reached her arms out for a hug, ''I really needed this.''

''I'm positive Chuck will return the good deed of becoming the best father he is,'' she frowned a bit, ''I see the way he looks at you, he looks at you like...he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. He deep down in love you with.''

Blair's eyes immediately flickered towards her father, ''I...'' she began, ''I'll only believe it if he tells me so...'' she looked down again. Harold shook his head.

''You're in love with him too,'' he declared, ''You can't deny it, it's all over your face. Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with him and your child?''

''Of course i do daddy!'' she exclaimed, ''I love him so much...'' she whispered, ''He...he proposed to me.''

''Darling, that's fantastic news, did you accept it?''

''I couldn't, my water broke.'' she frowned, ''But you don't know how much i wanted to say yes.''

''You, Chuck and this baby are going to be okay.'' he reassured, ''I know you will be...''

* * *

Chuck returned back from getting a coffee, joining Serena and Nate in the waiting room. His eyes looked like hell, but he really wanted to stay awake to support Blair. So coffee seemed like a good idea. He still didn't get his proposal answer, but knew what he needed to say.

Three words, eight letters. He hasn't had the strength to say it, because he has never learned to properly express his feelings towards anyone. His father might be the cause of that. But right now, he feels strong. He needs to make Blair strong. He needs to say it, _now_.

''How's Blair?'' he asked straight away, putting his take-away cup on the table. Serena looked up from her magazine, meeting Chuck's gaze.

''She just had another contraction, but shes okay now...'' Chuck exhaled a deep breath, nodding.

''I'm going to see her,'' just as Chuck said that, Serena threw her magazine on the table, standing up.

''No, Chuck. She's really hormonal now. She is so close in being fully dilated.''

''She needs me the most now Serena,'' he walked past her, heading for the door. She caught up with him, pulling his arm back.

''No Chuck,'' she said firmly, placing a hand to his chest, ''She's talking with her-'' but he cut her off again.

''Serena, get out of the way,'' he gritted through his teeth. But she ignored him and spoke again.

''Serena, please.'' warned Nate from the corner.

''I suggest you get out of the way,'' she pushed his chest, ''She doesn't want to-'' once again, he interrupted.

He was getting seriously annoyed here. ''SERENA, I LOVE HER!'' he shouted, ''I WANT TO TELL HER I LOVE HER AND SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HER!'' she put her hand down, ''AND YOUR STOPPING ME FROM SEEING MY UNBORN CHILD.''

Serena didn't say anything, because her jaw almost dropped to the ground. He actually admitted he loved her, for real. She only got out of his way, letting him brush past her. He marched over to the door where Blair is inside, taking a deep breath before entering.

He opened the door slightly, with a small knock. He spotted Blair lying down as she was before, just with her father sitting near the bed. He licked his lips walking in slowly. Harold gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead, before getting off the bed.

He gave Chuck a knowing look, along with a hand shake. ''I'll leave you two alone.'' he winked, closing the door after him.

Chuck turned around, facing Blair and walking over to her bed. Judging by her tired eyes, she wasn't too happy. ''Hey...'' he softly greeted, going directly next to her. ''We're finally here.'' he picked up her hand and kissed it softly.

''Yes, i know that,_ Chuck_.'' she gritted, as her mood swings were catching up with her, ''Why do i have to carry all the pain for this baby? Why can't you? All you did was get me pregnant and now all you're doing is sitting back and watching me go through hell.''

All he did was smile, knowing it was all mood swings. ''Getting a woman pregnant is hard work,'' he pointed out, joking with her. ''Getting her pleased is too.'' She was not amused.

''CHUCK!'' she screamed, ''SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE IS THAT CLEAR? I-'' but her words died out into a shriek.

His eyes widened as her grip in his hand tightened, ''Blair, what's wrong? Is it another contraction?'' he panicked, almost jumping.

''Of course it is, you idiot!'' he couldn't help but chuckle at that. But this was not the time to be funny.

''It's okay Blair, calm down, breath...'' he insisted, ''deep breaths.'' he did his very best to try and calm her down. He even made breathing noises, faintly remembering the techniques from the class. ''Please, believe me.'' And he wasn't referring to breathing.

''Why Chuck?! I'm in such pain right now, nothing can calm me!'' she cried out, throwing a hand in the air. He had to go in for the kill. No turning back. This was the moment.

''Not even telling you that i _love_ you?''

''What...?'' her eyes widened, but her mouth was wider.

''I love you, Blair.'' he confessed, meaning the words with such passion. ''I love you, so much.''

Relief had never felt so good. She out a hand on her chest, calming her self down. Her heart melted and started to cry. Those words have never sounded so good. He is now in Blair's heart _forever_.

She opened her mouth to return the words truthfully, but she shrieked again. Louder than ever. This very moment, she was ready to deliverer the baby.

''BLAIR!'' he screamed, cupping her cheek, ''That didn't sound healthy, what's wrong?" he heard the door open behind, as two doctors rushed in. They had obviously heard her from outside.

''She is close enough now to deliver.'' one doctor said, getting them selves ready for the birth. ''Okay, Blair, right now you're fully dilated and i need you to push.''

Reality had slapped Chuck hard across the face, almost forgetting how to breath. His baby, her baby, their baby is moments away from entering this word. He snapped out of his deep thoughts, focusing on Blair now.

''It's hurts so much, Chuck,'' she cried, holding onto his hand. ''Stay here, don't go, please...'' she sobbed, watching tear fall on her cheek.

''Blair, i will never leave you, I'm right here.'' he winced from her tight grip. He glared into her eyes, indicating he will always be there.

''Okay, Blair, start pushing now.'' the doctor said, positioning himself. She took a deep breath, beginning her first push and it hurt like hell. ''That's it, i need a few more...'' he commanded. Chuck wiped the sweat off her forehead, kissing it gently.

She pushed again,''That's it, Blair.'' another push, but she had to stop, it was too pain full. ''that's my girl.'' Chuck supported, but she shook her head. With much strength she screamed with a bigger push. ''Come on, Blair, you can do it baby.'' he encouraged in the best possible way.

''I-I can't...'' she cried harder, ''I...I can't...it hurts.'' she closed her eyes, breathing out. Chuck's breathing became uneven now, worrying deeply about Blair. ''I need the drugs,'' she urged.

''One more big push Blair, that's all.'' the doctor assured, ''It's too late for the medicine, you're doing so well without them.''

''Forever and ever, babe,'' he whispered, kissing her passionately, reminding her everything that they have been through. God, how she missed his lips. She looked up at Chuck now, gazing at him with a nod.

She bit down hard on her lip, making her dimples show. She inhaled a deep breath and tried her best to push. But she couldn't, she should have used the medicine. Although, she wanted a natural birth. She looked back at Chuck, her life flashing before her eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek, she could do this.

Bring herself together she finally pushed as hard as she could, screaming louder than ever in the process, while almost breaking Chuck's hand. Finally, the room filled with a new baby born crying. Both Chuck and Blair exhaled hard, as relief and happiness washed over them.

''Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy.'' the doctor happily announced, then meeting Chuck's gaze. ''Do you want to cut it?'' the doctor asked, referring to the umbilical cord. He felt hesitation, but decided to do it. ''Here,'' he handed him scissors and cut it off.

He turned back to Blair, cupping her cheeks. ''We did it, Blair.'' he whispered, kissing her so much. This, apart from being with Blair, was the happiest moment of his life.

''I love you, too.'' she returned, with uneven breathing. Her face was red, from all her effort. He grinned, kissing her again, as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She pulled back breathless, ''And my answer is yes,''

''To what?'' he inquired, confused. But then, their son, wrapped in a blue blanket was at Blair's chest. Chuck gasped happily, seeing his son for the first time.

She held him gently, stroking his cheek, Blair laughs. ''I want to be your wife! I want to spend my whole life with you. I love you!'' she exclaimed, ''And i love our son, _Nick_.''

''I love you too, Blair,'' he said back, as more tears trailed down his cheek. Nicholas was absolutely beautiful. Now both newly parents, started to cry. Their baby looked up his parents with big brown eyes.

''Hey, there...'' Blair greeted, sweetly, ''Do you know who i am?'' she brushed a finger to his cheek. ''I'm your mother, and i love you.'' she proudly said, kissing his forehead.

''And I'm your father,'' he added, putting a finger to Nick's hand. He reached up and gripped Chuck's finger. Such a beautiful moment this was. With his free hand, Chuck reached for the velvet box in his pocket. He took it out, sliding it onto Blair's finger, kissing her a kiss on the cheek and one on his son.

''I can't believe it, Chuck.'' she said, holding Nick tight, ''This is our baby, he is finally here. And this is a beautiful ring.''

Chuck only smiled back, because words weren't necessary for this beautiful moment. ''I know,'' he agreed, ''I love you, Nicholas.'' he said, looking down at him as he fell to sleep.

* * *

A doctor walked out of the room into the waiting bay with a proud smile. ''You can see them now.'' Immediately Serena and Nate's face lit up with excitement.

They walked into the room, seeing Blair restlessly relaxing on the bed, while Chuck held his new born baby son. ''Hi!'' Serena shouted in awe, rushing to Blair's side, while Nate followed behind. ''How are you feeling?''

''Tired,'' she panted, ''but I've never been this happy.'' she rubbed her tired eyes, ''one suggestion Serena, when you get pregnant, man up. Because giving birth is the worst pain I've ever received.''

She chuckled in response, ''I think we're going to settle down before thinking about kids.'' she said, giving Nate a knowing look. ''Now where is your beautiful baby?''

''Congratulations, man. You're a father now.'' Nate commented, patting Chuck's arm in appreciation. ''I'm proud,'' he nodded.

''Thanks, Nathaniel.'' he grinned, holding his baby son protectively. ''It's a boy.'' he announced, assuming that would be their next question.

Serena gave Blair a quick hug, before going to Chuck, who was sitting on the couch. ''Oh, my god!'' she squealed, ''he is beautiful, what's his name?''

''Nicholas,'' answered Chuck, staring down to him with joy in his eyes.

''Aw, that's so cute,'' she cooed, brushing a finger to Nick's sleeping cheek. ''Chuck, i want to apologise about before, i didn't know what you were doing.''

''It's okay, i should be the one apologising. Don't even mention it.'' he insisted, giving her a small smile.

''So, Blair, how's motherhood treating you?'' asked Nate, greeting her.

Blair sighed, but managed to grin, ''At this very moment, i can hardly keep my eyes open and i'm in a bit of pain,'' she tilted her head, looking at her son, ''but I'm loving every minute of it.''

''And you should be getting some rest,'' insited Chuck, with a knowing look.

''Oh? So you can have the baby to your self?'' she teased, lifting her head up from her pillow. He only chuckled in response, knowing she was joking. She then stared at him with such amazement. He was so good with babies, he was so good with their baby. She can already see this as a bright future.

Suddenly a head appeared half way through the door, ''Knock, knock?'' Harold half sang, entering the room with a bright smile. Following behind was Eleanor, Roman and Lily. But no Bart. Chuck sighed, knowing he should expect this. Surely his father would want to see his grandson.

Chuck slowly stood up from the couch, making his way over to Blair. He gently placed Nick on her chest, as she gathered him with two hands. Eleanor put a hand to her heart, feeling so proud. ''He is beautiful Blair, you did so well,'' she commented.

Blair smiled sweetly, offering Nick to her mother. She slowly picked up him, swaying him gently, while cooing to him. Everybody went around her, looking at him with anticipation. Wow, she couldn't believe it. Pregnancy was a life saver to Blair, it brought her closer to her mother.

She would have never pictured this day, but it's now possible. There is nothing more beautiful than that. Chuck, on the other hand, bored his eyes at the door, which seemed pointless knowing his father might not make it. His mood suddenly changed, staring back at his son.

Lily patted Chuck's shoulder, knowing his intentions. ''Please be proud Chuck,'' she insisted, ''you and Blair have created a new life. Be grateful at that.'' he nodded, trying to reason with her. He then stood up, joining everyone else, surrouding the baby.

He then felt a strong grip on his arm, he turned around, checking to see who it was. It was Bart, he had just walked in. He shook his hand, indicating his father was truly happy from his achievements.

Eleanor gently gave Nick back to Blair's chest, watching her with amazement. ''Blair!'' she exclaimed, ''is that an engagement ring i see?''

She gently rubbed Nick's back, looking at her ring, ''Yes,'' she proudly said, ''Chuck and I are getting married.''

Everybody gasped as joy filled the room. ''Oh, my god, B!'' Serena squealed, ''We're both engaged now!'' Blair laughed at her best friends remark.

''See?'' Nate whispered to Chuck, ''everything turned out for the best.''

''I know it did, man.'' he agreed, a smile tugging to his lips.

''Charles,'' Eleanor said, walking over to the two men before her, ''looks like I'll be your new mother-in law.'' she said sternly with a cold look. Chuck seemed a bit confused, but then she started to laugh. ''Come here,'' she reached her arms out for a hug.

''Oh, mother, don't scare him away,'' Blair winked, hearing them both laugh. Bart started to walk over to Blair.

''So this is my grandson?'' he said, staring at the baby. Blair looked up at him, smiling sweetly.

''Yes, it is Mr. Bass.'' she gave him a genuine look, ''you should be real proud of Chuck. He's done so much.''

''I know,'' he agreed, smiling back, ''probably better than me.'' he said, starting to laugh.

What a great night this was becoming.

* * *

After an hour, everybody left the room, knowing it was past visiting hours. Nicholas was tucked into the cradle next to them, sleeping peacefully.

''Okay, thanks.'' he said, shutting his phone, ending the call. Blair was relaxing on the bed, looking at Chuck with such awe. ''What?'' he asked, catching onto her gaze.

''Nothing,'' she replied with a lazy smile. ''who was that on the phone?'' she inquired upon hearing him speak in a business tone just before. He sat next to her on the bed, cupping her cheek. Her arms reached out to him, leaning down for a soft tender kiss.

''The company for Nick's nursery. They are going to start to decorate it tomorrow and be ready in a couple of days,'' he explained, stroking her cheek. She took his hand from her cheek, kissing it sweetly.

''Such a good father already.'' she complimented as he lied next to her comfortable on the hospital bed. ''and you're already doing great by holding him.''

''I still have _a lot_ to learn,'' he cut in, as Blair rested her head on his chest, ''but, i have never been this happy before.''

''I know, i can't believe we have a son now. It's our baby, our family.'' she spoke, nuzzling against him, ''Chuck,'' she whispered, ''we did it,'' she wasn't only referring to having a baby, ''we can finally be together, for real. We're going to ged married, we're going to have a beautiful family-'' he cut her off by kissing her.

''I love you,'' he confessed, staring deeply into her eyes, ''and i want you to know it. I'm going to keep my word, i'll be the best father i can.''

''I love you, too,'' she sobbed, hearing him say it again. He really knows how to touch her heart, and now he's in there forever. ''Chuck, i saw the way you were holding him before. You don't need to prove anything anymore. You are going to be a good father.''

''And you,'' he began, ''are the most strongest woman i know. It's impossible for some people to go through it, but you did just fine.''

She smiled, appreciating his words, ''So, he needs a full name.'' she pointed out, ''Nicholas is just perfect, but how does Nicholas Bass sound?''

''Perfect,'' he repeated her words, ''Nicholas Bartholomew Bass.''

''Hmm...'' she hummed, thinking more deeply. ''how about Nicholas _Charles_ Bass?'' she suggested, watching Chuck's eyes light up with brightness.

''Even better.'' he nodded, rising from the pillow. He walked over, looking at his son again. ''just think Blair,'' he began, looking back at her, ''after all we've been through, this baby has connected our lives forever.''

She giggled, agreeing with him. ''This is the start to our new life.'' she was about to say something else, but her words died out into a yawn.

''You need some rest, _now_.'' he said with concern. ''I have two top priority's, taking care of you and our son.''

''Like i said before, you're already capable.'' she grinned, as he sunk into the bed. ''and i can't wait for you to be my husband.''

''And i, can't wait for you to be my wife. A gorgeous independent woman.'' he snuggled up to her from behind, kissing her temple. ''Blair Cornelia _Bass,_'' not being married yet, she already loved the sound of it. ''you truly are my hero.''

''Chuck, what are you talking about?'' she giggled, trying to close her eyes.

''You just delivered a baby, i saw your eyes, it's pretty painful.'' he answered, ''i wouldn't have the mental capacity to do it. But what i can do is love you.''

She grinned in awe, never getting tired of those words. ''Charles Bartholomew Bass, you're in my heart forever.''

''Blair, you've always been in my heart.''

With that, they both drifted into a restless sleep, with their son right next to them. It has been a pretty long a hard day, but it all came down to Nicholas. The key to their heart and what started it all.

The beginning to their wonderful life of what's expected to come.

* * *

_A/N: THE BABY IS FINALLY HERE! :) I had a good time writing this. They are officially together, and now a new family._

_Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story...yet, there will be a few more chapters._

_So, what did you guys think? Please tell me in a review! Chuck confessed he loves her, finally!_

_:D_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ah, all of your reviews puts a smile to my face. Here is the first chapter of Chuck & Blair as parents with Nicholas. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

* * *

_Three days later..._

Walking out of the elevator, Blair held her baby son Nicholas, with Chuck right by her side. Finally they could go home and have a_ real _family moment **–**one they have been waiting for such a long time.

''Chuck, he's absolutely perfect.'' she smiled, walking straight to the sofa, ''aw, he's beautiful. Just like his father.'' she complimented with a wink, sitting down on the sofa. He chuckled and put the baby bag, full of diapers and other requirements, on the carpet, sitting down next to her.

''I think he has your eyes,'' he said, watching his son with fascination. ''it might be to early to say, but i know they're deep brown.'' Nicholas stifled a little yawn which made both his parents hearts melt. ''wow...'' he whispered.

Chuck and Blair met each others gaze, sharing a joyous look. They couldn't believe it for them selves. After all they've been through, they're finally here. Admitting they love each other, holding they're son and just being a family.

''It's taken nine months, but we did it,'' she spoke blissfully as a small tear streaked down her cheek. ''i mean everything we've been through was worth for something-'' before she could finish her sentence, Chuck cut her off with a soft, tender kiss. ''and being here with our son.'' she finished, with an uneven breath.

''I know,'' he agreed with a knowing look, ''i never thought my life would end up like this. Having a son,'' he stroked Nick gently on the cheek, ''and a fiancee I'm very much in love with.'' he grinned, kissing her on the forehead. ''come, i want to show you Nick's nursery.''

''Oh, that's right, they finished it last night, yeah?'' she asked, standing up slowly with Nick in her arms. Chuck followed behind as they headed in the direction of the stairs.

''Yes they did,'' he answered, ''do you want to see your new room, Nick?'' cooed Chuck as he took him in his arms. He was about to walk up the stairs, but felt a bit of hesitation. ''I don't think i can carry him up there.'' he said, taking a step back.

Blair looked a bit confused, ''Why?'' she inquired, but then saw Chuck's face which answered her question. ''oh...don't worry Chuck,'' she assured him, ''you're doing a great job by holding him right now. Walking him up the stairs is great practice.''

''Thanks Blair, but I'm just..._scared_,'' he admitted, ''What if i drop him?'' she could really see the fear in his eyes. Somehow it brought a smile to her face, it certainly did show how careful he was with Nick.

''_Chuck_,'' she sighed with a smile, ''I'm right here, you'll be fine.'' she rubbed his shoulder, easing the tension. ''now let's go, i want to see his room.'' Chuck licked his lips and swallowed hard before taking the first step on the stairs.

As carefully and slowly as he could, he brought Nick up stairs with much care. Blair was already proud, he was so good in holding babies. She walked in front of him, opening the door, letting them enter first. She let out a loud gasp.

''Oh, my god!'' she put a hand to her chest, ''it's...it's wonderful!'' she exclaimed, walking in the room with excitement. The nursery was fantastic for a babies environment. It had everything you would possibly need.

Baby Blue walls, indicating the sex of the baby. A changing corner, including powder, diapers, wipes and more. A crib, perfectly fitted for him. Numerous stuffed toys surrounding the room, along with pillows and furniture. A dresser for clothes yet to room had a warm feeling to it, all thanks to decorative design and the people in the room at this very moment.

Chuck eyes widened, he was impressed too, ''Yeah, it's perfect for Nicholas.'' he started to walk slowly, examining the room, ''so do you like your new room, my son?''

Blair's heart literally melted when she heard Chuck call Nick his son, it really did mean a lot. He moved his little body, but became tense, then...he started to cry.

''Oh, no...'' Chuck began, ''what's wrong with him? Did i do something something wrong?'' he tried to sway Nick gently to sooth his crying, ''I don't think he likes me...or the nursery.'' he offered his son back to Blair.

''Chuck, don't be ridiculous,'' Blair giggled, ''he _loves_ you and he certainly loves this room. He might just need a diaper change or maybe he's a bit hungry.'' she explained as calm as she could. She took him in his arms and headed towards the changing table.

He folded his arms, following her, ''How do you know so much?'' he questioned, challenging her knowledge. Blair softly placed Nick on the comforting changing table, patting his stomach. His crying settled, but was still very much sobbing.

''I don't know much, to be honest,'' she confessed, ''our doctor just ran me a couple of things for situations on when new Born's cry. You should always check their diaper, which I'm doing right now.'' he smiled, feeling so proud of Blair.

''You,'' he walked over, in a husky tone, ''are seriously a good mother, you have much to teach.'' he said, hugging her from behind, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

''Thank you,'' she turned around, capturing him in an embrace. She gave him an open-mouth kiss, showing how much she wants him. He returned it just as good. ''speaking of much to teach,'' she began, wrapping her arms around his neck, ''you need to learn how to change a diaper.''

''Oh, beautiful.'' he said sarcastically, but pulled out a smile. ''i think you would make a _sexy_ teacher,'' he whispered onto her lips. They shared another heated kiss and focused back on a crying Nick. ''okay, so where do i begin?''

''Well,'' she began, removing Nick's cute little blue jumpsuit. ''taking off one should be easy...like this,'' she gestured, showing Chuck how to do it. ''and my assumption was right, he did need a diaper change.'' she sighed, laughing. She wrapped up the diaper and handed it to Chuck.

He smirked, taking it and throwing it in the bin which was also in the nursery. ''What's next?'' he said, snaking his arm around her waist. She pointed up to the self in front of them. ''ah, a new diaper.'' he guessed, taking one down. ''now?''

''Open it,'' she ordered, giggling in the process, ''see how this is the wider part? That's the back, so place it underneath his bottom. But first use this to wipe him.'' he did what he was told, ''good,'' she complimented, ''always put powder. Now see these folds?'' she gestured, ''tuck it in here and put them over, which sticks it all together.''

''Done.'' he said, proudly. ''that was easy,'' he shrugged, but Blair started to laugh. ''wasn't it Nick?'' he said, caressing his son's cheek, watching his cries slowly die away.

''I'm impressed.'' she admitted, ''Not bad for a first time, but you didn't fold it properly.'' she giggled more, ''don't get me wrong, you did a great job. Here I'll show you.'' she quickly unfolded the diaper and showed Chuck the correct procedure.

''I shall remember that for next time.'' he said, walking down the stairs with Nick carefully in his arms. ''when do you think we should feed him?'' he asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs with Blair next to them.

''Probably not for the next hour,'' she said, but before she could finish her sentence, she put her hand over her mouth, letting out a tired yawn. She took Nick from Chuck's arms, going into the direction of the sofa. ''he should be fine.''

''My other question is, are you fine?'' he asked, noticing how tired his fiancee was. He couldn't blame here, she just had a baby. ''you look really tired.''

''I'm fine...no, I'm great.'' she smiled, swaying Nick in his arms, while cooing to him. She was about to speak again, but she yawned instead.

''Uh huh,'' he nodded, folding his arms, ''Blair, you have been amazing the past three days with our son and you even helped me out.'' he said, sitting next to her, ''i think you should reward yourself with rest and sleep.''

She pouted, knowing he was right, ''Fine,'' she sighed, giving in, ''but i want to hold him for a little while.'' she protested, ''i just want to cuddle my beautiful baby boy, he's gorgeous!''

He started to chuckle, ''I know Blair, we have all the time in the world to chariest each moment with him. But right now i think he wants you to get some sleep now,'' he motioned to their now sleeping son.

''Fine,'' she sighed for the second time. ''but-'' her words died out into another yawn. ''tomorrow I'm spending all day with him and you.''

''Okay, that's great.'' he agreed, ''right now you need your beauty sleep, because you would need a lot of energy.''

''I'll only get some rest if you come to bed with me.'' she protested, standing up carefully with Nick in her arms. He chuckled standing next to her, snaking an arm around her waist.

''I'm afraid you'll have to wait six weeks for that.'' he smirked, kissing her chin. ''although you don't know how much that arrogates me not being able to _touch_ you for a period of time.''

''I was actually implying about sleeping, but since you put it that way.'' she said, turning around going back to the sofa. ''i'll just stay with Nick.''

''Blair...'' he began, capturing her before she could sit down again. ''i love you..please come to bed.'' her eyes instantly lit up hearing him say he loves her.

''Okay...'' she softly said with a smile. But then she caught onto Chuck yawning. ''oh? So you're tired too?''

''Shut-up and don't make me beg,'' he joked, as they both walked up the stairs once again. Opening the door of their new master bedroom, they headed straight for the crib in the room. They had put several cribs in certain rooms just so Nick can have a place to rest.

Blair, along with Chuck, both gave Nick a kiss on the temple before placing him gently into his bed. Watching with fascination as he slept peacefully. She had already collapsed onto to the bed, while he stripped down to change in his pyjamas.

''Oh, Chuck,'' she whispered, ''don't turn me on now,'' he only chuckled, putting on his silk pants, sinking into the bed next to her. He cuddled her from behind, nuzzling up to her. ''i love you, Chuck.'' she said, before closing her eyes, holding him tightly.

He replied by groaning and kissing her curls tenderly, indicating she is the only woman in the world he will ever deeply be in love with.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, and stretching her legs out, the bed felt cold to Blair. Obviously Chuck wasn't there, she looked up scanning the room and both her boys weren't there. Then she heard a noise downstairs. She let out a yawn, existing the door and making it down stairs.

She heard Chuck cooing to Nick in the kitchen which instantly brightened up her day. ''Good morning beautiful,'' he greeted as she approached the two. Nicholas was in his cradle on the kicthen counter, watching his father in awe.

''How's Nick?'' she asked, giving Chuck a tender kiss. He stroked her hair, gripping her waist with his other hand.

''He's is perfect, aren't you Nick?'' he said, motioning towards him. He moved his cute little legs as if he was answering, this defiantly put a smile to their faces. ''but i think he misses his mother,'' he continued, looking back at her. ''i wouldn't blame him.''

She giggled, ''He's probably hungry. I should breast feed him soon.'' he nodded, releasing Blair. ''It's time for him to eat.'' she softly picked up him from the cradle and sat down on a dining table chair, while Chuck followed behind. He held Nick while Blair opened her blouse for her to be able to feed him.

She unhooked half her bra and reached her hands out for Nick. ''I think I'll like feeding time as much as he will,'' he said in a husky tone, checking her out. He gently have Nick back to her, ready to be breast fed. She rose him up to her breast as his lips found her nipple.

''Well, he certainly is hungry,'' she laughed, holding him tighter to her chest. Chuck gave Blair a strange look, more of a confused look.

''Does it hurt or anything? I'm sorry this is all new to me.'' he asked as he pulled a chair next to her.

She shook her head, ''No, not really. Although, i do feel a bit funny, but nothing bad or painful. I still have to get use to this, it's so new to me too.''

''Which is why we have to work together,'' he pointed out, in response she nodded blissfully. ''look at the determination in his eyes,'' he said, chuckling, ''he is a definite Bass. We already have something in common, don't we Nick?" he said playfully, referring to her breasts.

He kicked his little feet as if he was answering, resting his two tiny hands on his stomach. Chuck couldn't help but stroke Nick's little hands, he was so adorable.

He started to suck more, signifying the milk was getting to him. He cuddled up closer, as Blair stroked his back. Chuck's eyes became more drenched in awe and fascination. He had never seen something like this, it was all new to him - but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't enjoy it. He loved every minute of it.

After the breast feeding was done, Blair and Chuck both felt hungry them selves. They ordered in as they were both to tired to cook, so they told their personal chef to prepare breakfast for them. Hearing the elevator doors ring, hoping it was their food, it was Eleanor along with Lily and Serena instead.

''Blair, dear!'' Eleanor called out walking to where Chuck and Blair were. ''Ah, there you are. Where is my lovely grandson?'' she asked.

''Hello mother,'' she replied, as Nick rested his head on his mothers shoulder, while she held him from the back. ''i actually thought you were the food we ordered.'' she giggled, handing Nick to Eleanor.

Lily gasped, putting a hand to her chest, ''He is absolutely gorgeous,'' she commented, spotting Nick, ''he has your eyes Chuck.'' she winked in his direction. Serena made her way over to Blair, giving her a warm hug.

''How's mother-hood treating you?'' she asked with grin. ''I hope it isn't wearing you down already.''

Blair rubbed her temple, ''No, not yet. Surprisingly he didn't cry at all last night,'' she shrugged, ''but i know he will soon or later, he has this mischievous look on his face that certainly does belong to Chuck.''

''That's the Bass men for you,'' he cut in, as Blair sat in Chuck's lap. ''where is dear Nathaniel?'' he questioned, realising he didn't come with the three ladies.

''Work,'' she sighed, simply answering. ''although, he does send you his best wishes.'' she smiled back at the two.

Chuck drew lazy circles on Blair's back, reliving her tired tension. They both watched Lily and Eleanor play with Nicholas was murmuring to him softly. Finally they're food arrived as someone appeared out of the elevator with a trolley.

He tipped off the waiter as he brought the food to the dining table where Blair was. ''You two still haven't eaten?'' Eleanor asked, as Chuck placed the two breakfast meals on the table.

''Well, mother,'' she began, ''we have a baby to take care of now. He has to be our first priority.'' Blair herself was quite surprised on how wise she has suddenly became. Her mother was impressed too. ''by the way, i saw you with bags in your hands when you walked in.''

''Just a little something for Nick,'' she assured, while Blair began to eat along with Chuck on the dining table.

''Mother, our child is going to be spoiled as it is. I don't think pampering him with gifts will make it any better.'' she reasoned, biting a piece of watermelon off her fork.

''You can talk, Blair,'' her mother bit back, ''i assume when you go shopping for him, his wardrobe will be twice the size of yours.'' she pointed out, turning her attention back to Nick.

Blair was about to argue but instead let out a small chuckle, realising it was true, because in actual fact their son would be pretty spoiled for the privileges he has access to.

''So, what's in the bags?'' Blair gave up with a sigh. Lily gave Nick to Serena to hold for a bit, she was the god mother after all. ''you've already sent a lot of toys and clothes in the past three days, what's new?''

Eleanor took the present out of the bag that was covered in blue decorative paper. ''A soft blue blanket,'' she began, motioning the blanket in the air for Blair to see. ''a cuddly jumpsuit along with these adorable little booties.''

Her eyes instantly lit up, all these baby gifts really did excite her. The blanket looked perfect for when Nick takes naps during the day, and the jumpsuit would look cute on him with boots. She was defiantly going to have fun shopping for him. There would be so much variety.

''Oh, thank you mother,'' she smiled, walking over to her to see the gifts. ''this is perfect for him,'' she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, then focused her attention on Serena. ''how are you going there, god mother?'' Blair teased as Serena held her god son.

Serena snapped her head up, ''I am defiantly not ready for kids,'' she giggled, ''but at the same time i really want one, he is too cute!'' she said, cooing to him. ''Chuck, even though he is a new born, his features are similar to yours.''

''Yes and i hope his personality isn't like his fathers,'' Blair joked, sitting down on the sofa with all the three ladies.

''Oh, no sweetie, i think he's going to have yours.'' he chuckled, joining them on the sofa, sitting next to Blair. ''but he'll have my charm.'' he winked.

''Yes, the one i fell in love with,'' she grinned, snaking her hand around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_The next couple of nights..._

''I can't do this, i can't do this!'' Blair chanted to her self as she paced around the nursery, scrunching her nails on her head nervously. It was almost in the middle of the night and Nicholas hasn't stopped crying. ''shh, it's okay, mommy's here.'' she whispered, picked him up from his crib.

She swayed him softly, trying to calm him down, but she couldn't, he continued to cry. The past couple of nights Nick had been crying a lot, which would be normal for a new born, but Blair was struggling.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Chuck inquired, walking into the nursery where he found a stressful Blair and sobbing Nick. ''is he okay?''

''I'm the worst mother in the world!'' she exclaimed aloud, as he cried in her arms.

''Blair, don't be ridiculous,'' he said, clearly not agreeing with her. ''here,'' he offered his arms out to grab Nick, much to his distress he kept on crying, even when he was in the arms of his father.

''I..can't do this! It's too hard!'' she blurted out, sitting on a rocking chair, putting her hands on her face. ''I've done everything and he won't stop crying.''

Chuck could tell she was stressing out, her hair looked messy, her ivory skin tired and her eyes just about to burst out crying. She was scared and he needed to comfort her - telling her it's going to be okay.

''Are you sure you've done everything?'' he asked, trying to sway Nick softly, but he was still crying. His cries rang through Blair's ears, making her more nervous.

''Yes, i have. I've checked his diaper, tried to feed him, rest him on his crib, rock him gently in my arms.'' she pointed out, ''but it's none of that! I don't know what's wrong with him. What if he's sick? Do i need to call a Doctor?''

''Blair, please don't scare me like that. He is a beautiful healthy boy, this is normal for him to cry like this.'' he tried to assure her in the best way, ''he's just restless and probably can't sleep. Why don't I put him back in his crib and wrap him in that soft blanket your mother bought?''

She shrugged, trying to hold back her tears, ''I-I've tried that,'' she stuttered, ''he's not hungry, he's unhappy.''

''Hey...'' he cut in, ''that's not true, he is more than happy, this is just a phase he's going through.''

''How do you know, Chuck?'' she asked, ''how can you be sure? Why am i stressing and you're not!?''

He sighed, kissing Nick on the temple, ''I'm not sure, okay? We have to assume things in order to figure out what's wrong. That's how life works, if we don't try these things, how can we be sure for anything?''

She calmed down a little, but he continued to cry in Chuck's arms. ''I know, but-''

''And don't say I'm not stressed, because you don't know how scared i am. Fatherhood is so new to me, i don't know if i can keep up. But i try my hardest because you're right by my side. I wouldn't have been capable of these things if it wasn't for you.''

She nodded, fully understanding where he was getting at. Parenthood is hard, but the only way they can learn properly if they work together. Work together as a family and deliver the best for their son.

''Maybe he needs a bath,'' she suggested as more ideas came to her mind. He smiled, giving her a knowing look.

''There's my girl,'' he said with courage. ''by the way, you're not the worst mother in the world. I think you are the best.'' Not only did she hear him say this, she felt it too.

He handed Nick carefully back to Blair, while he walked out of the nursery in search of a tub for Nick's bath. He came back in under a minute along with all the essentials such as soap and baby lotion. The water was just the right temperature, just right for him to fall asleep.

Blair took off his jumpsuit, along with his cute little socks. She took off his singlet and diaper, placing him delicately in the warm water. ''It's okay Nick, you'll feel better,'' she assured, kissing him on the cheek as he continued to cry.

As soon as he hit the water, his cries turned into sobs, which slowly quietened down. They both sat on the carpet of the nursery, where the tub had been. Chuck rolled his sleeves up as he sat across Blair. He gently brushed water on his head as Nick looked around in amazement. He was already loving the water.

He splashed his little hands in the water, notifying he likes it- a lot. Blair opened the shampoo lotion scented with lavender and orchid. Chuck held Nick protectively in the water as he sat in the tub. She started to rub gently across his body with shampoo, revealing a nice comforting smell.

He was now calmer, which was good. He was no longer crying, and both parents watched him in amazement. Nick looked up at both his parents with big brown eyes, making their hearts melt. He is going to be the most luckiest boy in the world, with such loving parents.

''He's beautiful,'' Blair whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek. She continued to splash water delicately over him as he was enjoying it.

''I know,'' he agreed, looking at his son genuinely.

After Nick's bath, he was starting to become very tired - which was a good thing. Getting dressed, changing his diaper and ready to fall asleep, Chuck gently placed Nick in his crib. As soon as he hit his bed, he closed his eyes slowly, drifting off to a sleep.

Both parents kissed him on temple, placing his blanket comfortably over him. Blair snaked her arms around Chuck, resting her head on his shoulder.

''What would i do with out you?'' she sighed in a sad tone. ''thank you so much, Chuck. You've helped so much.'' she acknowledged, giving him a big open-mouthed kiss on the lips. She focused her attention back to Nick, ''you have such a good daddy.'' she whispered, stroking his chin.

''We're going to get through this together,'' he said, as she went back into his arms.

''I know,'' she agreed, hugging him tightly, feeling at ease.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review! :)_

_In the next chapter there will be 'Nick & Chuck bonding time' _

_How do you think Chuck and Blair are coping as parents? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Also please check out my one-shots, if you haven't already._


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for not updating right away, i've been really bust with school. Also, i hope i haven't lost any readers, because you're all amazing! I hope you're enjoying CB as parents and thank you for your reviews. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

**

* * *

**

_Six weeks later..._

Her eyes shot open, hearing the sound of Nicholas cry. Growing into a beautiful baby boy, he had a certain way of getting what he wants. He showed his mother's angelic features by behaving and being as adorable as he can be. When he wanted something, he showed his fathers side. Sure, babies can't be manipulate, but Nick showed it through cries and kicking. This really did stress and tire out Blair, being a new mother of course.

Blair nuzzled her chin against Chuck's shoulder, holding him tighter, but the cries begged her to differ.

She rolled out of Chuck's grip in the master bedroom, groaning in the process, because it was so early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, exiting the room, and quickly turned around to check if Chuck was awake. He only moved his body to side, resting an arm on his forehead.

''Hey...'' Blair whispered, yawning in the process, ''what's wrong, sweetie?'' she asked in a gentle voice, walking straight to his crib. Looking over the crib, Nick's deep brown beautiful eyes met her gaze, tears after tears rolling down his cheek. ''aw, it's okay, mommy's here.'' she cooed, picking him up gently.

His head rested on her shoulder, as his sobs slowed down. She caressed his tiny back, kissing him softly on his head. ''Tell mommy what's wrong,'' she insisted, knowing she wouldn't get an answer, she just loved talking to him. Obviously he didn't reply, just continued to cry on her chest.

Barely keeping her eyes open, they both made it down stairs, directly to the kitchen. ''You must be hungry, sweetie,'' she assumed as his eyes went straight for the bottles on the kitchen shelf. Holding him protectively with one arm, Blair used her other arm grabbing a bottle. She quickly prepared the milk, and walked back upstairs, still hearing him sob.

Walking back into the nursery, she sat herself down on the rocking chair, getting ready to feed him. She held him comfortably close to her chest, testing the milk on her palm, checking the temperature. Finally putting the bottle in his tiny mouth, he stopped crying. Blair let out an exhausted sigh.

She watched her son in awe, as he gripped his tiny hands onto the bottle, drinking the breast milk, she pumped out. She smiled genuinely from how much he reminds her of Chuck. He's deep brown eyes, and cheek bones. ''You're just like your father, willing to to anything to get what you want.'' she giggled, swaying him gently.

''All done?'' she asked, kissing his cute little nose. Carefully standing up from the chair, she placed him back into his crib, putting the blanket just before his chest. She caressed his cheek, yawning several times. Mother-hood has really warn her out and wanted a break. But she enjoyed it too much, she loves Nick.

She sat back down on a small couch this time and before she knew it her eyes closed, forming her body into a ball. Nick lied in his crib, squirming around, fully satisfied from being fed. His eyes were wondering around the room, looking at the stuffed animal toys.

Chuck groaned, shifting around in the bed, he stretched his arm out in search of Blair, but the bed was empty. He had heard Nicholas cry before, but it stopped. He moved to the edge of the bed, stretching his limbs out along with a yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he walked straight over to the nursery.

Walking in, Chuck sees Blair sleeping softly on the chair with a bottle in her hand. He smiled from how peaceful she looked. He slowly walked up to her, caressing her cheek, with a kiss, then went into Nick's direction.

''Good morning, my son,'' he greeted, approaching the crib. ''you love to make mommy tired, don't you?'' he joked with a chuckle. Nicholas looked absolutely adorable at that very moment, moving his little hands around. Chuck smiled again and gave his son a kiss to the temple.

''You're very lucky, you know,'' he continued, ''i would have loved to have a mother like her, so caring and loving. But that's okay, you two are all i need.'' Stroking his son's hair, he turned around again, facing Blair. He cupped his arms around her, picking her up bridal style.

Her head fell on his chest as they made it back to the bedroom. Lying her down again on the bed, her body moved around and squinted towards Chuck, ''Chuck...?'' she whispered in a sleepy voice, ''where's Nick?''

''Shh,'' he soothed, kissing her forehead, ''I've got it under control.'' he assured. Blair closed her eyes again, nodding as she tucked back to sleep. She was seriously exhausted.

As he walked back into the nursery, he pulled out a smirk. Meeting gorgeous brown eyes, Chuck picked up his son delicately. ''So, Nicholas, I've come to conclusion, '' he loved talking to him, ''you're mother is completely exhausted and needs a lot of rest.''

Nick rested a hand to his fathers chest as if he was agreeing with him. Already a young Bass, he certainly did know how to make wise decisions. ''I'm assuming from the bottle that was in your mothers hand before, you've eaten?''

He only looked up at his father, meeting his gaze, Chuck only laughed quietly. ''Okay, i guess it's time for a bath.'' he smiled, heading into the corner of the nursery full on the bath essentials. He held Nick protectively with one arm, while grabbing the tub, that had all the shampoos and soap.

''By the way, don't tell your mother about this, because I'm not suppose to bathe you alone. But i want to try, so you have to be a good boy, okay?'' To respond to Chuck, he only cooed, placing a hand onto the tub.

Reaching at the bottom of the stairs, Chuck gently placed Nick in his baby seat, getting ready to prepare his bath. While getting the tub, he looked back at his son, watching him in fascination. He looked so much like him, it scared him. But it put the biggest grin on his face.

The water was fairly warm and was the right temperature. He then placed the tub onto the dining table, hoping Blair won't mind, and heading for Nick. Taking him out of his seat, Chuck started to undress him, and taking off his diaper too. He was in his fathers arms again and became aware that it was his bath time. He hummed quietly, showing he was excited.

Chuck delicatly placed Nick in the water, sitting him down, so he was comfortable. He splashed him with water, as Nick's eyes lit up in excitement. ''See? This is easy, and you're having fun, right?'' He was about to get the shampoo, but then Nick began splashing water everywhere.

Along with his little hands and feet, he got water all over Chuck's shirt. His little feet were kicking more, getting more water out of the tub, onto the table. He now thought, bathing Nick on the dining table wasn't such a good idea.

''Nick!'' he exclaimed, but he continued to splash more and more. ''oh no,'' then there was a massive puddle of water on the dining table. ''you're mother is going to kill us!'' he said, chuckling nervously, grabbing a towel.

* * *

For the second time, Blair opened her eyes again. ''Chuck...'' she moaned, in a whisper. She didn't know why she felt so tired, but mother-mood gave her the impression of that. Yawning again, she got up from bed, wrapped herself in a robe and exited the room.

Making it down stairs, she expected to see Chuck and Nicholas peacefully, instead she saw him with a drenched shirt and Nick in a towel. She couldn't help but laugh at that, she couldn't wait for him to explain himself.

''If we clean up faster, your mother won't suspect a thing.'' he assured, pacing around the kitchen. She threw a confused look and cleared her throat.

''And what would that be?'' she question, approaching them from behind. Chuck's back froze and turned around slowly, nervous of Blair's reaction.

''Blair! Good morning,'' he greeted, kissing her on the lips. ''oh, nothing, Nick and I are just having some fun, right?'' he said, looking at his son, who had his fingers in his mouth. He started to chuckle, then met her gaze.

''Did you bathe him?'' she asked, as Chuck placed Nick in her arms.

''Um, yeah,'' he answered, quietly. ''but not completely, we got a bit too wet, as you can see.''

''Uh, huh and what about the dining table?'' she questioned with a smirk. He didn't know exactly how to answer that, but then she spoke up again. ''it didn't occur to you that maybe the kitchen counter would have been better, because you can actually clean it.'' he started to frown, ''But either way, I'm proud.''

He snapped his head up, ''You are?'' he said, as a smile started to tug to his lips. She grinned, and started to nod at him.

''Of course! You took responsibility in your owns hands and building up your strength in becoming a good father. I mean sure, everything is soaked, but you tried and that's all that matters.''

''Thanks,'' he said, giving her a hug, with a kiss on the head. ''I'll change Nick, and you get something to eat. I have to get ready for work in a couple of hours.''

''No, no, it's okay, I'll-'' but her words died out into a big yawn. She looked so exhausted, yet so beautiful. Her eye bags big, her skin really tired and had a stressed facial expression.

''Now, about that,'' he began, ''i have decided that today you're going to take a day off and relax.''

''But, why?'' she asked, ''i can't relax, Chuck! I have a child to take care of, and you need to go to work.''

He sighed, knowing he would get a reaction like this. He didn't want to argue with her, it would stress her more out and become more tired.

''I was thinking,'' he began again, ''you should maybe go to a spa treatment, while i take Nick to work with me.'' he suggested, hoping he would convince her more.

''I don't need a spa treatment, Chuck,'' she chuckled, ''I'm fine really,'' she said, as she was drying Nick with the towel. They both walked up stairs to get Nick changed as their conversation led on more.

''Blair, you're absolutely exhausted, and it's because you've been taking care of Nick non-stop. You need a rest, i know you're body better than you do, as I've experienced,'' he smirked, referring to a sexual encounter a while back.

She sighed, placing Nick softly onto the changing table. From the dresser, she took out a singlet, along another jumpsuit. ''Even if i do take a break today, how are you going to take care of Nick at work? I mean you're there to work, aren't you?''

''True,'' he agreed, grabbing a diaper, ''but don't you think i should have a chance to babysit Nicholas by my self. I'm not saying i don't need your help, because i do. You know, father and son bonding time?''

She looked up at Chuck, smiling at him genuinely, ''That sounds like a fantastic idea, but i don't need any rest.'' she said, grabbing the diaper off Chuck.

He sighed deeply, ''Blair, you fell asleep this morning after feeding Nick, you can't do this to your body, you need rest.'' he tried to insist, as she fully changed Nick. She carried him over her shoulder as she met Chuck's gaze again.

Before answering to him, she turned around and looked in a mirror that was already in his nursery. He was right, she looked so tired and stressed out, her hair out of place and her eyes dead. She looked down and frowned, then she started to cry.

''Hey,'' he whispered, ''why are you crying?'' he questioned, taking Nick off her arms. ''Blair, please,'' he said in a concerned tone, ''take the day off today and enjoy yourself. You can call Serena and you two can go together.'' he suggested.

''I think I'm going to collapse, I'm so tired Chuck.'' she admitted, with a frown. ''but are you sure you can take care of Nick by yourself?'' he smiled, as she accepted his offer.

''We'll have to see, won't we Nick?'' he said, hopefully.

An hour later, Blair had made a call to Serena, and the rest of the day they're going to be in spas, getting massages and much more relaxing stuff. She had also helped Chuck prepare for work, including Nick's pram, diaper bag, formula and other requirments.

Chuck had no idea what he had gotten himself into. What was he thinking, baby sitting Nicholas, alone? What if something happened? What if Nick couldn't stop crying and he didn't know what to do? He had just convinced Blair to take the day off and he couldn't intend her to cancel her plans. She deserved it and he needed to repay her. He was pretty scared right now, but pulled out a smile, just to assure.

The positive side of this he would bond with his son, make him feel safe and love him. This was going to be an interesting day.

''So do you have everything ready?'' Blair asked, breathlessly as she rushed around to get ready. ''remember if he starts to cry, he is either hungry, tired or needs a diaper change.'' she reminded him.

''Come here,'' he said, capturing her in an embrace. He cupped her cheeks, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and pulled back breathless. ''You have been the most fantastic mother for the past six weeks. Don't you think you should reward yourself for your efforts?''

Her breathing slowed down from their steamy kiss, ''I know, it's just that, well...''

''Do you trust me to be alone with him?'' Chuck asked in a demand, sensing the hesitation in her voice. Anger, with hurt was rising.

''What? Of course i do!'' she spat back, not believing what she was hearing. She went closer to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. ''Chuck...you have no idea how proud i am of you. Of course i trust you with him, you're wrong in that regard.''

''Then what it is?'' he asked, taking on hand off his shoulder, placing it in his.

She sighed before answering, ''As being a mother, I've gotten quite attached and i haven't exactly spent a day without our son.'' she explained as clearly as she can. He calmed down a bit now, understanding what really was the problem.

''I can really see that,'' he said, stroking her tired cheek. ''but please don't wear yourself out like this, it's not good for your health.''

''Maybe we could do a rain check on the spa date and throw in a family day today.'' she suggested, still hoping to stay with Nick and refusing to rest.

''Blair,'' he began again, ''No. You are taking this day off completely and I'm taking Nicholas with me.'' She was about to protest, but really saw how serious Chuck was in his eyes. ''also, we've reached the six week mark for sex. If you take the day off, i was thinking...''

''Charles Bartholomew Bass. Are you bribing me with sex?'' she teased, in a seductive voice, inches away from his lips.

He shrugged with an attractive smirk, ''It's worked in the past,'' he joked, kissing her softly. She pulled back and slapped him on the arm playfully. He chuckled and pulled her in for a longer kiss, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

''Okay,'' she said breathless, ''I'll go, but if anything goes wrong, call me.''

''You're first on my speed dial, baby,'' he winked, grinning on her lips. She kissed him again, feeling more at ease. ''We should get going, shouldn't we Nick?'' he said, leaning down at the pram, where there son had been laying. ''Business doesn't work it self,''

She picked up her son from the pram, and cuddled him to her chest. ''I'm going to miss you so much, my angel,'' she whispered, showering him with kisses. ''have a good day with daddy,'' she smiled, resting her cheek on his. She held him for a little longer and handed him back to Chuck.

''I expect you to be relaxed tonight.'' he said, kissing Nick on his temple and placing him back in the pram. He turned back to Blair and hugged her sweetly. ''enjoy your self,'' he whispered into her ear, kissing the side of her hair.

''I will, just for you.'' she smiled, pecking him on the lips. ''I love you.''

''I love you, too.'' He smiled at her blissfully and started to push the pram into the direction of the elevator.

_Such a good daddy. _She thought to herself, watching them in awe.

* * *

Walking through the doors of the spa treatment retreat, Blair had already felt calm of the atmosphere. It had a comforting touch to it, and knew she would enjoy this.

''I am so glad i took the day off work to come here,'' Serena smiled, making their way to the front desk, ''and you really need it,'' she cocked her head to the side, ''i can tell you're really stressed out, so this would be perfect for you.''

''As i've been told several times today,'' Blair sighed, hooking an arm to her best friend.

''May i help you?'' asked the lady at the counter, sweetly.

''Yes, i have an appointment at 10:30 for the spa package, from my fiancee, Chuck Bass.'' Blair replied. The lady scanned through her computer, typing to double check things.

''Ah, just on time,'' she smiled, looking up at the two, ''here are your keys for your lockers, which would be in that direction.'' she said, pointing to the right. ''after you will get changed, the masseuse should be waiting for you.''

''Thank you, should i pay now?'' The lady fixed her glasses before speaking.

''Actually, it's already been paid for. Courtesy of Mr. Bass.'' she assured the brunette.

''Of course,'' she giggled, with a knowing look. ''and my itinerary?'' she asked.

''Here you go. Enjoy your day, ladies,'' commented the woman, as they walked towards the lockers.

After getting changed, and applying their robes on, they walked into the massaging area. Blair let out a yawn, revealing more of how tired she was.

''Oh, Blair,'' she giggled, ''after today, you are going to feel much more relaxed.'' With that said, they both lied that onto the beds which have already been prepared for them. They took off their robes, and wore towels underneath.

Blair lied straight on her stomach, placing her head between the hole of pillows. Serena also did the same, as they both waited for the therapy to begin. Two female masseuse walked into the room, each walking to either Blair or Serena.

''So Blair, how are things with Nicholas?'' she asked, as the massage began for the both of them.

''Good...oh!'' she moaned as she felt her muscles release tension, ''stressing, but good.''

''I guess today was a really good idea, eh?''

''Chuck actually suggested me to take the day off,''

''How thoughtful,'' Serena smiled onto the pillow, turning her head to the side, to face Blair. ''and how is he coping with father-hood, reaching the six week mark?''

''He is doing absolutely fantastic, i have to admit. Today would be his first day alone with Nick, because he's always taken care of him when I'm around.''

''Did he seem scared at all?''

''Surprisingly, no.'' she shrugged, ''but I'm so proud of him. I mean, this morning he bathed him, while i fell asleep, and even though he drenched the dining table, he did a great job. He is becoming a father i never thought possible. It really touches my heart how committed he is to our family.''

''Of course Blair, he loves you and your son. I can even see how devoted he is, Nicholas is going to grow up a healthy boy.''

Blair grinned joyfully at how true that sounded, everything in her life was falling into place and just thought how perfect it was. Perfect wasn't the right word, because there would be times in their life where it would be complex. But it was close to that word.

''Speaking of love, have you and Nate set a wedding date?'' she asked, turning her head to the side, ''ohh...'' she moaned again, as her massage smoothed out all her stress.

Serena sighed sadly, ''There isn't going to be a wedding date for a while, as far as I'm concerned.''

She rose her body up, throwing her a confused look, ''What are you talking about? I thought everything was ready for the wedding.''

''Don't get wrong, we're deeply in love with each other,'' she assured, ''but we're just going through a phase where we think this is the place we should be at.''

''Honey moon periods don't last forever, Serena.''

''That's also true, but we're really happy right now and i think we should enjoy it until it lasts, you know?''

''I know,'' she nodded.

''We're going to get married one day, actually maybe sooner than expected, but not right now. We just need the right time. How about you and Chuck?''

Blair automatically blushed at the thought of being married to Chuck. ''Well, it already feels like that,'' she smiled, ''but i know we will get married too.''

''Okay, enough of marriage talk.'' Serena giggled, ''what's next after our massage?''

''Um...'' she began to think, ''The spa, then I'm not too sure after that. I'll have to check the itinerary again.''

''Sounds good to me. I've got an idea, why don't we going baby shopping for Nicholas?''

''Oh, sweetie,'' she giggled, ''i'd love that, but i think we've already bought too many clothes.''

''Now, Blair, we both know the amount of clothes we have is not nearly enough.'' Both of them started to laugh as they enjoyed the rest of their massage.

* * *

Arriving at his office door, Chuck pushed the pram, with Nicholas inside. He's throat felt dry from all the pressure, he was seriously scared if anything went wrong and he couldn't help. But so far, Nick's been quiet, which was a good thing. He pushed the pram right up the his desk and walked over to the front.

He bent down to see his son, who was looking at his fingers with fascination. Chuck had already bought a baby seat for him - which was already in the office.

''Every office requires a seat, so i had to liberty of buying you one.'' Chuck said with a warm smile as he picked up his son. He placed him gently onto the seat, which was on the desk. A perfect position where Chuck can keep an eye on him and do his work.

Nick's eyes wondered around the room, as he sat sensibly in his seat. Chuck pushed the pram in front of the desk, picking up a soft toy and walking back into his own office chair.

''Daddy's going to be looking at some papers, so can you be a good boy for him?'' he asked, offering him the soft toy. As he accepted the toy, it was an agreement.

Chuck opened the draw and took out a folder with papers in them, from a recent investment. He took the papers out and started to double check the documents, when he heard something fall onto the ground. He instantly looked up, and hear Nick humming in his seat. He had dropped his soft toy onto the ground.

Chuck leaned down and picked it up, ''Here you go, son.'' he smiled, placing the toy in his hands. He continued to shake the toy with excitement. Not long after, Chuck heard him drop it again, he sighed and picked it up again. Nicholas looked so innocent, but knew something was going to happen.

Once again, he dropped it. Chuck started to chuckle now, he had a feeling Nick was doing it on purpose, but he was only six weeks old. He put down his paperwork and picked the toy up, but just before giving it back to Nick, he spoke up.

''Well, aren't you cheeky?'' Chuck laughed, giving him the toy. His big brown glistening eyes stared into his fathers, and what looked like a soft smirk in the corner of his lips. Chuck felt a warm feeling to his heart, probably the second most happiest moment in his life. Loving Blair, being the first one of course.

He knew babies wouldn't smile at his age, but there was something so familiar about his son's facial expression. It reminded him of himself, and know made him think that Nick was going to be a very special child. He seemed so happy, no worry in the world. Chuck wished his child hood was like Nick's, and now he's going to do his best to make it a memorable child-hood.

''One day, this Bass industries will all be yours, with no judgment. I want you to know that.''

Chuck smiled with such a human look, and caressed his son's cheek. He then returned back to his papers, placing them back into the folder. So far, he felt accomplished of babysitting Nick, he was doing great by himself.

''See? Daddy can take care of you. This is easy.'' But he was wrong on so many levels on that statement. His soft features one his face started to scrunch up, like he was about to cry. ''Oh, no...'' he whispered.

The room then filled with cries of a baby, which instantly made Chuck jump out of his seat. He picked up Nick from his baby seat and gently swayed him, hoping he will calm down.

''Shh, it's okay, i can do this...'' he started to rant, as his tone was nervous. Obviously swaying him didn't calm him down, so he had to think of other things that would make him stop crying. ''A diaper change!'' he exclaimed, hoping his was the problem.

He walked, with a crying baby in his arms, over to the pram for the diaper bag. He leaned down carefully, gripping Nick with one arm, as he reached over and grabbed the diaper bag. He placed it onto the desk, taking out a diaper. He then looked around clueless, thinking of where to change him.

''Please, Nick, stop crying for daddy, i think I'm going to cry too.'' he said as he was becoming more and more panicked. He scanned the room and there was so suitable place to change him. His eyes flickered to the desk and moved all his stuff, as they fell onto the ground.

He took out a blanket, as Nick's sobs rang through Chuck's ears, putting him under more pressure. He spread the blanket over the free space on the desk, and rested Nick on there. He didn't stop crying, making Chuck feel more guilty. What had he gotten himself into? It was Chuck's fault, really. He was the one that decided to take him to work, so it was his responsibility.

He undressed his son, checking for a dirty diaper. Bingo. Chuck felt more relived now, as he took off the diaper, wrapping it and throwing it into a near by bin. He got out the wipes, along with the powder. Going through the diaper change routine slowly, he got through it.

Nick's eyes met his fathers gaze, and stopped crying. Chuck was about to deeply sigh, when Nick kicked his feet, with fresh new cries. A spike of concern overcame in Chuck's chest, wondering what was wrong now. He then realized it. The diaper was on backwards. He slapped himself on the forehead with his palm, groaning.

He quickly took it off, and lifted Nick slightly, so he could put it on properly. After he did that, he dressed him up again, and placed him back into his arms.

''What's wrong? I know us Bass men can be very persuasive in order to get what we want,'' he urged with a coo. ''Although, even before you were born, you've helped me grow up, and now i want to return the favour of helping you grow up.'' he swayed him, wiping Nick's tears.

He looked at the pram again, hoping something would pop into his head, that would help Nick stop crying. He looked underneath in the pram, and noticed the pocket with another bag. It then struck him, that maybe he was hungry. He knew he would get uncomfortable again, but Chuck had to place Nick in his seat, in order to get the milk.

Luckily Blair had pumped breast milk into the bottles, earlier that morning. Otherwise, he would seriously be screwed. Picking up a bottle, he ran back quickly to lift up Nick. He cradled him in his arms, making it back to his seat. Comfortably positioning him, Chuck placed the bottle in Nick's mouth.

Relief washed over him as the cries disappeared, into quiet humming. He sucked onto the bottle, drinking the milk peacefully. A small smile crept to Chuck's face, he felt so happy of what he just achieved. His small hand rested onto the bottle, which made him look extremely cute.

Suddenly there was an unexpected knock on the door. The door opened and who walked in was Bart. Great, he thought to himself.

''Charles,'' he greeted with a nod. He looked quite shocked when he saw his grandson wrapped up happy in his fathers arms, drinking from a bottle. ''you brought my grandson to work?'' he inquired, approaching Chuck's desk.

''Blair's schedule is quite bust today, and i am his father, i too have to take care of him. I don't want my son to feel neglected when he grows up.'' he briefly explained, faintly referring to his own childhood.

''I see,'' he said wryly. ''and here you must be thinking i doubted you about being a responsible parent.'' he pressed his lips into a thin line, with a stern look on his face.

''I hate to admit it, father,'' he said with sarcasm, ''but that would be true.''

''Well, from what i see before me,'' he began again, ''it looks like you've already prepared yourself for this.''

He heard a soft moan from his son's lips, indicating he has finished his bottle. He looked down at his son, taking the bottle out of his mouth.

''Could you pass me his bib and pacifier?'' he asked, motioning towards the pram. Bart breathed out and went next to the pram, looking for what his son requested. He took them both out and handed them to Chuck. After receiving the bib, he wiped Nick's mouth, where milk had leaked. He then popped the pacifier in his mouth, and sat him up, over Chuck's shoulder.

He was patting Nick's back, as he continued to talk to his own father, ''Well it's not easy, but i did however achieve of what's expected after my son was born.'' he reasoned. Bart nodded back at him, agreeing. ''would you like to hold your grandson'?'' he suggested.

Bart felt hesitation, but agreed. ''Okay,'' he answered, as Chuck carefully gave Nick to Bart. ''wow,'' he said in awe, meeting Nick's beautiful eyes.

''What?'' he asked, a bit confused.

Bart shook his head, holding Nick in his arms, ''Nothing, it's just that he reminds me so much of you when you were his age.''

''Yeah, only a happier and loved version,'' he muttered underneath his breath.

Bart swayed Nick for a while, then gave him back to his father. He then took out his wallet, which contained a picture.

''Here,'' he said, reaching his arm out, offering him a picture.

''What is it?'' Chuck asked, cuddling up to Nick.

''A picture of you when you were around Nicholas' age.'' he explained, staring at his grandson.

Chuck looked down at the picture, and couldn't believe how much he looked like his own son. That same warm feeling came to his heart again, god, how he loved it.

* * *

After Blair and Serena's wonderful, heavenly massage and spa date, they decided to drop by a babies store. The massage soothed out her tired muscles. The spa, calmed down her pressure of stress, she felt like a goddess now. Nicholas was already getting pampered enough, but Blair couldn't help but look at more adorable clothes for her son.

''I wonder how Chuck and Nicholas are doing?'' Blair said, wondering through the Ilse of baby boy clothes.

''For the hundredth time,'' she sighed, ''I'm sure they're doing perfectly fine.''

''Maybe i should give them a call now.'' she said, running her hands through a soft colour shirt.

''If you insist,'' Serena giggled, who was also looking clothes. Blair took out her cell phone from her purse, punching in Chuck's number. ''Oh, my god, Blair!'' Serena exclaimed, ''how adorable are these jeans along with the shirt?''

Blair turned around, and spotted what she was referring too. It instantly made her grin, she could just imagine him wearing that. After a few rings, he finally picked up.

''Hello beautiful,'' Chuck greeted, obviously reading the caller ID.

''Chuck,'' she answered sweetly, ''how are my two favourite boys?'' she asked, with a smile, but feeling nervous at the same time.

''Like two peas in a pot,'' he simply answered, hearing him chuckle over the line. ''it's been quite an interesting day.''

''Is Nick okay? Has he eaten? Is his diaper changed?''

''Blair, we're absolutely perfect.'' he assured, ''you have nothing to worry about. Now how was your day? I assume you did actually go to the spa retreat?''

''I did actually go and...you were right,'' she sighed with a smile, ''my stress levels have calmed down and i feel much better. And what do you mean it's been an interesting day?''

''Your son and I have bonded, that is all. Look, Blair i have to go now, but i promise as soon as i get home I'll tell you everything about our day.''

''You sound a little down, are you sure you're okay? Is Nicholas fine?''

''Nicholas is fantastic, like i said you have nothing to worry about. It's just my father, he's gotten to my head.'' he admitted.

''Okay, we'll talk at home.'' she insisted with a concerned tone. ''So did he cry at all today?''

''Much more than you think, but he's okay now.''

''I'll see you at home.'' She shut her cell and turned back to Serena.

''Hey, is everything okay?'' she asked, as Blair approached her.

''According to Chuck, yes. I think he had another argument with his father,'' she shrugged, as they both moved to the next Ilse. ''I need to buy Nicholas more bibs and pacifiers. They are so easy to lose,'' she shook her head.

As they walked to the supply section, Blair dropped past a mirror and it certainly did catch her attention. She paused and couldn't believe what she looked like, she felt...hideous. Yes, she was feeling conscious about her baby fat body. Her eyes scanned through her body in the mirror reflection, and grabbed her hips.

In Chuck or Serena's honest opinion, Blair looked absolutely perfect. She had done so well in the past six weeks losing weight, she had almost got her full figure back. This was just paranoia getting to her, making her believe she's fat and unattractive.

''Blair?'' Serena called back, breaking up her clouded thoughts. ''Blair?'' she called for the second time, obviously not answering the first time. ''Blair, what are you doing?''

''Oh, my god!'' she exclaimed, gasping. ''I'm fat Serena!''

''What?'' she threw a confused look, ''don't be ridiculous Blair, what the hell are you talking about?''

''Serena, look!'' she pointed her arm to the mirror, ''my hips are huge! My stomach is far from flat and don't get me started about my thighs.''

''Blair,'' she shook her head, disagreeing, ''it's okay to have a little baby fat, because you just had a baby, but you are not fat.''

''Fine, I'm hideous,'' she spat back, ignoring what she just had said. ''No wonder Chuck sounded down on the phone, he was probably thinking how unattractive i am!''

''Okay, right now you're overreacting.'' she said firmly, ''the way i see you right now is pretty good. I mean, it would months and months for women to lose all their baby fat, but you've managed so much in the time Nick has been born.''

''But...'' she was about to protest again, as she ran her hands over her stomach, to her hips.

''Chuck loves you and your body just the way you are. He would never think you're unattractive. Sometimes when i see the way he looks at you is like he just wants to grab you against a wall and kiss you senseless.''

Okay, Serena's remark did make Blair blush, and feel a little better. She had nothing to worry about really, but through Blair's eyes, she had everything to worry about. That's just Blair, being Blair.

''Really?'' she asked for assurance.

''Really,'' she returned, walking directly next to her, ''come, let's get these stuff for Nick and we'll go home.'' she offered, draping an arm around her shoulder. Blair nodded and proceeded.

Tonight she would try and prove her body isn't unattractive and fat, and that way would be is seducing Chuck.

* * *

Walking out of the elevator, Blair spotted her two boys in the living room, looking quite adorable. Chuck was right, there was nothing to worry about, he held their son to his chest, looking like he might have been sleeping.

''Chuck?'' Blair called out, approaching the big sofa, ''hey...'' she greeted, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Chuck gave her their baby, and as soon as Nicholas was in Blair's arms, he instantly snuggled to her.

''He missed you,'' he pointed out, ''and i missed you too.'' Blair gave him a grin, then looked down at her son again. ''how was your day?''

''Well, first off, i am relaxed, so thank you for suggesting the spa retreat.'' Nicholas let out a small yawn as he shifted around in her arms. ''then Serena and I decided to go shopping once again for Nicholas, and we found some adorable clothes for him.''

''Also, i want to apologise about this morning, i should have believed you.''

''It's okay, Blair. As long as you're less stressed, I'm happy.'' he assured her, with a smile, looking upon her eyes.

Tonight she would try and see what Chuck really thinks about her body, wishing it wouldn't be terrible. Of course once she would ask Chuck, he would disagree and thinks she gone crazy. So, seducing him would seem like a better idea. Also, her body for the past hour has been thriving for him.

They have reached the 6 week mark for sex and she couldn't help but feel sexually aroused towards him. Chuck on the other hand meant what he said in the morning, he too wanted sex as well.

''How were you for daddy today, my angel?'' she asked, rocking her son. He's big shining eyes met her gaze, a look that could light up the whole room.

''Actually, more like a devil for me.'' he chuckled, putting his arms behind his head, lying back on the sofa.

''Oh?'' Blair wondered curiously. ''what happened?''

''Well, he did cry for a while, but i managed to make him stop with my awesome fathering.'' he grinned and his achievements throughout the day. ''I was actually panicking, i really didn't know what to do. I changed his diaper, and he continued to cry, but then i found out he was hungry.''

''You're such a good father,'' she complimented, leaning in for another sweet kiss. He rose up from the couch, cupping her cheeks for a nice long kiss. After pulling back, Blair spoke up, ''Why did you sound so down before on the phone?'' she asked, deeply wishing it wasn't about her body.

''My father,'' he breathed out with a sigh, ''It made me think today, deeply.'' she nodded for him to continue, ''we're reconnecting in a way we never did for my child hood life. It's like he's starting to realize all the good aspects of what fatherhood is all about.''

''That's really good to hear Chuck,'' she smiled warmly, ''I knew your father would come around soon. Seeing how good of a father you are yourself and putting all his judgement behind him in the past.''

Nicholas started to kick his little feet, like he wanted something. That somehow reminded Chuck to show Blair something. A picture to be more specific. He reached for his pockets in his suit pants, trying to find it. He took it out and motioned it towards Blair.

''Here you go,'' he offered with a smirk. Blair looked quite confused, but accepted the picture. It was picture of Chuck when he was close to Nicholas' age.

''I never knew you had this picture of Nick. When did you take it?'' she asked, examining it. He chuckled, knowing he would get this reaction.

''Actually, that's me.'' he revealed, ''when i was about he's age.'' Blair was stroking Nick's hair, while her jaw dropped in shock.

''Oh, my god! Really?'' she exclaimed, ''Chuck, you could defiantly pass for Nick. You two look so much alike.'' he only smiled back at her genuinely, ''well, at least we know our son will be very attractive when he grows up.'' he now started to smirk, ''no wonder he's so cute! He has your charm.''

''I could have sworn i saw him smirk today, but that's just me.'' she laughed in response, the she heard Nick yawn.

''Aw, my poor baby, he's tired from a long day of work.''

''I know, I'm so tired,'' he pouted, pretending for her to refer to him. She giggled and stood up, while he followed behind.

Making it up the stairs, Blair started to think more about her body. She was becoming more paranoid by the second of what Chuck was really thinking at that moment. They walked into the nursery, going straight for his crib.

''You don't have to change him,'' Chuck whispered, walking next to the crib, ''i did before you came.'' She nodded and she undressed Nick into something more comfortable. She tickled his little legs, while cooing to him. His features softened as he became more tired.

She picked him up, over her shoulder, holding his tiny back. She placed him delicately in his crib, hearing him hum a little. She out the bed covers over him, just enough for him not to be cold. She kissed him on his temple, caressing his cheek. Chuck walked behind Blair, snaking his arm around her waist, and also leaning down to kiss Nick.

They watched him for a few minutes as he slowly fell asleep. Such a beautiful baby, with loving parents.

''Why don't we go to our bedroom?'' he suggested, brushing his lips against her neck. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, it was time to go on for the kill. She opened her eyes and starred back into his, with a seductive glare.

Walking out of the nursery, Blair wrapped her arms around his Nick. She attacked his lips passionately, reaching their room. He gripped her tightly to his body, kissing her back with twice the passion. She then pulled back, starting to make it more interesting.

''I want to show you something,'' she breathed out, pointing to the bed. ''sit.'' she ordered.

He smirked back at, receiving a million dirty thoughts. Chuck sat on the edge of the bed, as Blair stood very closely to him, judging by his eyes, she already felt like nothing was wrong with her.

''What do you think about my coat?'' she asked, in a sexy tone. She hadn't taken off her coat before, so this gave her a bright idea.

''I like it. Why?'' he asked back, touching the end of her coat, with out leaving his eyes off hers.

''And now?'' he's smirk increased, starting to get an idea that she might be doing a strip tease.

''Even better,'' he whispered seductively, gripping her waist, pulling her closer to him.

''And my headband?'' she asked again with the same tone, taking it off.

''I _admire _it.'' his arm reached up to hair, stroking it gently.

''My stockings?" she said in a more sexual voice. She lifted the hem of her dress up to her waist, revealing the lace stocking's, perfectly gripped on her perfect thighs Chuck loves so much.

''Oh, i _adore_ them.'' he whispered in a play full, yet seductive voice. His hand, rubbed in between her thigh, in a sensual pattern, watching her eyes drawl into satisfaction.

''And my dress?'' This time, her eyes sort of gave away what she was trying to prove. Hesitation was overcoming her. She slowly took the straps off, making her dress fall to the ground. Seeing her in lacy bra and panties made his mouth water. His erection was starting to grow, as his intense glare increased.

''I _worship_ it.'' Both his arms gripped around her waist, pulling her on top of him, onto the bed. It didn't take long for his lips to find hers. Her body pressed up against his, arching her back up, and wrapping his arms onto her ass.

Loud pants filled the room as Chuck himself was getting undressed. Their kisses turned more heated, as his tongue invaded her mouth. She rubbed her self against his growing erection, driving him insane. He hands cupped her ass, and reached up for her bra. He was about to unhook them, when Blair pulled back from his lips.

''Blair,'' he said breathless, ''what's wrong?'' he panted.

''Nothing,'' she quickly answered, kissing him again. Chuck knew something was wrong, he pulled back, despite how turned on he was at his very moment, he needed to know what was wrong.

''_Blair_,'' he said for the second time, ''something _is_ wrong. It's not _nothing_. I saw it before when you took your dress off.''

She frowned, as she sat in his lap, playing with the lapel of his shirt. From the physical awareness she was feeling, there was no need to ask how he felt about her body.

''Before, while Serena and I were in the store, something struck my attention.'' she began in a small voice. ''you know how after women deliver a baby, they develop baby fat?''

''Oh, Blair-'' he gripped her hips and was about to cut in, but she interrupted.

''I have a lot of baby fat and now i feel hideous and unattractive.'' she pointed out, still with a frown glued to her face. She noticed he went quiet for a while, ''I knew it, you think that too. I mean i saw the way you've been looking at me for the past few days...''

''Blair.'' he said very firmly, ''don't you _ever_, and i mean _ever_think you are unattractive and hideous, do i make myself clear?'' she gulped and nodded to him, ''and the reason I've been looking at you the way i have is because i don't think i've ever felt so aroused towards your body. You're absolutely hot.''

She felt a lot better from Chuck's words and quite relieved. She was about to speak, but he cut in again.

''And why the hell would you think that? You're absolutely perfect to me, i wouldn't change anything. And i mean that.''

She looked down, before answering, ''I saw myself in a mirror in the baby store.''

He sighed, ''And who are you going to believe? A mirror or myself?''

''You, of course,'' she simply answered.

''Then believe me when i say this. You are without question the most beautiful, pulchritudinous woman I know. I love you Blair Cornelia Waldorf and i love your body, i want you to always know that. I'll make you feel alive and feel like you're the most attractive woman on earth, because through my eyes it already seems like that. Now i need to show you.''

A small happy tear streaked down her cheek, ''Thank you, Chuck. I love you so much.''

Without another word, he rolled her over, so now that he was on top of her. He ran his hand through her thigh, on her flat stomach and kissing her cleavage. They found each others lips, sharing open-mouthed kisses.

They met each others gaze, sharing a desirable look, one they would never forget of this magical night. He caressed her cheek and deepened the kiss, and what happened after lead to much hotness never thought possible. It didn't long for loud pleasureable moans to fill the room.

Blair Waldorf not only did hear, but felt three words tonight. Love, beautiful and alive.

For this perfect life they were now beginning to start, everything in their life was falling into place. Perfect wasn't the right word, because there would be times in their life where it would be complex. But it was close to that word. No, in fact a word couldn't describe it.

* * *

_A/N: Once again, sorry for taking a long time to update. Also, sorry if this chapter was horrible, hopefully the next will be better._

_The next chapter will be my last, but how does an epilogue sound? ;) _

_As you may have noticed, this was more based on Chuck and Nick bonding, but the next chapter will have more Blair involvement._

_Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! (:_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I've decided to add another chapter before this story officially finishes. The next chapter (26) will be the epilogue. So, i hope you still enjoy! :)**

**Thanks again for the people who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

____

_

* * *

_

Four months old...

As each day goes by, Nicholas Charles Bass grows more and more. At his age, he has become a lot more physical, learning how to roll over and even sit up. Nick's also a lot more responsive, making noises and meeting his parents eyes for a direct look. He hasn't smiled yet, which is still normal, he just needs the right time. Chuck and Blair have heaps of fun playing with Nick, as well as taking care of him.

He absolutely adores bubbles. Whenever he's cranky, Blair opens a bottle and starts blowing. His eyes light up in awe and instantly is fascinated, which is good because he becomes a lot more calm. He's starting to crawl a little bit, and Blair finds it completely adorable. Which in this case, she always covers him with kisses and hugs.

Nicholas admires his bath time with his father, and Chuck has found it easier to bathe him. Although he still gets pretty soaked from Nick's intense splashes, he enjoys every second of it. As far as features come, he is looking like Chuck more and more everyday. But, still very much has a lot of Blair's features, making him a beautiful baby boy.

This particular morning, Nicholas has been it a great mood, which has Blair's hopes high for a smile from her son. This doesn't necessarily mean he isn't a happy baby, because words can't describe his joyfulness. Nicholas can be naughty and cheeky, but it probably comes from his fathers genes.

Blair was in the kitchen, preparing food, as she was about to begin to feed Nick. Being able to eat solids, he is introduced to new foods. If he likes it, he'll continue to eat it off the spoon. But if he doesn't like it. It's quite simple, he simply lets the baby food drool down his mouth or refuse to eat it.

Mashed bananas are his favourite and luckily Blair had just prepared some for him to eat. Nicholas was sitting in his high chair, waiting for his breakfast. Walking over to him, she mixes his mushy food with a bright coloured spoon. Just like his father, he likes a lot of bright colours, pastels included. She pulled a chair next to him, getting ready to feed him.

''Aren't you happy today?'' Blair remarked in a cheerful tone. Nicholas hummed and started to hit his hands against the high chair, indicating he is very much happy. She grinned, and stroked his soft dark hair. His hair colour obviously belonged to his mother, but it wasn't curly. It was more tousled like Chuck's.

She took the spoon and scooped some baby food, pointing it into the direction of his mouth. Taking the first spoonful, he slowly chewed then swallowed it.

Chuck rushed down stairs, grabbing his briefcase that was on the sofa. He made his way over to the kitchen where he saw his two favourite people in the world. Approaching them, he caressed Nick's hair and gave Blair a kiss on the top of her head. His eyes scanned through the kitchen and was obviously looking for something.

''In a rush today, sweetie?'' inquired Blair, as she gave Nick another spoonful of the mashed bananas. His expression pretty much gave away he's in a rush.

''Yes, i have a meeting today which requires paperwork and i can't seem to find them at the moment.'' he sighed, clearly frustrated.

''Is that why you were up late last night?'' she assumed, putting another spoonful in, ''Nicholas you cheeky devil,'' she shook her head, grabbing a napkin near her to wipe Nicholas' mouth. He sometimes plays around with his food, but most babies do, so that was normal.

''Yeah and now that i haven't received proper sleep, i don't know if can concentrate today.'' He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a seat next to Blair. His tone of voice wasn't directed to her, he was just stressed.

''But you have meetings all the time, what's the difference?'' She rubbed his shoulders, making them less tense. She knows he doesn't get nervous over the smallest things, so obviously this must have been something big.

''This mornings a little different, because my fathers going to be in it. Usually my normal meetings are with my buyers, investors and staff in general. He has also invited the whole board of Bass industries to come along.''

She could really tell by Chuck's eyes he was nervous. She sincerely hoped nothing bad is coming in Chuck's path of work.

''Whatever it is,'' she began in a soft voice, ''just know I'll always believe in you.'' Blair smiled at him genuinely. His eyes rose up, meeting her gaze. He was so grateful having a strong, independent woman in his side. He loved her for it.

Chuck cupped her cheeks, giving her a long meaningful kiss. He started to kiss the column of her throat, and he grinned on her neck.

''If only my father and the board of Bass industries saw me through you eyes,'' he sighed, giving her a soft stroke on her chin.

She smiled, then glanced over to the dining table, noticing his paperwork. She giggled and began to speak.

''To make your morning less stressful, your paperwork is on the table.'' He instantly turned around to see what she was referring too. He smirked and stood up, grabbing his briefcase.

''Thank you,'' he said, collecting the paperwork into a folder, placing them in his briefcase.

''Aren't you going to be late? I mean surely there is a reason why you're rushing.'' she pointed out, giving Nick another spoonful of mashed bananas.

''My meeting starts in two hours, but i wanted to leave early so i can handle any problems before hand.'' She nodded at him understanding.

As she finished feeding Nick, Blair picked him up, out of the high chair. She snuggled up to him, giving him a kiss on the nose. ''Why don't you wish your daddy some good luck today?'' she giggled, offering him to Chuck.

Chuck instantly smiled, taking Nicholas in his arms. Nicholas rested his head on his fathers shoulder, while placing his hand on his chest.

''He still hasn't smiled.'' Blair frowned. ''The doctor said every child is different and will smile, crawl or even walk when they're ready.'' she shrugged.

''It's okay Blair. He still has heaps of time.''

''I know, it's just i really want to see his smile. Obviously it's going to belong to you, but i just want to know he is happy.''

''Blair, he is happy.'' he declared. ''look at him, he _loves _us, he loves _you_.'' They both then starred at Nick, who was playing with Chuck's shirt, tugging it and trying to put it in his mouth. She giggled from how adorable he is.

''Well seeming as your day will be consisting by meetings, mine will be full of activities with Nick.'' she spoke in a blissful tone. ''and it it the most adorable thing trying to chase him,'' she grinned, stroking his sons cheek, ''he's a learner at crawling and has a cute little bottom.''

''Oh, wow. I feel the urge of jealously. I wish you could chase my bottom all day.'' he teased.

''I think it's more at the front for you,'' she winked in a seductive manner. He couldn't help but blush at that. Yes, Chuck Bass does blush, but only for Blair 'Bass'.

''I'll come back here for lunch and try to reveal some _wonderful_ news my father has yet to tell me.'' he said with a final sigh, gently handing Nick back to his mother. ''If only i could take you and Nick with me today, i could really use the moral support.''

''You are the most persuasive and powerful man i know. You'll be fine. As a matter of fact, i have a feeling you won't be disappointed with today's results.'' she assured, moving closer to his face. She kissed his neck and gave him a soft angelic smile.

He smirked and returned with a smirk, giving her a kiss on the lips. ''I should get going now.'' Just as those words escaped Chuck's lips, Nicholas made a light humming noise, jumping slightly in his mothers arms.

''I don't think he wants you to go,'' Blair giggled, holding Nick onto her hip as he rested his head on her neck.

''Well, good thing I'll be back for lunch,'' he assured. ''I'll see you later.'' With that said, he gave Blair a kiss on the cheek and Nick a kiss on his tiny hand, ''wish me luck little Bass.''

* * *

Chuck had left for work, leaving Blair that was going to do her best to try and make Nicholas smile. She was now taking Nicholas upstairs to change his clothes and diaper. His day was going to be pretty full on, from what Blair has planned ahead for him. Today she's also going to encourage Nick to crawl more and sit down stable.

Now as they're in the Nursery, Blair placed Nick on his changing table and headed for his dresser full of clothes. On the way, she picked up a stuffed animal - which was a lion. She handed it to him, as he accepted it in his hands, shaking it up and down.

''What would you like to wear today, Nick?'' she asked in a hopeful voice, bending down and opening the top drawer of the dresser. A response to his mothers question was a light hum, as he continued to play with his stuffed animal, gripping it with his tiny hands.

''Something blue?'' she said, standing up, holding a baby blue coloured long sleeved top and navy sweat pants. She placed his clothes next to the changing table, as she got ready to undress him. As she took off his pyjama jumpsuit, she ticked his little stomach.

Nicholas kicked his little feet, indicating he likes it. She grinned, and continued to tickle him, desperately waiting a smile yet to form on his face. His features didn't change, but Blair grabbed his little foot, and kissed it.

''Grrr, give me a smile, or I'll eat your tiny cute feet!'' she giggled, kissing it again.

After changing him, and giving him a new diaper, she took him down stairs, along with a basket full on toys. ''So i guess threatening to eat your foot didn't really change your mind, did it?'' she asked, dropping the basket on the large space of carpet.

Before sitting Nick down on the carpet, Blair also grabbed a soft blanket from the basket, spreading it so he could sit on it. In the living room, she had already moved the coffee table, so there would be more room to play with Nick.

Now being both on the soft blanket, Blair sat him in her lap. She still held him protectively, because he was still learning on how to sit properly. She took a few stuffed animals out, ready to play with her son.

''What do we have here?!" Blair gasped in a high pitch, cheerful tone. She held a giraffe in the air, showing Nicholas in excitement. His head tilted up, looking back at his mother. His little arm stretched out, trying to get a grasp of the toy. Blair instantly grinned and handed it to him.

He shook the toy in his hands, putting it in his mouth. He squirmed around in her lap, as Blair reached over to grab more toys. She picked up three bunnies and an idea popped straight in her head. They were a matching set, meaning they were a family of bunnies.

''Sweetie, look,'' Blair gestured, leaning over Nicholas, showing him the three bunnies. His arms reached out to grab them, but Blair placed them on the ground, directly in front. ''do you know what they are?'' he didn't exactly answer, but only tapped his hands on the ground.

''This is like us, you know. You, daddy and mommy.'' she smiled. ''see this?'' she picked up the tiniest bunny, placing it in his hands. ''that's you,'' Blair grinned. ''and can you guess who the next one is?'' she picked up another one, a male bunny this time, much bigger than the other one.

''That's daddy!'' she spoke in a joyous tone. He kicked his little feet and let out a little hum. He also made a lot of baby noises at this age, mostly humming and cooing. Although, it is too early to say he can talk.

''Last, but not least,'' said Blair, ''can you tell mommy who _this_ is?'' This time for an answer, he shifted his little body around, facing Blair. Tilting his head up, his deep brown eyes gazed with Blair's. Her heart felt like pouring, it was such a sweet moment. He knew who his mother is and that's the most important thing.

Still with no smile, he just placed his hand gently on his mothers thigh. Blair could seriously be in the worst mood, but Nicholas can take away a second of her mood swings. He lights up the room and certainly knows how to put on a show.

''Okay, my little muffin,'' she said in a gentle voice, ''you stay here and mommy will be back with a surprise.'' She stood up, but put Nicholas safely on his stomach so he could crawl around. There was nothing dangerous about the living room they were playing in.

Chuck made sure of that. He had installed baby-proof equipment around the house just in case something hazardous happens. But with the careful, protective, loving support from his parents, it's doubtful for anything to occur.

Blair was in the kitchen, opening a shelf in search of something. She remembered the other day she was out shopping with Chuck and bought a bottle of bubbles. He mostly uses them when he bathes him and Nicholas loves his bath time. So another perfect way to make him smile would be playing with bubbles.

Returning back to the living room, she spots Nick slowly crawling around without any harm. She sat herself back down, with her son right in front of her. She let him lie on his stomach, so he could teach himself to slowly sit up. Nicholas made it to his mother, resting his hands on her crossed legs.

''Guess what i have, muffin?'' she spoke in awe. She opened the bottle of bubbles, along with the stick. Nicholas kept staring at his mother, waiting for what she has to offer. ''are you ready?'' she asked, blowing gently, releasing bubbles in the air.

His eyes lit up with fascination and tried to grab them by sticking his hands in the air. She giggled from how cute he looked. He tried to climb into his mothers lap, but couldn't. He was still to young to do more productive and physical things. She put the bottle down and picked him up in her lap.

Blair grabbed the bottle again and blew bubbles over his head. He continued to do the same thing and stretch his arms out. From building up his excitement, she hoped she would get a smile, but nothing. Despite that, she was happy to know the look in his eyes was close to a grin.

''Do you like the bubbles sweetie?'' she smiled, swaying side to side. He cooed as if he were answering to her.

After another five minutes of bubble blowing, Blair placed Nicholas on his stomach again, getting ready for another game. For this activity, it would teach him more how to crawl and Blair had a fun idea in mind.

Blair let Nicholas crawl around, but something caught his attention when she shook the rattle toy, making a loud shaking noise. She placed it on the ground, at least a metre away from him. This meant he had to crawl over and get it, but Blair had a michieves smile one.

''Oh, no you're not!" Blair giggled, getting on her knees and Nick started to crawl over to get to the toy. She too was now crawling. ''I'm gonna get you! You better crawl faster!'' she laughed more, grabbing his little foot. She found it so adorable watching him crawl with his little bottom.

Nicholas made another baby noise and continued to crawl, almost making it to the toy. ''I gonna attack you with kisses and hugs!'' she threatened him, but in a joking matter. ''That's it, you've asked for it.'' said Blair as he was about to grab the toy.

She went from behind him and lifted him up in the air. She rolled onto her back, as he sat on her stomach. ''Mwah, mwah, mwah!'' she exaggerated the words, cuddling and kissing him all over his face. ''see, now you're covered in mommy's kisses!'' she giggled, showering him more with cuddling.

Rising him up in the air again, he met his mothers gaze and softed his features. Then, out of the corner of his lips, a small gentle, beautiful smile appeared. His eyes glistening and a smile that could light up the whole room.

She gasped sitting up straight and putting him back into her lap. ''YOU SMILED!'' she squealed in blissful tone. The biggest, most ridiculous grin formed on her own face. She exhaled a fresh breath of air, feeling so relieved.

This moment was so beautiful. You know that feeling mothers get when they see their babies do something for the first time? That was what Blair was feeling at the moment. She was overcoming with joy, along with a happy streak of tears. A warm-hearted feeling was in her chest.

''My beautiful baby boy smiled.'' she whispered in an ecstatic tone. She cuddled up to him again, kissing his cute little nose and giving him an Eskimo kiss. This time when he smiled, he opened his mouth more, making Blair's heart melt. Nicholas had Blair's smile. She could see it in him.

For Nicholas having a lot of the same features as Chuck, she had thought he would carry the same smile as his father. She was wrong about that, he has his mothers smile. But something about his lips told her Nick would have Chuck's smirk. That would make sense though, Nicholas is already a mischievous boy.

She stood up, along with Nick in her arms. ''We have to get ready for lunch soon,'' she giggled, wiping a happy tear. ''you just made mommy very happy.'' Nicholas rested his hand onto her chest as they walked into the kitchen.

That somehow indicated love. Because his hand was close to her heart, and there's nothing better for a son to bond with his mother.

* * *

He could not believe it. His eyes were still bulged from the news he had just received. He couldn't even find his voice, he was overcoming with shock. The meeting he had just attended was far from bad news. And now, he couldn't wait to share it with his fiance and son.

Rubbing his head with his palm, Chuck clutched hard onto his briefcase, letting the metal handle sink in his skin. He had to convince himself this wasn't a dream, because his fathers words quivered in his brain. Hearing the elevator doors open, he walked out, heading into the direction of the kitchen.

''Blair? Nicholas?'' he called out, taking off his coat and dropping his briefcase onto the sofa. The smell of pasta went into his nose, making his mouth water. He needed some food in his system, and liquid for his dry throat.

''Dining table!'' Blair shouted back, placing Nick in his high chair. He followed his voice and entered the dining room, finding Blair and Nick both sitting down, ready to eat. As soon as she saw him, she stood up and walked over to him. She greeted him with a sweet chaste kiss.

''Care to elaborate?'' Blair asked in a concerned tone. She observed him and knew he was still tense. Obviously it had to do with his meeting this morning, and if it was bad news, she just wanted to make him feel better. ''Is it bad?''

He deeply sighed, rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb. ''I can tell you one thing, it's not bad. Despite that, I'm just in deep shock is all.'' he explained, loosening his tie, which felt like it was suffering him.

Before sitting down, Chuck gave a Nick a kiss on his head and stroked him gently. He sat down, grabbed his fork and started to dig in his food. Eating did make him feel better.

''What did you discuss today with your father and the board of Bass industries today?'' she questioned, mashing pasta in a babies plate, so it's safe to feed Nick. ''I want to know everything.''

Chuck swallowed down his food, pursing his lips to begin talking, ''At first we discussed how the company has been running for the past 10 years. We did get a lot of reviews, mostly positive.'' he continued, ''my father was now speaking and he said he wanted to change a few things around, make modifications for the person in charge.''

Chuck helped by putting on Nick's bib, while Blair was ready to start feeding him. She nodded for Chuck to continue, but she knew she was getting a the idea of what he was referring too. And she did seem pleased.

''And what did they modify?'' she asked, insisting him in a positive way.

He took a deep breath before answering, ''Bart signed me the majority of Bass Industries, which means...''

''Which means _you own _the company!'' Blair gasped out loud. A big grin formed on both the couple's faces. She stood up in a giddy tone, capturing him in a comforting embrace. ''Oh my, god! I'm so proud of you Chuck, this is such good news!'' she exlaimed, jumping in his arms.

''Thank you,'' he whispered in her ear. She pulled back from their hug and cupped his cheeks, giving him a long passion filled kiss. He really deserved it after today. He rested his forehead against hers and starred her deeply in her eyes.

''I always knew, somewhere deep down in his heart, he believes in you.'' she smiled, pressing her lips against his cheek. She then turned around and picked up Nicholas from his high chair. ''come Nicholas! Let's show daddy your support.'' she grinned.

Chuck took Nick his arms, and rose him in the air. ''When you're my age little Bass, the company is all yours. No judgement.'' he smiled, bringing him back into his arms. Blair put a hand to her chest, feeling so happy for Chuck and acknowledging his genoristy to Nick.

He placed him back into his high chair, so he could be fed. As Blair gave spoonfuls to Nick, she asked Chuck a few more questions, regarding the meeting and the board.

''He signed over the company to you, because of early retirement?'' she asked another question, a bit puzzled.

''Most likely, yes. But knowing Bart, he won't retire for about four years. I think he just signed it over to me for less complications in the future.'' he shrugged making up an assumption. ''In other words, i'll own the company, but he's the face of it.''

''Either way your father is _trusting_ you with his company. Which obviously means he _respects_your loyalty.'' she assured him, placing a hand onto his.

''I guess it's a nice change,'' he smiled with a bashful look. They proceeded to eat, and discuss more about Chuck's day. I guess becoming a father changes everything, for the worst and the _best_.

Subsequently from eating, they decided to sit on the living room floor to play with Nick. Chuck also wondered how Blair's day was, so he was going to ask her. For Blair's job, she was still on maternity leave. Which was good because she could spend more time with her son, and of course look after him.

''How was your day?'' he asked, watching Nicholas crawl softly on his stomach, and Blair shaking a rattle toy. Her eyes instantly brightened up, remembering her son smiled today.

''Perfect,'' she simply answered with a grin. ''you wouldn't believe what our son did today.'' she said, picking Nick up in her arms, and bringing him close to her chest.

''Our beautiful baby boy smiled! He smiled Chuck!'' Blair exclaimed in an excited tone, ''didn't you sweetie? Yes you did, yes you did.'' she chanted in a sweet, angelic voice, kissing his little nose.

''See? What did i tell you?'' he smirked, ''now who's smile does he have? I'm assuming mine?'' he teased, moving over to Blair. Resting his head onto her shoulder and watching his son.

''Actually, you'd be quite surprised,'' she returned with a smirk of her own, ''he has my smile.'' proudly said Blair. ''But the unfortunate thing is, he's probably going to have your smirk.''

''_Fortunately_, it works like a charm.'' he kissed her hair. ''that means he has a beautiful smile if it belongs to yours.'' he breathed out, locking eyes with Blair. They both shared a genuine look, with a warm-hearted feeling. ''so how is he going with crawling?''

''He's still going slow, but he's getting there. He's still learning, but by the time he turns 6 months, he's be climbing the walls.'' she giggled, ''They say when they reach that mark of age, they get really physically and would want to do more things.''

Chuck grabbed his little hand, as Nick gripped his father's finger with his own little fingers. Blair found that adorable, and released Nicholas on the ground. Still holding onto Chuck's finger, he slowly crawled over to the stuffed animals, with his father right by his side.

Chuck felt a bit upset that he didn't see his son smile for the first time. He felt a bit left out, but shrugged it off because he knew he was going to experience much more with his son. Making it over to the toys, Nicholas softly let go of his father's finger, reaching out for a soft toy.

''You're gonna have to smile for daddy too,'' Chuck smiled, stroking his son's dark hair, and giving it a nice kiss.

Chuck rose up, but then sat down, crossing his legs. Blair followed him as he opened his arms, offering her to sit in his lap. She relaxed herself in his arms, resting her back and head on his chest. They both watched their son in fascination, who rolled on his back, holding a lion on his hands.

Suddenly their house phone rang. Lucky for Chuck it was right next to him, so he didn't have to move from his comforting embrace with Blair.

''Hello?'' he answered, stroking Blair's hair.

_''Hello, Charles,'' _greeted Eleanor over the line. He chuckled and knew this was going to be a good conversation.

''My _favourite_ mother-in-law. How are you?'' he casually asked. Blair giggled, realising her mother was on the phone with Chuck.

''Great, to what does my mother owe us this pleasure?'' said Blair, entwining her hands with Chuck. She had a pretty good feeling it was either a big family dinner, or wanting to visit Nicholas.

_''I do hope your evening tonight with my daughter and grandson are free.''_

''Well Eleanor, you know well enough my _intentions_ with you daughter at _night_. I guess I'll have to cancel my encounter-'' before Chuck could finish the sentence, Blair nudged him with her elbow. He winced a chuckle and spoke again. ''Actually you're in luck. Our plans are free as far as we're concerned. I'm assuming you want to grab a hold of us?''

_''Ah, you know me too well, Charles,''_ laughed Eleanor. _''however i was actually calling to invite you all for a nice family dinner tonight. I would love a visit from my grandson and of course Blair and yourself.''_

''That sounds like a fulfilling night. I'm sure we can make it and hope to see you tonight.'' he assured her with a convincing tone.

_''Excellent, we'll see you at 7 o'clock.'' _With that she hung up the phone. Chuck placed the phone back in it's holder that was on the coffee table.

''You're making amends to my mother, by going to dinner tonight?'' Blair joked. He nuzzled his chin on her head, wrapping his strong protective arms around her.

''As a matter of fact, yes.'' he simply returned. ''maybe tonight we could also celebrate Bart signing Bass Industries to me?''

''Chuck, that's a fantastic idea!'' she said aloud. ''maybe you should invite your father tonight as well.'' she suggested. It would make Chuck feel better celebrating his sucess with the person who actually made it possible. His father.

''Knowing your mother, she probably already has.'' he sighed.

''That's true.'' she agreed, snuggling up to him. ''come Nicholas! Mommy has to decide what you're going to wear tonight!'' she said, starting to crawl over to Nicholas.

''And i assume this task is going to take longer to get ready yourself?'' said Chuck teasingly, slapping her behind playfully. He couldn't help it, she was _crawling_.

''Don't flatter yourself.'' she giggled, picking up Nicholas from the stuffed animals, and heading to the direction of the stairs. He chuckled to himself and stood up, heading to the bar in their penthouse for a drink.

* * *

The time for dinner at Eleanor Waldorf's penthouse came sooner than expected. Nicholas, who was in the pram, was waiting in the elevator with both his parents. He did look very handsome tonight. Picked out by his mother, he wore an aqua shirt, along with denim coloured pants.

''This feels eerily familiar,'' commented Chuck, holding onto the handles of the pram. Blair gave him a knowing look, figuring out what he was referring too.

''Yes, it does. I remember Eleanor meeting you for the first time.'' she gave him a smug look, as all the memories of that night rushed to her head.

''And me opening my heart to you,'' he breathed out, looking into her eyes with such desire. She smiled at him, cupping one cheek, and giving him a sweet, but passionate kiss. The elevator doors opened and they both pulled back from each other, holding onto each others hands.

As Chuck strolled in with Blair right by his side, her maid approached them.

''Dorota, so good to see you.'' greeted Blair, as she started to take her coat off. The maid reached over and grabbed her coat, turning around and putting it with the rest of the coat hangers.

''You too, miss Blair.'' she returned politely. ''how is your baby boy Nicholas?'' she asked with an excited look on her face. Dorota adores Nicholas, sometimes she babysits him and they both consist of so much fun. It sometimes made her think that she would want a baby of her own.

''He's perfect, as usual.'' she assured, gently taking Nicholas out of the pram. ''but he can be very _cheeky_.'' He had been holding very tightly onto a lion, which was a stuffed toy. He absolutely loves animal toys, they're fascinating to him.

Nicholas rested his head onto his mother's chest, as Chuck moved next to them, placing a hand on the small of her back. Walking into the dining room, they spotted everyone chatting amongst themselves. They've always came fashionably late, but there's no better way to make an entrance when everyone can see them.

''Blair, Charles, so good of you to join us.'' her mothers voice appeared, coming out of the kitchen. She walked up to Chuck, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

''I thought you and Charles would be doing _something _else tonight?'' her mother teased, approaching Blair. Eleanor gave a kiss on the cheek to Nick and stroked his hair. She had obviously caught onto Chuck's playful banter over the phone before.

''Yes, well Charles is just being in mature, isn't that right, sweetie?'' smirked Blair, meeting Chuck's gaze. He returned with a smirk and spoke up.

''Whatever helps you sleep at night,'' he shrugged as they both walked over to the table with guests. Tonight's attendance was Nate, Serena, Lily and much to Chuck's surprise; his father. Cyrus stood up from his seat and almost skipped over to Chuck and Blair because he was in such joy.

''There's my beautiful grandson!'' exclaimed Cyrus. Blair offered Nick to him as he took him up in his arms, pampering him with kisses. She then saw Serena.

''Hey, S.'' she smiled, taking a seat across her as Chuck followed behind.

''Hello super mom,'' she teased, obviously being proud of Blair's efforts as a mother. ''oh, it's awfully quiet at work, Blair. I think i miss you.'' Serena said with a fake pout. Blair laughed in response.

''Hey man, how's father-hood treating you so far?'' Nate grinned, asking Chuck.

''Pretty good, man.'' he nodded, ''I'll give you a piece of advice, Nathaniel. It's not easy, I'll give you that.'' he then turned around and spotted his father. Chuck only gave him a stern look, but Bart rose his glass to him, like a peace offering.

''Oh, my god, S! You'll never believe what happened today!'' Blair said a loud, grabbing Serena's attention at full. She wanted to tell her about Nicholas' first smile.

''Surprise me, you're son is full of wonderful surprises,'' she giggled, taking a sip from her glass of water.

''Our son smiled for the first time, today.'' she proudly said, turning to Chuck and holding onto his arm. ''soon he'll be talking!'' she interjected.

''Oh, B, that is such fantastic news!'' Serena squealed in joy, putting her palms on her chin. ''who's smile does he have?''

''I'd say Chuck's,'' Nate cut in with a chuckle. ''I mean I've been calling Nick 'Chuck junior'. He could totally pass for him. Look how similar they are to each other.'' Everybody then looked at Nick, who was in Cyrus' arms.

''Did i hear my grandson smiled today?'' Eleanor questioned in a blissful tone.

''In fact you'd all be quite surprised. He has my smile.'' Blair assured all of them, ''and he has tiny dimples, very much like mine.'' Suddenly that same feeling came to Chuck's chest. The feeling of missing out, but he shook it off and tightened his grip on Blair's hand.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Blair whispered to him in a concerned tone. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

''I'm fine, we'll talk more later.'' he insisted, focusing his attention back to everyone else. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't really picture. Although, she would get to the bottom of it.

As everybody, including Bart and Lily, caught up with each other, the entree arrived. Cyrus handed Nicholas back to Blair, so he could let her feed him. Chuck offered to hold him, so Blair could eat herself.

Suddenly, Bart stood up with a drink in his hand. ''If i could get every body's attention, i would like to congratulate my son before we start to eat.'' he said firmly with a small smile on his face.

Chuck deeply sighed, but Blair patted him on his thigh, reassuring that it's okay. Everybody now had their full attention towards Bart, waiting for what he had to say.

''I'm not sure if you already know, but in today's meeting, i signed over the majority of Bass Industries over to Charles.'' said Bart, with a hint of proudness in his voice. Chuck was actually feeling pretty grateful towards his father and showed his respect by raising his glass.

Everybody on the table got a shock, but a happy shock and started to cheer. It was a really good achievement to Chuck, and he deserved the loud applause from everyone. Blair smiled at him genuinely and gave him a kiss on the lips. Chuck stroked her on the cheek, kissing her forehead.

He gave Nicholas to Blair and stood up to shake his father's hand. He mouthed him a silent 'thank you' as Bart patted him on his shoulder.

''Congraulations, Charles,'' both Lily and Eleanor said to him.

After five minutes of celebrating with a bottle of champagne. Blair was feeding Nicholas and of course Chuck helped, causing to grab Lily's attention.

''Nicholas doesn't like peas,'' Blair frowned, as she tried to feed mashed peas to him. Chuck grabbed a napkin and wiped his son's mouth.

''You're such a good father, Chuck.'' complimented Lily. ''with your support like that, you three are heading for a bright future.'' Chuck gave Lily a shy smile, appreciating her kind words.

''Speaking of bright futures, let's turn to the subject of marriage.'' Eleanor cut in. ''Charles, Blair? Have you set a date?''

''We're working on it, but right now we want to properly get settled with Nicholas.'' explained Chuck. ''but we _will_ get married Because i want to spend the rest of my life with her.'' he assured her with a smile.

Lily now spoke up, ''How about you two?'' she asked, looking at Serena and Nate. ''is your wedding dress still premature?''

''Mom, you know we're going to get married when we're ready. Right now we're in a good place.'' Serena reasoned towards her mother. Nate nodded, agreeing with her.

Later on in the night, everybody sat themselves down in the living room, for coffee and cakes. Blair had Nicholas in her lap, he was playing with more of his stuffed toy animals. Chuck was sitting closely to her and she noticed the same look on his face he had before.

''Chuck,'' she began, locking eyes with him, ''you said we are going to talk later. So, now is later. What's on your mind?'' she asked as worry was filling in her voice. Chuck held onto Nicholas' little hand, playing around with it.

He took a deep breath before answering. ''Today commemorated a lot of things. One being Bass Industries signed over to me and my son smiling for the first time.'' he looked down, not being ready to look into Blair's eyes. ''I feel that missing seeing my son smile, means i might miss out on more.''

''Chuck, what are you talking about?'' she questioned confused. Then she caught on to what he was referring too and nodded. ''Oh, Chuck...'' she whispered. ''I know how you would feel, but always know you will always going to be apart of Nicholas' life.''

''I know,'' he agreed, ''I just don't to miss out on him doing something special, you know?" he said, finally looking up at her. Chuck then grabbed Nick's hand, and giving him a captivated look.

''Yes, and remember this. Nicholas is still a baby, and this is just the start. You are going to experience so much with him, including his first steps, his words and much more made possible.'' From Blair's comforting words he felt so much more at ease and much better.

''Do you know how much i love you?'' Chuck said, caressing her cheek. ''well guess what? I love you so much.''

''I love you too, Chuck.'' she returned, kissing him softly on the lips. ''this is the beginning to a wonderful life with you, Nicholas and myself. Be prepared.'' she giggled, as they both looked at Nicholas. He didn't know it yet, but he has the best parents in the world. Filled with love and care.

Those words never felt so right to Chuck. He wasn't going to miss a beat, better yet a blink. They were going to go on a thrill of a ride. The adreniline being the satisfaction of watching their beautiful, healthy son grow up.

And so their life continues, with a few bumps on the road, but that's okay because that builds them into a stronger family.

* * *

_A/N: And so this is the end of the road to this story. I think I'm going to cry, but the epilogue is the next chapter, so that's okay!_

_Please tell what you guys thought of this chapter and i really hope you enjoyed it!_

_I want to thank everybody for reviewing, reading and alerts. It means so much to me, and has helped me get through this story. So, THANK YOU!_

_:)  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So this is it! The last chapter...I'm going to miss writing! There also is a few surprises, but all good ones, I assure you. This has been a wonderful journey and I hope to write another chapter-fic soon :) Unless school decides to be a bitch to me, lol.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Knocked Up.**

**

* * *

**

_Three years later..._

Chuck followed Blair's words and always had a place in their sons life. Nicholas' first steps, first words, Chuck was right there. But the most important thing was Blair stood right by her husband. When Nicholas turned six months, Chuck and Blair finally got married. They were really committed in becoming a strong family.

In a typical marriage, couples eventually reach a stage of arguments. Of course Chuck and Blair went through them painfully, but at the end of the day they both realized they love each other deeply. By all means, Nicholas was the key to their heart and what held them together.

As for Nicholas Charles Bass, he has become quite the character. For a three year old, he has a big personality - but Blair knew ever since he was born, he would be mischievous. Despite his attitude, he was tolerated, because he is also a very sweet kid. Coming from Blair's side that is.

For such a young toddler, his jawline was incredibly perfect. He has his father's eyes, hair, jaw and face shape. From his mother's side, he had her nose, hair colour and cheekbones. Both Chuck and Blair know when Nicholas is much older, a teenager to be more specific, he would be incredibly handsome and all girls would die for him. He was just attractive.

This particular day was an exception. It was Chuck and Blair's wedding anniversary. Married for three and a half years.

''Mmm...good morning,'' moaned Blair, holding tighter onto Chuck's bare chest. To start of celebrating their anniversary, last night they had hot passionate sex. As Being parents, they were much more wiser, older and mature, but regardless they never lost their spark. In fact, it might have increased.

He groaned and kissed the top of her head, ''Mrs. Bass,'' he returned, placing an arm around her body protectively. ''I'm sorry for last night...'' he apologised quietly, stroking her arm. He softly entwined his legs with hers.

''Oh, I don't regret last night. White hot angry sex managed to make amends between us and you did make it up to me.'' she explained, drawing lazy circles on his upper body. He then locked eyes with her, capturing her in an embrace and rolling over on top of her. His kissed gently onto the column of her throat, and when reaching her lips, he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Last night expressed a lot of different emotions. Chuck was trying to get through his paperwork so he could spend the night with Blair. She had gotten the wrong idea because when she asked Chuck if he's okay, he returned with a hasty answer. The truth was, Chuck was stressing out to make everything perfect for their anniversary date. Blair just happened to disturb him at the wrong time, causing him to shout at her.

It wasn't a serious argument, Blair assumed Chuck would rather spend time on work other than his wife. Through the argument he got around to saying he was preparing for the anniversary, thus making her feel remorseful. But then Chuck felt guilty for shouting at her, this obviously led to sex.

She gripped him harder on his arms, deepening the kiss. Of course they were still naked, and Blair couldn't help but wrap her legs around his waist, bringing their bodies closer. Reality just struck them and made them both realize their son could knock on their door any second.

She giggled onto his lips, and started to leave butterfly kisses on his jaw. ''But really Blair, I didn't mean to shout at you.'' she sighed and kissed him softly on the lips.

''No, you don't need to apologise, I was just being insecure. I was too quick to jump into conclusions.'' she shrugged, giving him a half smile.

''Well there's no need to be insecure,'' he assured her, ''do you know why?'' he asked, caressing her cheek, ''because i love you and happy anniversary.''

Her mood instantly lightened, and straddled on top of Chuck, finding his lips again. He gripped her waist, running his hands on her behind, and cupping them. After she pulled back she spoke up.

''Happy anniversary.'' she grinned on his lips, ''now we better get dressed, because you don't want our son to be scarred when he walks in, in a few seconds.'' Blair warned him with a smirk. He response was a fake groan and instead of getting out of the bed he pulled her in.

He grabbed her body and pinned her down on the bed. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he hovered over her. Even after three years, their spark was not gone, including their romance. She moaned breathlessly as he was about to position himself to enter her.

''Chuck...'' she panted, ''w-we have to get changed,'' she stuttered out, just as he was about to enter her. His passion for her never died, he would have sex with her over and over again. And each time he would be fully satisfied.

''Mmm,'' he groaned, ''fine.'' he sighed, rolling on his back. Blair shook her head and laughed. She was about to get off the bed, into the direction on the bathroom, but Chuck managed to pull her in, hugging her from behind.

''You can't let go of me that easily,'' he chuckled, placing a kiss on her shoulder. ''I was just about to give you your present.'' he told her, as she gripped onto his arms.

''Present?'' she inquired, getting a bit excited, ''Oh, I think last night was an excellent present. Because I considered that to be one.''

''Well, that was an early gift,'' he shrugged, ''this gift won't be getting you to moan my name. Instead you'll exclaim my name.'' She got out of his grasp, giving him a quick kiss. She was standing up now, in her naked figure, holding onto on of his hands.

''Let's make an agreement.'' she declared, ''tonight you'll give me the gift and in return I'll give you a present of my own. Deal?'' she smiled.

''I'm already looking at my gift,'' he said, looking in her eyes with desire. He sat on the edge of the bed, hugging her figure. Also when Nicholas turned six months, Blair got her complete petite figure back. Although Chuck didn't mind her body however it was, he always reminded her that.

With a final kiss, Blair walked into the bathroom to get dressed quickly, because around this time Nicholas should be getting up from bed. Chuck lied on his back, draping an arm over his forehead. He smiled, thinking of Blair's reaction when she sees the gift he bought for her. And also, the lovely night he has prepared.

He rolled out of bed to get changed himself. He put on his pyjama pants, without his top, but a silky robe instead. Leaving him with a bare chest. Blair walked out of the bathroom and went into the closet to pick out a night slip. After she returned, she too wore a robe.

She made it back to bed, sitting straight with her back on the headboard. Chuck had meaning to get that headboard fixed, from their extreme _activities_...

He lied down, resting his head onto her chest, then she started to stroke his hair. Suddenly a sharp loud knock was banging onto the door. Nicholas, they both thought.

''Mommy!'' he shouted, ''Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!'' he chanted in an ecstatic tone. Chuck got out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it for Nick. As soon as he opened the door, Nicholas charged in giving his father a long hug. Chuck laughed, carrying Nicholas up to his waist.

''Good morning daddy,'' Nicholas smiled, holding tightly onto his father. He was never going to let go of him, mentally. His smile was so familiar, Chuck thought to himself. It defiantly belonged to Blair.

''My little handsome boy!'' Blair exclaimed, reaching her arms out to hug him. As they both reached the bed, Nicholas jumped out of his father's arms and went into Blair's. He absolutely adored his mother. She was grateful at that. And he had a special bond with his father.

Chuck joined them, and sat next to Blair. If you look at Nicholas from a distance, you would seriously think it's a smaller version of Chuck. But from up close, he shared a lot of his mother's beautiful features. Blair kissed her sons forehead, and hugged him tightly.

''Dorota told me to say 'Happy anniversary'.'' Nicholas said with a grin, looking at his mother.

''Thank you, sweetie.'' she returned with another nice hug. His father gave him a comforting pat on the back.

He then turned to his father with a smirk that was too familiar. ''And also daddy, I'm a little boy that needs a lot of rest at night.'' he began, and his father couldn't help but laugh at his wit. ''It was very noisy last night when you too went to bed and I couldn't sleep!''

Blood immediately rushed to both his parent's face. And they couldn't help but laugh nervously. Luckily Nicholas didn't walk in on them last night, otherwise he literally wouldn't be able to sleep.

''I'm sorry Nick,'' he chuckled, ''will a hug from daddy make it better?'' he offered, opening his arms. Nicholas instantly smiled and stretched him arms out, giving his father a hug. He loved hugging his parents, but this problem was he didn't like hugging anyone else that wasn't his mom and dad.

He has a strong attachment to them, and makes it very clear he is their son. Being a Bass, he is very persuasive for a three year old.

''Okay,'' Blair cleared her throat, as her blushing disappeared. ''let's go down stairs for breakfast.'' she announced, getting out of the bed. Chuck looked at Nick, and grabbed his legs, lifting him over his shoulders.

Laughter from Nicholas filled the room as he was being carried over his father's shoulder, gently hitting Chuck's back with his tiny fists. Blair couldn't help but smile genuinely at the two.

* * *

As all three of the Bass' got changed into the outfits they were going to wear for the day, they were in the dining room for breakfast. Blair was in the kitchen, putting some fruit in a large plate for the table. Nicholas, along with Chuck was already sitting down on the chairs.

She walked over, approaching the two and sat down with them. Nick already started to eat. Being a boy, he does eat a lot, but has a very healthy fit figure. Because he is also an active kid. When Chuck has days off, he takes him to the park to play all sorts of sports.

Today both of his parents have a day off from work and wanted to discuss what they were going to do as a family. Nicholas was extremely excited about this, he loved family days.

''Mommy, you look very pretty today,'' Nick complimented, biting food off his fork. This instantly put a grin to Blair's face.

''Aw, why thank you, sweetie.'' she returned, ''that's a very nice thing to say.''

''See daddy!'' he exclaimed, ''I said it! Was that good?'' he asked, throwing his hands up in the air. Blair could see the smirk forming on her husbands face, she knew he was up to something.

''Yes, son.'' he answered, meeting his gaze with his wife. ''that was perfect.'' he concluded.

''I see,'' she said, with a sly grin. ''what have you been teaching my son?'' she questioned, crossing her arms.

''Daddy said when you see a beautiful girl you should call them pretty. And your really pretty, mommy.'' Nicholas cut in, explaining it to his mother. Blair felt her heart melt, she loved when Nick was so sweet. He obviously must get his charm from his father.

Chuck shrugged, as his question was already answered. ''I thought it was appropriate to teach my son the many wonders of becoming a Bass. Flattering women is one of them.''

''Well he shouldn't flatter_ himself_ too much, because that would most likely lead to chaos.'' she pointed out, referring to becoming a womanizer.

''Blair, you know I would never teach him to become like that. I just think this is good manner building and being polite with compliments.'' He was a good and respectful father, she had to give him that.

''I know,'' she said, giving him a small smile, ''I'm just being insecure again.'' she shrugged, looking down at her plate. Nicholas on the other hand was too young to understand what his parents were talking about. He decided to stay quiet and eat.

''No, you're not.'' he said very firmly, ''you're just being a good mother. Come here,'' he ordered, opening his arms. She stood up as Chuck enveloped her in a hug, kissing her temple.

''Still after three years Bass, you've managed to make me love you more.'' she spoke from her heart. She ran a finger down his cheek, leaning in for a soft tender kiss. Suddenly Nicholas interrupted them.

''Daddy, can I do that to girls too?'' he asked in a curious voice. His parents pulled back from each other and starred at him. Chuck couldn't help but laugh at that.

''No son, I think calling them pretty is enough.'' he assured him, ''Maybe when you're older, you can defiantly do that.''

''Much older,'' Blair added, giving Chuck a playful pat on his cheek. She stood up and returned to her own seat. She then spoke up, ''Nicholas, sweetie, what do you want to do today?" she asked, ''mommy and daddy both have the day off.''

He placed his fork down and his eyes instantly lightened up. ''To the park!'' he declared, ''I want to play at the playground with the other kids!''

''The park it is,'' Chuck agreed. ''now mister charmer,'' he began, referring to his son's attitude, ''later tonight, maybe a few hours after the park, you're going to uncle Nate's house.'' he explained briefly.

A small frown formed on Nick's face, ''But why? I want to stay with you and mommy!'' he spat back, crossing his arms with a pout. One that also belonged to his mother.

''Your mother and I have to go somewhere important.'' His father tried to convince him in a nicer way.

''And also, aunt Serena will be there. You have a lot of fun with her too, remember?'' Blair tried to insist. Nicholas has always gotten along with Serena and Nate. So tonight wouldn't be a problem, but sometimes Nick had a hard time leaving his parents. He would miss them easily.

''I know that!'' he exclaimed, in a voice that was a bit too loud for his parent's liking.

''Nicholas Charles Bass, do not raise your voice at your mother like that.'' warned Chuck. He is never mean to his son, only because he is three. But sometimes it was necessary, because he shouldn't raise his voice at his mother at such a young age.

''Sorry, daddy.'' he frowned, looking at his plate. ''I do have a lot of fun with aunt Serena and uncle Nate.''

''It's okay, Nick.'' Chuck assured him, not being to harsh. He was a good father, and he is raising Nicholas into being a good child.

''In a couple of months you're going to have more fun with them.'' grinned Blair in a cheerful tone. ''do you remember how aunt Serena is pregnant?''

''Does that mean I can have a brother or sister to play with?'' he exclaimed in an excited tone.

''That's exactly right, baby.'' she smiled. ''Serena is having a little girl, so she _could _be like your sister.''

''How come I don't have a sister or brother right now?'' he wondered. He loved asking questions, he was just a curious boy. Most children his age ask a lot of questions. For Blair, this sounded ironic to her.

''Trust me, Nick,'' Chuck began, ''if it only took a week to have a baby, you would be having at least 50 brothers and sisters.'' his smirking deepened, as he referred to his passion for Blair in bed. It was true, he had slept with Blair that many times, Nicholas would have a lot of siblings.

''Chuck!'' Blair exclaimed, blushing in the process. ''I think he should have _that_ talk when he's a teenager, don't you think?'' Blair insisted. He nodded at his wife. And of course Nicholas being too young to understand what this 'talk' was about, he brought up a different subject.

''At the park I want to go on the slide, then the sandpit, then the swings!'' he cheerfully said aloud.

''Whatever you like,'' Chuck assured him. ''and remember always be nice if you're going to make friends.'' Nicholas has always been a friendly toddler, he blended in well with other children even if they weren't three or as persuasive as him.

''I always make friends at the park, daddy.'' he shrugged with a confident smile. He was about to grab the big jug of juice but Blair stopped him.

''No, no, sweetie. Let mommy do that, you might spill it.'' His mother insisted. She then grabbed the jug and poured juice carefully into Nicholas' glass. He slowly drank his juice and looked up at his mother, giving her a nice smile.

After their lovely breakfast, Nicholas was upstairs in his room playing with his toys. He had a toy car in his hand, which he was running it along the carpet and pressing buttons that make noise on it. Suddenly Blair entered the room to get Nick ready for the park.

''Hey there, Nicky,'' Blair warmly greeted. ''Are you ready for the park?'' she asked, opening Nick's wardrobe to grab a jacket for him. She then placed it in his tiny backpack, full of his essentials, such as a water bottle and some snacks.

''Yes, mommy!'' he returned in a blissful tone. But he continued to play with his toy car and didn't stand up.

''Nicky, you can't fit all of these toys in here,'' she pointed out, opening his backpack. He had seemed to put a lot of his stuffed animal toys in there, making the bag a bit too full. Also there was no room for his jacket.

''But mommy, I want to play with all my toys at the park.'' he whined, clearly not agreeing with her. Blair sighed but pulled out a smile.

''Nicky, at the park there is going to be much more fun stuff to do.'' she assured, but he continued to frown. ''I'll make a deal with you. You can bring three toys that you can play with at the park. Because all these stuffed animals might get dirty.'' she also pointed.

''But what will I bring then?'' he asked with a pout. Blair wouldn't mind Nicholas bringing a ball, or maybe his toy cars.

''How about that ball over there?'' she suggested, pointing in front of his dresser. He turned his little body around spotted the ball. He instantly grinned and nodded.

''Now what is taking so long?" Chuck questioned in a playful tone, walking into his son's room. ''Nicholas if you don't vacate this room in a few seconds, I'm going to chase you." Chuck warned with a smirk. But then a smirk appeared on Nicholas' face, matching his father's.

''Come and get me daddy!'' he shouted back, standing up and running around the room. Blair couldn't help but laugh at that, they were so sweet with each other.

* * *

The Bass family stepped out of the limo near a pavement, and started to walk into the direction of the central park playground. Chuck was giving his son a piggy-back, while Nicolas joyfully giggled. Blair was holding on Chuck's free hand and smiling at her two boys for having such fun.

''Okay little Bass,'' Chuck spoke up, ''What would you like to do first when we arrive at the playground?'' he inquired.

''Everything!'' he shouted more giggles. ''But only with you and mommy there.''

''We promise,'' Blair assured him with a stroke on his cheek. Arriving at the playground, she found a picnic table seat, and placing Nick's backpack there. Nicholas also noticed there was a lot of children on the playground. They were laughing, playing and having a good time.

He had the urge to run off there and join them, but he had to ask his parent's permission. Luckily Chuck had caught onto Nick's eyes, indicating he really wants to play.

''Go on Nick, mommy and I will be here.'' he granted, bending down and patting him on the shoulder. With that said, he almost sprinted to the playground, joining in with other kids.

Chuck and Blair were keeping a close eye on their son, while having a little conversation between them.

''So,'' she began, ''Where will you be taking your lovely wife tonight?'' she inquired, resting her head on his shoulder.

''I'm sorry princess, but you'll have to wait and see tonight.'' he answered with a smug smile. Blair playfully nudged him in the stomach. She loved to abuse him, but only in a sexual manner.

''What if i can't wait?'' she looked up at him with a pout, like a little girl. She then ran her fingers along his jaw, and placed a kiss there.

''Seducing me won't work,'' he smirked back, but as soon as those words left his lips, Blair slapped him on the arm. She crossed her arms and let out a little huff. He chuckled and moved closer to her, ''Blair, you know i love you and you won't regret being patient for tonight.''

Her features instantly softened hearing his last sentence. She was about to reply but the sound of Nicholas screaming drifted her thoughts and focused her attention ahead. Luckily it wasn't anything bad, he was just screaming for attention.

''Daddy! Mommy!'' he screamed, ''come to the slide with me!'' he demanded as he was about to climb the steps of the playground, to the route of the slide. Chuck chuckled and kissed Blair's hair, smelling her wondeful scent. They both stood up, hand in hand, walking over to their son.

''Here, Nicky,'' Blair called out, ''Let mommy help you get up.'' Both Chuck and Blair passed through a bunch of kids, probably from the ages 1 to 7. Today a lot of parents were there too, having a family moment or even picnics. Reaching the slide, where Nicholas had be calling, Chuck went at the bottom of the slide, waiting.

Nicholas was about to slide down, but hesitation overcame him. ''Mommy,'' his lip quivered, ''i'm scared mommy, it's too high!'' he cried, as tears started to trail down his cheeks. Chuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusing, wondering why his son had started to cry.

Blair gave Chuck a knowing look and told him to stay at the end of the slide. Blair, who was know reaching her son up the stairs of the playground, feeling like a little kid again, had an idea for Nick.

''Nicky, don't cry baby, it's okay.'' Blair soothed out, opening her arms. Nick turned around and ran to his mother for a comforting hug. He sobbed on her shoulder as Blair hugged him sweetly. ''Now tell mommy what's wrong.'' she insisted, already knowing his answer.

''I want to go down the slide but it's too high! I'm gonna fall mommy!'' he explained, wiping a quick tear with his little hand. Blair nodded understanding this and came up with an idea that would help him overcome his fear.

''Sweetie, it's okay to be scared,'' she assured him, ''but if you try go down the slide, you're not going to be scared anymore. Do you know why?'' she drawled, holding onto his tiny hands. Nick shook his head. ''Because daddy is at the end, he's going to catch you.'' she smiled.

Nicholas' pout stretched into a line, then into a smile. He gave his mother a hug before turning around to go down the slide. But a child had gotten before him.

''Now watch, baby,'' Blair said, ''look how much fun that little boy is having going down the slide.'' Nicholas felt a bit more at ease and excited as the boy before him had no problems going down the slide.

''Okay, but you have to go with me.'' Blair started to laugh because the slide was fit for small children and not adults. But her having a petite body didn't seem much of a hassle. She picked him up and placed him on her lap, positing herself to go down the slide. And of course, she felt like a little girl again.

Chuck had picked up on what was going on now. He had a huge grin to his face and stood at the bottom of the slide, waiting for his son and wife to come down. Holding tightly onto his mother's hands, they slowly slid down the slide, along with joyous giggles from Nicholas. Reaching the end, Chuck capturing his son in an embrace as he leaped from his mother's lap.

Blair got off the slide chuckling as Chuck hoisted Nicholas on his hip. ''Fun, fun, fun!'' Nick cheered, throwing his hands up in the air in his father's arms. ''I want to go again!'' he continued to chant.

''You can go as many times as you want.'' Blair said with a smile, ''Daddy and I will be watching you from the end of the slide.'' Suddenly Nick's cheering quietened down, and a crease of worry appeared on his face.

''No, no, no,'' he rambled on, ''Mommy you have to go with me!" he protested, hoping his mother would reconsider.

''If you go alone, son, it will be much more fun. In fact you will go faster,'' his father insisted, holding him tighter.

''Really?'' Nick wondered.

''Really,'' Chuck repeated his words, making it sure it would be much more fun to go solo.

''You have to catch me at the end, okay daddy?'' Nicholas requested, resting a hand on Chuck's shoulder. His father nodded back in response.

''I promise.'' Chuck said, bringing Nick down to the ground. He then ran up the stairs again, going into the direction of the slide. This time Nick sat at the top of the slide, and again felt a bit hesitant. Chuck saw it in his eyes, but sent out an iviting smile to reassure it's safe to go down.

For a few seconds he wasn't going to go, but then he slowly slid down the slide, faster than the previous ride he went on with his mother. And just like Chuck promisied, he catched his son at the end, holding him up in the air with wide smiles. Blair stood right next to her husband, holding onto his waist.

''I love you, both,'' Nick admitted happily to his parents. As those four letters left his lips, both Chuck and Blair's hearts melted. Hearing their son saying he loves them would have to be the most happiest moment for any parent. It almost brought a tear to Blair's eyes.

''We love you, too. Always know that.'' Both Chuck and Blair said, admiring their son. Their beautiful, handsome, son. Blair's arm left Chuck's waist and instead she hugged both her boys, in a family embrace. Such a beautiful moment.

Just after playing on the slide, Blair sat herself down again where Nick's backpack was. She felt tired and nauseous to the stomach, and she knew exactly why - but didn't tell anyone...yet. Chuck had wondered off with Nicholas around the park with a ball.

''How about we play with that ball we brought, Nick?'' suggested Chuck, as they both stood near the playground for some opened space. He already knew the answer, because he was already holding the ball in his hands.

''Yes!'' Nick answered, running to his father, and hugging his leg. He was so short and tiny, it was adorable. Chuck handed the ball to Nick and turned around kicking it around with his tiny feet.

As Nicholas was rolling the ball with his hands, he bumped into someone. He looked up to see the stranger and it was a boy, probably the same age as him. He was obviously running around, from his energetic pulse.

''Hi, can I play with you?'' the little boy asked Nicholas. Before he could answer, he turned around to his father granting permission.

''It's okay, Nick. You can play with him, just me nice.'' Chuck said, ''Daddy's going to go sit down with mommy, but I'll be watching you.'' With that said, Nicholas nodded at his father and started to play with the little boy, along with the ball.

Walking back to the seats, Chuck spotted Blair who looked a bit down - like she might be feeling sick or something. Worry was starting to fill into his chest as he approached her.

''Blair, are you okay?'' he asked, sitting down next to her. Blair snapped her head up immediately and pulled out a smile.

''I'm fine, just tired.'' she shook her head. Chuck put his hand onto her thigh, and looking into her eyes deeply. She wasn't fine.

''Mrs Bass you can lie to me, but your eyes can't.'' he drawled, repeating words that sounded so familiar. Blair let out a chuckle.

''Okay, fine. I will admit I'm not feeling too good, it's just a headache. Maybe I could use some water?'' she suggested, convincing her husband. He gave her a small nod and stood up, walking into the direction of a kiosk that was near the playground.

She sighed and placed her hands in her lap. Tonight she would tell Chuck everything, because if she did now, it would ruin the surprise. Although it was pretty obvious what was going on, Blair wanted to make this special.

Her thoughts suddenly got interrupted when a mans voice was calling in her direction. She looked up from her lap and noticed Nicholas walking back with an older man and a young girl behind him.

''Now is this your sister?'' The man asked looking at Nick with an impolite look and angry tone, who was holding tightly onto his daughters hand.

''Excuse me, I'm his mother and how dare you talk to my son like that!'' Blair exclaimed, getting up from the seat and picking up Nick, hoisting him to her hip. ''What is going on here?'' she demeaned, clearly frustrated.

''Oh, wow...'' The man said a bit breathless, ''you're his mother? But you're so young and beautiful.'' he remarked. ''I'm Mark and I'm a single parent.'' he continued on, carrying his daughter up to his chest. He then reached with his free hand and was about to grab Blair's for a greeting.

He pulled out a flirtatious smile and assumed Blair was single. In his eyes, she looked too young to be married. He had asked Nicholas where his parents were because an incident happen with his daughter and Nick. But now seeing his mother is beautiful, he could just ask her out for dinner in exchange for forgiveness.

''You lay a finger on my wife and I will amputate your arm,'' growled Chuck, marching up to his wife and son. ''What the hell is going on here? I could hear the commotion from over there,'' he said in an angry, yet jealous tone. He then placed his arm around Blair, possessively.

''Look, i didn't know she was married, i just came over here because-'' but he spoke to soon.

''I couldn't care less about your pathetic excuse to try and be friendly with my wife. And what the hell do you think you were doing with my son before?'' Chuck demanded in harsh words. When he bought the bottle of water, he saw this Marko guy talking to his son in an impolite manner.

''Why don't you ask your son what happened?'' Insisted Mark. Nicholas wrapped his arms around Blair's neck and covered his face in her curls. ''Fine, he kissed my daughter on the cheek when she clearly didn't want too. She got extremely upset.'' he explained as his daughter had watery eyes.

''Nicholas is this true?'' asked Chuck, turning to his son. Blair couldn't help but laugh, she thought it was sweet how her Nicky is with girls at such a young age. Although she keeps reminding herself he shouldn't flatter himself.

He popped out of his mother's curls and frowned. ''She was pretty daddy,'' Nick said, ''and I just did what you did to mommy this morning.'' he shrugged. Chuck shook his head.

''I'm sorry about this. Now we're all adults and can handle this the mature way, you can leave now and we'll talk to our son.'' Blair said very firmly. Mark sighed and shook his head. He left because the looks Chuck was giving him didn't want him to argue.

''Nicholas, what did mommy and I say this morning? The girl was very upset, she didn't want to be kissed.'' Chuck pointed out briefly.

''She shouldn't have cried! She should have been happy I did that!'' he protested, throwing his hands up in the air.

''And why is that?'' asked Chuck, folding his arms to his chest.

''Because I'm Nick Bass.'' he simply answered with a small smirk tugging to his lips.

Blair couldn't;'t help but laugh, ''Well doesn't that sound awfully familiar?'' She caressed her sons forehead, moving his hair out of the way. ''Promise us you won't do that again.''

''Sorry daddy,'' he frowned, ''sorry mommy. It won't happen again.''

''Good, now let's go to lunch.'' Chuck declared, as she was giving her son a hug in her arms. Chuck and Blair weren't really upset at him because this wasn't a big issue, but they just wanted to teach him good stuff and manners.

* * *

_Later that night..._

It was finally the time for Chuck to take out his wife to celebrate their anniversary. Nicholas had been dropped off at Serena and Nate's penthouse. They always do a great job babysitting him and also helps them become parents of their own. Serena and Nate are soon expecting a baby girl.

-

_''Mommy, I want to come with you and daddy!'' Nicholas complained, tugging tightly to his mother's hand. Blair sighed and bent down, reaching her sons height._

_''Sweetie, daddy and I have to go somewhere important and we'll only be a couple of hours.'' She assured him with a smile. ''Also, you're going to have a lot of fun here. Aunt Serena has toys and Uncle Nate has a colouring book!'' she exclaimed in the best way to convince her son to stay._

_''Really? Do you promise I'm going to have fun?'' _

_''We promise son,'' Chuck said as Blair gave Nick a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Nick got out of his embrace with his mother, he jumped up high and Chuck caught him just in time. He chuckled and gave his son a hug good-bye. _

_''Bye Nicky, behave yourself.'' Blair blew him a kiss as Chuck released him on the ground. ''And have fun.'' she winked. Chuck snaked his arm around Blair and both said goodbye to Serena and Nate who was now taking Nick into the living room._

_-_

''Well husband, we're alone in the limo and it's our anniversary.'' Blair said seductively, uncrossing her legs on the leather seats in the back of the limo. She scooted over closer to him, entwining her leg with his.

From the corner of his lips, a big smirk appeared. He was so nervous and stressed about tonight being perfect, he'd almost forgot beautiful his wife looked at this very moment. She wore a tight strapless black dress, reaching just past her thighs, along with six big white stripes on the dress. And of course she wore a gold cardigan completing the outfit.

''Yes and you look extremely _sexy_,'' he commented huskily, running his hand up her leg. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and attacked her lips with his. He pinned her down on the leather seats, roaming her body with his hands. He breathlessly moaned onto her mouth as Blair ran her hands past his member.

His hand ran up her thigh, pushing her dress higher and revealing her silk panties. He was about to take her right there and right now, but there was a knock on the window. Luckily for the limo driver the windows were tainted. They didn't even realise the limo stopped to completely.

Blair sighed and adjusted her dress as well as her hair. Chuck leaned over her and opened the window. ''Mr Bass, we are here.'' Aurthur announced. Chuck nodded and closed the window.

''I guess we'll have to finish where we started off later,'' Chuck shrugged with a smirk. Blair giggled and kissed him softly on the lips.

Entering the doors of the restaurant, Blair was already impressed. The interior design was quite elegant, indicating the richest people of New York would dine here. Walking inside, the restaurant looked to be a full swing. Blair seemed quite confused as to why they kept walking past the tables, they were heading at the back.

''Chuck,'' Blair tugged onto his arm she was holding, ''Where are we going? The tables are here, aren't they?" She inquired, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. But he kept walking until a host greeted them.

''Mr Bass?'' The man asked. Chuck nodded at him, ''Right this way,'' he gestured into the back of the restaurant. Chuck only smirked at Blair as everything was falling into place. Walking upstairs of the restaurant, Blair noticed there was rooms for more private functions.

Approaching big red drapes of curtains, the host was about open them, but Chuck stopped him. ''I'll take it from here.'' Chuck told him. He gave him a small nod and let the two proceed. ''Close your eyes,'' he instructed. Blair was about to protest, but she did as she was told.

He opened the curtains and lead Blair in, snaking his arm around her waist delicately. With Blair's eyes closed, she could already tell there was a lot of effort put into this night. She could smell a beautiful fragrance, and silence. Upstairs it was much more quite than it was downstairs with the people.

''Open,'' Chuck said, brushing his lips on her neck. She tingled from his touch and opened them. Her eyes bulged, and widened her mouth, letting out a gasp. Inside this room was absolutely beautiful. A candle light dinner set for too, with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

The lights were dim, making the atmosphere romantic, accompanied with Pink Peonies spread all around the room with vases. The ground was polished wood, with a red carpet underneath the table. Rose petals were sprinkled on the table as well as the floor.

It was absolutely perfect. Her heart instantly melted, fighting back a tear of joy. Their eyes then met, getting lost in the moment with such desire.

''And before you say anything, that's not all.'' he said, making their way over to the table. Behind the candle light dinner, there was also drapes of curtains. He opened them, revealing the beautiful view of New York, and the stars sparkling in the moonlight.

''Chuck,'' she breathed, ''this is beautiful!'' she exclaimed, wiping a tear away from her cheek. She walked up to him, capturing him in an embrace and locking lips with him. She pulled back, stroking the side of his hair. ''Thank you.'' she said, kissing his collar.

''Let's not put this wonderful dinner to waste.'' he insisted, taking her hand and leading Blair to her seat. Like a gentleman, he pulled out the seat for her to sit down. She gave him an angelic smile as he sat across on his chair.

''I can't believe it, Chuck.'' Blair began, folding her hands onto the table that was covered in rose petals. ''Three years since we have been married. Three years since we've had Nicholas.''

''I know,'' he agreed in a soft tone, ''And nothing has ever stopped making me love you more. I never thought my life would turn out like this. With a beautiful wife I'm deeply in love with and a son I chaste each moment with. The way I feel about you will never change, in fact it's only going to increase.''

This heart filled speech always knew how to touch Blair's heart, and the best part about it; every word is true. He has been the best husband and a great father.

''I love you, Chuck.'' she confessed with a passion. ''I'm yours forever and ever, babe.'' she giggled a tear, ''I mean just thinking about everything we have been through and coming this far. When we first met at Victrola, I saw something in your eyes, something that told me he's the one I want to marry. And I couldn't be more happy about it now.''

''And after sleeping with you in my limo and waking up in my arms the next morning, I knew you would be forever in my debt.'' he added with a grin. ''You would have to admit even after three years our spark isn't gone. The first time I kissed you I felt it, the first time we slept together I felt it. And I'm always going to feel it until my last breath.''

Her smile increased and had the urge to get off her seat and jump Chuck, covering him with kisses and with more love thought possible. She was about to reply to him, but a waiter walked into the room. He carried two menus and handed them both to Chuck and Blair.

After they finished ordering, Chuck spoke up again.

''Wine, my love?'' he offered, opening the cork of the bottle with a screw. He poured a little into his glass and was about to pour into Blair's, but she stopped him. He threw her a confused look, but waited for what she had to say.

''I still have that awful headache from the park.'' she shrugged, rubbing her temple nervously. ''I don't think wine could fix it.''

''Okay...?'' Chuck said not too convinced. He shrugged it off, but wasn't going to let it go. He then noticed Blair started to rub her neck and knew something was up. ''Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight? I mean you're practically glowing with radiant skin.''

Blair blushed at his comment and giggled, ''Thank you, husband.'' she nodded, throwing a seductive glance.

''The pleasures all mine, wife.'' he returned with a smirk. After 10 minutes the food finally arrived, first course being an entree.

He was quite surprised to see Blair digging into her meal straight away. He knows her so well, that whenever she eats, she first pokes the food with a fork then slowly eat it. Unless of course...

''This night couldn't get any better. The foods amazing.'' she commented, wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin on the table. He now wondered deeply, a million thoughts travelling through his mind.

''So how do you think Nicholas is going?'' asked Chuck, taking a swig from his glass.

She shrugged, ''He should be fine, he always has fun with Serena and Nate.''

''Yeah and after what happened at the park today-''

''Okay let that go, that guy didn't even hit on me and you shouldn't have taught our son to talk to girls like that.'' she blurted out. She didn't know what have overcome her. The hormones had injected in her already.

''I was going to say Nicholas telling us he loves us, but you've turned to new chapter on this page.'' Chuck hissed. ''And what are you implying about me teaching Nicholas?''

She remained silent and stunned. ''Please,'' she scoffed, ''that's leading him into the path of becoming a womanizer and you know it.''

''Where is this coming from Blair? It's our anniversary and we should be spending this time enjoying it, not arguing. What on earth would make you think I want to turn my son into a womanizer? Your problem is you can't let things go and that's what leads you to your insecurities.''

From this beautiful romantic evening turned into a horrible argument. Blair by any means did not mean what she just said. It was hormones. A sharp pain hit her chest, riding a lump to her throat. And just as Chuck finished his sentence, Blair cried out in tears.

He regretted every word he had just said. A spike of guilt him and felt remorseful. He stood up from his seat and rushed to Blair's side.

''Blair, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean anything I said.'' he tried to explain, enveloping her in a hug. Her tears fell down his chest as she sobbed. ''I love you, Blair, please forgive me. You know that's just me being stupid.'' he continued feeling more guilty.

''No,'' she shook her head, ''You have nothing to be sorry about, you're right. I was wrong and insecure.''

''Blair Cornelia Bass, that is not true.'' he said, kissing her hair. ''Let's just forget about this stupid little argument, it means nothing. I meant nothing I said. I would never want to hurt you like that.'' With that said, she nodded and hugged onto him tightly.

He stood up, holding Blair on the hand and walking back to his seat. She sat on his lap and kissed his temple sweetly.

''Look Chuck I should really apologise, I was the one who accused you first.'' she sighed, playing with his fingers, but he shook his head.

''We'll forget about that, It's time for our gifts anyway.'' he shrugged. Blair however still felt guilty.

''But I ruined this beautiful dinner-''

''Maybe It could be salvaged.'' he cut in before she could finish her sentence. Underneath the table was a yellow small bag, which contained inside Blair's anniversary gift. Chuck picked it up and brought it to Blair's lap. Blair threw him a confused, yet excited look.

''What is it?'' she asked with a joyous tone. Her eyes filling up with excitement. Chuck then took the black jewellery case out and presented it too her. ''Jewellery?''

He didn't say anything, he only opened it, revealing a $30000 Erickson Beamon necklace. When she set her eyes on 11 carat diamond necklace she put her hand to her mouth, gasping.

''Something this beautiful, deserves to be seen on someone worthy of it's beauty.'' he breathed out with desire in his voice. Still holding a hand to her mouth, she was in complete shock. But then something was riding up her throat, making her feel nausous.

She abrutly got out of Chuck's lap and rushed out of the room as fast as she could. She was going to vomit. Chuck on the other hand felt completely confused, had he done something wrong? He placed the necklace back in it's back and followed Blair.

She headed into the direction of the women's toilet. He walked in, not caring if there was any women around. He only cared about Blair. ''Blair?'' he called out and noticed Blair's shoes underneath a cubicles.

''Blair,'' he said in a bare whisper as he saw her bent over the toilet, vomiting. ''I am deeply concerned.'' he drawled, picking her up from the ground. He supported her body as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. ''Tell me what's wrong.'' he urged, worried.

She only shook her head, rinsing her mouth with water. Luckily in her purse she carried a small proportion of mouth wash in a small bottle. After finishing cleaning up, they both walked back into the room.

They both sat on a couch in the corner, Chuck was grasping onto her hands. ''Blair, talk to me...'' he begged, ''what's wrong? Was it the food? Are you sick? Was it your headache?'' he asked, throwing questions left, right and centre.

''No, none of that.'' she managed a smile, caressing his cheek. ''I...It's...'' but she couldn't figure out a way to complete that sentence. ''Look I want to explain everything when we get home, I don't want to ruin surprise gift and this beautiful dinner.''

''Surprise gift? You vomiting is no gift, Blair. I'm really worried. We're going home, now.''

''No, you did all this for me,'' she motioned around the room. ''I don't want to waste it.''

''I don't care about the dinner, I care about _you_. Tell me what's wrong _now_.'' he urged. Blair looked down at her lap, she really wanted to tell him, but she thought it would be better at home with Nicholas there.

''Right now we're going to enjoy the rest of this dinner. When we're at home, _with_ Nicholas, I'll tell you _everything_.'' Blair said firmly. Chuck could really see it in her eyes that assured him it was nothing bad. He sighed, but nodded.

''Okay, whatever you want.'' he said with a small smile. Blair cupped both her hands on his cup, kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

In the elevator ride to Serena and Nate's penthouse, Blair suddenly felt guilty again. There anniversary dinner was going so well, until she jumped into conclusions, causing a minor argument. Chuck could feel how tense it was and had to do something to break the silence.

He sighed, ''Blair, I know you said you'll explain everything when we're home, but something clearly seems to be on your mind.'' He said, smoothly rubbing her arm.

''I just feel remorseful for thinking that you wanted to teach Nicholas to become a womanizer. But I know you, and you have a bigger heart than that, because you've changed in the best way. So please forgive me for judging you.''

He fingers travelled down her arm, and into her own hands. He locked eyes with her and starred deeply.

''I've already forgiven you,'' he breathed out in a whisper. ''And sure, you might have been feeling a little insecure, but that's why I love you. Being married you would have to expect these arguments, but that's okay because at the end of the day it will make us stronger.''

Her features softened, pursing her lips, ''Why are you always right?'' she giggled a tear, ''I love you, and for almost ruining our dinner I want to make it up to you.'' Her hands stroked his hair, finding a grip.

''I can think of a few ways,'' he said in a low husky voice. He suddenly pinned her against the elevator door, passionately kissing her. ''Red lipstick turns me on,'' he panted. She moaned in his mouth, gripping onto his arms. His hand roamed over leg and higher onto her thigh.

Her flush pressed up against his, the electricity raiding through their bodies. Her legs magically wrapped around his waist, indistinctly pulling him closer and crushing his pelvis against hers. Their heated kisses increased more as Chuck sensuously rubbed Blair's bare thigh.

Moving away from her lips, he left trails of kisses down her neck, onto her cleavage. Blair opened her mouth with an uneven breath as if she was having an orgasm. As he worked his way kissing above her chest, Blair bit down on his neck the brushed her lipstick along the collar of his shirt.

He groaned, moving his hands up to her face, knotting his fingers into her hair. Her hands circled around his waist, digging in the inside of his pants. Upon hearing the elevator door open, they sighed. Blair straightened her dress and fixed her hair that Chuck had recently messed up, in a good way of course.

Walking out, Chuck quickly slapped her behind with a mischievous smirk. ''Chuck!'' she giggled, smacking his arm. He chuckled and placed his hand on the small of her back.

''Is that mommy?'' a voice from the living room inquired. Approaching the living room, they spotted Serena, Nate and their son Nick. ''Daddy! Mommy!'' he shouted, standing up from the comfy sofa and racing to his parents.

Serena instantly grinned, and Nate helped her up to greet Chuck and Blair. Nick opened his arms and stretched them out to be carried up by his mother.

Shortly after Chuck and Blair got married, Nate and Serena decided to tie the knot. In the end it seemed Chuck and Blair were more eager to get married. Some things just needed the right time- which was the case for them. Moving onto other marriages, Bart and Lily also got married. They reflect themselves as a power couple, from both having prestigious jobs.

Being married, Nate and Serena still weren't nearly as ready for children. After three years, they became more wiser, from baby sitting Nick that is. And now Serena is happily pregnant and seven months, expecting a beautiful baby girl.

''So how was your special night?'' asked Serena, resting her head on Nate's shoulder, who was holding her waist.

''Interesting, but that's what made it good. It was beyond romantic and you wouldn't believe where he took me!" Blair proudly said, and Chuck gave his wife a wink.

''How was our son?" Chuck asked. Nate chuckled in response.

''He defiantly is your kid, he's a devil. Oh, and he doesn't like peas.'' Nate said, giving Nicholas a pat on the back.

Nick shifted in his mothers arms and gave Nate a cheeky smirk and Nate couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

''And how is your beautiful baby girl?!'' exclaimed Blair, excited from her best friend being pregnant.

''I don't know how you handled pregnancy, Blair. It's certainly doing me wonders.'' she pointed out, in a joking matter, rubbing her stomach. ''Come over tomorrow and tell me all about your lovely evening,'' she insisted. ''Although the lipstick smudged against Chuck's mouth gives it away anyway.''

Chuck looked down to the ground with a grin, feeling slightly embarrassed. Blair smirked and hoisted Nick to her hip. ''Thanks for taking care of Nick,'' Blair said, giving Serena and kiss goodbye. Serena kissed Nick on the temple, and Chuck shook Nate's hand goodbye.

As all three were in the limo now, Nick sat in between his parents. ''So how was aunt Serena and uncle Nate's?'' asked Blair, stroking her sons hair.

''Fun! But I would have been more fun if you and daddy were there. We ate, but I didn't like it because they had peas.'' Blair giggled remembering when Nicholas was only four months old and disagreed with peas.

''Did you behave yourself?''

''Yes, I did some finger painting too! And toys, and colouring books!'' he motioned his hands that were slight dirty of paint. ''And I told aunt Serena she was pretty.'' Nick smiled. Blair couldn't but smile either. _Maybe what Chuck taught him was sweet afterall _she thought pleased.

''Did you have fun tonight?'' he asked both his parents.

''Yes, but it would have been better with you,'' Chuck assured him, keeping the same tone with his son. They enjoyed the rest of their limo ride back home, talking about their night as a family.

Arriving back to their penthouse, Nicholas was about to fall asleep in his father's arm, but managed to stay awake. They were about to head up stairs, but noticed Dorota in the kitchen.

''Dorota, I thought you would be home by now.'' Blair said a bit confused.

''I was just finishing cleaning the kitchen, Miss Blair.'' she assured Mrs. Bass. Blair nodded and followed Chuck upstairs.

''Oh and Dorota?'' Blair called out quietly, ''could you change Nick into his pyjamas while I talk with my husband.'' Dorota nodded and walked up stairs too as Chuck handed Nick to her.

Blair and Chuck went into their bedroom as Dorota took Nick in his room, to get him changed.

''How are you feeling?'' Chuck asked, closing the door behind him. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie. ''Better from before?''

''Yes, much better.'' Blair said, getting undressed. Her dress slid down her thighs which made her husband's mouth water, but first he had to know what was wrong with Blair. She quickly got changed into a night slip and tied herself in a robe.

They were now both on the bed, Blair resting her head on Chuck's chest. ''Okay, we're home now. I am in desperate need of finding out what was wrong with you earlier.'' he pointed out, kissing the top of her head.

''Well I did say it was going to be a gift. Seeming as we didn't get to properly exchange gifts, I guess it's my turn to give you my present.''

''Blair you are a gift to me. You and Nicholas. But before you do anything,'' he said, walking out off the bed and taking out the jewellery case from his jacket pocket. He returned back into the bed in the same position he was in before. His chest as a pillow for Blair's head.

''Oh, Chuck...'' whispered Blair quietly. ''That is so beautiful!'' Chuck took the expensive necklace out of the case, and instructed Blair to lift her hair up. The nape of the neck was his krypton, so he had to place a soft kiss there. He attached the necklace and brushed his fingers along her throat.

There was a mirror across the bed, and both Blair and Chuck admired looking through it and placing her fingers on the necklace. He truly was an amazing husband. ''Now,'' he began, ''your gift.''

''Ah yes, I think things are going to be eerily familiar for the next nine months.'' she said, sitting up straight, but still in his arms.

''What are you talking about?'' But as soon as those words left his lips, he realised what she was referring too. Could it be?

''I'm pregnant, Chuck.'' she proudly announced with a huge grin on her face. ''You're going to be a father again.'' She grasped onto the collar of his shirt, watching his features change. ''Chuck?'' she was a bit worried now.

A moment of silent passed for Chuck to sink all of this in.

''Blair Cornelia Bass, you have made me the happiest man alive, _again_.'' he breathed out, kissing her cheek. ''I mean it was pretty obvious at some point. Your radiant glow, your bigger breasts.'' she playfully slapped him on the arm. ''But really, you don't know how happy I am.''

''I found out a week ago and thought this would be a good anniversary gift.'' she said, ''and now of course you know why I was vomiting before.

''The best gift ever, and of course our little devil in the other room.'' Blair giggled. ''I can't believe, we're going to have another child!'' he exclaimed, placing his hand delicately on her stomach. ''Oh, my god...'' he really couldn't believe it. He overcame with joy.

''I love you, Chuck,'' she confessed, kissing him. ''And I can't wait to go through it all again, but this time with you all the way.''

''I promise, my love.'' he said, resting his forehead against hers and holding their belly. Suddenly there was a knock on their door. ''Come in,''

''Goodnight, Mr and Mrs Bass.'' Dorota smiled, as she lead Nicholas in who was rubbing his eyes because he was so tired.

''Goodnight,'' they both said, greeting her off. Even though Nick was about to fall asleep, he jumped onto their bed.

''Nicholas we have some wonderful news!'' Blair announced. ''Do you remember in the morning how you asked if why don't you have any other siblings?''

''Yeah...'' he said frowing a bit.

''There's nothing to be sad about now, you're going to have a brother or sister.'' Chuck said smiling.

His eyes lit up, ''YAY!'' he shouted, jumping up and down on the bed, causing it to shake. ''YAY, YAY, YAY!'' he continued to chant, and was in sync with Chuck, because that was in his mind too.

''Where is she? Or he?'' he wondered curiously, settling down on the bed.

''Right here,'' she said, touching her stomach.

''There?'' he said a bit dazed. His father chuckled.

''In nine months you'll see,'' Chuck assured, ''now all you have to do is help daddy take care of mommy.''

''Okay!'' he shouted, jumping on both his parents. Nick then suddenly noticed something on his father. ''Daddy, why is there mommy's lipstick on your shirt and on your neck too?'' he asked, touching the collar of his shirt.

Both of his parents couldn't help but chuckle. Instead of answering, Chuck held his wife and son a big, loving embrace. A perfect family moment that felt like it was never going to end.

It looks like it's only the start of Chuck and Blair's marriage and parent-hood. It started off in an infamous night in a limo and turned out into a family hug on the master bedroom.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: So there was a good mixture of fluff/angst/smut in this chapter. I'm so happy, yet so sad I've finished my first chapter-fic fan-fiction. Since the first chapter, my writing has improved, but not nearly perfect. So I do apologise for any mistakes, typos and puncuation._

_HUGE thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers - you guys are awesome! Another BIG thanks for the people who have put this story on favourites, and alerts. And for favourite/alert Authors._

_These chapters wouldn't have been complete without all your support and encouragement! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! :) BTW, Blair's outfit is from 2x19; 'The Grandfather'._

_For the very last time, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, please review and help me reach over 200 reviews :) Which chapter has been your favourite? My personal favourite is 19-20 and of course all the chapters._


End file.
